To Forgive and Forget
by lozzypoo
Summary: In the ruins of Dana Burn, a mongrel is pulled from the wreckage by an unknown blondie and whisked off to the safety of the stars. He returns two years later with no memory of Iason or his previous life. Full summary inside. please Review.
1. prologue

Hey there all. I have finally gotten around to starting my fic for Ai no Kusabi, which has been stewing in my mind for some time so I thought I might as well get it out before I lose it. I have recently read volume 6 of the novel and I posted a fic called 'Angels' on my thoughts of the aftermath of what happen to Riki (to all you out there who have read it, you know what I am talking about.)

Story Summary- In the ruins of Dana Burn, a mongrel is pulled from the wreckage by an unknown Blondie and whisked off to the safety of the stars. He returns two years later, a changed man with no memory of his previous life. How will Iason and the rest of the Tanagura Elite react to this new Riki and the eccentric Blondie, Ion Cassis? It's a story of hope, redemption and discovering there is such thing as second chances.

Just to let you know this fic is purely fanmade. Ai no Kusabi does not belong to me.

Prologue.

Raoul Am surveyed the ruins of Dana Burn with a look of total dismay.

The once ancient ruins where now nothing but a pile of charred, black stone and steal. Its unstable structure once stood proud; now sat crumbled and wasted at his feet, nothing but an empty tomb as he kicked aside a piece of burning shrapnel from his path. The smoke had started to subside and he was able to see again as the thick layer of ash had stopped falling from the sky.

He had watched from his penthouse in Eos Tower with complete horror as Dana Burn went up in flames just on the outskirts of Midas. The thick walls of its orange and yellow flames reached up to the sky, covering it in clouds of black smoke. And, to add to his horror, he had received word that Iaosn Mink had been seen heading towards the ruins, no doubt knowing that this could be his final hour. Raoul wasn't a fool to know why his friend would grace such an unstable, undignified place.

Iason, you idiot. All for a stupid mongrel.

'Leave nothing untouched. Turn over every piece of stone if you have to.'

He directed his extraction team to scout the ruins with life radars and infer-red temperature sensors, searching for any sign of life amongst the charred rubble, no matter how small the chances were of finding anything. With his frustration and desperation clearly showing, Raoul ran a hand through his long blonde hair and went about checking his pet locator one more time, hoping that even a tiny flicker of the mongrel's whereabouts would be visible on the transparent screen. But just like before, it remained completely blank.

'Damn it to hell.' Raoul cursed. Of all the times he wished for the mongrel to be present, it had to be now.

Scouting a small patch of burnt area, one of Raoul's men swiftly climbed over a large piece of stone and down onto a patch of even ground. He walked ahead a few meters, swinging his sensor back and forth when he picked up a faint signal up ahead where sheets of concrete were piled up. As he got closer the signal got stronger and stronger, until a shrill beeping resonated throughout the entire ruins.

'I FOUND HIM!' He yelled out, capturing the attention of every crewmember member. They scrambled over-Raoul included- to where the young man stood and started removing the large pieces of concrete out of the way.

'Be careful.' Raoul instructed them and as the last sheet was disposed of and tossed to the side, Raoul's eyes widened. He may have prepared himself for the worst-case scenario, but; what he wasn't prepared for was the extent of Iason's injuries. Injuries that could have killed a lesser man. His life signs were weak and almost non-existed that it would disappear and reappear a few seconds later.

'He is hanging on by a thread, Mr Am. He could expire at any moment.' Raoul's chief medical physician said as he took in the Blondie's wounds. 'We need to get him into a medical pod and back to Eos immediately. Then maybe we can see if we can start cell regeneration. That is, hoping that his body hasn't too far gone.'

'He can be saved?'

'That's up to his Excellency's will. '

They lowered him into the medical pod and closed the lid, making sure that his vital signs were in check and steered the pod on the ship. With one last look back at the burnt ruins of Dana Burn, Raoul closed his eyes and walked up the ramp of his star cruiser as it lifted up into the sky.

…..

'Finally, there gone.' Pale blue eyes looked up to the sky at the retreating hover ship of Raoul Am as it rose higher and higher until it was out of sight, glancing around to make sure no one else was around. His long blonde hair swayed slightly in the breeze as the tall Blondie gracefully jumped down from the ramp of his own ship and walked among the now unoccupied ruins of Dana Burn. It was absolute chaos. So much carnage and debris it was hard to believe anyone surviving something like this.

'Are they gone Mr Ion?' The man turned around when he heard his name and spotted his small-black haired charge from the deck of his large ship, clutching a small doll to her chest. A handsome, older man with long midnight-black hair stood behind her as if on guard and put a hand on her shoulder. The Blondie smiled and waved over to his small entourage.

'The cost is clear, Maddy. Heath. You can come down now.' He signalled to the two mongrels above him and continued to scout his surroundings, his blue eyes looking around for something in particular. From above, the older man, Heath gently took Maddy's hand and led her down the ramp, where they begun to explore. Leaving the two to their devices, Ion sighed and went on his way through the ruins.

'Enlighten me again; Ion. Why is this one so important?' Heath asked as he came up behind Ion.

'For now, my reasons are my own I'm afraid.'

'Typical.' Heath sighed.

Ion ignored the chafed statement and continued on. He walked forward a couple of meters before he spotted the place where he had watched Raoul Am's team extract the Blondie Iason Mink from the rubble and walked a few meters past that, touching the rough fragments as he went, hoping to find a clue before he came to large pieces of stone and concrete piled on top of each other and stood in front of it.

'Ion.' He heard from behind him. 'Have you found something?'

'Maybe.' He said thoughtfully and pressed a button on his wrist pad. A transparent screen popped up and he placed his hand on the broken concrete wall. He waited for a moment, his calm, even breathing the only thing that could be heard before a slight beeping sound shot through the silence and a small dot popped up on his screen. Its signal small and weak but there all the same.

'I think I found him. Help me with this, Heath.' The dark mongrel nodded and walked over to where the Blondie was standing and started to remove the fallen stones. Unafraid to get his clothes dirty, Ion started to search through the burnt debris as well.

Ion Cassis may be a Blondie. One of Jupiter's creations. But he did not consider himself one of those Blondies. Blondies who liked to indulge themselves in the participation of pet auctions and soirées in Midas. Flaunting their status around and doing anything they please. No, he considered himself an eccentric, agreeable kind of guy and he knew those same Elites would faint if they ever saw what company he keeps. Yes, he did keep mongrels around him but he was no so prejudice against their race then the other Blondies and Elites. He was not bound to restrictions on Amoi or to that of Jupiter, herself. He was free to do as he pleased and the mongrels by his side were not his pets but simply his companions, his friends and he would protect them just like they would protect him.

Which was why they were on this little expedition. Ion removed the last of the stones and they came to a large slab of concrete that stood between them and their goal. Heath whipped some dirt from his brow and surveyed their work.

'Do you think he's really here? It's hard to believe anyone surviving this shit heap.' Heath asked the blonde beside him.

Ion ran a hand through his long hair. 'I'm positive. The signal is faint but it's here.'

Ion nodded to Heath and they clamped both hands on the slab and pushed hard. With Ion's and Heath's combined strength, the slab moved easily to the side. Once it was completely out of the way, Ion knelt down and glanced inside the manmade gave of stone and cement and spotted the tendrils of black hair sticking out through the dark.

'His alive?'

'Barely. Get the incubation pod.' He instructed to Heath. The dark-haired man nodded and ran back to the ship. Maddy watched from a distance, Not sure if she should advance she clutched the teddy more tightly to her chest, but her curiosity got the better of her.

'Is he alright, Mr Ion?' She asked.

'We'll see once I get him into the incubation pod. His injuries are extensive, both inwardly and outwardly. The slabs of concrete must have shielded him from most of the explosion.' Ion said, mostly to himself and reached down to gently touch the visible black strands. From what he could tell the young mongrel was very badly burned and he must have a few broken bones. He smiled slightly then reached out his hand to the small child.

'Come have a look. It's alright.' He whispered gently to the girl. She nodded; her dark locks bounced around her head and stepped forward to grip the larger man's hands. Her large, chocolate brown eyes looked innocently inside and spotted the man lying unconscious on the floor.

'His like me?' She said in wonder.

'Yes, he is. Just like you.'

Once Heath had returned with a large hovering medical pod, He helped Ion extract the broken, unconscious young man from the ruins and gently into the pod and just before closing the lid, Ion glanced down at the handsome mongrel with a look of care.

'It seems we have another to add to our flock.' Ion said.

'Indeed it does. Do you think he will remember any of this? ' Heath asked. 'From the injuries I can see, He has suffered major burns to most of his body. As well, major lacerations to his male organs and his pet ring has been removed. Do you think they will still be able to track him? He did belong to a Blondie.'

'Hard to say. His pet registration would probably remain, even though his pet ring was removed. As to his inguries, his mind and body has gone through much internal damage. We will just have to see when he wakes up. If he wakes up.' He bent down and whispered into the laying man's ear. 'I welcome you into my home…Riki the Dark.'

With that Ion closed the lid and Heath wheeled him inside the safe compound of his ship. The hover craft sprang to life and flew up into the sky, through the atmosphere and beyond the planet of Amoi.

To be continued…

Well there you go. Yes, I know that this may be a little different then the usual but I really thought about it and I want to see how this fic plays out. In truth I think it will be great so please send me your reviews and I just might continue with it.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey they're all. I'm back from my holiday in Phuket and ready for action. And I thought I might add how happy and surprised I was to see so many reviews for only just the prologue. It's good to see that my story is going to continue because of all your honest replies and encouraging reviews. Anyway I have so many ideas lined up for this story and believe me, even you will be shocked.

Oh and Ai no Kusabi does not belong to me, but its respective owners.

So enjoy.

Chapter 1.

_There's a reason why they call space infinite. It can go on and on forever, without any possible sign of ending. Like a circle has no choice but to continue going around and around like it was created to do. The flow of time seems to disappear into the void of space and nothing seems to matter or become important. Everything just stops. Hours. Days. Months. All seem to blend together and become one giant time loop._

_With arms folded over his powerful chest, Ion Cassis stood on the deck of his ship's high bridge and gazed out at the millions of stars passing by him like tiny flickering lights in the darkness as his ship sped through the boundless recesses of space. His long blonde hair was tied up at the base of his neck and cascaded down his strong, firm back in smooth, silken golden waves. A few wayward strands had managed to break loose of their confinement and fell over his pale-blue eyes and his slick, skin-tight suit moved with his body as the Blondie continued to stare out the ship's window, deep in thought, hoping the shimmering stars could give him the answers to his questions._

_Questions that he had no clue how do answer._

_'Well this is new, Ion. I wouldn't have expected you do be up here. Especially now.' A light, feminine voice stated behind him and he turned around to glance at the dark-haired, buxom woman standing in front of him, her hands on her curvaceous hips and sharp green eyes staring intently at him as if trying to read his thoughts. Her curly dark hair hung down her back and brushed just above her thighs._

_'Luca.' He registered to the young woman with a small smile and turned back to stare out at the scattered stars of space. 'Is it that unusual? It is my ship after all. And since when do you come up here? You're usually down in the lab.' He heard movement behind him and the female mongrel came to stand beside him._

_She sighed longingly and the tall Blondie glanced down at her. 'The stars seem different tonight, don't they? They almost seem alive.' The silvery coloured stars seemed to dance over her forest-green eyes like tiny glowing jewels. He turned back._

_'They are.' He paused for a moment and continued to look out the large window. 'How is he?'_

_She sighed again. 'Progress is slow. It's hard to know for sure but at the present, he's still in an induced coma but he's completely healed, physically that is.'_

_'Physically?' Ion inquired._

_'He's still in emotional and spiritual 'lockdown', if you will and his mind refuses to respond. It's almost like he has shut down his mind completely. Who knows if he will ever be the same again?' His medical engineer suddenly turned serious and Luca turned to the Blondie beside her. 'At this rate, he might never wake up.'_

_'No, he will wake up.' Ion said with determined certainty._

_'But look at the facts, Ion. He has suffered irreversible damage to not just his mind but his psyche as well. His heart is beating but it isn't truly alive. It's like his soul is trapped and if he does wake, we have no way of knowing if he will even remember anything of his previous life.' She paused and her green-eyed stare lingered on the blonde man's perfect face for a moment before she stepped forward and placed a smooth hand on his impressive chest and said sadly. 'You can't save everyone, Ion. This one, you might have to let go.'_

_'No. I won't.' Ion looked down at the full-figured woman, his azure eyes steady and resolute. Luca's gaze remained on the tall, handsome man and smiled. 'Only you, Ion' Luca thought. Nothing and no one could sway this man once his mind was set on something, something Luca found rather strange and erratic for a Blondie but she wouldn't have him any other way. It was because of this stubbornness and unwillingness to back down that she, a mongrel followed him. As they all did._

_Suddenly there was a loud beep from the intercom and Heath's voice came over the P.A. He sounded breathless._

_'Luca. Ion.'_

_'What is it Heath?' Ion asked his clearly distressed Navigator._

'_Come to the medical lab quick. He's waking up.'_

_'What.'_

_Heath's nibble, work-stained hands flew across the keypad in front of him with practiced ease, hitting the small keys and scorns of letters and numbers hit the screen. He flipped his long black hair over his shoulder and his chestnut eyes surveyed his recent work, satisfied with the results, he leaned back in his chair and sighed in enervation. He was not cut out for all this medical mumbo-jumbo. He was a navigator. His skill was coordinates and cracking systemized navigation systems, flying this large ship through the recesses of space. Not sitting here, working on these medical files. There was a dull beep from behind him and he looked up as the medical chamber's narrow portal opened and Ion's wide frame stepped through the doorway, with Luca right behind him and came to stand behind him._

_'What's going on Heath?'_

_'I'm not sure. All I did was type in the word 'Amoi' and his brain-waves suddenly just jumped through the roof.' Heath said with a mixture of shock and confusion. Ion's blue gaze looked up at the floating, glowing medical pod, with its many tubes and wires running along their feet that connecting to the many machines and computers around the small room before his eyes roamed over the half-naked, black-haired man inside. His midnight hair flowing around him like a halo as he floated in suspension in the glowing, green healing liquid, his face half covered by a breathing mask._

_Ion's eyes glanced down lower at the man's strong, steady chest until he got to the black spandex shorts that covered the mongrel's newly healed groin. He gazed lingered up to the man's handsomely covered face and his face softened considerably, his eyes takingg on a warm glow. He could remember when he had first caressed that soft skin and wished he could see those dark eyes he had heard so much about. If only he would open them._

_'Amazing. It would seem that not all of his memories are lost. At the mention of our home planet, it must have triggered something inside him. A memory or a feeling. It's a tricky thing but when the brain stores memory, they can be retrieved by experiencing emotions or feelings but when the brain is damaged it will lock away those memories for safe keeping.' Luca explained and went to stand at the base of the healing pod. 'He's truly one of a kind.'_

_'Yes, he is.'_

_As if hearing his words, the sound of numerous beeping from the many machines, followed by the distinct sound of a strong heartbeat surrounded them and all three sets of eyes glanced up as smooth tanned eyelids twitched for a moment before slowly sliding open and revealing pools of onyx. Dull and unfocused, the black irises stared straight ahead as if all life in them had vanished and all that was left was two dark windows._

_'Even though the healing orbs have done their job, not all of him was rebuilt in the process. I'm afraid he's blind.'_

_'Even so, he's still beautiful.' Ion said almost in affection. There was a small twitch from the man's left hand and the floating, back-haired mongrel slowly brought it up and placed it upon Ion's own outstretched hand pressed against the pod's porthole as if he could sense his presence. Ion smiled gently at the entranced gesture and leaned forward and blue eyes locked with pale onyx before he whispered…_

_'Time to wake up…Riki the Dark.'_

….

Two Years Later…

Raoul Am was at the present, one unhappy Blondie. No, not unhappy. Pissed. And for good reason. His long-time friend, head of the Tanagura syndicate and a fellow Blondie, Iason Mink was making his job; not to mention his life, practically a living hell. The stubborn, bull-headed man was making things insufferable and quite frankly he was being a pain in the neck. Raoul strode down the hall in angry strides and anyone who dared get in his way would feel his wrath. He was a man on a mission and be damned if he wasn't going to see heads roll soon. People stepped aside to let the scowling, raging Blondie through.

Not only did Iason reject the proposal for a new peace treaty with the long standing Space Intergalactic Faction, but entirely and embarrassingly humiliated it's senators and representatives by suggesting that they each proceed to the medical wing and get their heads examined because there was no way he would sign a treaty with them, and in front of the entire syndicate, to boot and as always, it was left up to him to pick up the pieces. People were starting to wonder if Iason had some twisted plan in mind in or if he had a screw loose in their somehere.

Either way; he would let Iason have it, mark his words. He would let him have it.

But of course, Iason was not entirely to blame for his change in behaviour. Not since he had awakened almost two years ago, Iason had fallen into a state of…agitation and restlessness. Little by little it had manifested into something that had Raoul actually a little, dare he say it…scared. Though Iason still had the marvel and tenacity to run the entire Tanagura Syndicate with an iron clad fist; he just wasn't the same opportunist he once was.

And it was all due to the loss of a pet. A mongrel pet at that. Not to mention; Iason Mink almost died once.

He rode the elevator to the top floor, with that thought in mind and walked out into the lobby. The high skylights had been dimmed down a few notches, due to the late hour and turned Raoul's hair to a light golden colour and seem to dull down the brightness of his green eyes. He turned sharply around corner until he came before the large double doors of the office of Iason Mink. Serious and unapproachable; just like the man. Raoul reached out to grab the doorknob and sighed, mentally preparing himself for the battle to come and quietly opened the door.

Sitting behind his desk was the head of the Syndicate himself. His long, pale blonde hair was tied up in a braid that cascaded down his authoritatively, strong back and his usual formal Syndicate attire had been exchanged for a more casual look of long black slacks and a white chemise with the sleeves rolled up, a green tunic over the top to match his pale hair. A pair of very serious, pale-blue eyes regarded the screen in front of him with such determination that Raoul was sure the man's face was going to freeze like that.

When he realised Iason wasn't going to acknowledge his presence anytime soon, he cleared his throat and Iason's blue eyes looked up from his computer screen and leaned back in his chair casually when he realised who it was.

'Raoul.' Iason said in admission. 'For what do I owe this late hour visit?'

'I think you can guess, Iason.' Raoul's nonchalant tone caused a pale eyebrow to rise and Iason smiled and sat up, leaning his face on his entwined hands. It made Raoul crazy when he did that. He closed the door with a thud and walked over to the wide desk.

'What were you thinking, Iason?'

'I don't know what you mean.'

'Do youu have rocks in your head or have you been staring at your computer screen for too long? That peace treaty could have been the solution to our problems concerning the Intergalactic Faction. We would have had the bastards eating out of the palm of our hands.'

'I just don't see the reason why it was so important.'

'Important?'

'The Faction is nothing but an unorganised federation made up of brainless, dim-witted buffoons. The syndicate and the citizens of Tanagura will be happier in the long run than if I signed that poor excuse for a treaty.' Iason explain quite casually without breaking his poker face. It irritated Raoul further and his head was starting to throb.

'But with the treaty under our belt, it would have made exporting goods on the intergalactic channel that much easier.'

Iason did even blink. 'That may be true, but it would have also slowed down worker production and made shipment of deliverers to the other Amoi planetary systems that much harder. Both things Amoi and Tanagura should try to avoid.'

'And I don't suppose you could have bothered to tell me of your plans or were you just waiting until after I had to go in there to clean up your mess and come out a total fool as well. What a pain in the ass.' Raoul said and had to resist the urge to reach up and caress his aching head.

'And for that my friend I apologise, but I am not backing out of my decision.' Iason's tone was absolute and left no room for further argument. He watched Raoul scowl for a moment and then a look of defeat crossed his face. Satisfied that his chief Biologist has finished his temper tantrum, he sat back in his plush chair and nodded to the seat in front of him. 'Have a seat.'

Raoul scowl deepened when he heard the victory note in Iason's voice and complied with Iason's request.

'What's the point? You don't listen to me anyway. If only you could go back to the way you were before, before….' Raoul fought the urge to put a hand to his month when he realised what had managed to slip past his lips and watched in chilly silence as Iason's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits and he said in a low, quite voice, 'Leave it alone, Raoul. He is dead. Let him rest in peace.'

'I'm sorry, Iason. You can be so damn stubborn sometimes.'

'And you can be quite boring.' Iason said lightly, his anger slowly melting away. Raoul scowled and he pulled the chair out and sat rather dejectedly and lifted his eyes to his fellow Blondie. I lot had changed in the last two years, some for the better while others…not so much. Sure, he was still the same stubbornly, relentless man he was before but with a little less…fire. Raoul could see the changes.

It wasn't just his attitude and sanity that had been brought into question, but it was his consistent influx of new Furniture every few weeks that had Eos in a twitter. It wasn't so much what the Furniture did or said. It was what they couldn't do. Ease the loneliness that had settled in his heart. The man didn't show it when he was working but it was moments like these that Raoul could see it quite clearly. It had nothing to do with what Iason had, but everything Iason lost and he wouldn't dare mention the reason, should Iason's fragile world ever break.

Iason broke Raoul's train of thought. 'Raoul' He said quietly.

'Mmm.'

'I thought you might like to know that Syndicate has given its approval of opening the new transport dock on the outskirts of Parthea. It will intercept and merge with the Aerospace port outside of Tanagura,'

'Really.' Raoul touched his chin thoughtfully. 'That should make things run a little smoother.'

'One can hope.'

There was a small beeping sound coming from Iason's small control panel and Iason reach over to press the small button. 'Yes. What is it?'

Marco, Iason's assistant came over the intercom. His small voice sounding urgent. 'I'm sorry to disturb you at this late hour Sir, but I have Ion Cassis on the line.' Iason's eyes narrowed and he released the two-way and met the stunned eyes of his blonde friend.

'Ion.' Raoul said in shock. 'What the hell his he contacting you now?'

'I'm just as shocked as you are but from what information I have gathered, he has been abroad for the last five years, studying the basic code of genetics and gene development.' Iason replied with indifference. The eccentric Blondie hadn't been seen or heard from for over five years since he decided that Amoi didn't have the resources he needed for his research so he went en route. He has been in incognito ever since. Strange and sometimes unrealistic in his methods, his research and progress in the field of genetics is something not to be taken lightly. Which is the reason why Raoul always felt inferior to the outlandish biologist.

Raoul spluttered. 'Studying. What a joke. The man had probably been sitting up in that spaceship of his, playing with his chemistry set and willowing the hours away.' He knew that he sounded like an immature, whinny pet but the man was so peculiar. He took odd to a whole new meaning and it got Raoul's goat every time he thought of the scientist.

'Come now Raoul.' Iason chided and reached over to press a small button on the edge of his keypad and a holographic screen appeared between them, a rather handsome blonde man on the other end, his pale azure eyes hiding amusement.

'Ion.'

'Iason.'

'I must say, this is a bit of an unforseen surprise.'

Ion chuckled lightly. 'Yes, I must apologise for this late call but I have just recently arrived in the Amoi star system and decided it's time for a brief interlude.' His eyes finally landed on Raoul and mirth flashed across his face. 'Oh, and I see Raoul is here as well. Funny, I didn't see you there.'

Raoul's scowl darkened. 'Ion, I see you haven't lost your touch. How is the research coming along?' he shot back sarcastically. Ion smiled, picking up on Raoul's mocking tone.

'Quite well, thank you. I have accomplished a rather substantial amount of research on my travels in space. Actually I have managed to gather quite a few followers as well.' Ion sighed. 'But unfortunately Amoi's pull on me is strong and it's something I simply cannot resist.'

'Will you be staying long this time?'

'That is to be decided. I have a few pressing matters that need to be address before anything else but the possibilities are endless.' Something in Ion's eyes flashed for a moment before it vanished. Something Iason couldn't quite put his finger on and his curiosity piqued. Was there a motive behind the Blondie's return or was Iason reading too much into it. He stored it away for further investigation.

'I am sure Jupiter will be exultant in your return to Amoi. A lot has changed in your absence.' Raoul glanced over at his old friend and he could read the low note in his voice.

'Thank you, I'm looking forward to the return home.' Ion nodded his appreciation. 'I expect a royal welcome.'

To be continued.

Well how was that? I know that you have all been waiting for the next chapter and I had a great time writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it just has much as I enjoyed writing it.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey they're all. Nothing to report but I am currently working on a couple of Ai no Kusabi anime music videos so if you are happening to serve the net go to Youtube and type in missanime4eva and take a look at them and some others that I've made as well.

Anyway enjoy and remember Ai no Kusabi does not belong to me.

Chapter 2.

Iason Mink tossed and turned on his silk covered bed in a heated frenzy. His blonde hair flowing around him like a golden halo.

_Red, angry flames danced all around him, caressing and licking his broken skin with its deafening heat as the raging inferno swallowed and destroyed everything in sight. Columns of steel and metal collapsed to the ground in burning heaps, feeding fuel to the fire. Azure eyes looked around the once ancient fortress, which was now an eradicating sea of flames before his eyes. The pain in his body had stilled to a dull ache and, even though fire raged around him, he had become strangely numb. He welcomed it with open arms. He didn't know if it was because of the blood rapidly draining from his body or if it was the excruciating pain pulsating deeply inside his heart._

_Either way, he had no regrets._

_Because to have regrets, means you have not yet lived._

Iason moaned.

_He had watched that dark silhouette walk further and further away from his fragmented body, attempting to drag along that pathetic, miserable excuse for a human being to safety. The same being who deserved to burn in this godforsaken place along with him for what he had done. At least he would have had company. But you, so pure, wanted to save his damaged soul. A soul that you had claimed responsibility for. That it was your fault that he ended up this way. Did you love him that much? Enough to save his life? His most hated enemy._

Iason's eyebrows came together in confusion and pain. A fine sheen f sweat covered his body as if; the fire in his mind was raging right inside his own bedroom.

_He closed his eyes at the irony of it all. _

_It has come to this. He would die alone. Just as it should be._

_The deafening roar of the fire drowned out the sound of approaching footsteps and the bright red glow covered the dark presence coming closer and closer with each agonising step. And as if sensing something, Iason slowly opened his eyes and looked out into the surging flames. The black outline seemed to be drawing nearer to where he sat and somehow, through all his pain, he couldn't help but smile. A true smile. Maybe, he thought it was death finally come to take him away. But as it came closer the shadow formed into something else. A human._

In delirium induced sleep, Iason pushed his face further into the pillows and reached out to grab fistfuls of black silk in his strong hands, almost believing it was his beloved's hair, almost ripping the delicate fabric in his relenting grip.

_His eyes widened._

_No, it couldn't be… It was impossible…_

_As the shadow stepped into view, He gasped in recognition._

_Why… Riki?_

_Riki._

'RIKI!'

Blue eyes shot open and Iason bolted upright in bed. Sweat dripped from his forehead and on to his naked chest. Breathing laboured and shallow, Iason just couldn't seem to get enough air into his lungs. He breathed deep and willed his rapidly beating heart to slow down but the stubborn organ refused to give in to his demands. He took a look around his familiar bedroom and managed to sit up properly, running a shaking hand through his long blonde hair. Two years. Two long fucking years and the memories still wouldn't leave him alone. Still he haunted his dreams and every time, he would wake up as a sweating, trembling mess.

His mind may have accepted the fact long ago that his beloved was gone, but it seemed his heart hadn't. The grip his memories had on him seemed relentless and unforgiving, torturing him with there never ending visions. The burning sensation caressing and licking his skin. The blazing heat rising with each passing second. His love, walking back into the fire to die beside him.

Except he hadn't died that day.

Iason closed his tired eyes_. 'Riki is dead, Iason. His body was never recovered.' _Raoul's sorrowful words resonated deeply within his formidable mind. It was only when he was alone did these memories, these emotions plaque him. It was when he let his guard down did he let them take him over. But, for his state of mind, he tried to think of his beloved as he remembered him. Wild and untamed, just like Ceres itself. The look of those obsidian eyes glaring at him, directing all his anger and hatred at him. Defying him at every turn. The fire he saw in them was enough to heat his skin. Just like the fire he saw when they made love.

It didn't just heat his skin; it burned him from the inside out. Made him feel…alive.

With a sigh, he ran a hand over his face he glanced at his bedside clock. 7:30. He swung his feet onto the floor and his broad form stood up, grabbing a thick, velvet red robe which had been thrown to the floor due to his nightmarish fit. He padded over to his large mahogany wardrobe and opened the impressive doors. He pulled out a pair of white slacks and a long white and cream sleeve shirt. He opened a second compartment and found his baby blue sash and Tanagura dress coat neatly pressed and folded, thanks to his furniture, Dante. Iason ran his hand over the embroidery sewn over the left breast, the fine gold stitching looped together to form the Tanagura symbol of the Hsien- Ku lotus flower. A flower that was a very rare and blooms only on a full moon. It symbolized energy and longevity.

He was expecting Raoul to arrive within the hour to take him to the Tanagura Aerospace port to welcome home Ion Cassis. And as the leader of the entire syndicate, he was obligated to uphold the Blondie's code of hospitality. Well, as much as a Blondie could to another Blondie anyway. Even if the Blondie was a bit of a drifter. Something Iason found curious and intriguing.

He entered the master bathroom and turned on the water faucet of his spacious glass and marble shower. He took of his robe and hung it up on the clothes hook before stepping in, letting the hot water hit and sooth his body. Tense muscles began to unwind as the soothing beads of hot water massaged him. He ducked his head under to wet his long mane of hair. He reached for his shampoo and squirted a good amount in his hand before lathering it and gently rubbed it through his hair, stroking the golden looks. Satisfied, he rinsed it out thoroughly and turned off the water.

He came out and moved across his bedroom with grace, drying his mane as he went. He dropped the towel to the ground, as well as the one around his lean hips and began to dress himself in his fine silks. Pulling the loose fitting white pants over hollow hips, he buttoned up the white and cream shirt that sculptured itself around his trimmed upper body and abdomen. Finally sliding powerful arms into his syndicate jacket, he did up the gold clasps and finally he glided the blue sash over his head and rested it over his chest. He slipped on his ankle high white boots before standing up. Flipping his still damp hair over his shoulder, Iason began to slowly brush the blonde tangles out until it ran through his hands like fine wet silk.

Walking around the large King-size bed, Iason knelt down in front of his bedside table and opened the draw. He pulled out a silk blue handkerchief and placed it neatly in his jacket front pocket. With his ensemble was complete, Iason check himself in the mirror for a moment.

'Well time to get to work.' Iason said to himself when there was a soft knock. 'Master Iason. Sir Am is here.' Dante said from behind the closed door. Iason took one last look in the mirror and pleased with his appearance, he nodded and opened the door, ignoring the streak of sadness that flashed momentarily in his eyes.

…

'Land Home.'

Heath yelled out from his station at the cockpit. The navigator leaned up and flicked a couple of flashing switches. The engine hummed to life and Heath smiled, feeling the power generator vibrate with vitality beneath his feet. Oh how his baby purred. He took the black steering wheel, manoeuvring the large ship, 'Cronos' towards the red and white flashing signals where they would began to make their descend into the planet of Amoi. The large vessel sat in suspension as it floating just above the glowing world.

'Yeah, Yeah we hear ya.' A handsome, green- haired man stepped through the small porthole and leant on the back of the mongrel's chair, looking slightly annoyed.

Heath laughed, his hazel eyes lighting up. 'Sorry Seiren. I forgot you Amorians have sensitive hearing.'

Seiren snorted and glanced out at the bright planet of Amoi. Its luminous light and colour engulfing the darkness around it. As Seiren was from the planet Amoria, one of worlds in the Amoian regime, he was not unaware of what kind of life one lead on the pleasure planet of Amoi. Pets breed in labs for the sole purpose of pleasuring their keepers. Streets filled with sewer dwelling scum, scurrying the streets just to survive while the elites bathed in their undeserving wealth and power. To him, this world of Amoi was nothing more than unfamiliar territory. His own world may have its strife and conflicts; but it was in essences, a peaceful and calm place. Ok, not so much peaceful.

But Amoi was a planet with essence. A planet he couldn't wait to study.

'Thinking of your home again?' Heath asked from his chair, his eyes still on the control panels. Seiren shook his head and sighed, waving the dark haired man's concerns away.

'Nah. I'm just wondering what fun I could have on this planet.'

'There will be no 'fun' while were here. Understand.' Both Seiren and Heath turned around and found Ion standing there, with Luca behind him. The Blondie's massive frame took up most of the doorway and looked even more impressive with his long black overcoat and white body jumpsuit. Both men eyed the Blondie with suspicion before Ion grinned slyly. 'Well not before lunch time anyway.'

Seiren and Heath smiled and high-fived each other 'Oh yeah. It's going to be drinking night tonight.'

'Yes, Yes.' Ion held up his hand to silence his two comrades. 'But first we must establish a bit of an understanding between us and the other Blondies. I don't think they are going to take too kindly to a bunch of mongrels, an Amorian and a Faeier showing up on their doorstep. You don't want to make this anymore harder than it already is. Do you?'

Both men remained silent, both wondering who had taken over Ion's mind, while Luca tried not to laugh behind her hand. Ion took their silence as a silent agreement. 'Yes, I didn't think so. So I hate to rain on your parade gentlemen but drinking night will just have to be put off for another day. Now we will be landing at Tanagura Aerospace port in little over an hour. So Seiren,' Ion turned to the chocolate-eyed man. 'Get down to the engine room and prepare for our descend.'

Seiren nodded and went to do the Blondie's bidding. Ion then turned to Heath. 'Heath, I leave the navigating to you. Take it in nice and slow. We don't want to cause a scene on our first day. Do we?'

'Nope. That would just ruin my reputation.' Heath grinned and once again took the reins of the ship. When Ion was satisfied he left the cockpit with Luca right behind him and they strode down the narrow steel corridor. A knowing smile never leaving Luca's beautiful face.

'I now that smile.' Ion said without even turning around. 'And I don't like it.'

'What smile? This is the face I always have.' Luca said innocently behind him. The tall Blondie stopped abruptly and turned around, causing Luca to almost collide with his solid chest.

'Luca.' Ion arched a pale eyebrow.

'What? You honestly say you were serious back there. About how you want to 'establish understanding between the Blondies.' You want to wreak havoc just as much as those two.' Luca planted her hands on her hips. 'Admit it. You can't wait for the show to begin.'

Ion smiled. 'I am a man with few pleasures in life. At least let me enjoy seeing the faces of those elites when they see you all walking down the ships ramp.' It was then Ion's smile faded and Luca took a step towards him.

'And I know that look. Ion, you knew that if we returned to Amoi that it would eventually happen. That those two would meet again. It is uncertain whether it might trigger something in his memories but all we can hope for is that it doesn't break him.'

'I won't let that happen. I have worked too long and too hard to turn back now. He's stronger than we give him credit for.' Azure eyes looked into deep forest green before turning around and walking away. Luca stood there and watched him leave.

'Make sure Maddy and is prepared and ready to go. You as well.' Was all Ion said. Luca nodded and was about to do as she was instructed before Ion's soft voice reached her ears.

'Riki's wellbeing is my number one priority, Luca. Just as you all are. Never forget that.' He turned the corner and was out of view. Luca stood there for a moment, as she stood alone in the narrow corridor, the same knowing smile slowly returned to her face. 'Deny it all you want Ion. You can't fool me.' Luca said softly and turned to walk the other way, towards the medical room, whistling all the way there.

….

Ion ran a hand through his golden mane as he strolled down the limited archway and found the doorway to the mess hall open. He smiled and walked over. Peering in, he found a lone figure sitting at the long dining table, a book in one hand and another on her swollen belly rubbing it absently as she read. Her long, red hair was hung up in a low braid. Its flame coloured strands supported many coloured beads that, from her native homeland of Faeier, shined in the light. Her back was to him so he sighed and stepped inside the galley.

'Aya.' He said gently. The young woman turned her head towards him and smiled when she realised who it was.

'Ion.' She placed her book on the table and stood up, supporting her back. Ion glanced down at her large, rising belly as she placed a gentle hand on it and walked over to blonde-haired man. 'What's the matter?'

'We are about to descend into Amoi in a moment so make sure you are prepared and ready to go.'

'Oh so that was the commotion Heath was making up on the cockpit?' Aya said and picked up her open book before placing it in one of the compartments.

'Yes. I am uncertain what will happen once we land. But I will personally make sure you are taken care of.'

The faeier laughed, her beaded braid swinging lightly behind her back. 'I am a big girl Ion. There's no need to worry.

'I worry because it is my duty.' Ion paused then said softly, 'How is the little one?'

Aya sighed sadly and turned towards him, touching her belly. 'Getting stronger with each passing day. And she gives me no rest.'

'I know this might not have been the life you envisioned for you and your child. But you will always have a home here, Aya.' Ion stepped forward and placed a hand on a small shoulder and squeezed gently.

The red head nodded and looked up into serene blue eyes. 'Thank you, Ion. But just being on this ship with everyone, is more than enough for me. I feel safe here, like I have a place where I belong. And I feel lucky knowing that my child will be safe and protected as well. '

Ion looked into gentle grey eyes for a moment before nodding in understanding. Humans sure were strange creatures, often misunderstood but he could not deny the warm pull that settled in his chest just from the presences of his crewmembers. Being together for so long, and without even realising it… they had formed a family. A rather dysfunctional family at that but out here in the loneliness of space, all they had was each other. And even though he may be a Blondie from Amoi, his real place was up in the stars with his companions.

With one last squeeze, Ion let go of her shoulder and stepped back. 'I am happy to see you and the little one have settled in well.'

'Yes, very well.' Aya smiled down at her swollen stomach.

'Be ready to depart within the hour.' Ion turned around and started to walk towards the exit. Aya nodded her head slightly.

'As you wish.'

…

Frost covered the cold, glass-tinted window as Riki breathed out and placed a hand on the crisp glass of the viewing room in Ion's private quarters. His sightless obsidian eyes stared out of the clear porthole, dull optics wandering back and forth but not seeing anything except darkness. He had heard Heath over the loudspeaker and imagined what the planet of Amoi looked like floating below them. This wasn't just Ion's home world but Luca, Heath and Maddy's home as well.

Was it as beautiful and mysterious as Ion claimed it was? This alluring pleasure planet, where the ruler was a highly intelligent, freethinking, super computer called Jupiter and her subordinates were genetically enhanced super humans called Blondies. Just like Ion. But for some reason he couldn't help but feel a bit nostalgic when he thought of this strange planet. Curious because as far as he could remember, he had never set foot on the world of Amoi before.

Which was weird because apparently this was the place Ion found him. Almost broken beyond repair. So much so, that the chance of him ever becoming whole again where slim to nil. The Blondie had taken his damaged body and with a last desperate attempted to save his depleting life, and body, had kept him alive by placing him in a healing chamber and worked around the clock to try and rebuild him. One broken piece at a time. Riki had regained consciousness six months later with the feeling of healing liquid caressing his newly restored body, with the feelings of confusion and loss spreading through him. He had opened his eyes but only darkness greeted him. He panicked with open fear until he was told that he would never see again. That his eyes were broken.

And not to mention; Riki had sever amnesia.

He couldn't remember anything prior to the two years he had been on Ion's ship. Ever since he had awoken in the healing pods two years ago, all his memories of the life he led before had completely disappeared. His past had been completely erased. Gone in a blink of an eye. He couldn't even remember his own name let alone who he was. Luca had once said that it was due to the massive trauma he suffered that caused his mind to shut down and 'reboot', as she called it. But for the life of him, he couldn't remember what happened that day. Ion had told him that he had been found under a mountain of demolished metal and concrete, barely clinging to life and if he had come a moment later he would truly be dead.

The only thing he could remember was walking through a never-ending void. An eternal darkness from which he could not escape from before a bright light appeared before him and he had awoken on Ion's ship, with no memory and no sight.

He sighed and closed his eyes before a bright flash crossed his sightless eyes. It hit him with such force that he almost cried out.

Burning flames engulfing everything in sight. Searing heat licking his skin. Bright blue eyes gazing at him with such love….

The same blue eyes that had haunted him for years.

Riki gasped as his skull erupted in sudden white, hot pain and he had to reach out and clutch the glass window with shaky hands to support himself. He shook his head, willing the pain to lessen its hold on him before slowly straightened up. He ran a hand through his long, midnight black strands and breathed out, trying to still his rapidly beating heart. His fragmented mind was in such turmoil over what he had seen; he didn't hear footsteps coming from behind him.

'You shouldn't over exert yourself, Riki. You will do more damage if you try and force it.'

'Ion.' Riki turned around with a whoosh of black hair and visionless eyes looked right at the Blondie. Ion had been standing in the doorway as he watched his young charge stand at the window and look out, knowing he saw nothing but endless darkness before he clutched his head in pain. He sighed and walked into the room, coming to stand in front of the dark-haired mongrel.

'What did you see? Ion asked softly.

'It's nothing.' Riki turned back around. 'It was just a passing memory.'

Ion stared at the tense back of the young man. 'You'll feel better if you talk about it.'

Riki breathed deeply, suddenly feeling tired all of a sudden. 'I saw…fire. Bright red flames swallowing up everything and a…a pair of eyes.'

'Eyes?'

'Yeah. Bright blue eyes. They stared at me with such intensity it was hard to look away.' Riki tried to remember what he had seen but his head was still scrambled from the pain. No doubt resembling Heath's cooking.

Ion's azure eyes closed and he came forward to stand next to Riki, who felt his presence beside him 'Memories are fickle things, Riki. They sneak up on us when we least expect them.'

'Yeah, well I hate them when they do. It fuckin' hurts like hell. It feels like my head is about to explode.'

Ion laughed. 'That's why I keep telling you to not overdo it. You only have one mind Riki so make the most of it.'

'But it doesn't help when your brain feels like a sieve.'

'They will come to you. You just have to be patient.'

They stood in silence for a moment before Riki spoke. 'It seems wired.'

'What does?'

'Amoi seems so familiar to me somehow. As if I have walked upon it before. Maybe in another life.' Riki said and imagine what the world below looked like.

The tall Blondie took a glance at the smaller man and ran a hand through his hair. 'Well this was the place I found you. I wouldn't be surprised but your mind is still recovering. Still in the fragile stage of repairing itself. Have faith Riki. Everyone on board is here to help.'

Just then there was a small beep and Heath's voice came over the inter-com. 'Good morning and welcome aboard Cronos scenic tours. On out left is the planet of Amoi where we will be landing in about 45 minutes so please make sure all luggage departments are closed and tightly secured and all air locks are sealed as we make our descend towards out destination. So please enjoy the rest of the flight and have a nice day.'

When Heath's voice cut out Riki turned to Ion and grinned. 'I guess it's time to go home then?'

Ion paused before looking down at the mongrel. 'I guess you're right.' He turned around and began to walk away. 'Make sure you're ready to depart once we have landed.'

….

Iason crossed his long legs for what seemed like the hundredth time since they had departed from Eos tower. Raoul had watched his friend from the corner of his eye and resisted the urge to kick Iason in the leg to stop him from moving around. He couldn't seem to understand why Iason was so unsettled. All they were doing was welcoming one of their brothers' home, no matter how much Raoul shunned this particular Blondie. But even so, it did not require Iason to be nervous or formal. His eyebrow twitched as he watched Iason uncross his leg before recrossing it again and had to say something before he exploded.

'Would you stop that? You have been doing that ever since we left. Are you going to tell me what ever is on your mind or are you going to make me guess?' Raoul snapped.

For the first time since their departure, Iason turned his head and looked at Raoul. 'I don't know what you mean, my friend.'

'You can't fool me Iason. I have been watching you.'

'Your observation skills are as sharp as ever, Sir Am but I assure you, nothing is wrong. I just had an uneasy sleep last night. That is all.'

Raoul was about to protest when Iason's eyes narrowed and he held up a hand to silence the blonde. 'That is all.' The finality in Iason's voice made Raoul snap his mouth shut. With and irritated sigh, Raoul leaned back into the seat and crossed his arms over his chest. They rode is silence for a moment. Staring at each other. Both sizing each other up to see which one would break first. Raoul's green eyes locked with ice cold blue before Raoul looked away from that frosty stare to glance out the window.

'That stubbornness of yours is a real pain.' Raoul sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately and turned to Iason. 'Have you had any thought about changing your mind regarding the peace treaty with the SIF?'

'No.'

'Iason.'

'As I said before. I see no real significance in what we would gain if we did sign with them. It's nothing that we couldn't live without.' Iason flipped his hair over his shoulder and looked out the window.

'I suppose we are to have a celebration party for Ion's return? Since he's not been seen for the past five years, Jupiter would want an update on all his research.' Raoul asked, changing the subject, much to Iason's approval.

'Yes I am to escort him to Jupiter tower as soon as he arrives. She seems very interested in what findings Ion has uncovered.'

Just then the car came to a stop. 'We have arrived Sirs.' The driver said from the front seat before climbing out and opening the door for the two Blondies. They stepped out of the hover car and stood in front of Amoi's Aerospace port. It was a bustling, busy place were goods of any shape or form were exported and imported. Ships came and went. Unloading before carrying on to their next destination.

Iason walked forward with Raoul flanking him from behind. 'Your Excellency. Lord Am.' The guards bowed in respect as they approached. The gates opened wide for the respectable Elites as they advanced forward. The many docks and stations were currently in use but there was a special section of the spaceport that was only used for the arrival of special guests or other Blondies. Iason and Raoul rode the small cart to the port's private landing station. They pulled up just before the dock and got out just as a black ship was spotted over the sun's rays.

'He has arrived.'

Cronos glided through the air with incredible swiftness and precision. Cutting through the air with such grace that it was safe to say that whoever flew the ship was very skilled in the art of flying. The large craft grew nearer and nearer until a warm wind blew around them from the hot air coming out of the ships large combustors. It swooped down and landed smoothly on the edge of the dock until it came to a complete stop. Its engines shut down and the ships ramp was lowered. There, on the dock stood Ion cassis, with his arms folded, smiling softly. His six foot seven inch, strong physique stood tall and proud. Long blonde hair whipping around his handsome face like a sunny cloud. He really was a sight to behold.

Ion walked forward off his ship, down the ramp as Iason stepped up and shook hands with the former Blondie.

'Lord Ion Cassis.'

'Your Excellency.' Ion bowed his head in a respective gesture.

'I trust your flight was a pleasant one?' Iason asked formally, looking into azure eyes that were equal to his own.

'Very pleasant, thank you. But I must admit space travel does take its toll on the mind. Especially when you haven't been planet side for a while.' Ion spotted Raoul over Iason's shoulder and nodded his head.

'Lord Am.'

'It seems you were able to make it in one piece.' Raoul said trying to hide his contempt.

Ion laughed. 'So it would seem. But I can't say much for my crew.'

'Your crew?'

'Yes. They are all quite exhausted.' The Blondie gave an impish grin, which made Iason quirk an eyebrow, before whistling loudly. Iason's eyes widen and Raoul's mouth gaped open in absolute bewilderment as out of the shadows, five dark figures emerged and stepped forward, one by one until they stood behind the Blondie commander. The two stupefied Blondies could hardly believe what they were seeing. Standing behind Ion in a straight line, with backs straight and hands behind backs, stood not one but three mongrels as well as an Amorian and a Faeier standing among them.

'Lord Cassis! What is the meaning of this?' Raoul asked in enormity. Iason's ice blue eyes narrowed and glanced at the silent troop behind Ion. Two of the mongrels were female, one no more than twelve and the Faeier was undoubtedly in the late stages of pregnancy.

Ion turned around to glance at his troops and smiled before turning back to face not only the two astounded Blondies in front of him but also the shocked faces of all the employees who had stopped to watch the show. Without so much as a hint of submission or yielding, Ion stood to his full hight and faced Iason, squaring his shoulders in defiance.

'This, Your Excellency is my crew. Each one a valued and respected member on board my ship and are highly valued for their skills. I expect them to be treated with as much curtsy as you would me.' The mongrels behind him tried not to smirk at Ion's sharp words while Seiren and Aya glanced at each other.

'Curtsy.' Iason's voice cut through the air like a knife. 'You have mongrels on board your ship, Lord Cassis.'

Ion's eyes glowed, unaffected by Iason's frosty tone. In fact, he was quite amused. 'Indeed. And I would gladly protect them just as they wouldn't hesitate to protect me.'

'This is an outrage. You dishonour us with this disgusting display.' Raoul went to take a step forward when a booming voice ran over the crowd. A voice that caused Iason's heart to stop mid beat.

'DON'T COME ANY CLOSER.' Ion smiled when everyone in the vicinity turned to the figure as he emerged from within the craft to stand in the light. His raven coloured hair hung wildly around his handsome face to brush down his back in an enticing arch. Beautiful, sightless onyx eyes narrowed and stared straight ahead. The man's exotic form was encased in black leather pants and a tight-fitting white shirt, showing off his perfect biceps and the black tattoo spiralling down one toned, bronze arm.

Raoul's mouth dropped open while Iason almost fell to his knees.

Iason had to bite his tongue to resist the urge to cry out in heart-wrenching anguish. Could the gods be so heartless to him as to dangle something so cruel in front of him? This can't be real. He can't be real. He was dead. Gone. Removed from this world. His soul had crumbled that day when he realised the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with had died while he remained here, having to go on living. But, this wasn't a dream for if it were, he wouldn't be feeling his heart clench painful in his chest, the relenting grip almost making it him hard to breath. For standing in front of him, real and alive was his mongrel.

His beloved.

His soul mate.

'Riki!'

To be continued.

I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written in any of my stories. But I am glad because I managed to add a lot more than I was originally going to do. For anyone who hasn't read the first chapter, SIF means Space Intergalactic Faction. Well the two have finally met after two years apart. What will happen now? How will Iason react? Find out in the next chapter and remember reviews are welcome so please read and review.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey they're all. Well here we are again and I can say from here on out, it's just going to get better. Now that Riki and Iason have been reunited, what will happen? And how will Iason react with he discovers Riki has amnesia and is blind? Find out in Chapter 3

Just thought I would give you a little bit information on Ion's crew:

**Name:** Ion Cassis.

**Race:** Blondie

**Age**: 29

**Height**: 6'7

**Hair:** Pale blonde

**Eyes**: Blue

**Description**: Eccentric and down to earth, Ion his often shunned by other Blondies because of his odd behaviour. He left Amoi five years ago to pursue his future studies in gene development and Bio-genetics. He's currently the commander of the ship 'Cronos' and has a number of different races in his crew who love and respect him. Also, he's the guardian of Riki who he had found two years prior.

**Name**: Riki

**Race**: Mongrel

**Age**: 24

**Height**: 5'6

**Hair**: Black

**Eyes**: Black

**Description**: Found by Ion two years ago, near dead, after being caught in a massive explosion in the ruins of Dana Burn, an ancient fortress on the outskirts of Midas. He now suffers sever amnesia and is blind. He currently resides on Ion's ship with no memory of his previous life on Amoi or being Iason's pet. His black hair and eyes make him a rarity on Amoi.

**Name**: Heath

**Race**: Mongrel

**Age**: 27

**Height**: 5'9

**Hair**: Black

**Eyes**: Chestnut brown

**Description**: The very skilled navigator on Cronos. He has been with Ion since the beginning. Mature but often rebellious, very much due to his mongrel heritage, Heath is very passionate about flying and dreams to own his own ship. He is often referred to as the 'hummingbird.' as he can never stay in one place for to long. The reasons for joining Ion are unknown but his respect and loyalty to Ion is unquestionable.

**Name**: Luca

**Race**: Mongrel

**Age**: 28

**Height**: 5'6

**Hair**: Dark brown

**Eyes**: Green

**Description**: An intelligent female mongrel and medical engineer, She has also been with Ion since the beginning and is the oldest on board the ship; except for Ion. Ion found Luca working in a whorehouse in Midas, hungry and left for dead. He offered her a choice of coming with him, or staying on Amoi. She had learned her medical skills from Ion and on the streets, administrating to the helpless. Just like everyone else, her trust in Ion is unwavering and sees it as her duty to protect everyone.

**Name**: Maddy

**Race**: Mongrel

**Age**: 12

**Height**: 4'4

**Hair**: Black

**Eyes**: Dark brown

**Description**: Although she is the youngest aboard Cronos, Maddy can be a little spitfire when the need arises. Rescued from the cruel, gilded cage of Guardian at a very tender age, Ion took pity on the small, skinny child and brought her aboard his ship to take care of her. She's extremely attached to Ion and sees Riki as a brotherly figure

**Name**: Seiren Megeal

**Race**: Amorian

**Age**: 24

**Height**: 5'7

**Hair**: Sage Green

**Eyes**: Chocolate brown

**Description**: A native to the planet of Amorian, a world under the Amoian commonwealth regime. He is the ship's engineer. He was recruited by Ion when the Blondie found Seiren working in a shipping repair yard when his own ship needed repairs on his engine. His excessive knowledge makes Seiren a formidable opponent on the interior workings and parts that make up a ship's 'heart'.

**Name**: Aya Matsuri

**Race**: Faeier

**Age**: 22

**Height**: 5'6

**Hair**: Red with coloured beads

**Eyes**: Dove Grey

**Description**: The newest member of Cronos, Aya is the resident cook and housekeeper. She's native to the distant planet of Faeier. Her fiancé was killed in a savage robbery, leaving her and her unborn child alone before Ion offered her a place on his ship in exchange for his protection. Some say that Faeier is known as a mystical and mysterious planet and that the coloured beads worn in the hair act as emotion senses.

So there you have it. All the info on Ion's crew. I hope this will be helpful for the upcoming chapters.

Anyway enjoy.

Chapter 3

'Riki'

Iason all but cried out as he stared up at the landing ramp leading up to the ship. His eyes travelled over the handsome tanned-skinned man who continued to stand with his arms crossed confidently over his chest. His _long_ black hair gleaming in the sunlight. There was no denying it. That _stance_. That _hair_. It was Riki, his Riki; standing in front of him, safe and very much alive. How could this be possible? He looked older, more defined. His unblemished skin held more of a tan, indicating many days out in the sun. Black hair fell like a long silky curtain behind his back. Then blue eyes travelled down the familiar muscled chest before landing on the exotic tattoo that adorned Riki's left arm, moving down his smooth bicep, down his arm before curling around his wrist. Iason suddenly felt sick as vertigo hit him; nauseated as if someone had relentlessly punched him in the gut. It grew worse as those dull, onyx eyes moved among them but never landing on anyone in particular. They landed to Iason before just as quickly moved on, as if he hadn't even seen him standing there. Iason's eyebrows drew in confusion and his hands clenched into fists.

Something was different.

Something was off

And it took all of his strength and will power not to walk forward, grab Riki and demand he tell him what the hell was going on before Ion's soft voice stopped him in his tracks.

'I must advise against whatever it is you plan to do, your Excellency.' Ion's voice dropped an octave lower. 'I'm currently aware that he used to be your pet, but under the current circumstances, if you approach him now, in your current state, it will only confuse him. If it is your plan to upset him, I just might have to step in.'

Iason's eyes narrowed and glowed like sapphires. 'Are you threatening me, Lord Cassis?'

Ion's equally blue eyes remained fixed on him, completely unruffled by Iason's chilling tone. If anything, the Blondie's eyes burned with deep fire. Profound protectiveness shone back at him and it raised his anger a notch higher. What would warrant such fierce emotions to come forth? What was Riki doing with Ion Cassis to begin with?

'I'm merely stating that while I remain his guardian; Riki is under my protection.'

Protection? Guardian?

'He belongs to me, Sir Cassis. He is mine. I demand to know why you have something of mine in your possession.'

Ion squared his massive shoulders and his eyes turned to a shade of dark cobalt. He stood eye to eye with Iason and something flashed through those glowing orbs something that even the syndicate leader could not pin down.

'Used to be yours Iason Mink. Not anymore.' Ion's defiance rose. Iason's eye's narrowed until they were nothing but slits and continued to stare down at the other Blondie, hoping to at least have the other back down but he stood fast and unmoving.

'Ion?'

Iason's blonde head snapped up.

He stared just beyond Ion's shoulder where Riki stood behind his companions. He noticed that the mongrel had taken a step forward and but continued to stare ahead. Waiting. Waiting for something.

'It's alright Riki,' Ion said gently causing Iason to tear his gaze away and stare at the Blonde man as he watched, with unmasked surprise, as Ion turned around slightly and held out his hand. 'Come.'

The human wall behind Ion parted and Riki descended the ramp. Iason's confusion and shock only grew more when he noticed Riki hold out a hand, as if he was searching for something. TThe tall, handsome long haired mongrel with chestnut eyes benevolently took Riki's hand in his and guided him forward. Iason's eyes widened a notch. A touch of restlessness and realization fluttered against his stomach and threatened to creep onto his face. He stamped down quickly on the emotion and replaced it with a look of cool nonchalance but it would seem he was not quick enough for Ion saw right through it, which surprised even him.

As if reading his mind, Ion said quietly. 'To answer your question; Yes, he is blind, Lord Mink. He can't see a thing.' He paused for a moment. 'Nor does he remember anything.'

Azure eyes flew to Riki then to Ion, whose face was slightly turned from his view, but Iason could still see the tension and strain that seized the other Blondie's strong body. 'What are you saying? That Riki has no memory.' But before he could get an answer, the two mongrels approached him and the tall dark-haired one guided Riki's hand to slip into Ion's, whose fingers closed gently over Riki's smaller ones before sliding it up his arm to grasp his elbow. Iason's nails dug deeper into his palms, threatening to draw blood.

'Riki, I would like you to meet someone.' Ion murmured down to his left. 'This is his Excellency Iason Mink, Leader of the Tanagura syndicate and a fellow Blondie like me.'

'Iason Mink. I've heard a lot about you.' Riki's mouth turned down in a thoughtful frown before dropping his hand from Ion's arm and stepped forward towards Iason. Riki's supple, familiar scent drifted to his nose and it was all he could do not to groan. Iason's body sang with the familiar rush of uncontrollable lust. But, no matter how desperately he wanting to reach out and crush the mongrel to his chest just to see if the dark-haired creature in front of him was in fact Riki or just an illusion of his mind, his arms however remained like steel rods at his side. Riki stopped in front of Iason just enough for him to look down and stare at the top of that dark head, whose eyes stared dully at his white-clothed chest. Iason's heartbeat quickened slightly.

'Is something wrong, Lord Mink?' Riki asked without looking up.

Iason cringed inwardly at the honorific, which sounded weird and somehow…wrong coming from Riki's lips but he kept his face devoid of all emotion. 'What do you mean?'

'Your heartbeat; I can hear it. It was beating quite erratically a moment ago but started to quicken more as I approached you. I assumed something was wrong. It is a very strong, distinctive beat.'

'I wouldn't think a mongrel would know of such things.' Iason said coolly, but inside he was burning hotter and hotter by every passing second Riki stood there just within his reach. Accurately aware of everyone in the vicinity had their eyes on them; Iason raised his blue eyes and caught the equal ones of Ion who stood there with his hands behind his back, patiently waiting. His face was devoid of all emotion that the man looked like he was made out of stone. Iason couldn't help but be impressed.

Iason's eyes were drawn once more to Riki when he heard the mongrel's soft reply. 'I apologise for my curiosity.' He almost stepped back and blatantly ignored Raoul's shocked gasp behind him. Riki never, if ever, apologised for anything. It was always that stubborn streak that caused Riki to never concede, harbouring him to never back down or submit to Iason's will.

'I merely meant that you have a solid heartbeat is all. I thought for a minute that maybe I have heard it somewhere before.' Riki closed his eyes and smiled. 'Maybe I was mistaken. My eyes might be out of service. But my other senses make up for that.'

Iason's breath stilled in his throat as he watched the smile spread across Riki's beautiful face like a beacon of light. Something he had never seen before. His smile was true and genuine. Gone was any trace of pain or sadness but replaced with contentment and peace. Tiny dimples he didn't even know existed creased the mongrels tanned face. It was like he was seeing Riki in a new light.

And he had never looked more beautiful.

A meter away, Ion watched the almost tender scene play out between Iason and Riki with a mixture of sadness and apprehension. He had not been bluffing when he had told the syndicate leader he would step in if Iason planned to hurt Riki and that the black-haired man was under his protection. He may not be in a high position of authority like Iason Mink but Ion was still a Blondie. The highest form of being on Amoi. It was programmed into him to conquer and dominate lower beings then himself but somewhere, somehow, something had gone wrong in his programming that made him want to nurture and care for the weak. To help ease their suffering, no matter how small, and bring them some relief. And if he chose to protect what was closest to him, no one, not even his own creator would stand in his way.

He was in no way a martyr or a saint. Far from it. He may not have kept a pet in his home, as was as natural as breathing for every Elite but in his early days he did acquire a furniture. Merely for show of course, for he found it oddly sickening to order someone to clean his home and attend to him like a slave. No, he treated his furniture more like a roommate then a servant. Going so far as to happily do his own dishes or make his own bed. It was no skin of his nose. It was why other upstanding Elites, who looked down at his beliefs and mannerisms as being eccentric or unnatural for someone of his station, often ridiculed him.

It didn't bother him then and it certainly didn't bother him now, but he still carried the destructive cruelty of the Elite on his back and it was a heavy burden to carry.

'Riki!'

Ion snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Iason's unceremonious, frantic tone call out. He looked up just in time as Riki clutched his head with both hands and almost fall to his knees. He didn't need to know if Riki was in pain, he could practically feel it. Riki's usual toned complexion turned pale and his body visibly shook with tremors.

'Shit.' Ion cursed and rushed forward.

Riki squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ride out the pain, but it seemed to be getting worse with every passing second. Beads of sweat had gathered on his forehead and he started to pant heavily from the strain of trying to keep his head from exploding. He shakily dropped his knees to the ground with his shivering hands still clutching his black head.

'Riki.' Iason eyes widened in shock and began to bend down to ask what was wrong when Ion stopped him.

'Don't touch him. His in extreme pain.' A blur of pale blonde moved in front of him so fast, almost pushing him out of the way in the process, that Iason had to take a step back. Ion bent down to one knee and placed a palm on Riki's sweating forehead. He was met with hot skin and that seemed to be rising in temperature. Shaking his head, Ion moved his hands so they rested on Riki's trembling hands.

'Riki. Riki can you hear me. I told you. I told you not to overdo it.'

'I know. I know so can you shut up already.' Riki was panting more heavily now.

'What have you done to him?' Iason exploded. His control had snapped. He was about to step forward when the pregnant Faeier was suddenly in front of him, her hands spread wide and her eyes a stormy grey.

'We didn't do anything to him, you sick son-of-a-bitch. We weren't the ones who locked him in a cage and used him like some toy.' The female Faeier red hair stared to sway around her like a cloud and the coloured beads in her red locks started to turn black. 'How dare you ask us what we have done, when all we have done is given him the life he deserves. A life where he can be free and live without thinking about that cage anymore. If you want to accuse someone, maybe you should look at yourself. Your kind makes we sick.'

'How dare you talk to him like that.' Raoul spat out.

'Aya, stop it.' The curly haired female mongrel put an arm around her shoulders and tried to pull her back. She whispered in her ear 'Think about your condition. Think about your child.'

'Everyone shut the fuck up!' Ion bellowed. Everyone stopped and stared at the enraged Blondie who still had his hands over Riki's and was now glaring daggers at each of them. 'Luca get Aya back. Iason and Raoul, I need to shut the fuck up for five seconds.'

'It hurts, Ion. Make it stop.'

Ion frowned at Riki's weakened almost pleading tone. 'Yes I know it hurts but you just have to hold on a little longer. Heath!' Ion called out in urgency and the tall mongrel in question, stepped up. 'I need you to go and get my medical bag in my cabin and bring a syringe. Make sure it's a U-100.'

'Right away.' Heath nodded and rushed back into the ship.

'What's happening to him?' Raoul asked, to curious to ignoring Ion's warning. Iason had forgotten the he was there but paid him no mind at that moment. His eyes were transfixed on Riki, who continued to clutch his head in a vice grip. Ion leaned forward and gently stroked slick, black hair.

It made Iason feel sick.

'I will explain later but right now he is in extreme pain. I have to relieve it or he will only get worse.'

'Lord Ion. What. Is. Happening. To. Him.' Iason growled with impatience. Ion ignored it completely. His entire focus was zoomed in on Riki.

Heath ran down the ramp carrying a small black bag in one hand and a syringe in the other. 'Here Ion. I wasn't able to find a U-100 syringe but I got a U-40 instead.'

The blonde nodded. 'That will have to do. No point wasting time on trivialities.'

'Ion. Will he be alright?' Maddy's small voice asked from over his shoulder.

'I'm hoping this will help.'

Ion placed the bag on the ground and unzipped it. After searching around, he pulled out a small vile of clear liquid and an antiseptic swap. With a sure hand, he ripped open the packaging around the syringe and pulled off the cap. 'Luca, race back and get me a cooling pack.'

'What are you planning to do?'

'His temperature is too high. I need to bring it down.'

The female mongrel with long curly brown hair nodded in understand and did what she was instructed. Ion held the bottle up and stabbed the syringe through the bottom of the vile. He pulled the plunger down and the clear liquid began to fill the barrel of the needle. 'Seiren, hold him down.'

There was a string of low mummers projecting from the crowd that had been drawn. Some whispered behind hands while others stood idle and watched.

With sure, strong arms, the Amorian took hold of whimpering Riki and held him tightly against him, pinning his head and arms in place to stop him from moving around. 'Shh, Riki. It will be over soon.' Ion released the needle from the vile and tapped the barrel to disperse any bubbles within the liquid solution. He wiped the antiseptic cloth over the inside of Riki's elbow and gentle inserted the needle. Riki whined in pain and tried to move away from the sting of the needle. But Seiren held him down fast.

'Yes it hurts, I know but this will make you feel better.'

'Better my ass. It feels like someone has taken a sledgehammer to my head.' Riki tried to joke but it came out as a breathless moan.

The blonde-haired man clicked his tongue and laughed softly. He withdrew the needle and recapped the used syringe before sat back on his hunches. 'You must be feeling better if you're complaining this much.' It was then Luca returned and held a blue cooling pack. She handed to Seiren, who placed it over Riki's hot forehead. The mongrel shuddered before sighing in relief at the sudden coolness on his skin. The medication ran quickly through his veins, spreading across his body and slowly smoothing out the pain lines that covered his face.

Ion sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 'I don't know how many times I have to say this before it penetrates that thick skull of yours but you shouldn't overdo it. Your mind is still fragile and needs time to heal.' Ion chided the young mongrel.

'Yeah, yeah. You sound like an old man when you nag like that.' Riki closed his tied eyes and waved his hand.

Ion scoffed. 'I'm not the much older than you. But I am serious, Riki,' Ion stood up and looked down into dull black eyes. 'One more attack like that and the consequences could be irreversible.'

He was about to turn around when he felt something tugging on his wrist. He looked down at the bronzed hand tightly wrapped around his wrist then to Riki, who had a small smile on face.

'Thank you.'

Ion's eyes soften and returned Riki's smile with his own. All it took was those two little words and Ion's heart started to flutter. 'You're welcome.' With one lasting look, Ion grazed his forefinger across Riki's knuckle as the hand loosened and returned to the mongrel's side. With another sigh he turned around and found, with adding amusement, Iason, Raoul and the entire Aerospace workforce looking at him as if his hair had magically turned black.

'Well this is a little awkward.' Ion scratched his blonde head. 'I guess an explanation is in order?'

'Indeed.' Was all Iason's reply. His mind was still in turmoil at witnessing Riki's breakdown. In fact, he was so livid with anger and confusion that if he said another word he would, inevitably, undoubtedly snap. And be damned if anyone stood in his way.

Ion seemed not to notice Iason's icy tone. 'And all will be revealed in good time. But I'm sure you are aware that Jupiter is awaiting our arrival? Best not to keep our mother waiting.'

'Indeed.' Iason said again but this time Ion took notice.

With a frown he turned behind him. 'Heath, make sure to deactivate the navigation system on the Cronos. I have wired the coordinates to Eos tower in the hover car and I have sent word ahead that you would be arriving so you should have no problems with security. Have Riki put to bed. The medicine I injected him with has a mild sleeping sedative infused in it.' Ion took a glance down and sure enough, Riki was just about to drift off. 'So he should be out like a light by time you get there.'

Heath nodded.

'The rest of you will wait for me there also. Luca you will come with me.'

When all agreed, Ion stepped forward and was almost shoulder-to-shoulder with Iason when a hand on his chest forcibly stopped him.

'I can't allow you to bring a mongrel along. A female at that. It is disrespectful to our mother and to the Elites of Tanagura.' Iason whispered to him, his voice dropping dangerously low.

'If it's your wish to know what happened to Riki, you will not fight me.' Ion looked Iason in the eye. 'You my own the Tanagura syndicate, Iason Mink, but you don't own me.'

….

The ride to Jupiter tower was long and tensely quite. Iason glanced over to the other seat across from him and Raoul, who had been strangely quiet, where Ion and his female mongrel, Luca was her name, sat. Ion had his hands folded in his lap. A thoughtful expression adorned his beautiful face. And Ion was beautiful. Not just the Elite definition of beauty, but beauty that rivalled even Iason's. Golden hair, piercing blue eyes and being almost seven feet tall, he could almost _be_ Iason. But that's where the similarity ended. They were as different as chalk and cheese. And the difference had just got a mile wider. The magnificently populated and busy scenery of Midas was lost upon him as he continued to stare at the opposite Blondie with rising hostility.

'What happened to him?'

Iason watched as Ion sighed but didn't look at him. 'I found him two years ago in the ruins of Dana Burn. My ship was drifting freely just outside of Amoi's orbit and I managed to hijack one of the planet's satellites. I upload it's video recording system to sync with my ship's channelling system. I watched as Riki walked back into the burning inferno as Dana burn burnt to the ground.'

Iason closed his eyes as the pain swept through him.

'I flew my ship down just as Raoul left with your unconscious body. I scoured the ruins and found him under a small cave of concrete, a few meters from where you where you were found. Bloody and damaged beyond repair, I had to work fast otherwise I would have lost him. I took him onto my ship and put him in a healing incubation chamber and from there; I monitored his slow, agonising regenerative process. He needed intense physical bodily reconstruction and immediate around the clock care just to stay alive. His heart gave out three times. The third time I almost lost him.'

Ion's voice turned flat and emotionless, his knuckles turning white as his hands clenched at his knees.'Have you ever studied the human brain, Lord Mink? It has separate parts for operating different functions in the body. It's almost like a complex, complete jigsaw puzzle. If you have even one missing piece, it's not complete, is it? Riki was in the incubation pod for six months. At that time I was unsure just what kind of mental damage he would have sustained. When he finally woke up it was a grim reality to see had he would never see again and that his memories were gone.'

'Gone?'

'More like suppressed.' Luca spoke up for the first time. 'When his temporal lobe was damaged in the explosion, his mind did the only thing it could do to protect itself; it shut down and rebooted. But instead of deleting his memories, he stored them away for safe keeping. Who knows when he might remember anything. Could be weeks, months…Years.'

'You make him sound like a computer.' Raoul said, trying not to show his surprise at the intelligence of this female mongrel.

'In a way, he is. We collect information and then store it away for further use. I hate to say this but you Elites are not much different. Your brains are slightly more… tangled then a human's but when it comes down to it, your general makeup is similar to ours,' Luca touched her head and tapped it. 'Except slightly more advanced.'

Iason stayed strangely silent until a thought crossed his mind. 'What I don't understand, Sir Cassis is how you came to inquire mongrels in your care? Not just one but _three_? Two of them females?' Iason's eyes fell on the beautifully, exotic female who seemed to be at total ease, sitting with three Blondies. Her buxom figure was defiently well-endowed and her black skin-tight outfit did nothing but outline her many dips and curves. 'How did you free them from Guardian?'

'That is my secret to bear. How these mongrels` came into my care is something they will share on their own terms. I simply gave them the tools to build their own lives.'

'Jupiter will not be happy with this term of events.'

'I will deal with our creator in my own way.'

Eyes widened at the defiance of the other man towards their mother but chose to ignore it for now. Although he did the same thing all those years ago to keep Riki as his pet. 'And what of Riki?'

'As I said at the spaceport; Riki is my charge and I have a responsibility to protect him. As I have with all under my care.'

Iason stared at Ion straight in the eye. 'I could take him from you. He still does belong to me.'

'That may be a possibility, but know this,' Ion leaned forward. 'If you try to take him by force, you will be met with severe disappointment.'

'What did you inject him with?' Iason ignored the open threat. Knowing the truth seemed more important.

'It was an Og-6. A slightly more potent pain stabilizer then the regular Og-5 which is more common to relieve headaches or muscle spasms. But since Riki's condition is more advanced I had to use something that could counteract the painful side effects of his amnesia.'

'Side effects.'

'His mind is still in a fragile stage. Any ample amount of information can overload his sense and cause powerful headaches. Even trying to remember a face could cause him pain. Hell, when he came out of the healing tank he didn't even know his own name.'

'But you did.' The two Blondies continued to stare at each other, blue against blue, neither one willing to break contact.

'I might not have stepped foot on Amoi in five years but that doesn't mean I don't know what goes on even in my own home.' Ion said levelly. 'I knew who Riki was even before I laid eyes on him. The legendary black-haired mongrel that up spurred the dull life of Tanagura and made it a little more bearable.'

Iason narrowed his eyes. 'Do you love him?'

Whatever Ion thought Iason was going to ask, that certainly wasn't it. His surprised expression said as much. 'What?'

'Do you love him?

It was at that moment the Ruby in the drivers` seat decided to turn around. 'Were here, my Lords,' His pale eyes landed to Luca and bowed his head, unwilling to make eye contact. 'Ma'am.'

'Ma'am.' Luca laughed under her breath.

'Take it as a compliment. We don't get many 'Ma'am's` around here.' Ion whispered back

The Ruby climbed gracefully out of the car and opened the door. Ion climbed out and his eyes instinctively followed, with reluctance, the painfully familiar, steal structure of Jupiter Tower. He had not stepped inside its walls for the past five years and even though he had steeled himself in preparation for this day, apprehension still managed to sneak through and settle in his gut. It was a feeling he didn't enjoy.

…..

They walked silently through the dimly lit white hallways of Jupiter's tower. The walls and archways seemed to pulse with life, indicating that Jupiter, the creator of this world, lived and breathed throughout this tall structure of metal and glass. Iason lead the group, followed by a stoic Ion and Luca and Raoul took the rear. The workers and assistants stopped whatever task they were doing to gawk at the beauty train that puffed by them. Their eyes found Ion. He tried for the most part to ignore their curious, awe filled stares but he couldn't help but feel like a pet at a viewing show. Most of these employees wouldn't know who he was since he had been gone a few years but one couldn't help but stare when a Blondie walked past. They view them as regal, beautiful creatures, but in reality, we are anything but.

Ion heard more gaspes and the mummers got louder. He almost smirked. They had notice Luca as well. He heard her low snort of amusement.

'What is so funny, Mongrel.' Raoul said lowly.

Luca remained undaunted. 'My name, Blondie, is Luca. You should remember it. And what I find amusing is all these people are looking at me as if I was some strange animal.' Her green eyes sparkled with mischief.

'You should learn your place.'

'And you should not talk to my second like that, Sir Am.' Ion spoke out.

Raoul's mouth fell open in shock but decided to close it.

'Quite. We're here.' They had stopped in front of a large set of crystal doors, which held ancient Amoi scripture around the edge and seemed to pulse with an unending supply on energy. Ion looked at the double doors and could feel the vibes of power doing the rumba across his skin. The power was beckoning. His mother was practically calling to him. 'Your Mongrel will have to stay here. I am surprised Jupiter has let her go this far.' Iason said. His expression cold and emotionless.

'There are a lot of things you don't know, Your Excellency.' Ion said before stepping forward. Gesturing to the double doors. 'Shall we.'

…

The inner sanctum, which housed the core of Jupiter, seemed to hum and throb more potently with each step the two Blondies took inside the residential structure. It was like stepping into a vacuum. Ion glanced up at the familiar high ceiling and already he could feel the pull of Jupiter tug at his mind. Its entire foundation had been made out of clear white and blue Amoian crystal. Streams of bright green fluid flowed through the crystal that ran to the centre of the room where there stood a large computer. Except this wasn't just a normal computer. This was the heart of their mother.

'Ion, my son. You have returned.' A deep, monotone like voice said out of nowhere. Ion didn't bother looking at the where the voice was coming from. She was everywhere. In the walls. The floor. In his mind. He closed his eyes as she touched his mind and take root. The touch was like a mother giving her son a gentle stroke on the head. He loved it and hated it at the same time.

The streams of green fluid glowed brightly with life and came together to form the floating holographic body of Jupiter. Both Ion and Iason touched their left knee to the floor and bowed their heads in respect.

'It's good to be home, Jupiter.'

'I trust your expedition was a fruitful and rewarding one?' The AI asked.

'It was very rewarding. I am proud to say I have made very large steps in my study of gene development and genetic coding. The planets I managed to visit have supplied me with ample knowledge and valuable resources that will be able to push my research further.'

'And the question of your companions?' Ion steeled himself. This was it. The moment of truth. He felt Iason shift ever slightly beside him but remained silent, like a marble statue. Ion felt Jupiter draw near but was determined not to show weakness.

'Yes.'

'I see that you have enquired four mongrels in your service. As well as a Faeierian, who is carrying developing offspring within her body?'

'All of them were brought under my protection by unforeseen circumstances, Jupiter. They have been nothing but loyal and trusting under my care. They are quite skilled in their chosen fields. As for the Farierian, she showed me great kindness on her planet and I found it only reasonable that I should return her hospitality.'

'And what of the dark one.' Ion felt tense Iason up beside him. He didn't need to know whom Jupiter was referring to.

'What of him?'

'I am conscious of the unforeseen circumstances that brought him to you. You are aware that the mongrel used to be a pet of Iason Mink.'

'I am currently aware of that. But if I am correct in assuming this,' Ion paused. He knew he was treading in dangerous waters for what he was going to say, but he could not turn back now. 'Pet laws state that a pet is no longer the propriety of its master once its heart has been stopped, even for a second. The pet's registration is invalid and thus wiped off the list.'

Ion had never felt tension waves quite like the ones Iason was currently admitting. Well maybe not tension. Possiblyhatred. They were sharp enough to cut paper or anything close enough. Jupiter remained silent for a moment before speaking. 'You are correct in your assumption. Pet laws do state that once a pet's life force has been removed, all registration becomes deleted. Thus the ownership of the pet becomes invalid as well.'

'Then I am asking that you allow me to take Riki into my services, since he is without a home or a master.'

'Are you contemplating taking Riki as a pet?'

'No, as my charge.'

Jupiter floated freely in front of them and seemed to be contemplating something. If she had a real body she would probably be tapping her chin, contemplating her decision. They waited in silence for what seem like hours but a moment later her soulless eyes landed on Iason. 'Leave us.'

'Jupiter?'

'Leave us.'

To be continued.

I think that's the longest chapter I have ever done in any of my stories. Yes I know that Ion sounds like a bit of an oddball but I find it a refreshing twist that there is a Blondie out there like Ion. He is just so loveable. Anyway I just hope it lives up to your standards cause I know many of you have been waiting patiently for this chapter so I hope you enjoy and remember to review.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey they're all. Nothing to report for now but I have been sick for the last couple of days which prevented me from starting this chapter. But I can assure you it was well worth the wait. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Just so you know, Ai no Kusabi does not belong to me.

Enjoy.

Chapter 4.

'Well, that was a little too close for comfort. I thought we might have had a riot on our hands.' Heath placed a hand on his hip and ran the other hand through his dark hair. He had watched the trio of Blondes and Luca walk away, taking with them the oppressive, suffocating tension that even now after they had departed, still lingered in the air. The meeting between Riki and the Blondie, Iason Mink was nothing but heart wrenching, and yet unexpected. He had known what kind of man Iason Mink was. He had seen the aggressiveness, the domination the Blondie possessed. He was a man who knew no equal.

Yet, there was no denying the deep emotions that shone from those once cold blue eyes. The gentleness. The _love_. A blonde capable of love. That was something you don't see every day. And all of it was directed at Riki. A mere mongrel. But that was what was so obvious. Riki was his equal. His other half. The last piece of his soul. He could almost see Iason's resolve weakening. Weakening to the point where the Blondie would have thrown caution to the wind and taken Riki away there and then. But he stood fast and unmoving, his eyes the only give away.

Chestnut eyes glanced around and noticed most of the crowd had remained and continued to stare at him and his crewmates as if they were exotic animals on display for their amusement. _Welcome to the Amoi county circus. Step this way to see the wild freaks in their natural habitat._ Well he was a mongrel, might as well act like one. He barred his white teeth. 'This is not pet show. Go on with you.' The men in the crowd gasped at the audacity of the mongrel's attitude and quickly dispersed, probably running away to tell their workmates about the group of mongrels that had accompanied a Blondie. Oh and the appearance of the Riki look alike. That would really get tongues wagging and the gossip vine growing. Heath sighed and turned his head. The news would be over all over Tanagura by lunchtime. He could guarantee it.

Seiren was still sitting on the ground with Riki in his arms, who had drifted off to sleep thanks to the medicine that Ion had injected him with. His unusually long, charcoal eyelashes lay like crescent moons over his sharp cheekbones, making his already youthful face look even more vulnerable and unguarded. It made Heath want to protect him even more. Over the last two years, he had come to treat Riki like a little brother he never had. For Riki was a mongrel just like him. A mongrel born of circumstance on a cruel, unforgiving world where their kind was neither welcomed nor treated with kindness. Kindness was a sign of weakness. Heath knew that better than anyone.

Aya seemed to have calmed down after her little outburst and she and Maddy were crowding around Seiren. Her pale hand rested on her enlarged stomach and the other on her hip, trying to support the extra weight of her unborn child. Her usually sparkling grey eyes looked tired and worn. Her earlier attack rattling her more than she realised. And she could be quite scary. Faeier's had very funny moods. They could go from happy smiles to a heaving rage in seconds. Even Ion steered clear when she was in one of her mood swings. Heath sighed again and walked over.

'What's the plan?' Seiren asked and his chocolate brown eyes looked up just as Heath reached them.

'Ion has given us our orders. He's trusting us to get Riki to Eos tower safely.' Heath touched a small button on his wrist guard. 'The hover car is waiting just outside the Aerospace station. Let us pray that we don't run into any shenanigans.'

'Easier said than done, Heath. I have never met so much hostility before and nobody says shenanigans anymore. Aya said and rubbed her arms as if a cold chill had settled in the air, causing the long haired mongrel to glance around and take note of all the open animosity directed at them. Maddy, who had stayed strangely quiet, was huddled securely against Aya's side. Her shoulder length hair curled around her face in little ringlets of midnight black, much like his own which was a rarity in a mongrel. Her expressive dark eyes held fear and uneasiness. Her voice small. 'Why do they hate us?'

Heath decided to keep silent regarding that very sore question. Instead he bent down and gently took Riki from Seiren's arms. He brushed a loose strand of long black hair from the young man's face. 'There's no time to dwell on petty things right now. Let them think what they want.' He said with cool composure before standing up and bringing Riki snugly against his chest. 'We have a job to do and I won't let these clowns stand in my way.'

He turned away and began to walk down the ramp. 'Seiren, close the ramp and activate the alarm.' The others looked at each other and shrugged before following the mongrel down the runway. Seiren touched the small holographic screen on his wrist pad and a second later the ship's heavy ramp lifted up and closed behind them. The ship went into lock down

Heath attempted to flag down an approaching passenger car-difficult with 90 pounds off dead weight in his arms. The man driving the cart spotted them and stepped on the accelerator, hoping to pass them.

Seiren snorted. 'I don't think the bastard is going to stop.'

Heath blew out a puff of air and handed the sleeping Riki back to Seiren. He flipped his long black hair over his shoulder and stepped forward, right into the path of the advancing cart. The man behind the wheel slammed his foot on the breaks and the car screeched to a sudden halt, just inches from the towering mongrel. The man spurted and screamed his rage, drawing quite a crowd.

'What the fuck! Get out of the way before I run you down. You filthy mongrel.'

Heath didn't even flinch at the man's gall but walked around the car to the drivers' side and grabbed the man but the scruff of his shirt. His voice cool and collected. 'There is no need for the language Sir, but we are in need of a ride to the entrance where our car is waiting. You could either give us a ride or I will be forced to tell my Blondie how you treated his comrades with disrespected. You don't want that do you? He has such a wild temper.'

'I know that this might not be important to you gentlemen but this kid weighs a ton. If you don't let us on I might have to kill you.' Aya said irritably from behind Heath's shoulder.

The jaded-haired man gulped. He looked at the pregnant Faeier then into the tall mongrel's chestnut eyes. He did not want lose his job. Even agreeing to ferry this mixed breed and his companions to the entrance was better than receiving the direct assault of a Blondie's scorn. He had to bite his lip to keep the insults at bay and nodded his agreement. Heath smiled sweetly. 'Good man.' He let go of the man's shirt and stood up. He held his hand out to help Aya onto the cart and Maddy took the seat beside her. Seiren stepped forward and the Jade spotted the handsome mongrel sleeping peacefully in the Amorian's arms. His eyes widened considerably in recognition. 'Is that…?'

Seiren's eyes narrowed and held Riki more tightly but it was Heath who answered. 'He is none of your concern. Just get us to the entrance.'

The man mumbled something under his breath about not being paid enough for this and when everyone was on board he took one last glance at the beautiful man unconscious behind him before advancing forward. Once they stopped at the entrance of the Aerospace port Heath climbed out first to assist his companions from the car, blatantly ignoring the fresh wave of stares and gossip that seem to wave around them like a dark cloud. The jaded-haired man didn't say anything as he drove away leaving the group to fend for themselves.

'Well that was pleasant.' Seiren stated sarcastically. 'I suppose it's always like this?'

'You've seen nothing yet. Come on. I don't want to hang around here anymore then we have to.' Heath didn't like the open hostile glances darting their way and began walking to the open gates of the spaceport. The crowd kept their distance and Heath silently thanked Ion for letting the guards at the entrance know of their arrival. As expected, a large white hover car waited on the sidewalk with a small port android standing at attention beside the car. It bowed low when they approached. Its voice void and lifeless, like most androids.

'Your transport.'

Seiren whistled. 'Well this is more like it. Ion sure knows how to show off.'

'If you think this is showing off I have news for you. Here put Riki in the back.' Heath opened the door and so Seiren could place Riki gently on the back seat. His head lolled to the side but he remained asleep. Aya and Maddy also climbed in the back and Heath and Seiren were at the front. As soon as the last door closed, the car came to life. Screens flashed and lights blinked on and off. There was a beep and emotionless computer-like voice spoke over the intercom.' Your destination, Eos Tower.' The engine switched itself on automatically and the hovercraft lifted off the ground moving forward off the curb to merge with oncoming traffic.

A comfortable silent rained down inside the craft. There was no need to steer so Heath leaned back and closed his eyes. Seiren leaned his arm on the upholstery and rested his head on the window panel, looking out at the world flowing past them with a hint of boredom. Maddy sat on her knees and also looked out the window, but her eyes held so much emotion it was hard to tell which would win the battle. Aya rubbed her belly absently and began to hum a little tune. Her soft voice breaking the comfortable silence.

'It's hard to believe.' She said

'What is?'

'That we're finally here. That we have made it this far, despite all that was against us.'

'We still have a long way to go. We can't afford to let our guard down, now more than ever. It's us against them.' Heath didn't open his eyes as he responded to her analogy. His voice was soft yet unyielding. It made Aya touch her belly once more.

'This is your home?'

Heath clicked his tongue. 'Home.'

'Amoi has never been kind to us.' Maddy pointed out.

'But isn't Amoi your home world, Heath? Just like Riki, Luca and Maddy? Each of you were born to be a citizen of your planet.' Seiren pointed out.

'Being born and being a citizen is two totally different things. On Amoi, there are only two worlds- the citizens of Midas and the Elites of Tanagura. The mongrels of Ceres drew the short end of the stick. We are outsiders. Half-breeds that belong to neither world.'

'But you managed to get out? You managed to build your own life, despite what you are?'

'That might be true, but at what price. Not all of us have been so lucky.' Heath opened his eyes and looked into the review mirror at a sleeping Riki.

'You know,' Seiren said trying not to smile. 'if Ion heard you speak like this he would probably kick your ass?'

'Put a sock in it, will you'

'But you know I'm right?'

'Yes and it's annoying.' Heath turned his head and meet Seiren's eyes and couldn't help but grin at the humour he saw there. Suddenly the vehicle slowed down and came to a halt. The occupants in the car looked out the window and found themselves in front of a large and very tall building. Its high steal columns reached all the way to the sky and its glass structure gleamed in the bright sunlight. You could probably see all the way to Ceres from its high balconies. Tall, beautiful man walked around in different coloured suits, many with a pet in tow. Some even had the same coloured hair as Ion.

Seiren's eyes widened. 'Is that Eos tower?'

Heath grinned at Amorian's awe struck look. 'Yeah, that's it. The home of the Elites.'

'That's not a home. That's a palace.'

'For a race belonging to the Amoian commonwealth federation, you certainly don't know much about the Elites of Amoi.' Heath pointed out.

'What can I say?' Seiren shrugged. 'The dealings of the Elites never interested me. Now the workings of an engine, that really gets me going.'

'Is that a pet?' Aya pointed to a small beautiful boy, no older than thirteen with pale blue hair and violet eyes. He supported a black, jewel-encrusted collar around his neck and was being shepherd around by his master by a long leather leash. His clothes were nothing but leather strings and strips of cloth. The normal attire for an Elite's plaything. Humiliation. Submission. It was what was required of a pet.

Heath resisted the urge to sneer in disgust but settled for shaking his head. 'Yeah that's a pet.'

'His wearing nothing but a loin cloth?' Seiren pointed out.

Heath snorted at the naivety of this Amorian. 'It's what's required of a pet.'

'Riki was a pet, wasn't he?'

'Yeah. For almost four years, which could be classed as unnatural in the Elites society. A pet is usually kept for no more than one maybe two years before they are either sold to another master or a whorehouse or left on the streets to fend for themselves. Also, pets that reach the age of around fifteen are considered too old and tossed aside. Pets are disposable goods. Trash to be thrown out. Riki is the exception. He was almost twenty-two when Ion found him. A pet at twenty-two.'

'Then that Blondie from earlier was his master?'

'Yes.'

'Damn. This place is fucked up.' Seiren swore and shook his head.

'Well, you're going to have to learn fast because this our new home for a while. I hope you are ready for this?'

'For what?'

Heath gave him a glance before he opened the door and regally stepped out. The whole outside world skidded to a halt. Time stood frozen. Pets and their masters stopped right on the sidewalk to openly stare at the tall, handsome mongrel who had emerged out of the elegant white vehicle. He was tall and very nicely muscled. Pleasantly tanned and smooth. His red shirt stretched over his broad shoulders and over his trimmed waist. He had long flowing hair that swam down his back in a long arch but what was so fascinating was that it was black. More shocked gasps were heard as Seiren and the others stepped out as well. All eyes were on them.

The circus had begun.

'A mongrel.' Someone in the crowd whispered loudly.

'No, two Mongrels. The other ones a female.'

'But how can that be?'

'And a pregnant Faeier as well.' The crowds grew louder. Pets stared in both awe and disgust while their masters turned up their noses in open spite.

'So much for a warm welcome.' Aya mumbled under her breath, her hand landing protectively on her swollen belly.

'I don't like this, Heath.' Maddy said and bit her lip. She huddled closer to the back of the taller mongrel.

Damn. Heaths eyes narrowed. No matter how much he want to yell at the crowd to go away, he couldn't afford to take the risk of Aya and Maddy getting caught in the crossfire should the crowd retaliate. And there was also Riki, who slept peacefully in the car. With no option, He wiped his hand over his mouth and stepped forward

'We are the companions of the Blondie, Ion Cassis. We demand you give us entry into Eos Tower. Now!'

…..

In the heart of Midas, inside a small dark electronics room, Katze sat comfortably in his faded black chair in front of his glaring computer screen. Just the way he liked it. The black market boss typed furiously on his keyboard, as if they had a mind of their own. He didn't even bother to read what he wrote. He knew what he typed was correct. He had done it so many times that it was second nature to him. Hacking was his life, His skill. It was how he had managed to run the black market successfully all these years.

With sip of his lukewarm black coffee he finally let his golden eyes resume his latest work and nodded in satisfaction. He absently traced his scar that curved down his cheek before he resumed typing. The phone beside his terminal started to blare its tune causing Katze to pause and remove his headphones. He picked up the phone and pressed it to his ear.

'Yes?'

'We have a situation at Eos Tower.' Jonas, one of his informants said from the other end.

'Situation?' Katze eyes narrowed.

'Yes a bunch of people are asking to gain access into Eos.'

'And you call me because…?'

'There are mongrels among them. One is a female. They say they are the companions of Ion Cassis.'

Katzes` breath was suddenly caught in his throat. Did he just say Ion Cassis? It was impossible. The Blondie had been abroad for the past five years. No one had seen or heard from him in half a decade. Until recently.

'Are you positive that's what they said?'

'There is no mistake.'

Katze hung up and swore as he stood up. Without even bothering to turning off his computer screen, he grabbed his jacket and raced out of the room. He dived into his car and sped away from the curb, flying through the streets of Midas until he came to the main gate that would take him into Tanagura. He flashed his pass and the guards let him through. Katze was on autopilot as he drove through Tanagura and almost breathed a sigh of relief as the famous tall structure of Eos Tower loomed ahead.

He came to stop right in front of the tower and sure enough there was a big crowd gathered around the entrance, surrounding a small group of males and what looked like females. One of them was defiantly a female mongrel. The leader, a tall, dark-haired mongrel seemed to be arguing with the guards at the tower's gateway. The others stood behind him in wariness but seemed to be staying right beside the car as if protecting something inside.

One of the females, the red head was clearly pregnant and very agitated, if her flowing hair was any indication. Katze ran a hand down his face and opened the door to step out. He had to stop this before things really got out of hand. He walked over and heard the tall mongrel yell at the guard.

'I am not lying. Ion Cassis granted us entrance and will not be pleased if he learns that you have delayed us with your disrespect and uncouth manners.'

Katze eyes widened at the mongrel's authoritative and confident attitude. The guards laughed however. 'Disrespected, Uncouth. Can you believe this half-breed? Go on out of here before I call the authorities to remove you. You don't want anything to happen to your friends do you? Especially the pregnant one.'

'It's a low blow when a man has to resort to threatening a pregnant female who could probably kick your ass anyway.'

The guard snickered. The man's chestnut eyes narrowed and was about to step forward when Katze thought it was time to intervene. 'What's the meaning of this?

The guards, the mongrel, as well as the mongrel's companions all turned in his direction. Those brown eyes of the dark-haired man narrowed even more before widening in recognition.'

'Katze. Is that you?'

Inside the car, dull black eyes opened slowly and blinked a few times. His mind still disoriented from the sleeping drug, Riki sat up slowly. His body felt like lead. Heavy and unresponsive. 'I don't know what Ion injected me with, but if he ever does it again I am going to rip him a new one.' Unconsciously, Riki began to move his hands up and down the upholstery and knew he was in a car. And expensive one. He could clearly smell the heartiness of the leather seats as well as the mingling scents of his friends. Voices outside his door drew his attention and his head snapped up when he heard Heath's troubled voice.

'It is you isn't it Katze?'

'How do you know of me?' Katze asked suspiciously.

'You are the famous boss of the black market. Your red hair and scar are hard not to miss.'

'Your black hair is quite distinctive also. I must ask what you are doing at Eos Tower?'

There was a loud buzzing noise coming from the communication panel at the guards' station and one of the guards turned and pressed the intercom. 'What was that; please repeat?' He was met with only static. The other guard stood tall and crossed his arms. 'This mongrel clearly has no business here. I say we take them into custody and interrogate them.'

Suddenly the car door swung open and a dark figure stepped out. 'I don't think that will be necessary. Not if you still want your fingers.'

Katze eyes widened at the familiar voice he would know anywhere. His sharp golden eyes darted around the crowd, hoping that maybe he had imagined that voice, but just behind the small group of outsiders stood Riki. Proud. Confident. _Alive._

'Riki. Your awake.' Heath said.

Katze continued to stare in undisguised surprise at Riki. It's impossible. He is supposed to be dead. He watched him walk back into the Dana Burn. Back into the raging inferno. But more importantly… Does Iason know?

His gaze ran up and down Riki's form and couldn't believe the changes. His black unruly hair was now long and curved around his face like a caress. He looked older, vigorous and somehow more mature. It strangely suited him. Muscles were more defined and stretched across his taunt arms and under his tight white shirt. His skin had a healthy glow to it. Riki had always been tanned but now it was deeper, exotic even. But what set all that apart was the mongrel's black eyes. They were dull and unsightly. As if the spark of life had vanished from its dark depths. And there was still something question that plagued his intelligent mind. Where had he been for the last two years and why was he with a group that claimed they were associates of the Blondie, Ion Cassis?

Loud whispers spread like wildfire through the crowd and some even stared with their mouths open. Riki ignored them all and proceed forward with his arm out, as if searching for something to grab. His hand met Seiren's, who closed it over his gently. 'Can you walk me towards the intercom, Seiren?' Riki whispered, His dull eyes staring ahead.

'What do you plan to do?'

'Just trust me will you.' Riki stumbled slightly and Seiren had to steady him.

'You are still weak from your earlier attack.'

Riki waved his concern away. 'I'm fine. Just do it.' Seiren nodded reluctantly and moved forward, Riki moving with him, making the stupefied crowd part for them to advance. The guards went to step in their way but Heath growled for them to back off. They halted at the animalistic growl radiating from the tall man and reluctantly stepped back to let the mongrel and the Amorian through. They came to the entrance and Riki let go of Seiren. His hands reached out and touched the metal door before gliding them towards the communication panel. His fingers brushed the small voice box. He smiled and crouched down. He extracted a small pocketknife from inside his boot and stood up.

Brushing the intercom again, his nimble fingers found the edge of the speaker box and dug the small knife into the thin crease. With a little force, the box covering the transmission device came away. Riki placed the knife back in his shoe and reached in to lightly touch the multiple cords and wires that criss- crossed inside the terminal.

'Which ones are the red, black and blue?' Riki asked Heath, whose eyebrows creased in confusion but took the mongrel's hand anyway to directed him to the three main coloured wires. 'This one is red. This one is black and this one here is blue.' Riki nodded when he felt them and with a little tug, the wires came out. He felt the thin cords of copper and at once he felt the slight singe on the end of two of them.

'I need something to tie these three wires together. Glue or maybe some tape.'

'I have some gum.' Maddy spoke up and ran forward, reaching into her dress pocket and holding out a small tab of pink gum.

'That will do.' He took the gum from her hands, popping it in his mouth and chewed for a moment. He took it from his mouth and wrapped the sticky substance around the wire's frayed ends and put the copper cords carefully back inside. Riki replaced the plastic covering over the transmission speaker and pressed the small intercom button.

'Can you please repeat that?'

'Their cleared. Let them through.' A man said clearly from the other end. The guards gaped and the crowd's whispers grew. Riki turned to them.

'Your wires were just damaged. I fixed them temporarily…' Riki staggered as a wave of dizziness hit him with full force. He shook his head to try and clear the rush of vertigo.

'Riki, what's wrong?'' Heath caught his pained expression and touched his shoulder. Riki's sightless eyes tried to land on him but just stared beyond his shoulder.

'I think I'm…' His eyes fluttered and closed before he began to fall forwards. Katzes` eyes widened and he rushed forward but Heath beat him to the punch. He caught Riki in his arms and gracefully slunk to the ground, holding the younger mongrel securely is his arms.

'Is he alright?' Katze asked breathlessly as if he had run a marathon. He was getting too old for this

'Yeah his alright; just a little tired.' Heath said and looked once at the man in his arms and then glared at the two guards, who stood at attention when the mongrel's eyes landed on them.

'I believe we are cleared.' Heath said coolly. 'Are you going to let us in or am I going to have make you?'

…

'Jupiter?'

'I said leave us.' The AI repeated in her mechanically, voidless voice. Her mercury eyes landed on her golden child. If she could smile, she would have had amused smirk on her face as she looked at the irritable, angered expression on Iason's face. He was not pleased in the least at the order of dismissal. If his brain waves were any indication. They were frantic and erratic. Conveying his confusion and enmity. Her golden child had been thrown off balance and he was not happy about it.

Ion on the other hand reflected a steady stream of calmness. His firm, blue eyes were set hard on the floor of her sanctum and his broad body stayed rigid and still. Iason beside him was about to protest but thought better off it. He nodded and regally stood up, elegantly bowing before turning and walked away. Ion heard the door closed with a loud bang that resonated throughout the room.

Outside, Iason fist flew into the wall in a sudden burst of rage, startling the assistants and causing them to scatter. His golden hair hung around his face like a curtain, shielding the harsh look of anger spread across his face. What the hell was going on? First, Riki shows up alive after two years, blind and with no memory of who Iason was. And second, in the company of the Blondie, Ion Cassis. He had witnessed the tenderness, the fondness the beautiful man had directed towards Riki, Riki showing the same fondness. It almost made his blood boil with possessive rage. Riki was his. Every part of him belonged to him. It had been ever since they met. And the very fact that his mongrel was alive and Cassis didn't bother with the curtsy of informing him made his blood boil even more.

Riki was so close yet seemed so far away. Riki couldn't even see him.

And then Jupiter dismisses him so abruptly had him drawn into a spiral of confusion and irritability. Iason Mink liked to be aware of everything around him. Like to be in control. Whatever was happen with Riki and Ion was throwing his whole control system out the window and it pissed him off.

He clenched his fists until they were white and forced himself into some sort of calmness. Easier said than done. Fortunately no one was present to see his show of emotions. No this was not the way he ran things. He stood up straight and ran a hand through his hair. He had to be patient. Answers had a way of revealing themselves to those who wait. The question was; could he wait that long with his beloved so close?

Back in the Jupiter's sacrum, Ion remained kneeling as his maker floated above him. His face was void of all emotion but to say that he was surprised at Iason's dismissal was an understatement. Her golden child. His Excellency. Dismissed like some mere fledging.

'Lift your head, my child.' Ion obeyed and stayed perfectly still as the AI glided effortlessly down to float in front of him. Her sightless, barren eyes bore into his blue ones. He could feel her borrowing inside his mind like a serpent. Her cold touch drifted over his mind and he instantly felt the 'push' to gain access to his memory bank. Ion, ever clever, threw up mental shields and blocked her invasion. Her mercury eyes flashed for a moment before she withdrew her mental touch.

'Well done Ion. I see you're as sensitive to my touch as I had anticipated. Your mental shields are formidable. Not even my mind probes could penetrate your safeguards.' Jupiter said with what could be considered as pride. Ion almost smirked and stood up to so that he and Jupiter were eye level, her form still floating just above the ground.

'I've been practicing.'

'I see.' Seeming satisfied with her little test, she touched Ion's smooth cheek with a ghostly hand before turning and gliding back up. She stopped and turned back to gaze down at her child.

'It satisfies me greatly to know that your development is coming along smoothly.' She all but cooed. 'Your shields seemed to be strengthening at a geometric rate.'

Ion in all his beauty, stared up defiantly at his creator. 'I'm pleased you approve. It has taken me sometime to repel any mental invasion.'

'While you were in your early conception stage, I did not anticipate a fatal flaw being discovered in your genetic coding. A coding that was supposed to be flawless yet held something unnatural. You had all the physical appearances of a Blondie but your mind was unusual. An anomaly.'

'A freak. Shunned by others of my kind.'

'You felt compassion and sadness. Even at a young age. Your mental signature emitted strange waves whenever you saw someone who was suffering or needed help. It was why I kept you under my surveillance. To learn how you would adapt to life with your fellow brothers.'

'I was a lab rat then.'

'You had a purpose. You all did That is all you need to know.' Jupiter's word was final and Ion thought it wise to keep his mouth closed.

'Now to get to the point at hand. The dark one, the mongrel named Riki. You have come quite affiliated with him.'

'I consider him a great asset to my team.' Ion said calmly even when those soulless eyes bore into him. 'I kept him under constant surveillance while he was healing on board my ship.'

'Do you have innervations for this mongrel?'

That was the second time he had been asked that but Ion did not rise to the bait that time nor would he now.. 'My feelings for him are neutral. He is under my protection and therefore I feel it's necessary that I take care of him.'

'The injections you are providing him with are not helping?' Her computer-like voice asked and floated absently in the air. She had no doubt witnessed the scene where Riki collapsed at the Aerospace port.

Ion knew this and almost sneered; instead he ran a hand through his blonde hair. 'His headaches are becoming more frequent and severe . The injections seemed to suppress them for a time before he gets another flash or a relapse of a memory. If his memories do manage to return, who knows what would happen to his fragile mind.'

'Keep him under watch. Make sure he is kept safe.'

Ion almost let the surprise cross his face. 'I intent to.'

'Indeed and what of the others in your care?' She asked.

'I consider them my family also.'

She seemed to be contemplating his answer for a moment before she sent a mental command over her private channel and a second later, the portal to her sanctum opened and Iason stepped in. He found it strangely odd that Ion was standing in Jupiter's presence but didn't comment. Instead he gracefully walked over to where the other Blondie stood and went down on one knee in respect.

'You called me Jupiter?' Iason's smooth voice drifted elegantly from his lips. Jupiter looked at both of her children. Almost identical in physical characteristics yet their minds were totally different.

'Yes. I have come to a decision concerning the ownership of the Riki the dark.'

Iason held his breath and Ion steeled himself.

'Riki will remain in the care of Ion Cassis.' She said after a moment. Iason was ready to burst as his anger surged to the forefront. He had never disobeyed his maker before, except for taking Riki as his pet, but his raging emotions were pushing him over the edge. Where was his control now?

'But, Jupiter…'

'Silence!' Her emotionless voice resonated throughout the sanctuary. 'And I also have one last command.' The AI said with a sly glint in her depthless eyes. They bore down towards Ion. 'You are to take Riki that dark as your pet.'

Ion's eyes widened and didn't hesitate to voice his opinion. 'Jupiter I must protest. I have never taken interest in requiring a pet.'

'Riki would still be under your guidance.'

'Yes, that is true but….'

'Then there should be no hindrance to your plans. As he no longer wears a pet ring the ownership of the pet is invalid. He and his companions cannot run around Tanagura unguided. So he is to continue his place under his caretakers` keeping and is to remain there until I say otherwise. As well as the others under Ion's command. Is that understood.'

Iason hands curled into fist at his side and he had to bow his head, should Jupiter see his blazing eyes. His mongrel, his beloved was being given to someone else as a pet. He didn't know how long he could keep his rage in check. Patience be damned. Iaason could feel the dead eyes f his creator land on him and he said with hint of coldness. 'Yes, Jupiter.'

Ion bowed his head also and murmured. 'Yes, Jupiter.'

'Very well. Take this.' A flash of sudden light appeared in front of Ion and he reached out to grab it. It vanished and in its place was a pet ring. A simple silver band that would fit snugly around the ring finger. He turned it over in his hand. Something that looked so simple and ordinary now changed everything. Jupiter had forced his hand and now he was caught out.

'His new registration is A- 3M10.'

Ion looked up from the small piece of jewellery in his hand. 'That's a class A academy breed registration?'

'You are correct. And that is all I am going to give on the matter. You are both dismissed for I believe your charges, Ion are causing quite a scene in front of Eos tower.'

To be continued.

Well that was long. But hopefully well worth it. I know I haven't posted in a while and I'm not going to promise that I will be able to get a chapter out all the time but I do try and make an effort to keep you guys interested. Anyway remember to read and review. I like reviews. They keep me happy.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey they're all. Well I must say this story is getting interesting. Not even I saw that one coming. No pun intended. Lol. Damn hands just couldn't help themselves. Anyway please keep reading and remember to review.

Ai no Kusabi does not belong to me.

Enjoy.

Chapter 5

'What's taking them so long?'

Raoul growled as he leaned against the white walls of Jupiter Tower. Drumming his fingers against his barracan sleeved arm, he found himself looking towards the large regal doors for-he suddenly realised- what seemed like the tenth time in a span of five minutes. Impatience worked its way through him and he caught himself before he started to pace. Ion and Iason had yet to appear and it was causing him to feel uneasy. When he realised this, he sneered at his rising anxiety and flipped his golden hair over his shoulder. Raoul Am was not accustomed to feeling such low emotions and yet it still managed to manifest itself snugly inside his gut and it was all Raoul could do not to hit his head against the wall in frustration. And it had all started when Riki had returned from the dead.

In the company of Ion Cassis no less. A man who, in Raoul's opinion, was more of an enigma then the mongrel was. Strange yet curious. Those cobalt blue eyes could be sharp like fine glass then warm and tender in a space of a second. A Blondie who choose to surround himself with beings that Amoi had cast out as abominations, instead of those of his own breeding. Also pets and furniture never held much interest to Ion. His interest lay more in travelling around Amoi helping the lesser people and researching genetics and gene development. He had never kept a pet and he had treated his furniture as more of a roommate then a housekeeper. It was beyond abnormal. Beyond comprehension. It was almost like Ion was…human. Now that he thought about it, Ion had always acted that way. Ever since they were in the Academy together.

He ran a hand down his face and his green eyes travelled to the other side of the corridor where the female mongrel stood, waiting as well. Eyes closed, her arms were crossed lightly over her buxom chest. She was leaning against the wall, her dark brown ringlets surrounding her beautiful face and cascaded down her shoulders. Her skintight body suit hugged her form nicely and outlined her well-endowed hourglass figure like a second skin. The assistants who crossed their path couldn't keep their eyes off her. Not because of her alluring physique-and exotic beauty- but because of the reality that a mongrel, a female was standing inside Jupiter's tower. She looked completely at ease, as if being in a Blondie's presences, surrounded by Tanagura Elite and standing in Jupiter's home was the norm for her. Raoul found it strange and oddly curious.

'Aren't you afraid?' Raoul voiced his thoughts before her could stop himself.

The female cracked opened her eyes and vivid green orbs stared back at him. 'Of what?'

'Being here? A female mongrel in place dominated with men?' Raoul stated calmly. 'A Blondie who is twice as fast and strong as you just mere meters from where you stand?'

Luca thought for a moment, before she closed her eyes. 'No.'

'No?' Raoul raised a blonde eyebrow. Ok, he was not expecting an answer so casually

'Sir Am, wasn't it?' Luca lifted her head and reopened her eyes. Green met green. 'You underestimate me. I will not lie to you. Being in a place like this would warrant some form of doubt. But, the things I have seen and done far outweigh the fear you accuse me off. If I feel any unease, it is for my friend and companions.'

'A mongrel is considered nothing in this world. A Blondie that calls one a friend is nothing but unnatural. His reputation will be tarnished.' Raoul said, hoping to at least get a rise out of the female. But Luca did not bite. She sighed and turned her head towards the towering doors.

'Be more concerned with your character than your reputation because your character is who you really are, while your reputation is merely what others think you are. Ion isn't someone who cares what others think about him. He simply pays no attention to those who talk behind his back but merely listens to those around him. Is it so wrong to care about someone weaker then you?'

Raoul opened his mouth to say something before he closed it and realised he didn't know how to respond to the mongrels question. If he was expecting any reaction out of the female, that was not it. It was deep. Cuts down to the bone. He was broken out of his thoughts by a soft voice on the other side of the wall.

'What of you Raoul Am?' She responded levelly. She ran a hand through her hair and absent played with the ends.

Raoul's eyes narrowed. 'You use my name in such a casual manner, mongrel when you know nothing of me.'

'I know that you hold great apprehension and doubt towards Iason Mink. More so now that Riki the dark has returned.' With a flick of her dark hair, Luca hid the smirk that flashed across her face.

'How dare you…' Raoul was cut off when the chamber's large double doors opened and a second later the large frames of Ion and Iason stepped out. The door closed behind them with a final bang and as the two Blondies began to approach them, both he and the female mongrel stepped away from the wall at the same time. When the two stopped in front of them Raoul took one look at each of their faces and knew something was wrong.

'So what did Jupiter have to say?' As soon as the words left his mouth tension suddenly sizzled in the air around them and Raoul immediately regretted speaking as the nail-biting pressure sucked up all the air and electricity sparked between the two tall males. Pissed was too mild a word to describe the roaring emotions the two emitted. Rage. Violence. Each one looking as closed off as the other. Their faces` were expressionless and void like a blank sheet of paper. Raoul could count on whatever had transpired inside Jupiter's sanctum, had not gone down well.

'Ion?' Luca stepped forward and laid a hand of a massive arm. 'What is it?'

Without looking down Ion squared his jaw painfully. 'Jupiter has demanded that I take Riki as my pet.'

Raoul gasped and Luca tightened her hold on Ion's arm- but knowing his strength- the Blondie probably didn't feel a thing. 'You're joking right?

'No.'

Ion's closed off attitude was starting to annoy her. 'How can you be so calm about this Ion? She basically told you to take Riki as your sex slave.'

'Jupiter's word is law.'

'But, Ion.'

'Luca.' Ion said sharply, cutting her off. He realised his mistake instantly when he saw the slight hurt flash across her eyes. He sighed and tried to reassure her. 'It was the only way he could remain under my care, Luca. Don't make this harder than it already is.'

Luca stared at him for a moment before giving a reluctant nod. She took a glance at the other equally beautiful Blondie standing beside Ion and found what she saw oddly disturbing. Iason Mink, the Tanagura leader was as still as a marble statue. Solid and unmoving. His jaw was clenched in such a painful way that Luca had to resist the urge to reach up and rub her own jaw and it looked like the tiniest movement could cause the man to loose what little resolve he had left. If it wasn't for the deep fire that blazed in that cold azure stare, Luca might have thought the man had fainted with his eyes open. Considering he was a Blondie, it was unlikely. But it still puzzled her. Just what could be going on behind those cold blue eyes?

She was not ignorant of the fact that Riki used to be the mongrel pet of Iason Mink nor to the fact that syndicate leader had bedded Riki in the past. Still, that does not disguise the fact the Sir Iason Mink loved the rebellious mongrel. Loved him even now, after two years apart. Hell, the man had been willing to die for him. Had, in a sense, given up his life so that he might live.

She left Mink's face and glanced back up at Ion. 'Are you okay with this Ion? You've never taken a pet before.'

Ion ran a hand through his hair. 'I'll just have to deal with it I suppose. You can't move forward if you don't try to deal with the problems you already have.' He patted her arm and walked past her. 'I think it's time we headed back to Eos. Who knows what kind of hell those five have raised.'

Luca nodded and went to follow when Iason's cold voice stopped them. 'Cassis.' Ion didn't turn around when Iason addressed him. 'Jupiter may have given him to you, but remember that Riki will always belong to me. Mind, body and soul.'

Ion remained silent for a moment at the barrier of Iason's jealousy before he spoke. 'I don't doubt that your Excellency. Five years is a long time. And even I can't begin to imagine what you went through for him that day. You were willing to die for him. That is something I could never live up to. But Riki is my pet now; no matter how much I wish it were different. And you have to accept that if you wish to move forward.'

'Are you lecturing me, Sir Cassis?'

'Lecturing you, Your Excellency.' Ion said without a hint of humour. 'I was merely saying that nothing good comes from holding on to the past. What happened; happened. But no matter what, he is still the same person. Just changed a little that's all. Time can change a person's appearance but not their soul. Nothing is predestined. The obstacles of your past can become gateways to new beginnings.'

Iason's eyes narrowed at Ion's cryptic words. The eccentric Blondie turned his head and grinned mysteriously before turning back and walking away. 'Come, Luca.'

'Right.' Luca fell into step behind him.

'Oh and Iason. I would like it very much if you could escort me back to Eos as we did arrive in your hover car after all. Mine is a little tied up at the moment.' The two mis-matched companions walked away, leaving the two Blondies in their wake. One shocked the other suspicious. Raoul chanced a glance at his long-time friend.

'Iason?'

'Yes.'

Yes? That is all you have to say? What are you going to do?'

'I am not going to do anything.'

'You're not?' Raoul eyebrows shot up. He tried to read the expressions on Iason's face but all he got was zilch. Just what was going on in that calculating, formidable brain of his Tanagura leader?

'There is nothing I can do. Jupiter laid down her law. Riki is now Ion's pet.'

Raoul scoffed, refused to believe his words for a second. 'Nothing you can do. If I recall, wasn't it you who was willing to brake every pet law; find any loop hole just to keep the mongrel by your side and yet your willing to stand there and tell me there is nothing you can do? Pull the other one.'

Humour suddenly filled Iason's azure gaze and it threw Raoul for a loop. 'This is unexpected, Raoul. I thought you of all people would be glad that Riki is no longer my pet. Considering it was you who tried to convince me to get rid of him.'

Raoul coughed into his hand. 'Well a person can change in two years. I believe Riki is a good example of that.'

'He is.' A strange note crept into Iason's voice that made Raoul cringe inwardly. Sadness. Affliction. It was foreign. Out of place in Iason's persona but the intonation of regret was there all the same. Then just as it appeared, it disappeared just as quick with a cool look of indifference and a flick of satin blonde hair.

'Well then Raoul, 1 shall take my leave. Sir Ion is awaiting my arrival' Iason said goodbye and walked away, leaving Raoul to stare after his retreating back, wondering what in the world just happened and what mayhem would Riki's return bring?

…..

Darkness.

Overwhelming, oppressive darkness.

He rubbed his eyes but that was all he could see. From east to west. North to south. Just a pitch black void of twilight. Was he dead? Probably. It was hard to tell. His body felt light. Weightless, like he was floating on air. Floating through time and space were nothing existed except total blackness. It was calming, almost comforting and he found it oddly confusing. He felt at ease when he should be scared shitless. He felt peace when he should be trembling in fear. He felt… free. He brought his legs to his chest and rested his head on his knees as he felt himself drifting away.

'Riki.'

A soothing, placid voice called out to him from beyond the void. Riki turned towards the voice, his eyes searching but all he could see was the darkness stretched out in front of him. Too tired to keep his head up, he laid it back down and closed his eyes.

'Riki.'

The voice was closer this time but Riki had no energy left to respond. He was not afraid of the voice calling out to him. He had no strength left to stay awake. For all he wanted to do was sleep forever in this blissful calmness.

'Riki.'

'Go away.'

A light chuckle overhead, a hand suddenly touched his dark head lightly and the stranger brushed his hair away. 'Riki, you have to wake up.'

The mongrel shook his head at the tranquil voice overhead. 'I don't want to. I'm too tired.'

He heard rustling of clothes and warm arms wrapped around his shoulders. Riki was brought against a solid chest enveloping him in a soothing embrace. The figure laid his head on top of Riki's and whispered comfortingly. 'But you must. Everyone is waiting for you.'

'The darkness is so inviting here. It feels like home.'

'But this isn't your home. Your home is where you shine the brightest. It is where your life is waiting for you.'

'What's the purpose of my life?' The dark angel asked with the faintest murmur. The shadow sighed and played with a lone strand of black hair.

'The purpose of life is yours to discover, Riki. It's what you make of it that counts. If it's your wish to die then that is your choice but death is not the greatest of evils; it is worst to want to die, then not have experienced life for yourself.'

'But it's so peaceful here.' Riki whispered and his voice dropped lower. 'I just want to go to sleep.' The presence's embrace made him feel oddly safe and protected. Like a mother holding her upset child. He wanted to stay like this forever. The stranger seemed to feel his essence fading away and held him tighter.

'Stay with me, Riki. I know that it hasn't been easy and things are just going to get harder but there is still so much in life you need to discover. Our first journey is to find that special place to call our own. All you have to do is wake up and see.'

'I…can't,' Riki said stubbornly, 'I'm… having a little trouble. I…can't see.'

The figure chuckled. 'Don't worry I'll help you.' The dark stranger stilled a hand on top of Riki's head and a white light radiated from the middle of the outstretched palm.

'What are you doing?' Riki asked sleepily even as the light enveloped him.

'I am going to give you a very special gift. But, you have to trust me.'

'I do.' Riki said without hesitation as his voice became softer and softer. He buried himself further into the strangers` giving embrace 'It's funny I…never even asked…your name.'

'My name?' The shadow smiled in the dark. 'I think you know who I am. I am…'

Riki slowly opened his eyes and the phantom of his dreams vanished as reality set in. He was greeted with the usual, soothing presence of darkness and it brought him a measure of comfort and familiarity. His long raven hair flowed around him like a black halo on the large bed he seemed to be laying on. Lightly brushing his hand over the fine silky sheets that were spread around him before, he slowly sat up and let the sensual silk fall down his naked chest to bunch around his fine muscled torso. He touched his bare chest, wondering where his shirt was.

Must have been Heath.

He touched his head and pain from his previous headache was now nothing but a dim twinge pulsating at the back of his brain. His dull eyes stared ahead while his other sense surveyed the seemly large room. With an expert nudge, Riki opened his ears and let his gift of echolocation scanned his surroundings. Waves of sound energy flowed around him, pleasantly pulsing with life before he pushed them outward with precise precision. Waves of energy bounced off objects around the room and echoed back to him, making him able to locate them with simple ease. The influx of energy expanded even further and Riki was able to hear his companion's conversation word for word. The sound was so clear it was like they were right in the room with him.

With a sigh, Riki pulled back the thin silk sheet and swung his legs to the side of the bed. He reached out and grabbed the bedside table, his hand brushing a tall drinking glass. He picked up the glass and brought to his nose to sniff the contents. It had a pleasing, fruity aroma so he brought it to his lips and took a sip. The flavour was delicious and refreshing, he drowned the rest of the juice and placed the glass back on the table, while catching the flash of lavender laced with gold that made up his aura. Since being blind, he has developed not only the gift of echolocation but also the art of seeing auras. He couldn't explain why nor could he see them all the time. They were more flashes of colour were a person would be standing. Ion said it's a side effect of his condition and that his senses had become much stronger. Almost like a Blondie.

At the thought of the Blondies, Riki stood up and walked to the open window to gaze out, even though he couldn't see anything. A soft breeze drifted in and caressed his dusty, tanned exposed chest with the softest touch before rapping itself around his heart like invisible vice and it was all due to a name he couldn't get out of his head.

Iason Mink.

Meeting the man was like meeting the sun. Get too close and you could get burned. There were so many reds, yellows and oranges; it was hard for Riki to sort through them all. The differences between Ion Cassis and Iason Mink were astounding. Ion's essence was like a rainy, spring day. Swirls of pale and prussian blue with hints of lemon yellow and iridescent green while Iason's was a different kettle altogether. He had never seen an aura so intense or dominating before. It flared and coiled around him like a serpent ready to strike. He found it curious and slightly frightening yet he wanted to get closer.

He had let Ion lead him towards-simply out of interest- to where Iason Mink stood and suddenly the man's aura was weaved with pale pink and lavender. Not only that but the Blondies` heartbeat steadily climbed as he approached him. It was strong and familiar. So familiar that for an instant he could have sworn he had heard the beat before.

Oh, God and the man's scent.

It was so powerful and vigorous that if sex was a cologne, that would be it. It made Riki's head swim as he breathed it deep into his lungs. It was potent and untamed and so very, very familiar. He could quite put his finger on it where he had smelt it before and it was right on the tip of his tongue. He just couldn't quite grasp the memory. Like so many of his lost memories and it frustrated the hell out of him. The man's aura. The man's scent. Riki could just imagine what he looked like. Was he as beautiful as Blondies were claimed to be. Did his blonde hair flow down his back like Ion's did? What was the colour of his eyes? Were they Sky blue or maybe forest green? Did he look….

Then the mind-numbing pain shot through his head like a piercing arrow. It was so sudden and unexpected that it had knocked the breath right out of him. Riki could remember falling to his knees and Ion injecting him with the pain neutralizer- the bastard- before he had fallen into a healing sleep thanks to the sedatives in the medication.

Riki sighed and ran a hand through his long midnight hair before he travelled down his left arm where he knew his black tattoo was. He caressed the twirling design for an absent moment. He had acquired the exotic tattoo in his first year with Ion. They had landed on a small backwater plant in the south quadrant of the Sonia Galaxy. The tattoo is an incitation symbol of brotherhood. Of family and whoever bears the mark, the people of Ramona will always come to their aid. Its citizens were saviours, were warriors. It reminded him of the mongrels of Amoi. The ones Heath had told him about. The race he belonged to. He sighed again and dropped his arm. He turned around and hissed lightly at the strain it caused his weakened body. He moved his neck from side to side and rotated his shoulders, trying to relinquish the strain that rested there.

'Well, these knots aren't going to work themselves out.'

….

Eos tower was in an uproar, Ion realised with growing amusement as he stepped into the lobby of the tall building and looked around the familiar settings. Without warning, vertigo hit him with full force. It would seem nothing had changed in all his years of absence. He had not stepped foot in its luxurious, cramped walls in over five years and it occurred to him why he preferred the wide open recesses of space to the in closed, suffocating environment of Tanagura. It was not hatred of Tanagura that drove him to feel like this but more of what Tanagura was becoming. Of course this was something he dare not speak about.

As he walked further into the lobby the whispers and gossiping chatter got louder and it didn't take a scientist to know what caused the sudden buzz to sweep through the Elite home. So much for not causing a scene. Pets and Elites pointed in his direction, chatting more vigorously behind their hands. He didn't have to turn and see the sly smirk that obviously graced Luca's face.

'It would seem I am causing quite a stir.' Luca said from behind him with a hint of suppressed amusement laced in her voice.

'It was inevitable.' Ion responded neutrally.

'What did you expect with the five of them?'

Suddenly a familiar, redheaded man separated himself from the whispering crowd causing Ion and the rest of his group to stop as the red head walked towards them. Ion recognised the man behind the gold eyes and the long scar that ran down his cheek.

'Katze, I thought it was you, scourging around in the crowd.'

'Ion Cassis. Welcome back to Eos.' Katze bowed his head slightly in respect.

'What brings you to Eos, Katze? I don't recall calling you here?' Iason asked neutrally.

Katze kept his head lowered, his golden eyes however were troubled. 'My apologise Sir but I received a call from one of my informant that a few mongrels were making a scene at the gates of the tower so I came to investigate. It would seem they demanded entrance and that they were the companions of Ion Cassis.'

'They were denied entry.' Ion asked, making a mental note to have a chat with the security guards later.

'Yes, but they are safely at your penthouse also I…'

'You saw Riki, didn't you?' Iason finished for him. His tone chilly.

Katze bowed his head lower at his Ex-master's tone. If being Iason's furniture for many years taught him anything, it was reading Iason's moods and pissed was right up there. 'I did, yes.'

'Was he alright?' Ion asked.

Katze tried to hide his surprise and confusion. 'He looked a little pale but it was actually Riki who prompt the guards to open the gates. If it weren't for him, your crewmembers would probably be still out there. But it looked like he couldn't see or knew where he was.'

'He doesn't. He is blind.'

Katze head shot up in surprise. He looked at Iason for confirmation. 'Iason?'

'I'm afraid it's true.'

'But, how?'

'I think it best that we don't discuss this here.' Ion suggested. 'Everyone is waiting up at my penthouse. All will be answered if you just be patient.'

….

'Hit me. '

Seiren leant over the table and looked at the two cards in front of Heath before glancing up to meet chestnut brown eyes. 'Are you serious? Twelve. There is no way you're gonna win.'

'Just shut up, Amorian and deal me.' Heath grinned and swung on his chair. He drowned down a shot of expansive imported Caol lla whiskey and grinned wider when Seiren clicked his tongue in annoyance and pulled a new card from the deck and flipped it over. His eyes widened and he groaned.

'Nine.'

'Well I'm pretty bad at numbers but I am pretty sure that twelve plus nine equals…'

'Twenty-one.' Seiren said sarcastically.

'Now come Seiren. Sarcasm is anger's ugly cousin. Pay up.' Heath held out his hands. Seiren scowled and reached into his pocket and pulled out a square key card. He reluctantly handed it to Heath.

'Thank you.'

'That the most expansive item I own, well did own. All five thousand credits…gone.' Seiren sobbed and through his arms in the air. 'I don't know how you doing it Heath, I don't know how you manage it but I know your cheating? Nobody gets twenty-one four times in a row.'

Heath sighed and put his feet up on the table. He started to inspect his fingernails before replying nonchalantly. 'I don't know what you mean. Seiren?'

'Don't play coy with me,' the upset Amorian pointed a finger at the sly mongrel, 'it doesn't suit you.'

'Ok. Play me again.' Heath decided to humour Seiren's theory. 'And this time well wager something more valuable.'

'Oh yeah. Like what? You've basically taken my livelihood. You want my manhood as well.'

'Tempting, but no. I have a little disc hidden away that has very…. interesting information on it about a certain engine that a certain someone is trying to get their hands on.'

Seiren's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. 'You don't mean…the X17 model. The only one of its kind. Duel equipped with the strongest titanium alloy metal for durability and the finest copper wiring that can only be found on certain planets, ' The Cronos` engineer's mouth salivated before reality set in, 'and you're just going to give it to me.'

'Will you two be quite. If you hadn't notice, I have a baby growing in me the size of a watermelon. Is a little peace too much to ask.' Aya whined from her spot on the curved white couch. Maddy was on the floor beside her, playing with one of her toys. The four of them, excluding a sleeping Riki had marvelled at the extensive, luxurious penthouse they walked into. The walls were splashes of light blue and cream, blending nicely with the fur carpet and white couch. High windows stood from floor to ceiling and led to a large balcony with a small fountain. A mini bar-if you want to call it that- was stocked up with any brand, type or mix of alcohol you could imagine and the bedrooms were large enough that all seven of them could sleep in just one with plenty of room to spare. The apartment was spacious and grand. The cost of the plush couch alone could keep Heath comfortable for probably, the rest of his life. Was this how all Blondies lived? While the mongrels of Ceres barely manage to scarp by with what they got.

'Yeah, Yeah.' Heath waved his hand lazily.

'Don't take that tone with me you Neanderthal. Or I'll beat you so far back to the dark ages; you'll be meeting your own ancestors.'

'I'm a mongrel. Give me your best shot.'

'Ohhh!'

'Heath, you just pissed off a severely hormonal pregnant woman.' Seiren whispered then turned around to apologise to the Faeierian. 'Sorry Aya, but this is an opportunity I can't pass up.' He turned back and stared at the mongrel across from him. 'So, are you going to give it to me?'

'Give it to you, no. First you have to beat me.'

'You're on, mongrel.' Seiren teased and Heath grinned. 'I think I'll deal this time.' The tall, handsome man had pulled back his long midnight hair into a low ponytail with a couple of lone dark strains lightly brushing his face. Heath began shuffling the deck of cards with an expert hand before he cut them in half and shuffled once more. He dealed Seiren and himself a single card before he place the deck in the middle of the table. He looked at Seiren and flipped over his card.

'King.'

Seiren nodded and flipped over his own. 'Ace.'

'Your call.' Heath said.

'Hit me.' Heath nodded and dealed another card. 'Six.'

Heath dealt his own with his famous poker face. 'Four.'

Seiren could feel his palms getting sweaty underneath the table. He gulped and signalled for his last hit. Heath read the silent command and pulled the last card from the deck and placed it with Seiren's other two. 'Three.'

It was now or never. Heath placed his hand on the deck and fluently dragged out the top card. He glanced at the sweating Amorian who swallowed loudly and Heath smirked. 'I'll do it quickly, like a band-aid. Nice and swift.'

'Just get it over with idiot.' Seiren bit out. Heath flipped over his last card.

'Five.'

Time stood still as Seiren sat and stared at his cards. He then punched the table and rose up in triumph. 'Twenty. Twenty. Twenty beats your nineteen. I can't believe it. I won.

'So it would seem.' The dark-haired man said trying not to let his amusement show. If the Amorian knew that he let him win, Heath would have to start sleeping with one eye open.

'Now hand it over.' Seiren held out his hand, ready to receive his prize. Heath sighed and reached down to his boot. He pulled out a small clear case with a disc inside.

'This…is valuable.' Heath warned before he handed it over.

'Yeah, Yeah.' Seiren waved an unconcerned hand. 'This, coming from someone who has just taken all my savings.'

'I see you have made yourselves at home.' A familiar voice said from the double front doors. Heath and Seiren looked up and found Ion and Luca had arrived, with Sir Mink and Katze in tow

Heath grinned. 'We sure have. Have you seen this place? It's almost like the living quarters you bribed that noble official to give us after you caught him frolicking with the lord's daughter back on Estiria. Except this place is far better. The Elite sure know how to live in style. We even have a Furniture.'

Ion coughed into his hand. 'I thought we agreed to never mention that. And did you say furniture?' The door to the left of them opened and a small, slim boy walked into the room, carrying a tray with an assortment of refreshments. The beautiful lad had short light blue hair with dark highlights and bright green eyes. He walked over to Aya and Maddy with graceful swiftness- trait of a well-trained Furniture- and handed them each a drink. Aya slowly sat up and accepted the offered cup.

'Tea?' She asked.

'Yes.'

'Two sugars?'

'Yes.'

'A squeeze of lemon?'

'Yes.'

'Stirred three times clockwise; stirred three times anti-clockwise. And warmed to drinkable eighty degrees?'

'Yes.'

'Thank you.' Aya nodded and sipped her tea. The blue-haired boy then went to proceeded to where Heath and Siren and placed their whiskey in front of them.

'Thank you.' Heath said and drowned back his beverage in one gulp. 'Ion, this is Noel.' A nod towards the delicate boy who smiled and moved to stand in front of Ion. The boy bowed.

'Welcome home master. My name is Noel. I am to be your new Furniture.'

Ion raised an eyebrow and his eyes darted to his left.' Was this you're doing, your Excellency.'

'Yes. I thought it would be proper etiquette that I provide you with the proper necessities since you have been away from Tanagura for quite some time.' Iason said coolly.

'Are you angry master?' large green eyes poked through blue bangs. 'I will promise to try and please you, if that is your wish. My previous Master had to let me go as he had purchased a new Furniture.'

In other words he was disposed of. Ion looked down at the boy with cool azure eyes. Not in a scrutinizing way but in a curious way. The boy was certainly willing to please. If Ion asked if to get down on his knees and bark like a dog he probably would. He looked like your typical furniture. Beautiful, young- thanks to the removal of the male reproductive organs- and had graceful posture. He was sure however that his steady gaze was unnerving the poor boy so he smiled and nodded.

'Then I welcome you into my home, Noel. As you can see I have a few guests within my home and it will be rowdy at times. God knows how loud they can get.'

'Hey.' Seiren protested. Ion ignored him. 'It will not be an easy task to look after them all. I will make sure they do their share as well so that not everything falls on you. But if I ask anything of you it is just treat me as your equal. Nothing more. Can you do that?'

Noel stood stunned for a moment before he nodded and bowed his head. 'I will be honoured, Master.'

'Maybe I should start calling you master as well.' Heath teased and flipped his long hair over his shoulder. Noel blush faintly and lowered his eyes to the floor. Ion glared at Heath for a moment before he bent down and tried to catch those green eyes.

'You can call me Ion.' Ion smiled and patted the young man on the shoulder. Noel looked up and said slowly. 'I…Ion.'

'That's much better.' Ion said with satisfaction. 'Now if you could get us some refreshments for my guests I would really appreciate it.' Noel nodded and skipped off, seemingly happy to do his master's bidding. 'Now that is out of the way, Heath where is Riki?' Ion asked. Heath was shuffling the deck of cards and pointed to the door on his right. Ion nodded and scanned his wrist pad.

'I'ts been over an hour now. The sleepiness of the drug should have warned off by now. He might still be a little groggy. Your Excellency, follow me.' Ion moved towards the door Heath indicated and he could feel Iason right behind him. He tapped once.

'Riki. Are you awake? It's me' Ion asked. He looked back at Iason.

After a moment he heard a 'come in.' Ion turned the handle and opened the door. Iason and Ion stepped inside and both sets of blue eyes landed on the exotic half-naked figure pushing himself up and down on one hand. The dusty skin on his back rippled and stretched over defined muscles as he did his workout. Sweat gleamed like diamonds from the sun on his sun-kissed back and ran down the centre of his spine to pool into his hairline.

Iason couldn't take his eyes off that familiar, delicious figure working out in the sun. He could almost feel his naked hands running down that sweat-drenched body but the sweat would have been from some other form of exercise. To run his tongue along that exposed collarbone and down to trace the dark pattern of the tattoo twirling around his arm like a snake. Two years and the deep lust and obsession he felt for Riki still managed to shock him. It burned with such passion that it had not abated, even after their separation. The flame just refused to go out. If anything, it burned brighter and stronger as if somewhere deep inside him just refused to believe that he was dead. That his beloved had died, while he lived.

'What do you think you are doing? You now you shouldn't overdo it after the medication.' Ion chided the young mongrel.

'And do you know you sound like an old man when you nag like that.'

'I don't nag. And FYI; I am only a few years older than you.'

'In dog years maybe.'

Iason listen to the two of them banter back and forth just as the green demon of dark jealousy began to rear its ugly head. The emotions were deep and overwhelming, threatening to consume him if he let them. Riki was just within his grasp. Just one more step and he would have that delicious body in his arms again. Just like…

'You are very beautiful, Iason Mink.' Riki said without stopping his count, breaking Iason out of his thoughts.

'I beg your pardon.'

'I said you are very beautiful.' Riki repeated smoothly and Iason's breath caught in his throat. His hard body flared to life and he had to mentally count down from ten, shamelessly willing his body to calm down.

'H..How…'Iason cursed his raging emotions and coughed in his hand. 'How could you possibly know that if you are blind?' Riki smiled and flipped to his feet, his back still to them. His black hair stuck to his sweat-gleaming back as he reached over to grab the white towel he had put on the arm of the chair beside him. He dried his neck and face before turning around. Riki's dull eyes landed right on him.

'Even a blind man can see that your beautiful, Sir Mink. But beauty is only skin deep. Your jealousy is quite unexpected. I can see it in your aura.'

'Aura?'

'Yeah about that.' Ion stepped in. 'It would seem that while Riki was in the healing tank, he required a few very special…gifts along the way to make up for the loss of his eyes. I have been trying to figure out how these gifts managed to manifest themselves but I am still coming up naught. Aura detecting is just one of the things Riki has picked up. He also has the gift of something I have named echolocation.'

'Echolocation'

'It simply means that I project out soundwaves to locate things, even people that are around me. Those soundwaves bounce off objects before they bounce back to me. That is how I know you are standing right there.' The mongrel pointed in his direction.

'So you can see us?' Iason asked. Surprising even himself had how well he was hiding his shock.

'See, no.' Riki shook his dark head. 'I'm still blind in every sense of the word. It is only flashes of colour or an object that my soundwaves bounce off that I can 'see'. Everyone's aura or electro wave is different. Like a signature. It's not so much a gift as Ion put it but a curse. When I see a person's aura I see their emotions. But sometimes when it gets too intense I can get overwhelmed and I can get severe headaches. Just like at the space dock today.'

'I overwhelmed you.' Iason asked, curiosity peeking.

'Don't flatter yourself. Your emotions did. They were, how should I put this…familiar. It's funny, I have no memory of my past or who I was before I was found, yet your passionate ardour surprised me. It caught me off guard. Power. Authority and yet I sense deep sadness. A sense of loss that I myself have felt for some time.' Riki said and his heart suddenly quicken when the Blondie's Aura shifted and became laced pale and iridescent pinks, indication of deep lust. Did the Blondie lust after him? It was preposterous to even comprehend and of course someone he just met. He tried not to show how affected he was by this by turning around and continued to dry his face.

'You might want to get your wiring systems rechecked on this tower. We had a hell of a time getting in here. I temporarily fixed it with gum, but it won't hold for long.' Riki said. Iason looked at Ion who shrugged.

'So Ion what do you want to tell me.' Riki placed the towel on the chair and turned around. 'And don't give me that BS about not knowing what I'm talking about. You're practically lighting up like a circuit board.'

Ion looked at the mongrel and cursed his sensitive emotion feelers. 'Yes there is something I must discuss with you. Something that I know you aren't going to like but it's necessary for the future. If you want to continue to stay here with me you have to become my pet.'

'Your pet.'? A twinge in the back of Riki's head caused him to wince, catching Ion and Iason's eye.

'Riki?'

The mongrel waved away Ion's concern 'It's nothing. Just an aftershock from today. ' Riki lied but kept his face neutral. He didn't want to have to explain that the cause of the twinge was a flash of blue eyes looking at him with such sadness that it almost split his heart in two. And that was because the word 'Pet' was spoken.

'Was there no other choice?'

'No. Jupiter insisted.'

Riki was silent for a moment and Ion took that as a troubled sign before Riki shrugged and said. 'Okay.'

'What?'

'I said Okay. I will become your pet. I am curious to see what kind of pet I'll make with you as my guide, old man.'

'A disobedient one, I imagine.'

…

Iason returned to his own apartment a while later. He shook of his jacket from his heavy shoulders and handed it to Dante. His furniture took it without a word and went to hand his master a flute of champagne. Iason declined the offer and walked past the surprised furniture into his spacious living area where he continued to his master bedroom. He closed the door and uncharacteristically leant against the door. He lowered his head and his long blonde hair fell around his face like a curtain.

_'Even a blind man can see that you're beautiful. I can see it in your aura.'_ Dull onyx eyes looked at him with something akin to curiosity.

_'Don't flatter yourself. Your emotions did. They were, how should I put this…familiar.'_

_'I have no memory of my past or who I was before.'_ Riki had said with scepticism and wavering doubt.

Riki did not know who he was. Didn't remember what had occurred between them for the five years he was Iason's pet. Those beautiful, familiar eyes were now dull and lifeless. Blind. Dead. But Riki's spirit had not wavered, even after all this time. It burned with such brightness that it still left Iason speechless and he wanted to hold it close until it burned him from the inside out. But Riki now belonged to another.

Iason shook himself from his slum. It was unlike him to dwell like this. He was an opportunist. A gambler. The head of an entire syndicate. He should not take this as a defeat but an opening. All hands were not on the table and the dice had not been rolled. Only when the time was right will be play his winning hand.

To be continued…

I apologise that it took so long. It would have been posted sooner but if I said 'dog ate my homework' it would sound cliché so I'll say 'computer ate my homework'. I had to rewrite the whole chapter, all 16 pages. But I did have fun writing this chapter so I hope you like it to so remember to read and review.


	7. Chapter 6

Hey they're all. Some exciting news on the job front. I am now a qualified chef. Got my trade certificate last week. Finally I might get some respect. Lol. Anyway thanks to everyone who has stuck by this story because I can tell you it's only going to get better. So make sure you read and review. I love reviews.

Just some Ai no Kusabi trivia:

The seven standing social elite classes-

Black elites- Onyx

Red elites - Rubies

Green elites- Jades

Blue elites- Sapphires

Silver elites- Platinas

Golden elites- Blondies.

Ai no Kusabi does not belong to me.

Enjoy

Chapter 6

Expensive wine flowed freely through the crystal glasses of the elite and impeccably dressed waiters carried fine hors d'oeuvres around the room on beautifully crafted silver platters. Hover droids moved lazily through the chatting crowd, carrying crystal flutes of assortment red and white wine. Tanagura's entertainment hall was decked out in reds and golds. Fine chiselled art hung on its large walls and delicately sculpted wood was entwined around the banisters and woven up around the regal staircase. Scantily dressed pets danced on tiny platforms or sat with obedience and grace in steal cages, showing off their flawless bodies to anyone to showed them attention. Their eyes promising things only fantasies were made of. Pale, perfect bodies swayed to the sensual music that surrounded the room and took hold of the senses.

Classes of elite sat and stood elegantly around the room, chatting amongst themselves. Whispering behind gloved hands-

'Have you heard….?'

'Yeah there were four of them. One look exactly like…'

'But it's impossible. He's supposed to be dead.' Onyx and Jades, Rubies, Sapphires. The elite gossip had begun. The news of the long absent Ion Cassis sudden return and sightings of Riki the dark, risen from the dead, and in Ion's care had swept through Eos like wild fire. Low murmurs and whispered voices were hidden behind gloved hands and champagne flutes. Each tale more outrageous and diluted then the last. To the left of the room was the private area provided for the Blondies and their guests. High-rolling Midasians chattered with the esteemed elites. Taking in all the hospitality the Blondies had to offer. Sipping on chilled wine, they indulged themselves in the company of a pet or two. Thanking them again for the immense generosity.

Long blonde hair and largely built. Their dominating presences filling the room, making everyone in range pause and show their respects. Their pets sat docile and silent at their feet, only responding when their masters called. They were the elite of the elite. The crème de la crème of society's social ladder. The children of Jupiter herself.

On of Jupiter's children, the esteemed head of the syndicate, Iason Mink sat in his plush chair at the center of the group, drumming his long, elegant gloved fingers on its smooth wooden arm. He was impeccably dressed in colours of white and baby blue satin. The Tanagura symbol finely stitched over his breast pocket. Cold, cunning eyes looked around the room in boredom, not really looking at anything yet taking everything in. Never missing anything. Shrewd and insidious. His sensitive hearing picked up every conversation around the room and what he heard.

'I must thank you again for your hospitality, your Excellency. Your pets are always in fine display.' Midas` central manager for trading affairs lazily caressed the delicate face of green haired pet beside him before moving down to lightly stoke his flawless arm. The pet barely flinched, showing nothing beyond a slither of false affection for the man touching him, if only it was to titillate this disgusting specimen of a man for more than a few moments. He gaze left the man and wandered to the mouth-watering buffet table just a few feet away, where other pets had gathered, away from their masters. He hadn't realized he was leaning towards the appetizing cuisine before there was sharp tug on his leash and he was brought back to sit almost in the man's lap. 'To be invited to a celebration such as this. I don't think I have had the pleasure of meeting the guest of honour.'

'The pleasure is all mine.' Iason said smoothly and gazed at the finely dressed man. He kept his expressions neutral but if anything; this man was a total bore. 'I'm sorry to say Ion Cassis has been abroad for the past five years studying genetics on distant planets. His return is certain to spark a massive frenzy within the Bio-technics field.'

'Fascinating. I have heard that he keeps Mongrels for company. Strange creatures, they are. Totally uncontrollable. And to have them fly with him. Strange, although he must have seen a great deal on his travels. I wonder if he would speak to me about what trading goes on, on these planets.' The man's eyes lit up with greed and eyed his associated that sat beside him; he too had a look of eagerness.

Out the corner of his eye, a flash of black caught Iason's eye. He turned his head and looked to see what had caught his attention. He tried not to sigh when he realised it was only the black jacket of a serving waiter passing by. Hopefulness gave way to disappointment.

'So are the rumours true, your Excellency?' Iason's eyes turned from the waiter to look into the caramel ones of the Blondie across from him. Aisha Rosen. He crossed his legs and gave Aisha a look of level nonchalance.

'Pray tell Sir Rosen; what rumours would those be?'

It was Gideon Lagot who answered. His hands folded in front of him. His large, broad shoulders intimidating and aggressive. That was a Blondies` omnipresence. 'That Riki has returned from the dead and in the company of Ion Cassis.'

'You hear too many rumours. Many are started by word of mouth. I would not be surprised if you started them.' Raoul countered.

'Touché, Sir Am but I have a reliable source that says otherwise.' Gideon snapped back rather sweetly.

Iason heard the gasp from Raoul beside him and the low murmurs of his fellow Blondies. The pets at their feet glanced warily at each other and seemed to shiver at the name of the mongrel. Iason felt the same way. He didn't know how he did it but Riki still managed to send liquid fire down his spine that would always end up in his stomach like an exquisite ache. He resisted the urge to sigh; instead he went for folding his hands in his lap and looked at his brothers. Seeing Riki again, after years apart had Iason so tightly strung he felt like he could snap at any moment. Thinking he was dead caused Iason's heart to nearly explode. Inseparable emotions cascaded through him like a tidal wave. Crashing into each other, until Iason couldn't distinguish which was what. He was a master of closing off his emotions but some would still come to the surface.

'I have rumours also. A group of mongrels accompanied by an Amorian and a Faeier, demanding they be granted access, claiming they were the companions of Ion Cassis.' Orphe Zavi said. 'Included in that group was Riki. Very much alive. And it was him who got them inside.'

'He is also blind.' Gideon cut in. 'One of security detail was at the space dock today and informed me and that he was seen getting into an unmarked white hovercraft headed towards Eos.'

Iason sighed. It was inevitable 'Yes it is true. Riki now resides within Eos tower with Sir Cassis.'

'How extraordinary. How did he survive the explosion?' Marcus Jayd asked. 'How did he come into Sir Cassis's care in the first place?'

'It must be some android designed to look like the mongrel. Ion Cassis has not returned to Amoi in over five years.'

'That's impossible. Those familiar features. The black hair. I have also heard the he is now Sir Cassis's pet.' Orphe reported. 'And that Sir Cassis has more than one mongrel under his roof.'

'It's inexcusable. How could Jupiter permit such a thing?' Gideon said. 'Ion must have struck a hard deal.'

'Speaking of which, where is Cassis. His late for his own celebration party.'

'Parties were never his forte. The man was never on time.'

'Never. A little harsh isn't it Sir Jayd. I do recall being early for at least one party.' The group turned towards the familiar, deep voice and their mouths almost dropped open. Ion stood in front of them, adorning the most bizarre clothing they had ever seen. Even the pets looked on in fascination at the handsome Blondie. Ion grinned at their obvious surprise and the obvious surprise of the people around them, if their loud mummers were any indication.

'Is there something the matter?' Ion asked in amusement and folded is arms in his long sleeves.

'Pray tell Sir Cassis; whatever do you have on?' Mikhale train asked and looked Ion up and down at his strange ensemble. Ion's eyebrows fell down in mock confusion and looked down at himself. He slapped his forehead.

'Oh, dear. Look what I put on. That's what I get for dressing in the dark.' Ion tried to hide the smile from his azure eyes and held out his arms, looking down at himself. His long blonde hair was tied in a neat braid that fell over his formidable shoulder. 'What, no good. Do you think I should have gone for something more conservative?'

'What is it?' Gideon asked and touches a finger to his lip, as if trying to sum up his own question. Iason was trying to figure it out as well. It looked to be a long piece of body sized, black material, cut down to the ankles with woven gold thread trimmed around the edges and what looked like silver petals sown into the fabric. His sleeves were long and flowing of the same colour of black. Underneath the back material was some kind of white linen. Tied around his waist to closed the material around him was a long silver sash. Iason happened to glance at his feet and found Ion wearing a pair of the most unusual pair of shoes he had ever seen, no not shoes; sandals.

'This, my fellow brethren is a very interesting piece of clothing that the natives of a planet I have recently visited wear. They call it a, let me think, ah yes a kimono, that's it; the layer of linen underneath is a yukata. It's actually, quite comfortable but mighty difficult to put on.' Ion nodded and pattered his shoulder. 'The presented it to me as a gift for a little favour I did for them. I have several more in my wardrobe.'

'You have not brought your pet with you. Sir Cassis' Mikhale asked curiously. Iason's eyes narrowed at the carefree Ion and happened to glance down and spot the silver band around his finger. Ion blinked for a moment before smiling.

_Didn't take long_ 'Well he's a little shy around strangers. Bad experience, huh. But he should be down shortly.' Ion tried not to laugh. Oh, he was so getting a kick watching his fellow Blondies shocked and outraged faces. Blondies do not arrive to a party first before their pets. It just simply isn't done. It was scandalous. A complete disaster that could shake the fundamentals of what their society stood for. Ion wished for nothing more. If he died today at least he would have accomplished something. He was snapped out of his ravine.

'Sir Ion Cassis. It's a pleasure to finally meet you.' Two, stout looking men stood up and bowed in respect. 'I am Bruce Merger and this is my partner Addison Valentine. We are the central managers for trading affairs in Midas. I have been told of your many travels abroad. '

'Have you now?' Ion said levelly and glanced around him. The two men remained bowing. Oh how much fun he was going to have with this. 'I see I'm somewhat of a celebrity around here. I am honoured.' Ion put out his hand in friendly gesture. The two Midasians looked at Ion's hand then up at the Blondie's face in panicked trepidation.

Ion couldn't help himself. He chuckled and shook his head. 'No need to be alarmed gentlemen. I am only offering you a handshake. It is a form of greeting that is accustomed on some planets. I am merely accepting your greeting. You will find I am kind of an oddball when thrown in with these lions.'

'Nothing truer was ever said.' Mikhale said and dank from his crystal flute. Ion took the comment with a light heart. All throughout his life he had been labeled as an eccentric. An oddball. Going so far as to be called a freak. He took it in stride. Tucking each and every comment, every remark to the deepest corners of his heart where they laid buried and forgotten. The two men nodded and shook hands with Ion. His grip was strong and firm. A trait of deep confidence. Ion Cassis was nothing like they expected. He was charming and somewhat gentle and easy going. His eyes sharp yet held mystery. Getting this Blondie on their side might not be so easy. Ion took the empty seat next to a silent Iason, careful of the pets on the floor and motioned the waiter over to him, a serving droid following silent behind him. The red- haired man bowed in respect.

'Can I get you a drink Sir Cassis?'

'Sure, why not. Wine isn't really of my taste. What kind of whiskey do you have?'

'Whiskey?' The waiter asked wondering if he had heard wrong. In all his dealing with Blondies, they had never asked for whiskey, rum. Never.

'Yeah. I'm in the mood for something strong.'

'Of course Sir. The strongest we have is Jameson Greenore, a vintage blend that is imported from the planet Laconia. If I might be so bold as to say that two glasses of it could knock out the strongest drinker.'

'Sounds tempting. Alright bring me the bottle.'

'The whole bottle, Sir?'

'Correct.' Ion handed the stunned red head a gold key card. 'Thanks very much….'

'Kei.' The waiter's cheeks went red when he realised the Blondie asked his name. Even thanked him. For what he didn't know. He was just a small, simple guy trying to make some money so that one day he might get out of here. It was a lifelong dream but life always had a way of getting in the way.

_'Dream big Kei and when life gets in the way, kick it in the shins and run way'._ A soothing gentle voice floated through his mind like a caress. Had he imagined it or did Ion Cassis really just spoken to him in his mind.

'Kei. Your knowledge has been most helpful. Take a little credit for yourself. I won't miss it.' Ion smiled and it took Kei a second to realise that the Blondie just given him a tip. A HUGE tip.

Kei stuttered. 'Thank…you, Sir. I will bring your drink, I mean bottle, I mean,' Ion waved him way and placed his hands in his lap. He had not meant to open a telepathic channel to Kei's mind but he found he couldn't help himself. Only those on his ship were aware of his special gift and he intended to keep it that way.

…

Kei walked back to the main bar with exploding enthusiasm. He just could not stop grinning. He felt like whistling, he was so relaxed. At the bar, Justin, his co-worker was polishing a wine glass when he spotted Kei's smiling face approaching and narrowed his eyes.

'What's with the goofy grin? Did you just get a blow job or something?'

Kei snorted. 'How crude. What's it to ya if I did?'

'The way you were acting with that Blondie I figured he must have given you a million credits or at least asked for one.'

'You know, as well as I do that Blondies are celibate. They don't have sex. '

'Don't be naïve. Not all of them are virgins.' Kei knew of whom Justin spoke of but decided to keep his mouth shut. Justin went back to polishing the glass in his hand. 'So what did he ask for by the way. Red or white. The boys and me have a bid. I am up at least fifty credits.

'Neither actually. He asked for Jameson Greenore.' Kei said and slid the gold key card into the credit machine.

Justin almost lost his grip on the glass. 'No way. For real? Dude, that's some expensive grog. Almost ten thousand credits.'

'He's a Blondie. I think he can afford…' Kei almost dropped dead at the message that appeared on the holographic screen. Ion Cassis had just given him a tip of fifty thousand credits. Enough for him to buy a ticket on the next space shuttle out of Amoi.

'Get the fuck out of here.' Justin cursed. 'Fifty thousand. This dumb machine must be screwed up.' Justine banged the metal contraption with his fist but it still flashed the same seven numbers.

Kei smiled widely and placed the blue bottle and a glass on a tray. 'I guess good things do come to those who wait.'

….

_'You just couldn't help yourself. Could you?' _Riki's black-velvet voice caressed Ion's mind as he watched Kei almost faint from how much of a tip Ion left him. _'I think you have just made him the happiest man on Amoi.'_

_'You caught me.'_ Ion surrendered. _'Are you going to punish me now?'_

Riki laughed. _'And what would be the point of that. You would just do it again anyway.'_

_'Guilty. Are you almost ready?'_ Ion asked as he spotted Kei walking, well more power walking towards him, trying not to drop the expensive bottle of liquor he carried.

_'I could kill you for making me do this. Remember your promise.' _Ion could imagine the cute pout Riki sported. _'Yeah. Yeah.'_ He shook his head mentally and disconnected. Kei ever so gently opened the bottle and poured some of the amber liquor into a crystal glass. He placed both in front of Ion and handed back his card. Kei bowed and with a blooming smile, practically skipping away.

'You seem to have a way with people Sir Cassis. I am surprised you didn't choose a path in public relations.' Bruce Merger said and began to fondle the pet beside him. 'You would have been an excellent speaker for the people. You have a very unique way of dealing with them.

'Sir Cassis has always been so. He has a very compassionate nature seen very rarely.' Iason spoke quietly and all present looked at each other. Ion glanced at Iason and wondered what the devilish leader could be planning.

'It is true,' Ion looked to Bruce.' That I have a fondness for the working-class man but I feel my talents would be more attributed to the production of advance science.' Ion said coolly and spotted the green-haired pet beside Bruce glance, once again at the buffet table a few meters away. It was the third time he had done it since Ion had sat down. Ion's astute, azure eyes looked the pet over and would have clicked his tongue in disgust, but he kept his contempt to himself. Ribs just visible. No muscle what so ever. It was obvious this pet was not given proper nourishment when it was needed. Left to starve, most likely as a punishment by his master. And every time the pet glanced at the steaming buffet table, his punishment would double. The punishment of looking but not eating. Ion threw back the amber whiskey and sighed in comfort as the liquid warmly burned his throat, down to his stomach.

'Come here, pet.' Ion said calmly and with authority, his eyes as solid as steel, yet gentle and compassionate, trying to catch the dull grey eyes of the small boy. The pet beside Merger shot up in his seat and visibly started to shake when he found Ion Cassis staring at him, asking him to come over to him. Had he done something wrong? Had he somehow offended the handsome Blondie? And he was handsome. No not handsome. Sexy. Beautiful. And strong. His shakes became almost spasms. He didn't want to be punished again. It was just he was so hungry.

Ion realised his mistake and waved his hands. 'It's ok. You're not in trouble. Come here.' Ion said gently. The pet swallowed loudly, positive that everyone present heard him and slipped from his seat. His legs were rubbery and felt like he had walked an eternity before he found himself standing in front of the powerful Blondie-when it was only a few steps.

'What's your name little one?' Ion kept his voice to a soothing level.

'A..Aden, my lord.'

'Lord Cassis.' Merger protested.

Ion held up his hand to silence the man. 'Aden. I tell you a secret, Aden.' Ion moved closer to the boy. 'In the language of the Schweigens. A very cultural and ancient race, Aden means 'little fire.' A name that is not given lightly in their society.'

'Little fire?' Aden repeated with fascination.

'When was the last time you had something in your belly little one. You are positively skin and bones.' Ion said and looked the boy up and down again, a finger to his lips. It made the pet blush and wish he were invisible. Everyone around them looked on in complete fascination. Ion's complete gentleness and compassion towards the pet had them all reeling. A low growl escaped Aden's belly and his blush deepened.

'Well?' Ion was waiting.

'Sin… Since this morning, my lord. I had disobeyed my master and was punished.'

'Withholding food should not be a punishment. How can you perform your duties on an empty stomach? I want you to go over to the buffet table and eat until you are no longer empty. I don't want to see you back here until you are full. A full person is a happy person I always say.' When the pet no attempt to move, Ion nodded towards the buffet and smiled to let the trembling pet know that it was okay.

_'The other pets won't accept me. I'm too weird to ever fit in.' _Aden said to himself before a gentle voice entered his thoughts.

_'Take 'weird' as a compliment, because who wants to be normal.'_ Ion winked and Aden's eyes pet finally nodded and very gracefully walked away.

They watched him leave. 'I spent good money on that pet, Sir Cassis.' Merger said in anger. 'I hope I will be compensated.'

Ion wasn't fazed. 'I will be more than happy to reimburse you for the cost but I could not sit back and watch him starve no longer.' Ion's resolve was absolute and couldn't be swayed. 'Are we such a society that we allow a citizen of our world to go without food.'

'A pet isn't a citizen, Cassis They don't have lives.' Orphe cut in, brushing invisible dust off his white jacket. 'They are bred to perform one single function and that is to please the elite.'

'Everyone is entitled to a life, no matter how they came into this world. They are entitled to forge their own paths.'

Iason listen quietly to the passion rising in Ion's voice. It had such feeling and depth. It was not something Ion had thought about overnight. No, he had thought about this for years. Quietly working in the shadows, hoping to give the lesser citizens of Amoi a better chance at survival. He remembered, many years ago when they were mere boys, the first time Ion brought an injured bird back to the dormitory. Staying up at all hours of the night trying to nurse the bird back to health. The others taunted him of course.

_'His so weird.'_

_'He hasn't let that thing out of his sight. His always picking up stray things.'_

…

_'The bird isn't going to make it Ion. Do us all a favour and give up.' A young Gideon Lagot taunted an upset Ion. Mikhale Train laughed with Marcus Jayd._

_'His dying.' Raoul said and poked the disabled bird._

_'Don't touch him.' Ion's eyes burned with oncoming tears but he refused to be swayed. 'No I won't give up. I can heal him.' Ion looked up into blue eyes similar to his own._

_'Please, Iason will you help me.'_

_A youthful Iason glanced down at the crying Ion before turning around, his long blonde hair catching the wind as he walked away. 'Do it yourself. I have more important things to do then to baby-sit a dead bird.' They laughed and followed behind Iason, leaving Ion behind, cradling the dying bird in his arms._

_Ion brought he bird to his chest and a heart-wrenching cry flew from his lips 'I'm sorry. Please forgive me.'_

The bird died in Ion's hands and he knew deep down that Ion had never truly forgiven them for what they had done that day. Iason wouldn't forgive himself either. It had lessened now but that day had left a deep scar within Ion. Ion had kept to himself mostly, never once asking them for help again. When they had each received their status as a Blondie, Ion branched out, neither interested nor swayed by the opportunities that Tanagura could offer. The need to help others overwhelmed him to the point that if he didn't save them it would feel just like losing the bird. It was these little things that made Ion stand out from the rest of them. He had so much compassion and inner strength. A light that none of them had. He almost acted… Human.

'Ion!' A small squeal from above had them looked up as a small body jumped down from the railing overhead and landed right in Ion's lap with an 'oomph' 'I found you, Ion.' The youngster squealed again.

'Maddy.' Ion said. Onlookers who heard the squeal, looked over in their direction. Many with distaste and open hostility. Maddy's short black hair had been straightened so that it fell around her young face.

'That was extremely dangerous. What would I have done if you broke your little neck?' Ion chided the young mongrel. She bit her lip and nodded.

'I'm sorry.' Ion nodded and tousled her hair affectionately, before finally noticed the many stares coming his way. He coughed in his hand. 'My apologise. This is Maddy. Maddy these are the scary men I told you about.'

'Hi, scary men.' She waved and the expression on Gideon and Marcus's faces was priceless. They looked like stunned goldfish. Ion almost burst out laughing. They had never seen a female mongrel before. Probably because they are kept locked away in guardian. Suddenly the large double doors opened and everyone in the room turned towards them. At the top of the stairs stood Heath, Luca and Seiren. They certainly livid up to the term 'dress to impress.' The crowd couldn't take their eyes off them. The effect was immense, especially with Luca. With all her feminine curves and dips. She could show the female pets a thing or two. They walked down the stairs with care and the sea of people parted to form them a path towards the Blondies.

'There you are, you little devil. See.' Luca elbowed Heath painfully in the ribs when they approached them. 'See I told you she would end up here. It was your fault you were supposed to be watching the brat.'

'Excuse me but I wasn't the one who left to powder my face.'

'Guys calm down.' Seiren tried to keep the peace. 'You're embarrassing yourselves.'

'What!' Luca said angrily, totally ignoring Seiren's warning and walked up to Heath, poking him in the chest. 'Are you always this stupid or is today a special occasion. You are living proof that man can't live without brains.'

'And women can. Please. You couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag.'

'Asshole.'

'Cow.'

'Mongrel.'

'Bitch.'

The two mongrels were unaware of their audience until Ion loudly cleared his throat. Luca and Heath looked towards the sound and visibly paled. Ion shook his head and folded his arms inside his sleeves. 'Oh, decided to join us have you. Splendid. Well just in case you three failed to notice, we seem to be one short. Mmmm, explain.'

Seiren was the one who answered. He scratched his head. 'Yeah about that. We kind of lost him.'

'Well not 'lost' per say.' Heath said correctively. Ion raised an eyebrow. 'Go on.'

'He just vanished. He was there on minute then gone the next. His so slippery that one.'

Ion sighed again and turned to his Blonde brothers. There shock adding to his amusement. 'I apologise for this rabble. This is Heath, Luca and Seiren. I have another at my home but she is unable to attend tonight. This is my crew.'

'Riki is not among them.' Mikhale had to ask. He knew everyone was dying to.

There was a loud crash from over at the buffet table where Aden's master had knocked over a bowl of fruit as he took the young pet's arm in a vicious vice-grip. The Sapphire eyes were livid with anger.

'Do you disobeyed me again, pet. I must not have punished you enough this morning.' The elite practically spat out the words.

Aden's face became one of terror. 'No master.' Aden lowered his head in submission. 'Sir Ion said I could have something to eat.' While everyone in the room was focused on the commotion, they failed to notice the blur of back and blue moving silently around them. The sapphire's grip on Aden tightened causing the pet to cry out, yet no one stepped in. It was a master's right to punish his pet. Whatever form he chose.

'Lies. Why would a Blondie ever interact with something as lowly as you? I guess I'll have to show you proper respect.' The elite took out his training whip and just before it came down to strike the whimpering boy, he was pushed to the floor as the whip bounced off a tanned arm, wrapping around it like a snake. Iason's heart constricted in his chest and he stood up as the whole room stood still. Ion smiled deviously. Aden groaned and sat up, opened his eyes, blinking twice. They widened and he gazed up at the vengeful figure standing over him almost protectively. His body standing between Aden and his master. Long black hair. Unearthly beautiful. A body built by the gods. It could only be one.

'Nice Job.' Ion said quietly from the corner of his mouth. Seiren and two older mongrels behind him smiled and nodded, quiet proud of themselves for the show they had concocted to hide Riki's absence. They mentally high fived each other, going back to watching the scene before them with anticipation on the sidelines. The sapphire elite stood stunned for a moment, looked down at his whip, up a strong, tanned, tattooed arm before he came to look into cloudy, dark eyes. The man behind the eyes looked through him with anger and vexation.

'You dare strike someone who has done nothing but speak the truth.' Riki's silky voice boomed loudly and he forcefully shook the whip from his arm, the markings form the whip evident. The sapphire took a step back but stood his ground.

'How dare you come in between my right to discipline my pet. I should have to punished for your impotence.'

'My master, Ion Cassis gave your pet permission to eat.' Dull Onyx rested on the elite who for a moment felt root to spot by that stare. He glanced down and spotted the silver band around the mongrel's tanned finger. Anger took over.

'You are nothing but a filthy mongrel. You are nothing but a low common dog.'

Riki smiled with taunt. 'I would rather be that, then an Elite with no pride as an individual.'

'How dare you.' The Elite sapphire went to raise his whip again when a flash of blonde caught his eye and he found himself looking into ice blue glaciers.

'You are out of line Sir Alexis.' Ion's larger body stepped in front of Riki. His voice holding nothing but supremacy. 'It is true I did give Aden permission. Your pet was hungry so I stepped in and I apologise for any wrongdoing. But you have raised your hand to my pet. Strike him when it is not your place to do so. That is a serious offence, one that I do not take lightly. I am a forgiving man, but only when I think one is deserving of it.'

_'Don't bullshit the bullshitter, Ion. Your making me want to crack up.'_

_'Not now. I am trying to command authority.'_ Ion coughed in his hand and straighten in shoulders until they were sculpted planes of muscle and bone. 'I think it's time you said good night, Sir Alexis. Your pet has a kind heart. Don't mistake it for weakness.'

Sir Alexis stammered down on his anger and turned to walk away, knowing it was dangerous to argue with a Blondie. 'Come, Aden.'

Aden stood shakily from the floor and turned to his dark saviour. 'Thank you.'

Riki's dull eyes stared past his shoulder as he reaches up and tousled his hair. He reached down and brought Aden's hand up to inspect the damage. He couldn't see the damage but he could feel it. Riki's rough hands soothingly glided over the area so gently that Aden gasped softly. Riki thought he had hurt the boy so he gave a soft. 'Sorry.' after a moment a small smile spread across the mongrel's full lips and let's go of the pet's hand. Aden felt his hear skip a beat. 'Thank you.'

'Don't sweat it kid. Just keep out of trouble or I might have to kick your ass myself. Capesh.'

Aden nodded and followed his master, glancing back before he was out the door. Riki turned and call it intuition, but he could tell Ion wore that annoying, knowing grin.

'What?'

'Your turning into such a softy, Riki. I think I'm going to cry.' Riki couldn't see Ion mockingly dab his eye for effect but knew he was teasing. He touched Riki's head and rubbed gently. 'I must be growing on you?'

'Do you mind?' Riki said irritably and brushed Ion's hand aside.' The only growing you will be doing is on the ground when I kill you for making me wear this ridiculous outfit. I don't even know what it looks like.'

'But you look so cute in it. Doesn't he gentlemen?' Ion turned to them to emphasize his point. Iason sat down when he realised he was still staring, probably with his mouth unceremoniously open. He could not take his eyes off Riki. His familiar, perfectly toned body was encased in exactly the same style clothing as Ion, except Riki wore dark blue. His beautiful long black hair was tied loosely at the base of his neck and flowed down his back. Iason caught a glimmer of Riki's smooth chest and wanted nothing more than to run his hand down those protocols, the tight chest muscles so perfect underneath his roaming fingers. He looked so regal and mature standing there. His balance and grace was perfect and flawless. It was hard to believe this was the same Riki. The same untamed, wild mongrel Iason had kept for five years. He had grown up so much. Even Marcus and Gideon were having trouble tearing their eyes away.

'I seem to have made an impression on everyone. They are speechless.' Riki said and looked up at Ion. 'What have you been saying about me?'

'Nothing, I swear.' The mischievous Blondie held up his hands. 'Scouts honour.'

With a gentle push Ion lead Riki forward with his hand at his back. Mouths of onlooking elites dropped open. Not believing their eyes. Riki the dark was actually here. Back from the dead. It was impossible to comprehend yet it was possible, for he was here. The two finally came to their small group and Ion placed his hands in his sleeves.

'Brothers, I would like to introduce my pet, Riki. Yes I know,' Ion held up a finger 'I have never owned a pet before and he is a little on the rough side but I find that quality so cute.'

'Would you stop saying that. I'm not cute.' Riki turned dull eyes to them and to their horror-except for Ion and his crewmembers- Riki placed his hands in his long sleeves and bowed low at the waist in respect. 'If I can be honest with you, I was tempted to high tale out of here when I imagine all you Blondies being as much as a handful as this one. But you guys seem to be all right. A little dull.' A bright smile graced Riki's beautiful features and the pets blinked in surprise, trying not to show the lust in their eyes. Growing into a man had made Riki so masculine and male. His body encased with so much muscle and sinew he would be hard to the touch. His dominating presence overshadowed everything and everyone. They cursed themselves for lusting after the handsome mongrel but found they could not help themselves.

If Riki's eyes could of lit up with amusement the would have, for he read each flaring aura and came to the very adept conclusion that everyone wanted or at least was thinking about sex. He had never seen so much pink in one room. It was almost overwhelming. The Blondies in front of him lit up the darkness like flashes of light. They certainly were powerful beings, if their auras were any indication. Certainty. Presumption. They felt like nothing could touch them. But the one that pulsated more brightly, more strongly than the others undoubted belong to Iason Mink. Riki turned to it in his mind, like a moth to a flame. It was dominating and powerful, yet familiar and intimate. The man's presences defined the meaning of confidence. Hell the man practically leaked it.

Iason felt those cloudy obsidians eyes trying to read him before moving away. He kept his expressions neutral but inside he was burning hotter than a blazing inferno. Riki looked so at peace standing there next to Ion. He looked like the boy Iason had met all those years ago. Young and free. Like nothing in this world could touch him.

'Play for us Riki.' Ion's voice cut through Iason's thoughts and he snapped his head up.

'Do I really have to?' Riki protested.

'Yes' Ion said with no room for argument. 'We discussed this, remember. I promised you that we would visit and I intend to keep it.' Riki pouted then turned around and walked to the centre of the room, where a large piano stood. The crowd made room and moved to the edges of the room. Waiting to see what the mongrel was going to do. Even the pets had stopped dancing in anticipation. Riki sat down quietly and looked down at the keys.

'What is he doing?' Raoul asked from behind Ion, who turned and sat down

'His going to play for us.' Luca answered.

'Why?'

'Because I promised him that if he did this I would take him to the place where I found him, ' Ion said. His blue eyes never leaving Riki. Iason's own azure orbs narrowed in slits 'Dana burn.'

Suddenly a soft, sensual melody floated through the room, causing a rush of silence to sweep through the hall, if only to hear the surprisingly beautiful notes. Each elegant note flowing freely around the room. It took the gathering of elites a moment to realise it was Riki actually playing those beautiful notes. Those rough, wild hands that moved so smoothly and fluently over the keys that it had everyone memorized. He struck each cord with correct precision; you would think he had played his whole life.

The musical sonata reached places inside Iason that he had thought long dead. Brought back to life by the boy, no the man that sat only meters from him, playing the most seductive hymn he had ever heard. It crept into the darkest parts of his soul. To long has it been kept silent in the darkness. He would never have believed that Riki, the wild mongrel from the slums of Ceres, the untamed Varja would be able to play with such passion. Yet there he sat, neither knowing who he was or what he was.

'How did he manage to survive? The explosion alone should have killed him.' Mikhale asked, watching Riki play on the other side of the room.

'I ask that myself every day. He almost didn't make it. I had to keep him constantly monitored. He awoke six months later with no memory of who he was. He was so afraid and the adding darkness of his blindness didn't help.' Ion said with a little sadness. 'It hurt to see such a compassionate being suffer so much. So much has happen in his young life. Is it so wrong to ask for something in return?'

Iason's jealousy rose to a new level. His eyes turned to ice. 'You talk, Sir Cassis as if you known him his entire life.'

'According to him,' Ion said quite calmly, deliberately ignoring the chill in his neighbour's voice, ' I have. Did you know that he has this little quirk of humming when he thinks no one is around? Or that when he smiles, a dimple appears just below his cheekbone. You claim he belongs to you, maybe he does, but yet you know nothing of whom he truly is inside. Riki may not know how to open up to you but when he does, it's the most precious gift he can give. Can I say you do the same?'

The air around them plummeted a few degrees as the two dominating Blondies sized each other off. Blue against blue. Fire against ice. For a moment you would think they were brothers; true brothers.

'You have four mongrels in your care. Jupiter would never allow it.'

'Actully Sir Zavi Jupiter gave me her full approval. As well as the directions of taking Riki as my pet.' Ion placed his head on his resting hand and ignored the questioning looks.

'Your pet plays so beautifully Sir Cassis.' Valentine said in awe.

Ion smiled, thankful for the distraction. 'He certainly does. It was I who taught him.' There was no gloating in his voice just a sense of contentment. 'And it only took him two short months. Because he suffers from the loss of sight, I taught him how to see with his other senses. It was difficult for him at first, but he can be quite a stubborn thing.'

'He remembers nothing. Not even being his Excellency's pet.' Aisha asked with curiosity.

'I asked him once what was the last thing he remembered before he woke up on my ship.' Ion paused. 'Blue eyes. That's what he told me'

Loud gasps brought the attention of everyone present to the centre of the room where Riki was supposed to be playing. Riki's sleek frame was enveloped in a white glow that seemed to be getting brighter and brighter with each second.

'Ion. It's happening again.' Heath said with as Luca, Seiren and himself moved forward to surround the glowing Riki. Obviously prepared for this.

'At the worst possible time. Valentine was it, would it be to forward of me to ask for your jacket. Thanks.' Ion grabbed the stumbling Midasian and joined the group surrounding the ball of light, the jacket opened wide. Suddenly the ball of light shot out towards Ion, who caught it and tightly wrapped the jacket around it, holding it to his chest. He nodded to the other three, who moved to surround him. Riki's kimono slithered to the floor just meters of where the stunned Blondies sat on the edge of their seats, watching in fascination as Ion spoke to whatever it was inside the jacket. His back to them.

'See what you've done. No, don't look at me like that. Or that. It's a good thing I have come prepared otherwise you would be a very cold little man, in front of all these strangers, no less. Luca hold this.' Luca moved to hold the jacket while Ion reached into his sleeves and pulled out a pair of small pants and top. 'Put these on. No, I don't want a debate about it.'

'It's a shame they had to find out this way.' Seiren said.

'Oh well. What's done is done. If only this little guy could have kept it in.'

'I don't really want to see that.' Luca said with disgust.

There was rustling within the circle before Riki's small voice sobbed his opinion. 'How was I supposed to know this would happen old man. If you weren't so busy flapping your gums at any given chance, you might have noticed I was actually glowing. Stupid Blondie.'

'How rude.' Ion scoffed. He hadn't wanted to reveal Riki's other condition so soon, especially to every elite in Tanagura but it was done and there was nothing he could do about it. Maybe he could turn this into an opportunity. He sighed a little with regret and pulled away the jacket. Gasps filled the room, as eyes were draw downward to a five-year-old looking Riki.

Ion crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at the crying miniature Riki. 'Happy now?'

Riki's eyes filled with tears. 'Why are you so mean to me?' He cried and rubbed his eyes. 'I hate you.'

Ion rolled his eyes at Riki's tantrum and squatted down beside him. 'No you don't. I do what I must because you can be so careless.' Riki looked up at him with anger and reached up to pull his cheeks. 'Baka Blondie. Don't talk to me.'

Riki let go unexpectedly and to Ion's amusement, cutely yawn. The Blondie's eyes softened. 'Looks like someone is ready for bed. You've had a long day.'

'Not tired.' Riki protested but again yawned deeply.

Ion shook his head and reached for the heavy-eyed mongrel. 'Come on you.' Ion picked him up and Riki laid his head on a massive shoulder. 'Not tired.' Riki muttered again. Ion chuckled and totally ignored the right out stares he was receiving as he walked back over to his seat. He sat down and placed Riki more comfortably on his lap. The mongrel practically snuggled up into a ball on Ion's hard chest and closed his eyes. The pets at their feet were almost standing just to get a better look at the small black bundle.

'Oh thanks for the jacket.' Ion handed back the coat. The stunned Valentine took it without acknowledging with.

'Cassis, what the hell is going on? A very shocked Iason said. His brain was in overdrive at the moment. Trying, but failing miserably to comprehend what he was seeing. He had to resist the urge to rub his eyes and look again. Riki had gone from a full-grown man to that of a small child in the blink of an eye who was now curled up on Ion's chest, almost asleep.

Ion glanced down at Riki to make sure he was asleep. 'That is the question I have been asking myself for the past two years. It seems he is able to sustain his adult form for a time before he transforms into his current form. Sometimes stress triggers the transformation. That is why I had to act quickly at the spaceport today. Fear is another element. '

'Into a child.' Marcus asked as he to looks at Riki. 'He looks no older than five years old.'

'A strange phenomenon in its self.' Gideon put in.

'Exactly. I have come up with some theories that might explain it.'

'Which are?'

'Soul deficiency.' Ion said and brushed a few locks of long black hair from Riki's face. 'I believe, when Riki was tapped inside Dana burn, he made the ultimate sacrifice; giving up half his soul in exchange for saving another's.' Ion looked up into Iason's grief-stricken eyes. 'Yours, your Excellency.'

Iason's clenched his fist so hard that he felt his fingernails dig into his palm. Riki's suffering just wouldn't end. He looked so tiny in Ion's arms, so fragile that it hurt just to look at him. His beloved had sacrificed his soul so that he would survive, while he suffered in darkness. A life for a life. An equivalent exchange. 'How long will he stay in this current form?' Iason managed to get out, although it sounded painful to his ears.

'I'm unsure what triggered it but by tomorrow he should be back to his old grumpy self.'

'Ion can we go home now?' A sleep voice brought back everyone's attention to the sleepy Riki.

'Sure.' Ion looked up and looked at Iason. 'Is it possible we could slip through the back way? I don't want any more attention on him then what we already have.'

Iason stood up. 'Follow me.' Ion gently held onto Riki and he and his crew followed Iason through the back doors of the hall and down a long hallway, past the cook's room and through the back door. The long driveway was deserted. Hover cars lined each side of the lane.

'Well I can say one think for you Iason; you know how to throw a party.'

Iason glanced at the other Blondie then down at the small bundle dozing on his shoulder. 'I have many questions for you, and I expect them to be answered.'

'I have no doubt but I need to get this little guy home before he decides he wants to be big again.' Ion said and turned to look at Iason.' Take solace in the fact that maybe, just maybe one day he might remember.'

Iason locked Ion's words away. They should have brought him some comfort but all it did was cause him deeper despair. He didn't know what cause his action but he found he could not help himself. He reached up and gently stroked Riki's smooth cheek. He was so tiny, so small engulfed in Ion's arms. Iason's eyes widened when a small bronze hand suddenly grabbed his finger. Riki had reached for him, obviously in his sleep, his small fingers clutching the digit like a lifeline.

'He likes you I think.' Io said softly. Allowing Iason to have this moment with the one he loves.

…..

'Heath, can you get the door?' Ion asked as he shifted Riki onto his other shoulder. He was thankful for the late hour as many were either out at the party or have retired for the night, although it wouldn't make much difference. By morning the whole of Tanagura is going to know of Riki's little problem. Hell the whole of Amoi.

Heath went ahead and opened the door. 'His totally out of it.'

'It's no wonder, with all the excitement.'

'However tomorrow's going to be another story.' Luca commented

Ion's tall frame stepped into the foyer just as his furniture, Noel came into the room. Happy to see his master. 'Master, welcome…' Noel stopped suddenly when he spotted just who he was carried in his arms.

'Shh' Ion put a finger to his lips. 'It's Ion, remember.' Ion said quietly.' Can you please put on some coffee. I think I am going to need it.'

'Of course mast…I mean Ion.' Noel wanted to ask what happened to Sir Riki but knew better then to interfere. He went off to do as instructed. The others went to their rooms and Ion walked quietly into the large living room where Aya was sitting on the sofa reading a book by lamplight. She looked up and shook her head when she spotted little Riki asleep in Ion's arms and the Blondie's tired appearance. She put her book down and stood up, holding her swollen belly.

'I see someone had a good time.'

Ion sighed. 'You have no idea. I am just going to put this one to bed and then I am going to have a cup of some very strong coffee.' Ion said tiredly and was about to walk towards Riki's room before he changed directions and moved towards his own room. He opened the door and quietly proceeded to his large bed. With one arm carrying Riki, his body light due to his strength, he used the other to pull back the covers and so carefully, as not to wake him, placed Riki on the bed and pulled up the covers over his small form. The mongrel stirred but did not awaken. Ion watched him for a moment, his eyes soft. It still marvelled him, after years of spending time with them; just how much strength was in these misunderstood creatures. Mongrels had so much life in them that he sometimes thought that maybe it was jealousy that spurred the Elites to treat them as they do. For they have no restrictions, no boundaries. They were free men.

Ion shook his thoughts away and brushed away some black locks before he stood up and walked out, closing the door quietly behind him.

To be continued…

Finally finished. I can die now. I think I have RSI. Anyway I almost cried when I wrote the part about the Ion and the bird. Probably because I was listening to a sad song at the time. Don't ask me what it was. I can't remember. All I know was that it was a sad moment for all. Children can be so cruel. Even Blondie children. Schweigens is actually a real secret society. And I don't know about anyone else but I would bet Riki would look smoking in a kimono Anyway hope you like and remember to review.


	8. Chapter 7 Special chapter

Ho Ho Ho Merry Christmas. I hope everyone has had a great year and is looking forward to the start of a new one. I was at work the other day and a sudden thought popped into my head. What would Christmas be like on Amoi? I'm guessing they've probably never heard of it. So I thought my not write about Amoi's first Christmas. Strange yet different.

So enjoy.

Special Christmas Chapter-Eos's first Christmas.

Amoi, third planet of the second star system, 24 December 3124

BANG.

Eos tower shook violently. The impact shaking the building down to its foundations. Iason felt the tremors all the way to his penthouse, which was on the top floor. Iason opened his front door and poked his head out, just like others on his floor were doing.

'What the hell was that.'?

'Sounded like an explosion.'

Smoke filled the foyer, causing pets and elites to cough and splutter. Seiren coughed and tried to push away the smoke around him with his hand. He looked angrily at the large contraption in front of him. 'You stupid piece of shit. Why won't you work.' He gave it a kick for good measure. The snow machine he had been trying to fix just would cooperate with him. Whenever he fixed on thing, something else decided to shut down. He huffed and tightened the grip on his screwdriver; he would not be beaten by a heap of metal and bolts. He would get this tin can called a snow machine running before midnight if it killed him.

A light chuckle was heard behind him. 'Give it up man. This heap is done for.' Heath said. 'You've been at it for hours.' He sat on Seiren's toolbox and watched the Amorian's numerous and not to mention, hilarious attempts to fix the broken machine.

'Shut up. I have gotten it to work before and it was more of shit heap then it is now. I refuse to have Christmas without snow. Christmas without snow is like having an engine without power.'

'What's Christmas.'? Seiren and Heath turned their heads and looked at the pets that had gathered around them. The mindless pleasure dolls looked at the machine with curiosity.

Heath slapped his forehead. 'You've never heard of Christmas before.' What was he thinking? Of course they haven't heard of Christmas before. These are pets. Sex was the only thing they were bred for. Hell _he_ didn't know what it was until he travelled with Ion. But how do you explain to a few mindless pets just what was the meaning of Christmas.

Heath rubbed his neck. 'Christmas is…its…ark Seiren help me with this. Your Amorian, you would know more about this then I do.'

'Hopeless, absolutely hopeless.' Suddenly a light switched on in Seiren's head and he smiled with excitement.

'Come on Seiren. I'm from a planet where my kind is shunned upon as scum and engineers breed mindless pets for the purpose of pleasuring their pushy masters. No offence.' Heath looked at the pets. 'I think they skipped out planet on the jolly Christmas tour of eighty-eight. ' Heath said dryly at the pets who looked at him with wide eyes, not even realising that he had just insulted them, oh and their masters.

'Ignore him. His an idiot. If you really want to know what Christmas is gather around.' Seiren sat down on the snow machine as the pets gathered around him, wanting to hear about this Christmas they keep talking about.

….

The doors to the elevator opened on the eighth floor and Iason stepped out, almost walking into a green looking plant, hanging from the ceiling. He brushed it aside and stopped mid step. The whole hallway was decorated with some kind of read and green string with hanging shining balls with decorations of trees and stars. The occupants on the floor looked at it with unconcealed interest. 'Did you get the invitation.'? They whispered.

'Yeah. Its tonight at his penthouse.' Iason walked past them, mindful that he had a destination to get too. He came to the set of double doors and knocked once. He waited a moment before the door open and he found himself looking down at Ion's furniture, wearing the most unusual hat he had ever seen. It was red and white with a fluffy white ball on the end.

'Oh good morning your Excellency.' Noel greeted formally.

'I was inquiring if your master was available.' Iason lifted an eyebrow. 'Explain to me what is that hat is you're wearing.'

'Oh um Ion, ah Master Ion gave it to me to wear. He said it's a Christmas hat. People wear it on the festive occasion.' The furniture reached up to touch the hat. ' My master is in the living room with the others decorating the Christmas tree.' Noel moved to the side to let the tall Blondie into the foyer, taking his coat from him. 'A refreshment for you, your Excellency.'

'No, thank you.'

Iason walked through Ion's penthouse into the living room were he could hear laughter, or more precise… Riki's laughter. Riki was perched on Ion's shoulders, in his smaller form and were placing ornaments on a tall green tree, decorated with many hanging decorations and ornaments. Was this the Christmas tree Noel was talking about? The two female mongrels were wrapping large red string around the tree and the pregnant Feaier was on the floor with paper of red and green, wrapping.

'Can you please hurry up or this tree is never going to get decorated by tonight. And we still have to go shopping.' Ion said to the mongrel above.

'Then stand still. I can't put them on with your big body moving around. Its hard enough I can't see.' Riki reached up and felt the feathery needles of the tree. Without his sight he had to rely on his other sense, like touch. He slid the ornament onto the branch. 'There, done. You big baby.'

'Great.' Ion reached up and lifts Riki from his shoulders, placing him on the floor. He turned to inspected the tree. ' Ok, for the finishing touch.' Ion squatted down and plugged in a long green cord into the socket. Twinkling lights came to life all over the tree like coloured jewels. It brightened up the room, giving it life. Ion nodded with satisfaction. This was his favourite time of the year, ever since he had come across this festive holiday many years ago. And he was determined that this year Eos would experience its first Christmas. He had it all planned out. A party here, in his home then hoping- if Seiren can pull it off- at the stroke of midnight snow would rain down on Eos. It would be a night never to be forgotten.

Ion turned and was quite surprised when he spotted Iason standing there in his living room, looking at his Christmas tree as if it was an unidentified life form.' Sir Mink. What a surprise to find you in my home. Come, lets go to my office.' Ion turned to Riki. 'Be ready to leave in ten minutes.'

'Yeah, Yeah.' Riki waved him off. Iason glanced at Riki before he followed Ion through his large home towards the Blondie's office. Ion motioned him inside and closed the door. Iason large frame sat down in the chair in front of Ion's desk.

'I apologise for not receiving you at the door, your Excellency for its been a mad house here this morning. My attention was directed to setting up the Christmas tree, ready for the party I am hosting tonight.'

'Party.'?

'Yes a Christmas party. It is Christmas Eve after all. I messaged you the invitation early this morning.'

'I have never heard of such a thing called Christmas.' Iason said. His piercing blue eyes studying the red and green sparkling streamers along the ceiling.

Ion smiled. 'Not many have. On the mythical planet called Earth they would celebrate it around this time of the year. I have read many stories on the celebrated holiday. They say it's a day celebrated to honour the birth of their saviour and Lord. But its also a time were people get together and just enjoy being together. I find it quite enjoyable, actually.'

'And the contraption down stairs.' Iason asked. 'Its causing quite a disturbance.'

'Oh that.' Ion laughed and folded his hands in front of him. 'It's a surprise. One I am sure will never be forgotten. You'll just have to attend tonight and see for yourself.'

'I shall be there.'

'Excellent. I am just one my way out to Midas to collect a few supplies. Your welcome to join us if you desire. I'm positive Midas has changed since I've been away.'

'I'm afraid I must decline for I have an important meeting to attend to. Your furniture can go to Midas in your stead. Or have your goods delivered here instead of going yourself. ' Iason pointed out, still marvelling in the way Ion went about doing things.

'Well I could, but that would defeat the purpose wouldn't it. I have put my research on hold for the moment. Aya is in her last trimester of her impregnation and needs my full attention. She could be ready to deliver at any moment. Think of it, a baby in my home.' Ion leaned his head on his palm. 'Besides, preparing your own party is so much more fun.' Ion said with a smile.

…

Ion's hover car drove through the streets of busy Midas. Its sleek white exterior catching the light from the sun, giving it more sheen and class. Its tinted windows proved the perfect cover for anyone inside. That's the way Ion wanted it, as he was actually driving. Noel sat beside him and Riki propped up on the back seat. His small hands spread over the glass, tempting to look out the window, but not seeing anything. Ion had tired the mongrel's long hair up into a ponytail and fitted him with black pants and a red top. He didn't like to expose Riki so close to his old home but seeming his appearance is slightly altered, it out weight the possibility of his old crew recognising him. Anyway it would be good to get him out of Eos for a while.

Ion parked and turned off the engine. 'Ok. First we'll head to the food exchange and get the supplies. Then a little present shopping. After a spot of tea might be in order. Sounds good.' he asked his companions. Shopping was defiantly not a Blondie's duty but Ion enjoyed it. Just as much as he enjoyed doing things his own way.

'Yeah.' Riki said with enthusiasm, this being his first time in Midas. His instincts urging him to explore. '

'You re to stay by me Mr. No running off. I know you. 'Ion warned to the energetic Riki. The mongrel stuck out his tongue towards the Blondie. Ion laughed at his pet's-still an unfamiliar word to him- humorous antics. Ion spotted his furniture's nervous expression and tried to comfort the boy.

'Don't worry so much Noel. Think of it, as you accompanying your master and pet on an errand. You will find I do things a little differently then others.' Noel nodded and satisfied, Ion opened the door and stepped out, drawing the eyes of people walking by. The door beside him opened and Riki hoped out. As did Noel from the other side.

'Wow it really has changed.'

'The food exchange is this way.' Noel pointed towards a large food market just ahead of them. Ion nodded and started walking, with Riki stopping every couple of minutes to inspect sometime he felt or smelt interesting until they were standing in front of the busy market place. They strove inside.

The overseer of the market exchanged practically pushed a customer out of the way when he saw a Blondie standing there. 'Welcome.' His long face lighting up with promised greed. Hoping to at lest get good credit for this Blondie Ion strolled round the market; the director happily willing to advising him on what was the best produce. What were his best important goods. Noel took everything down on his holographic notepad. Never once faulting in his cataloguing. His master ordered so he obeyed.

'Do you have any fruit pudding.'? Ion asks, inspecting things as he went.

The owner's eyes shot down in confusion. 'Fruit pudding, my Lord.'

'I am having a very special party tonight, Sir and fruit pudding or something of that nature is what I require.'

The man gulped. 'Of course my Lord. ' He snapped his fingers. 'Actually, I might have something that would suits your needs perfectly.'

Down at the docking bay of the market, the boss led them over to a small crate and opened the lid. 'These just arrived from one of our neighbouring planets. They call it a berry cake.

'That will suffice.'

Satisfied, Ion gave the man his extensive order, directing it to be delivered to his penthouse by the afternoon. When the owner assured him that it would be on time, Ion paid the man handsomely and left. Almost fainting at the amount the Blondie had paid for his goods. Business was defiantly good today.

…

'Right. Round two.' Seiren reached down and flicked the switch. He jumped back when the machine jolted to life. Its engine spurting and coughing before it gave way with a bang and smoke and oil was spat in his face. He closed his eyes and had to count to ten, otherwise he was seriously considering grabbing his hammer and hacking the bucket of bolts of pieces. He took the rag from his pocket and wiped his face.

'At the rate you're going, there's going to be nothing left of it.' Heath yawned and laid his head on his palm.

'As I have said before. I will get this shit heap working if it kills me.' Seiren narrowed his eyes. 'You could at least give me a hand, you know instead of standing there, letting me suffer.'

'I'm a navigator, not an engineer. Do you see me fixing an engine? I wouldn't now a nut from a bolt.' Heath said.

'Still not working.' Seiren and Heath looked up and found Ion, Riki and Noel standing there. An amused smirk gracing Ion's features. 'The great Seiren, can't fix a broken down engine. I never thought I would live to see the day.'

'Maybe if someone would actually thrown this hunk of junk out and invested in inquiring a new one, we would be in this predicament.' Seiren place his hands of his hips. 'Are all Blondie's so cheap, your is it just you.'

Ion laughed. 'Has my purchases arrived yet.'

'Yeah they delivered them to your room about an hour ago. Are you feeding an army.'

'No just the elite.' Ion said and walked away.

…..

That evening the elite gathered and marvelled in enjoyment, the sight of Ion's home lit up in different coloured lights and decorations and tinsel, Ion had called it. The atmosphere was warm and somewhat happy. Food was served in abundance, each morsel better then the last. The host lavishing all the praise to his furniture who had exhaustedly prepared everything. Of course everyone pitched in but it was Noel who had taken upon himself to do more, hoping to please his master greatly. He felt like he had the perfect master, kind and gentle. He was the envy of every furniture in Eos.

Ion couldn't ask for a better turn out. Every elite he had invited had come, bringing long their pets, who as well looked excited. Many had commented on the splendour of the evening. Declaring this should be a yearly occurrence. Ion had decided tonight to dress in black and white, his blonde hair left down to sweep down his back. No one could deny that he looked regal and strong. A king in his own home. Luca and Maddy stayed close to Aya, who was resting on the couch. The strain of walking to much had taken its toll on her already stressed body and Heath and Seiren was downstairs trying to get his present to work. He surveyed the room, blue eyes sweeping every face and realisation set in that he had not seen Riki in a while. The mongrel had returned to his full size and know seemed to be hiding. Not unusual but some elites did ask him where his pet was. Also there was someone else who he had not seen since he had arrived. As the dots clicked, Ion smiled and went back to talking with his guests.

Iason stood on the balcony looking out to the twin moons high in the sky, away from the open doors. The stars were especially bright this night. Twinkling like diamonds. His white-gloved hand rested on the ledge and his blue eyes took in the sight. It truly was beautiful. The night sky reminded him of Riki's raven hair, so dark and deep. He could loose himself in it for all time. Brushing his hands through it just like he did in the late hours of the night all those years ago. Was this the magic of Christmas. The magic of being with the one you love, even if the one you love is just beyond his reach.

'Is it as beautiful as I imagine.' Riki's deep, sensual voice said from behind him. Iason turned and his heart skipped a beat. Over the last couple of years he had to train his body mindlessly to fight the urges Riki had instilled within him without his perfect body to sustain them but with one look of that body, all his efforts got shot to hell. He knew Riki could read him so he didn't try to hide his desire.

'Even more so. Come, pet.' Iason held out his hand and strangely without hesitation, Riki reached for it. And it was almost Iason's undoing. He was glad at that moment that Riki could not see him for his expression was one of deep sorrow. Riki's hand fit so perfectly in his, like it truly belonged. He cursed himself for wearing gloves this night. To feel that warm skin against his own. If this really was a time of miracles let this one be granted.

Suddenly Iason felt a light caress against his cheek and realised Riki had reached up and was outlining his face using his fingertips. As if trying to imprint his image in his mind. Iason didn't move an inch, not wanting to spoil this moment. Not wanting it to ever end. His mongrel's fingertips travelled over his face with such care, Iason felt he might break into a million pieces.

It was Riki's quite voice that broke him out of his dream. Those fingers leaving his face.

'Why were you so sad.'

'I'm sorry.'?

'I felt your sadness. It was overwhelming.' Riki said and came to stand beside the Blondie. 'What were you thinking about just now'?

Iason looked down into the mongrel's sightles eyes and saw nothing but the stars. ' A time, long ago when I thought I truly had the world.' He said truthfully.

The dark beauty beside him was silent for a moment. 'Did you love him.'? Riki was able to read between the lines.

'Yes I did. But I never got the opportunity to tell him.' Iason answered without hesitation. He couldn't lie to himself. Riki was his heart, his soul, his everything.

'Love is hard when you re giving someone the power to destroy you…but trusting them not to.'

Iason looked down t his dark-haired angel and his heart shuddered in his chest. 'You know of what I speak.'

'Have you ever wondered what hurts the most; saying something and wishing you hadn't, or saying nothing, and wishing you had. I don't know why but somehow I understand your pain.' Riki paused and touched the place over his heart 'Right here, there is a constant void I don't know how to fill. I feel like I have forgotten something or someone very important to me. But the memories are so unclear.'

'Maybe one day you will remember what you have lost.'

…

Down below, Seiren was kneeling down beside the snow machine, his head inside its engine, giving it one last tune up. It's either sink or swim. The moment of truth. He sighed and wiped the lingering sweat from is forehead. With a close of the hatch, He stood up and looked at the machine, which had given him so much grief, and gave it a pat. 'Come on baby, work for mummy.'

'This is our last shot, Seiren make it count.' Heath wrapped his coat around his body. 'I at least want a drink before those elites drink it all.'

He looked at his watch.' Would you shut up. Eleven fifty nine pm.' with a prayer to the gods and the crossing of his fingers, he flicked the switch and the machine came to life, spluttered then cut off. Seiren felt like crying when suddenly it spluttered again and a tower of white shot out from the middle, towards the sky. They jumped up and high-fived each other.

'Yes baby go. GO.' Seiren screamed and very carefully turned up the speed. Flakes of white fell from the sky to blanket the whole street in white. Pets, elites and furniture had their faces glued to the sky and reached up to catch the white flakes before they melted in their palm. It was beautiful. Magical. Laughter escaped their lips. The guests inside Ion's penthouse practically had their noses to the window, glancing out with fascination at the wonderful spectacle of the white snow.

Iason watched the white snow fall around him like white crystals with serene calmness. This must be what Ion was talking about when he said surprise. He could help but admire Ion's creativity and inspiration. He had brought something to Eos that many had not seen before. He just happened to look down and spotted a snowflake caught on Riki's long black lashes before it melted and caused them to sparkle in the moonlight.

'Here. Merry Christmas.' Riki said softly and held up a small black box to Iason. The Blondie took it, trying to keep his hands steady and slowly opened it. 'I know its nothing much but I found it today while in Midas and you suddenly popped into my head. I thought you probably wouldn't have one.'

Inside the black velvet cushioning was a silver chain with a small black stone hanging on the end. He picked it up and watched the moonlight catch the silver. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He curled his fingers around his precious gift tightly, afraid that it might blow away. He would wear it always, close to his heart.

'Its an onyx crystal. The element of fire. I was told it was extremely helpful in helping someone through difficult times.' Riki said and turned away, hoping the Blondie wouldn't see the pink creeping over his cheeks.

'I appreciate it. Thank you.' Iason meant it with all his heart. 'Merry Christmas, Riki.'

Riki smiled warmly,' Merry Christmas, Iason Mink' the dark angel brushed his hand light over Iason's jacket before walking back towards the party, leaving Iason to stare longingly after him. Little did he know that Ion was watching them from the window. His azure eyes soft yet sad. He had watched them talking on his balcony, Iason's eyes never leaving Riki's face. There was so much love there. A love that was as forbidden and untamed as the wildest planets. A love that gave birth to legends. A love that would never die, even in the fires of death.

The end, well not really the story still continues.

I did this kind of spare of the moment thing. In the future what would Christmas be like? Would there still be Christmas? I almost cried when I wrote the ending with Iason and Riki. Things are sure going to get heated between them. So have a very Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.


	9. Chapter 8

Hey there all. Yes I know that I haven't updated for a while and you have all been waiting patiently for me to get off my ass and update. So here it is.

Ai no Kusabi does not belong to me.

Enjoy.

Chapter 8

Midas. Area 9. Ceres.

'Fuck. Their gaining on us. We'll have to split through the Hell's gate.'

'What. And get a knife to the gut in the process.'

'Fine. Then stay here and let the Darkmen tag your ass.'

Running footsteps echoed through the penetrating darkness of night, bouncing off the dank walls of trash littered alleyways. Cats with glowing yellow eyes and hunger-starved strays were the only living things to grace this hell ridden place were nothing livid, nothing grew. Misery and darkness shadowed this place and it was a place only the most hardened mongrels even dared to tread. Of course all of Ceres was the same; no light could penetrate its thick layer of darkness. Many half-bloods called this place home, so many forgotten souls, cast out by a society that labelled them as nothing but filthy half-breeds, fighting tooth and nail everyday just to survive . But this place, this was at the core of Area nine. The very heart of Ceres. A place that no man would venture, should he be presented with a knife in the back.

The urgency enlaced within the running picked up the pace. Three Shadowed figures past under the dim street lights and ran into a dark alley just as a sleek black hover craft glided past them.

'That was too fucking close.' One of them said breathlessly; sweat causing his blue hair stick to his face, obscuring the thin red scar over his eye. They were leaning against the murky bricked wall, trying to catch their breaths.

'What... the hell are the Darkmen doing this far into Ceres? No one enters the Hell's Gate. Not even those fuckers.' The second comment, pushing his brown hair from his face. 'What are the odds that they would be here'?

'Who cares, we got the loot didn't we.' The third, a red-head pulled out a large wad of cash from his ripped jacket and waved it in the air. 'With this, we'll live like kings. Maybe even get a pet. Those bastard elites won't know what hit them.'

'It's that kind of stupidity that so many assholes like you end up dead.' A hoarse, ragged voiced rasped behind them. He chuckled humorously. 'How pathetic.'

'What the fuck.' The money was placed back inside the man's pocket and all three mongrels turned around when a dark figure emerged from the shadows. The light from the twin moons rained down on their hideaway and lit up the darkness, casting away the shadows to reveal the figure's profile. Clearly a mongrel, long straggly, brown hair covered half his face, a face so pale and sunken it was hard to tell if the man was actually a man at all. His skin looked old and worn, identifying the man's age was hard to determined. His dull brown eyes were grazed and wild. Like an animal. His clothes were so torn and dirty, they were nothing but rags covering his thin rail-like body. And to more to the grotesque picture, the frail man was missing his left arm.

'Who the fuck are you.'? The red-head of them asked.

'I am no one but a shadow.' The stranger said, his dark eyes becoming even wilder.

'Man your one fucked up dude. Get out of here before I decide to break every brittle bone in your body.'

'Shhh… there back.' The scarred man whispered. The three thieves flattened themselves against the wall, the stranger disappearing back into the shadows. The black vehicle rolled past them and stopped for a moment. Holding their breaths, they waited. One heartbeat. Two heartbeats. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the sleek car rolled away and disappeared.

'Why did they come back? You don't think me got made do you.'?

'Fuck. We'll just have to lay low here until dawn. Hopefully the bastards are gone by then.'

'What do you plan to do with the money you stole?' The shadowed human emerged once more from the darkness.

'What's it to.'?

'Curiosity.' The one-armed mongrel rasped.

The one who had the money patted his jacket pocket 'We plan to get out of this shithole and make a break for the highlife of Midas. We'll be rich. Nothing can stand in our way.'

'Yeah.' The other two cheered. The figure chuckled; well it was more like a gurgle.

'What's so funny, old man or do you want me to break all your teeth.'

The man chuckled once more and his voice came out like rough sandpaper. 'Don't you think they will become suspicious when three mongrels rock up with all that money? You wouldn't get through the door.'

'What are you…?'

'Hey have you heard. Someone spotted...get this, Riki the dark. Of all people. Walking with a Blondie through Midas. Can you believe it?' The brown-haired man said. The frail shadow's head snapped up when he heard the familiar name.

'Riki.' The Shadow rasped in pain.

'Riki of Bison. No way. For real. But his rumoured to be dead.' Astoundment filled the air. It had to be a rumour. There was just no logic behind it. The last anyone had seen the black- haired mongrel was almost two years ago. The news around Ceres was that he was either off world or six feet under. There had been whispers that he had been whisked away by the Tanagura head, Iason Mink but the rumours were never proven. Many would notice if Riki the dark decided to show his sexy mug around town. There would be an uproar. No doubt after that famous pert ass.

'Yeah. I thought so too. And I was ready to beat the guy to a pulp for talking bull shit until he showed me a holographic image of this so called 'Riki.' Check it.' The young mongrel reached into his faded jacket and pulled out an old phone. He pressed a button on the worn keypad and the screen lit and passed it to his buddies. Their eyes widened in awe.

'Holy mother of Jupiter. It's a spitting image. But his hair is longer and he looks older. Maybe it's just the picture quality. Damn look at the fuckin' Blondie. The Mother fucker is huge. I've never seen his mug before.'

'Le'me see.' The phone was snatched away by the young red-head and he took a good look. 'Mmm maybe. The picture is a little blurry and his wearing dark sunglasses so it's hard to tell. It might not even be him. A ghost. Riki has not been seen for years.'

'It's him.' The one armed man said from his corner of darkness.

'How do you know? I doubt you would have been his type?' the blue-haired mongrel retoted with a snicker.

'Because I used to know him. Back when he was still the leader of bison.'

'You.'?

'Yes. And now that you have seen this I am afraid that I can't let you live.'

'What the fuck.' In a blur of darkness, the shadow ascended on them with such speed that none of them realised the knife until it was pushed into their flesh. One by one they went down until the last fell to the asphalt. Quiet descended once again in the hell's gate. Notes of money littered the ground around him as the long-haired frazzled man stood over his three victims and leaned down to pick up the glowing phone, totally ignoring the money. He turned it over and glanced down at the picture. The mongrel's shoulders trembled with rage.

'Riki.' The shadowed mongrel's cry was full of so much anguish and sorrow; it melded with the darkness and flew away into the night. He cried out again threw the phone on the cold asphalt before stepping on it, breaking it in two, causing the couple of stray cats around him to scatter.

'Is it really you Riki?' He fell to the ground and a thin boned hand reached up and held his left shoulder, trailing down to feel his non-existent arm. 'Have you come back to haunt me. Is this what I must endure to atone for what I've done?

The coldness of the night wrapped around him, hopping to comfort him, but still brought him no closure. After a moment the young man collected himself and slowly stood up, walking away into the night without so much as a backwards glance.

'Riki. Forgive me.'

…

Tanagura. Eos tower.

The early morning sun peaked over the horizon and rose above the steel towers of Tanagura, sweeping the grey morning sky into a glowing orange. Its rays touching the glass panels of a sleeping Eos tower, bathing it in its warmth, causing its occupants to stir.

The penthouse of Ion Cassis was quiet and tranquil in the early morning hour. Its residents inside still slumbering peacefully, everyone except for small pale hand that peeked daintily out of his covers to turn off his alarm clock. Noel's bright green eyes peeked over the covers to glance at his clock before pulled back his fluffy warm covers and sat up, stretching out his stiff, sleeping limbs and yawned openly. The sun's warm rays filtered through his window and the young furniture smiled at the coming of yet another bright day. Smile still on his face he rose and padded his way to his own bathroom, courtesy of his master. Washed, brushed and ready to face a new day, Noel opened his door and walked out into the quite penthouse lounge room, navigating his way around chairs and sofas. The morning paper was found on the floor just by the door, picking it up and tucking it under his arm, Noel padded lightly towards the expansive kitchen. It was time to start breakfast.

He flipped the switch on the coffee peculator and watched the rich dark liquid drip steadily into the pot below, humming to himself quietly. He didn't know why but he couldn't contain his mirth today. He just felt so happy to welcome the day. And he realised it wasn't just today that he felt such a sense of contentment, but ever since he had started serving his Blondie Master. A Blondie who, with a gentle smile and kind eyes, told him numerous times to call him Ion. It was so unexpected and a little intimidating at first, he didn't know what to think. Furniture just don't stand on equal footing to an Elite, much less a Blondie. To even think such things would entitle you a one way ticket to Ceres. But when he saw how his Blondie interact with his companions, with so much kindness and compassion, Noel knew that without a doubt he had the best Master in all of Eos; in all of Amoi. Of course this was something he dare not mention.

He was the envy of all the furniture in Eos. Ion was his Master. And he couldn't help but feel a little giddy at the thought. And then there was the prospect of Riki living under the same roof as he. The same famous, wild mongrel that used to be his Excellency's pet, is now Ion's pet. The same pet that had recklessly walked back into a raging inferno, ready to die next to the one he loved. But he didn't die that day; instead he was swept into space with Ion, having no memory of who he was or the tragic scars he left behind. Not to mention the little quirk that happened to Riki when he got stressed for upset. Going from the size of an adult to a child in the blink of an eye.

He shook his head to repel his running thoughts and tried to focus on preparing breakfast. And it wasn't an easy task when you were cooking for a hungry household of seven, well seven and a half considering the life growing in the Faeierian's belly. Noel had just placed two pans on the stove top when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

'Oh blessed coffee.' Noel turned to greet his Master and almost dropped the pot pan he was holding. His tall master was standing there in nothing but his white pyjama bottoms, his long mane of blonde hair ruffled from sleep. Hard, broad chest muscles glowed under smooth skin and defined biceps rippled with every movement as the Blondie ran a hand through his hair, tousling that silky hair even more. 'Don't look down.' Noel chanted but found he was losing the battle within himself. His eyes widened. Washboard abs that fluttered and moved with every movement, connected to a narrow waist and my god are they tattoos. His master had a black serpent curling around one hip, much like the ones Riki and Heath had, and the Tanagura symbol, the Hsien- Ku lotus flower on the other. He had not noticed them since he had come to serve his blonde master a month ago because Ion was usually up and dressed this early in the morning. But today he was shocked to see the Blonde so unguarded and carefree, let alone having two tattoos.

But that didn't stop Noel from looking at the rest of the Blondie.

His skin wasn't pale like the other Blondies he had seen. It was more tanned and supple. Most likely form exposure to the sun. There was no hair anywhere on his body. It was all smooth skin. His 6'7 physique was perfection. Gorgeous wasn't the word to describe his Blondie. Stunning. Beautiful.

Noel squeaked and turned around before his master caught him ogling his goods. He hoped his voice wouldn't crack. 'I'll poor you a cup.'

'Please.' Ion said with thankful relief, not noticing his furniture's discomfort and walked over to the fridge. His tattoos moved with every twist of his body and he poked his head inside. 'What's for breakfast?'

Noel poured Ion a hot cup of coffee. 'I was thinking three cheese omelettes, fresh fruit and bacon and eggs with fried bread. And…dumplings.'

'Could you make blueberry pancakes? I absolutely love them. ' Ion asked with childlike glee which astounded Noel. 'And Riki is such a glutton for them as much as I am. And Aya is eating for two.' He added and reached into the fridge, grabbing out the eggs, milk and blueberries then going to the pantry and taking out flour and vanilla, placing the ingredients on the bench. Ion was about to place a frying pan on the stove when his furniture stopped him.

'What are you doing mas…Ion.' Noel rushed over and without thinking, took the frying pan from long, firm fingers. 'You shouldn't be doing that.'

'But I'm helping with breakfast.' Ion said with almost childlike innocence, looking down at Noel with large blue doe-eyes. Noel just wanted to melt right there. So cute.

'I would love to make them for you Ion. Your coffee and newspaper are here.' The young furniture placed the coffee and newspaper in his Master's hands and put his hands on his hips. His boldness totally lost on him. 'Now I don't want to see you back in his kitchen. Understand.'

Ion blinked, his face expressionless and for a heart stoping moment Noel thought that he would be punished until Ion smiled as if he was surrendering. 'Alright master chef you win. But make sure you put extra blueberries in the pancakes.'

It astounded Noel just how much of a child his master acted like sometimes. He was such an enigma. One minute he would be all child-like and innocent; the next, a Blondie as hard and as solid as steel, ready to defend the people he cares about without a moment's notice. It was intimidating yet the furniture wished that this fascinating man could care about him like he did his companions, even just a little. 'Stupid Noel. He is a Blondie. Get it through your head.' Noel shook his head and planted a smile on his face. 'As you wish. I will make sure I put triple the amount in just for you.'

Ion smiled and slapped his hands together. Quite happy with the thought of triple blueberry pancakes. 'Excellent. Can't wait.' Grabbing his coffee and newspaper, Ion whistled as he strolled out of the kitchen leaving his furniture to smile at his retreating back.

…

_'How are feeling, Iason.' Iason was sitting up in his bed in the hospital when he turned his head and his blue eyes greeted Raoul who was standing at the door, his green eyes filled with concern as he walked into the room. Iason was naked from the waist up, tubes running from his arms and chest connected to monitors scanning his heart rate and lungs. He had been informed a while ago that Iason was awake and had been moved to the general hospital. He had been in the deep healing chambers for over six months, Jupiter and her medical teams working around the clock trying to restructure and build his body back together. A Blondie's body structure was a bit more…complex then an average human. Super-human strength and speed. To rebuild a body such as that need work. It was a very long and painful process, one that caused Iason's heart to stop beating more then once. Those times, Raoul really thought that Iason had given up fighting, simply just given up. Because without his soul mate, there was nothing worth living for. Yet he held on to life, even if it was but the thinnest thread. He still clung to hope._

_Hope._

_'A little groggy but ok.' Iason said, his voice hoarse from unuse. Raoul nodded and sat next to his friend's bedside. Iason looked tired and worn but otherwise he looked ok. Physically that is. Mentally, Raoul could not say._

_'How long was I in suspended healing for?'_

_'Six months. Your legs took the most work. They had to be totally reconstructed. Also you have major burns to eighty precent of your body. How you managed to stay alive is a miracle. Your heart stopped three times. The third time was almost your last.' Raoul explained and watched with uneasiness as the Blondie in front of him processed the information he was given._

_'Six months.'_

_'Yes.'_

_Blue eyes widened as if he just remembered something important and sat up even straighter. 'Riki.' They turned hauntingly to Raoul. 'Where is Riki?'_

_Raoul lowered his eyes. He couldn't bear to look at Iason anymore, should the perceptive man see his hesitation. But Iason noticed Raoul's fluctuation and his eyes narrowed. 'Raoul. Were. Is. Riki.'?_

_Iason's voice was so cold that Raoul visibly flinched. He forced himself to look up into artic orbs, knowing what he was about to say could possibly break whatever control Iason had right now. 'Riki is dead Iason. His body was never recovered.'_

_The bed-ridden Blondie stared at Raoul for a moment and for that moment Raoul was unsure whether Iason had understood him when Iason gripped the white sheets, his knuckles turning white and his whole body began to shake. He shook his head 'No.'_

_'Iason.' Raoul hurt for his friend but his sympathy was shoved to the back of his mind when Iason reach up and began pulling the tubes from his arms and chest. Blood spurted out and ran down Iason's arms. Raoul tried to restrain him. 'Iason stop. Your body is still recovering.'_

_But Iason didn't hear him. He clawed at his fresh wounds, his heart rate soaring through the roof. His body felt like it was on fire, burning him from the inside out. 'S…So hot, Riki.'_

_'I need some help in here.' Raoul screamed. Even with Raoul's strength, Iason continued to buck and thrash on the bed. He was just too strong. Medical staff rushed in with urgency to help Raoul subdue Iason._

_'If he continues like this, his body could go into relapse and shut down completely. The stain will be too much.' The medic said breathlessly and ducked his head just in time to miss a swing from Iason's fist. 'You have to try and calm him down Sir Raoul.'_

_'Riki. Riki. Please I need you. Don't leave me.' Iason roared in his delirium and swung his arm around and managed to knock down two unprepared medics to the floor. Raoul grabbed the swinging appendage and held it down._

_'Iason snap out of it. I know it's hard but he is gone. His gone, Iason. His gone.' Raoul whispered his heartache. 'Please come back.'_

_Iason's eyes flew open and darted around the room in a disoriented gaze. After a moment, his breathing became a slow steady rhythm and his mind cleared of sleepy fog, enough for him to realise he was in his bedroom, in his bed. Iason rubbed his forehead and sat up. He had not dreamed about that day for a long time. Vulnerability and compulsion shook through him, something he hadn't felt since that day, something he had only felt once and that was when he sat beside Riki in the burning hell of Dana burn, ready to die with his beloved._

_He could remember Raoul holding him down on the hospital bed, pleading with him, begging him to calm down before he hurt someone unnecessarily. Iason began to calm down but his body continued to shake uncontrollably. He continued to chant Riki's name like it was his lifeline, as if somehow it would bring him back. After reassurance from Raoul that Iason was sedated, the medics quickly bandaged Iason's wounds and shakily rehooked the tubes to the Blondie's body before leaving the two Elites alone._

_A dissembled Raoul turned to face an equally flushed Iason who at that moment looked like death had warmed over. He lay limp on the hospital bed, the sheets almost matching his death-pale complexion and his blue eyes were dull and unfocused._

_'Iason.' Raoul approached with caution._

_'Leave me.'_

_'Iason.'_

_'I said,' Iason grief-stricken face turned to him. 'Leave. Me'_

_Raoul had hesitated for a moment before complying with Iason's request and quietly slipped form the room. Iason lay quietly on the bed with only the constant beeping of the machines around him. His grip on his coverings had not loosened as his rage failed to be quenched. His anger would not subside. He wanted to destroy something, anything. Smash everything in this room, if only it would cool his murderous rage. He wanted to kill. Suddenly Wet drops landed on Iason's hand and his eyes widened when he reach up to touch his wet cheek. He was crying. The tears flowing freely down his face. He brushed them away but they were replaced by more stubborn tears. They just wouldn't stop. He clenched his fist as uninhabited rage took hold of his body._

_The mongrel responsible for his and Riki's suffering was still alive. He made a vow that day to not rest until he found Guy. Would not find solace until he had his hands wrapped around the mongrel's throat, begging Iason to end his life. But he wouldn't. He would shove him into a healing tank just so Iason could torture him again._

Awareness came back to Iason and he realised he was back in his room. He shook his head to dispel those dark memories. That was the first time tears had ever graced his eyes. It frightened him because they weren't just tears for himself but tears for Riki. The thought of never seeing those obsidian orbs again was too much for him to bear and he unconsciously grabbed the onyx pedant hanging around his neck. The one Riki had given him. He had sobbed until his eyes were dry and his throat was sore that day. But it did little to lessen the pain. The pain that still remained even now though Riki resided just below him. Close but not close enough. And he now belonged to Ion. Black jealousy rose like a sleeping beast within him and howled to be set free but Iason clamped down on the dark emotion, reminding himself that no matter what has happened, Riki was still his. Still belonged to him and it was clear that in Riki's clouded mind there was still some recognition of who Iason was.

And the yearning was killing him. He didn't know how much long his body could hold out. It was in a constant state of restlessness that just wouldn't cease. And he knew that only Riki could extinguish his insomnia. But that raised the problem at hand; Riki's amnesia. And then there was Riki's little defect. It actually made Iason smile. He certainly made a very rambunctious child. Could even go as far as to say adorable. Iason wondered if that was how he was when he actually was five years old. He bet he was a real terror in Guardian.

Iason's head snapped up when there was a soft knock at his door. 'Master.' Dante, his furniture said from behind the door.

'Come in.' Iason called out.

His bedroom door opened and his fair-haired furniture stepped in. His eyes drawn to the floor. 'Sir Am has arrived and is awaiting you.'

'I'll be right there.' Iason said coolly. Dante nodded and quietly stepped out.

Iason threw back his covers and swung his legs over the side. He looked down at them and touched his bare thigh. It twitched under his touch. In the beginning it had taken him at least a month to get the full use of his legs back. A month of constant physiotherapy. A constant reminder of what had happened. That almost broke him. Him, Iason Mink. The pain was just unbearable. It had him lashing out at anyone who was near. Medics were too afraid to approach him. The only one game enough, and strong enough to come near was Raoul.

Iason sighed and shoved the memory to the corner of his mind. He stood up and padded his way to his private bathroom.

…

Ion's perceptive azure eyes darted across the newspaper behind his black trimmed glasses, completely oblivious to the commotion that was going on around him, well trying to be anyway. He had finished his breakfast, which he would have to thank Noel immensely for and thought he would have some quite time before he headed off. He turned the page with a small sigh and continued reading, 'continued' being the word. He liked reading the paper in the morning. He liked to see what's happening around the city but for all their seriousness and genuine information, he just wished someone would put a jokes column in the paper, just so he could have a laugh. Ion made a mental note to call them. His humour died slightly when a thrill shriek came from his left.

'You just stole my dumpling, asshole. Haven't you ever heard of ladies first?' Luca yelled and smacked Heath upside the head.

'Ow.' The mongrel messaged his crown. 'I thought ladies were supposed to be prim and proper. Not foul-mouthed and butch like you.'

'What did you say, mongrel'? Luca's face darkened and her dark eyes narrowed.

'Ah, did I stutter, mongrel.'

'Please don't fight. I have a new patch right here.' Noel placed a plate of steaming dumplings in between the two. They continued to silently glare at each other as they each took a new dumpling. Noel walked around and gently placed a cup hot chocolate in front of Maddy.

'Here is your hot chocolate.'

She looked at it. 'Gadarian Chocolate.'

'Yes.'

'Half milk, half boiling water.'

'Yes.'

'Three marshmallows.'

'Yes.'

'Thank you.' Maddy smiled and happily sipped her hot chocolate. 'Its delicious.'

'Yes, thank you Noel.' Ion said from behind his paper and brushed a few strains of fine blonde hair from his face. His hair had been bothersome while he ate so he had hastily tied it in a loose ponytail. He considered that maybe he should get a haircut. Long hair just got in the way sometimes. He smiled deviously. He could just imagine that commotion that would spread if he did. It could even be seen as traitorous.

The blushing looks Noel was trying to hide that morning had not gone unnoticed so for modesty's sake and Noel's piece of mind he had slipped on his white silk robe, but left it open. The materiel felt so light on his skin, it almost felt like he wasn't wearing anything at all. It was made of the finest threads of a materiel called Crepe de Chine, sown by the spiritual hands of the monks on a planet called Hamura. He had done them a little favour while he was planet side and they had given it to him as a gift. For it was seen as a sign of great respect and honour to receive such high praises from these holy beings. The King of Hamura had promised that one day he would visit Amoi someday. That was defiantly something he would stick around for.

He heard a gasp to his right and looked up to see Aya touching her heavily swollen stomach. 'Aya.' He asked with concern and put down his paper.

The Faeierian shook her head, her red beaded braids swirling around her head. 'It was just a twinge. It's nothing. I think she's eager to get out.' Ion and his household have been on alert for the last month, preparing for Aya's delivery of her baby. She was in the very last stages of her third trimester and could go into labour at any time. It was a very happy time for everyone, especially him. He was going to have a baby in his home. Jupiter had kept silent so he wasn't worried. And yet it was sad time also.

'When she is born, maybe we could go back to Feaier so she can see her homeland. I am sure you are eager to get out of here. Being couped up here all day with this lot to keep you company.' Ion commented and nodded to Heath who had a bit of cheese hanging from his mouth.

'Hey.' The mongrel said with offense.

'Yes I think she would like that. And I know I must stay here for my own protection. Beau would have done the same thing.' Aya said with a note of sadness.

'Yes I think he would have.'

Reluctant but necessary, Aya was forced to stay inside the penthouse by Ion's request for her own safety. The Blondie felt bad for leaving her here but she insisted that she was perfectly happy and she had plenty to occupy her mind. Constructing the baby's room and making baby clothes. And besides Her and Noel have become good friends. Of course she wasn't the only one who was forced to be couped up here day after day and his irritation was starting to show. He had taken Riki out to Midas once and that almost ended in a disaster. Ion hadn't taken him out since and Riki was starting to question him why he wasn't allowed out. The Blondie had tried to explain to the mongrel that a pet was not allowed to run around town without their masters but he feared it had gone in one ear and out the other.

He could always ask Katze if he could give Riki a job. Something small that would keep him occupied while he was at work.

'Did I lose you, Ion.' Aya's soft voice penetrated his thoughts. He shook his head.

'No, it's nothing. My thoughts just ran way with me. By the way, is Riki going to be joining us for breakfast? I had Noel make his favourite.' He asked his engineer and navigator. He knew Riki liked to sleep in most days.

'I heard the shower turn on a few minutes ago so it looks like the sleepy head will be.' Seiren said and finished the last of his juice.

Ion scanned his pet's mind; he still couldn't get used to the word pet, and found the tell-tale waves of uneasiness and unrest with an interlacing of restlessness. Could he have had another dream? Of course being couped up in here would dampen anyone's mood. He sighed and pulled back from his mind probing, should Riki feel his intrusion, and stood up. He addressed his young furniture.

'Thank you for breakfast, it was delicious. I am going to go and get ready now. Keep some pancakes hot for Riki. He will be out shortly.

Noel nodded as Ion strode past him. 'Yes, of course.'

Inside the lavish bathroom steam rose into the air from the double-sized shower that took up most of the left wall. A large six seater jet-streamed white marble bathtub took up the other wall, attached to that was an intimate two seater heated spar. The floor and walls was a lovely cool black marble and the double sink counter was a seraphic cream. Anyone who stepped inside would have marvelled at how stunning the décor was but since it was Riki; he couldn't really tell.

The dark tanned mongrel stood under the water of the six spray showerhead. Long black tendrils of hair stuck neck and back as the water ran down his muscled body. He bunched up his hair and pulled it over his shoulder. Riki branched out his senses and located the shower basket on the tiled wall. His fingers brushed the bottles of shampoo and conditioner and body wash until he found his favourite. He squeezed a good amount on his loofa and the sweet aroma of citrus and mint filled the air. He lathered the soothing wash over his body before stepping under the spray. Hoping the gentle messaging of the water would dampen his transient mood. But his body just wouldn't listen.

He was wound tighter then a spring coil and he felt one wrong moved could cause him to snap. Ion thought it was to do with being couped up her day after day; week after week, although it was a part of the problem. The actual reason for his distressed disposition lived in the penthouse just above him. The mysterious and compelling Iason Mink. He just couldn't get the Blondie out of his mind. The past month has been an absolute head fuck.

And he didn't even know the guy or what he looked like. Or so he thought.

And yet somewhere deep down, he felt like they had shared something…strong, something…intimate. A sensual connection. He just didn't know what it was. Hell he had even dreamed about the fascinating Blondie. Ion had told him he Iason's social status on Amoi and that it was difficult to almost impossible to get close to him. But Riki found he just didn't care. He wanted to know this man; this man he felt- with unwavering certainty- was connected to his lost memories.

He suddenly felt the slight presences shadow across his mind and became instantly aware that Ion was probing his mind. Riki tsked and drummed down his emotions as much as he could, should Ion read his heightened stress and come blasting through the door. Because when he became stressed, he shrank and it wasn't something he enjoyed. Especially being an adult in a kids body.

He turned off the shower and opened the sliding glass doors. He felt around for his fluffy towel and dried his face and hair before stepping out. He dried the rest of himself and padded naked into his room. Once he was dressed, he walked out into the living room and found Ion and Noel in the lobby. Ion slipped on his jacket and fixed the collar, before taking the shoulder bag from Noel's out stretched hands. 'Thank you.' Ion said and turned around to see Riki standing there.

'Ah you're up. Good. I am heading to Apatia now. Luca is going to bring you down in a few hours for your check up.' Ion put his hand up when Riki opened his mouth to complain. 'There will be no 'ifs' or 'buts about it. Please don't fight me on this Riki. You might be fine now but you could have another attack and I just don't want to risk it.'

Riki wanted to protest the demand but thought better of it. Ion was as stubborn as a mule when he wanted to be. 'Ok if I have to.'

'Yes you have to.' Ion smiled and then walked up to Riki, towering over him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 'I know you have been unsettled staying behind every day but it's only temporary.' I hope.

'Yes. Yes I know that you are an all-important Blondie. I will just stay here like a good pet and wait for your return.' Riki bit back sarcastically and cracked a grin. Ion nodded.

'Very well. I will see you later. Keep out of trouble' Ion walked to the door and opened it before walking out, just catching Riki's remark of, 'and maybe you should take your own advice.'

…

Iason and Raoul took the elevator down from Iason's floor. The elevator stopped on the floor below and the doors chimed and opened to reveal Ion standing there.

'Sir Cassis.'

'Oh Raoul; your Excellency. Are you heading out as well?' Ion asked cheerfully and stepped into the large lift.

'Yes. We are in the middle of negotiations with Agathe over a new trade agreement. We have a meeting with their Trading Minister today at the Janus Hall.' Iason said. The doors closed and the elevator began it's descend.

'Agathians. Wonderful people.'

'You have met them.'? Raoul raised a blonde eyebrow.

'Why yes. I had the pleasure of meeting them a few years ago. Although the Minister of law wasn't very welcoming afterwards when I bet him in a card game and won his private cruise ship.' Ion said with a thoughtful expression. 'I believe his words were. 'It's not wise to piss off an Agathian.' Or something like that.'

'I see.' Iason deadpanned.

Ion chose to ignore the syndicate leader's stony remark.

'You have seemed quite busy lately, Sir Cassis' Raoul asked.

'Preparing for a new baby is no easy task. Let me tell you. I hope Noel will be able to keep up.' Ion said and the elevator stopped and the doors opened to the lobby. The three of them stepped out and walked to the entrance of Eos tower. The guards let them past and opened the doors. They took no notice of the maintenance crew by the communication panel Riki had temporary fixed as they passed them and came to the sidewalk were two white hover cars were waiting.

'Well this is where we part ways. I hope your trade agreement goes smoothly. Oh,' Ion turned around.' If the Trade Minister happens to be a tall, muscled man called Akash, tell him I said hello.'

And with that, Ion walked over to his craft. He climbed in and the car pulled away, leaving Iason and Raoul behind.

…

Apatia was situated in Lhassa- Area one. It was a large, pronounced area in Midas, where Elites kept their pets when they were not at Eos. You could say it was more of a 'training academy' for Pets to learn how to better serve their masters. The circular domed building was adjacent to the popular love-inn and the high rolling casino. Orange road was the main centre where many of the sex soirées where held. Mistral Park was the major business partner of Apatia. You could say they were two sides of the same coin. Mistral Park would sell the pets to buying Elites and they would send their new brought pets to Apatia for maturing. It was a win-win situation. Ugly as it was.

Ion pulled into the private underground parking lot and parked his car. His massive frame emerged from his vehicle and made his way to the back entrance. He knew that this was uncommon of a Blondie but he felt it necessary to go around the back then the front as it draws too much attention. For all its beauty on the outside, Apatia was as cold as the stone it was built from. Everything was artificial. Down to the pets that were kept here.

That was why Ion choose to work here as a medical physician. To work with the pets. Get to know them. And the director of Apatia certainly didn't mind taking him on board, especially with the impressive amount of money Ion donated. His main field was genetics and gene development but he was also very knowledgeable in the biology of pet production. How their bodies work and functioned. Since they were actually created in a lab, their bodies were a bit different to Riki's or Seiren's. It would be different. But he liked a challenge.

He stepped inside and found himself in the familiar white walled hallway. He passed under the artificial lights and down another hallway. Pets were not allowed back here only if they were with their trainers. They were kept in separate housing units or 'dorms' and took their 'lessens' there as well. The section he worked in was the medical department and you could tell by the smell of antiseptic. No matter where you go, every medical station smelt the same.

'Sir Cassis, good morning.' Ion heard behind him and he turned to find a ruby, Domnic his name was, standing there in his pristine white lab coat.

'Good morning.' With a smile and a nod, Ion kept on walking. His long blonde hair trailed behind him in his custom plait like a golden snake.

He finally came to his own medical lab and opened the door to his office. He tried to make it as homey as possible with the artificial lights and boring white walls. He had placed bookshelves and units and filled it with as much knowledge he would get his hands on. Already he had a patient waiting for him with one of the trainers. Trainers were expected to wear white uniforms and black shoes. It was kind of creepy actually. If it weren't for the shoes, they could easily blend into the walls. They had no real will of their own. Despots ready to do the director's bidding.

'Good morning, sorry to have kept you waiting.' Ion apologized and took off his jacket; His tall, impressive stature seemed to unnerve the young pet as he sniffled and hide his flustered face behind his tissue, so Ion grabbed his rolling chair and sat down in front of the pet. 'Now what seems to be the problem?'

'The pet says he is experiencing a sore throat, a running nose and a fever.' The green-haired trainer handed Ion a folder, containing the pet's portfolio. He put on his glasses and opened the folder; his blue eyes glanced over it. The pets name was Kade; pet registration number: B132M. Pretty high by pet breeding standard and he was a one of the newer breeds too. Kade's master was Galen Lovegood; a platina and the head of Tanagura's engineering plants. He had light blue hair and eyes and seemed to be about 5'2'. All in all, he was absolutely adorable.

'A sore throat. Running nose and a fever. Interesting.' Ion took out a pen and began writing fluently inside the folder. He closed it and placed it beside him. He gracefully stood up and went over to his medicine cabinet and storage unit. He pulled out antiseptic swaps, tongue depressors and a syringe and a vile of clear liquid. He also picked up his stethoscope and a thermometer placed them, with the other items on a metal tray and came back over. He sat down again and sat the tray down beside him.

'Come here, pet.' Ion's tone was soothing, as he didn't want to frighten the pet, well not anymore then the young one already was.

Ion tried again. His voice never faltering 'It's alright little one. I am just going to check you over to see what is wrong.'

Kade shakily stood up and jerkily walked over to Ion. The Blondie resisted the urge to sigh and grabbed his stethoscope. He placed the ear pieces into his ears. 'Can you lift up your shirt, please.'

Unable to deny him, the pet did as he was told, shivering as he went. Ion took the chest piece and placed it on the pet's marble white chest. He listened to the Kade's raging heartbeat and was unsure if the unnatural heartbeat was due to the pet's health or to being in close proximity with Ion. 'I need you to calm down Kade. I can get a proper reading if your heart is beating out of control.'

'Sorry, Sir.' Kade dropped his eyes.

'It's ok. Just breathe.' Ion nodded and smiled to show Kade that it was alright. Ion listened again and took down the number of heartbeats a minute. He also listened to the pet's breathing and took his temperature. He wrote down notes and checked his findings. When he was finished he came to a conclusion and turned to the trainer, removing his glasses.

'I have found what ails this young pet. He has Acute Viral Rhinopharyngitis.'

The trainer looked at Ion as if he had just spoken in another language. 'My lord.'

'A cold.' Ion said and took the syringe and vile from his tray. 'A simple common cold. Most like from the air conditioning inside the units. I will administer him an injection that will fight the cold and hopefully eliminate all signs of returning.'

Ion took the top of the syringe off and gently inserted the needle into the bottom of the vile. He pulled back the plunger and the clear liquid flowed into the syringe's valve.

'This won't hurt too much. All you'll feel is just a tiny prick. It won't even last three seconds.' Ion said gently and held the pet's thin arm in his large hands. He could basically wrap his whole hand around the pet's arm.

'What's your favourite colour, Kade?' Ion was trying to distract Kade as he wiped the top of his arm with the antiseptic swap.

'R…Red, Sir.'

'Red. I like red too but my favourite is purple. Don't tell anyone.' Ion whispered playfully. 'Now count to three and it will all be over.' Ion injected the solution into Kade's arm. He winced slightly and Ion pulled back with a look of sympathy.

'There all done. That didn't hurt did it?'

'No, it actually tickled.' The pet tried to sound brave.

Ion laughed. 'That's the spirit. Now keep away from the air conditioning from now on.' Ion stood up and walked back over to his medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of white pills. 'These are pills that will bring down your fever and help your sore throat. I will not give you an accelerator since your symptoms are not life threatening. Take two a day and you should be back to full health in no time.'

'I will.' Kade smiled as he was led away by the silent trainer. Ion sighed when the door closed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was going to be a long day, he could feel it and it was still only morning.

He disposed the used syringe in the safety bin and cleaned up the rest of his tools, readying them for his next patient. Yes it was going to be a long day.

…..

'We are going now.' Luca called out as she and a reluctant Riki headed out.

'Ok.' Heath called back from the living room. He was reading a navigator's hand book while Seiren was playing around with a part of Crono's engine. The engineer had grease on his cheeks and nose. Aya was on the sofa opposite them knitting a baby's blanket and Maddy was humming as she drew on paper.

Seiren banged the piece of tubing on the table to dislodge whatever was stuck inside.

'Do you have to do that,' Heath asked over his book. 'It's annoying.'

'The damn bolt won't come out. This is what's causing that rattling sound.' Seiren banged the pipe again when a soft, painful gasp could be heard from across the room. Maddy looked up from her drawings.

'Aya.'

'I think….' The Faeier then moaned and clutched her belly. Maddy jumped up in alarm. 'Heath. Seiren. Something is wrong with Aya.'

The older mongrel and the Amorian stood up and rushed over. 'Aya. What is it.'?

'The Baby.' She just managed to get out. 'She's coming.'

To be continued.

I can't believe how many words I put into this chapter. I just didn't know when to stop. I also can't believe the last time I updated was on Christmas day. It's been a while so thanks for waiting and I hope to keep you updated. Acute Viral Rhinopharyngitis actually is the scientific name for the common cold. I just had to add it in because in next week I have to get my flu injection and I am not looking forward to it

Review this Chapter

Report Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Story to Story AlertAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author AlertAdd Story to Community 1. prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 7 Special chapter9. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 10

Return to Top


	10. Chapter 9

Hey there all. I am back for another exciting chapter. And this one is going to be filled to the brim. LoL. I have recently posted a one-shot about the day Riki was born. It's under the title 'Its only dinner' which I have decided to change into a section of different one-shots since I have so many ideas. I am also thinking about continued the stories of 'Angels' and 'A story always has a beginning.' I think I have become obsessed with this fic, especially Ion, cause he is just such a darling. Oh and if you're wondering about what's going to happen with Iason and Riki in the upcoming chapters, don't stress. Those two will defiantly have their time in the spotlight. Many I might add and it is going to be a scorcher. Ion and Iason will share some moments as well. Stay tuned for them.

Enjoy.

Chapter 9

'What did you say'? Heath rocketed off his seat.

'My God, do I have to spell it out for you. I'm having a bloody baby.' Aya cursed as another wave of contractions hit her. Seiren was at her side instantly.

'What are we going to do? Ion isn't here, neither is Luca.' Seiren pointed out.

'Thank you for pointing out the obvious.' Heath snapped.

'Your gonna have to call Ion.'

'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Oh all the times to happen now' Heath's cussing leaked from his mouth like a leaky faucet. The mongrel ran his hands through his black hair. 'Noel!' The blue-haired furniture ran into the room after hearing the urgent call and instantly became aware of the situation when he spotted Aya clutching her swollen stomach. Maddy was holding Aya's hand and Seiren was rubbing her back and speaking quietly to her.

The mongrel addressed him. 'Noel I need you to contact the medical wing. Tell them that we are bringing a pregnant woman down to them who has just gone into labour and that she is a friend of Ion Cassis.' The furniture nodded in understanding. 'And contact Ion, tell him what's happening and that he needs to get his ass back here now. Hurry.' Noel disappeared quickly and Heath went over to Aya. He was seriously freaked out now. What was he supposed to do? He was a navigator, a space pioneer. He didn't know anything about labour or delivering a baby. And the two people likely who did just happened to be absent right now. What were the odds? He shook his head. He had to stay calm. But failed miserably.

He breathed heavily and leant down in front of the pained Faeier. 'I have asked Noel to contact Ion. Hopefully he will get here quickly. Do you think you can hold on till then? Are you in pain'?

Aya moaned. 'What does it look like?'

Seiren answered for her. 'Her spasms seem to be every ten minutes or so.'

'Is that good'?

'Beats me.'

'There called contractions, you idiots. I might be able to hold on. My water has not broken yet so I should be alright for now. If that happens then we might be in trouble' Aya answered through her heavy breathing. Heath and Seiren looked at each other in confusion. Seiren shook his head. It was true; men were clueless when it came to child-bearing. Noel ran back in the room and put a hand to his chest, panting.

'Sir Heath, I contacted the medical wing and informed them of the situation. They are awaiting your arrival. But I couldn't get a hold of master Ion. I'm sorry.' The young Furniture apologized.

'Shit.' Heath cursed again and ran a hand down his face, trying to decide what to do. 'Alright this is what we are going to do. Seiren and I will take Aya to the medical wing. Noel, you will stay here with Maddy. Try and get Ion on the line again. Stay on the line until you get him. Tell him that we have taken her down and to meet us there. '

Noel nodded and his small body disappeared swiftly through the double doors.

'Don't you think we should wait for Ion and Luca'? Seiren asked as Heath came over. The mongrel shook his head.

'No time. We have to go now. That stupid Blondie seems to be too busy to answer important calls.'

Heath and Seiren each had an arm around their necks and gently hauled Aya to her feet. She moaned and laid her head on Seiren's broad shoulder. Her breathing was quick and shallow and sweat was causing her red hair to stick to her forehead. 'I swear,' she said 'this is the first and last time I ever have a child. Who would have thought it would feel so painful. It feels like my uterus is being yank out.'

Seiren laughed. 'You say that now but just wait; you will be dying to have another one before you know it.'

She sighed sadly. 'That's something Beau would say.'

'Do I have to stay'? Maddy asked and tugged on Heath's jacket. 'I want to help Aya too.' The small mongrel looked innocently at Heath. The taller mongrel shook his head.

'Not this time squirt. Noel is going to look after you while we're gone. Be a good girl and I promise you will see the baby. Ok' Heath was starting to sweat.

Maddy seemed to understand the importance and nodded her little head. Supporting Aya's weight on each shoulder, the trio moved slowly towards the door. Fortunately there was no one out in the lobby so they quickly but carefully walked to the elevators. Seiren pushed the down button and after a moment the elevator began it's decent from the floor above them. The elevator pinged and the doors opened. Two Blondies were standing inside, their eyes widening and their mouths opened as they took in the sight of the three in front of them. If the situation wasn't so serious, Heath would have laughed at the comic picture the two Elite Blondies projected. They looked like two gaping fish. Very beautiful fish though.

'What's going on here?' One of them said, Mikhale train, Heath remembered his name. And the other was Gideon Lagot. He recognized them from his travels around Eos, but never actually exchanged words with them. Blondies and Mongrels weren't exactly buddies, well excluding Ion, because well he was Ion. Dressed in fine garments they looked like tall, elegant statues. Not a single blonde hair was out of place. Narcissists.

'What does it look like. She's having a baby.' Heath snorted and rolled his eyes as he and Seiren moved Aya forward, forcing the two Blondies to move to the back of the elevator. 'Didn't Jupiter school you in the ways of intercourse? I'm shocked. The Elites are supposed to be well knowledged.'

'Gentlemen, if you don't mind. I'm in labour here.' Aya snapped, the pain overwhelming her. 'Banter at each other as much as you want after I get this kid out.'

'We need to get her to the medical wing. Ion is not able to be here at the moment. Can you help us or are the Elite so far removed from simple civility that they would turn away from someone in need.' Heath said with a hint of desperation.

'Such insolence.' Gideon said offensively. 'But we will assist you.' How dare this mongrel disrespect them and their creator. No matter how handsome he was. But these three are the companions of Ion Cassis. That alone forced them to comply. The two tall Blondies were reluctantly pushed further back, touching their hands to the ceiling as the mongrel, the Amorian and the moaning Faeier stepped fully inside and the doors slid shut. The elevator began its decent.

…

Down below, the maintenance crew were working on Eos` damaged intercom system. Their blue uniforms standing out in the crowd. One of the workers, a tall, red-haired man pulled off the covering to the main circuit board and saw the piece of gum that was holding the two wires together. There were many different coloured copper wires around it in a jumble mess that the young man shook his head and sighed. He grabbed his pliers from his belt.

'How am I supposed to fix this mess'?

'Hopeless fucks. Can't even wire a simple circuit. The gum is the only thing holding the wires in place. Who would have thought a mongrel knew how to do this. Cut just above here then we can replace the wiring.' His older colleague said beside him and pointed to the desired cutting spot.

The red-haired nodded and brought his pliers up to the wire and snipped. The whole circuit blew and Eos shut down.

.…

Suddenly the elevator came to a jerking halt. Its breaks screeching under the immense pressure. The steel walls groaned and creaked. The lights went out to be replaced by emergency red. The five occupants inside had been pushed to the floor by the sudden stop. Heath shook his head and quickly looked towards Aya.

'Are you ok'?

Aya glared daggers at the imbecilic question and tried to sit up 'Do I look ok.'

'Why did we stop'? Seiren went to helped Aya sit up and leant her against the elevator wall.

'Who knows' Heath stood up on shaky limbs and pressed the down key. Nothing happens. 'What the fuck.'

'The systems seem to be down.' Mikhale said as he to, stands up, causing Heath to plaster himself to the wall, and began pushing random buttons. With the five of them in one elevator the space was limited, with the two Blondies taking up much of the room, thanks to their big bodies.

'Why'?

'They must be doing maintenance work outside. Incompetent fools must have blown a fuse. All of Eos must be shut down.'

'No? You're joking right. Tell me you are.'

'I don't joke.' Mikhale said and Heath could see concern lining his brow. He was just as concerned.

'So let me get this straight. We are stuck here, in his elevator, the power is down and Aya is just about to pop out a baby.'

'Pretty much.' Seiren answered his question and wiped his forehead. 'It's getting pretty hot in here, isn't it?' Because the elevator had stopped, so had the air conditioning inside, causing the Amorian's green hair to his heating face. Aya wasn't faring much better beside him.

'That's just perfect. Absolutely peachy.' Heath pressed the intercom and screamed into the box. 'Hello! Is anyone there? We have a pregnant woman up here. Hello. Fuck.' He banged on the metal doors, hoping someone would hear their screams for help.

'It's of little use. They won't be able to hear you.' Mikhale pointed out.

'Thanks, I gathered that. I didn't know Blondies had a sense of humour. Or is that just you.'

'I merely stated a fact. It's not going to do us or your friend any good if we panic.' Mikhale said calmly.

'Heath.' Aya's stressed voice was laced with pain.

'It's ok Aya. This is just a temporary situation.' Heath ran a hand through his midnight hair and turned to the two Elites. 'You Blondies own this building, don't you? Can't you do something. Get on an emergency line and tell them were up here. '

'All lines are cut off. It would be futile.' Gideon said calmly and stood up, towering over the long-haired man. He watched through curious eyes as the mongrel ran another hand through his long black locks in stress, tousling them even more and causing the wayward strands to curve around his defined cheeks. He heard a low moan of pain and he swung his eyes away from the dark mongrel to the swollen Faeier. She was breathing heavily and sweating profoundly.

'She seems to be in a lot of pain.' He pointed out.

'Heath.' Aya said, trying to get the dark man's attention.

Heath snorted and glared at the beautiful Blondie. 'No shit Sherlock. That kind of happens when you're having a baby.'

Gideon's eyes narrowed and glared back. The mongrel's smart mouth was starting to grate on his last nerve. It reminded him of Riki's spirited mouth long ago. It was quite amusing- and he could still remember- watching the small slip of a mongrel talk back to Iason, not in the least bit fearful of the consequences. But this mongrel, he tried to reason out, affected him. A small part of him finding that lovely mouth oddly exhilarating. Curious.

'Heath!' Aya yelled this time, getting everyone's attention in the process.

'What.'

'Now…I know that everyone is stressed and it's hot in here but if there was any time to panic…it would be now.'

'Why, what's wrong'?

Aya laughed with irony. 'My water just broke.'

….

'Thank you, yes. Yes, it's much appreciated. Ok. Bye.' Ion hung up the telecom and sighed as he resumed his analysis of his recent research. He typed in the authorization passcode and documents and scans appeared brightly on the screen. He went to work.

Ion typed masterfully on his computer. His hands moving effortlessly across the keyboard. Grace and beauty were laced into those gentle hands. Elegant yet strong. His silky blonde hair fell down his broad back. Wayward strains finding themselves loose. Clear azure eyes set in a smooth, defined face darted back and forth behind black rimmed glasses Concentration lining his brow. Ion looked like a man deeply entrenched in his work. He had finished examining his latest patient a little while ago and took this rare opportunity of free time given to him to do a little research before Riki and Luca arrived. For the research he was doing involved a certain black-haired mongrel.

The human mind was a tricky thing; Ion mused as he sighed and rested his head on his palm. He was studying a recent MRI scan of Riki's brain. Under the strong magnetic field of the MRI scanner, the damaged section of his brain, the section that stores memory, lit up like a light bulb. He was to say, at a loss. If only the answers would appear to him on their own. It would defiantly save him the time in looking for what he knew was right in front of him. He knew though without a doubt that the key to restoring Riki to his full self; lie within his memories. And the door that that key fits to is Iason Mink. The Blondie just didn't know it. Ion rubbed his chin and absently started playing with the ring on his finger. His Blindness of course was another matter entirely.

He didn't have time to contemplate his revelation further as there was a sharp knock at the door, almost causing him to jump. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, realising just how intently he had been staring at the screen. 'It's open.' He called out and stretched his limbs.

The door opened the one of the assistant medics walked in with Luca and Riki idly in tow behind him. Riki hated medical check-ups. The medic looked a bit disturbed as he bowed. 'Sorry to disturb you sir but your…pet has arrived for his examination. They said you are expecting them.' The young medic glanced at Riki with inquisitiveness and a hint of curiosity.

Ion nodded and closed Riki's private file before standing up 'Thank you.'

The medic bowed again and back out, closing the door behind him. 'Take Riki over to the bed.' Ion instructed. He walked around his file covered, book cluttering desk and went to the back of his office while Luca guided Riki to the gurney. 'Did you have any trouble getting in'? He asked and picked up a funny looking monitor, with its many wires and pads and brought it over. It looked to be quite heavy but to one of Ion's strength, it weighed no more than a feather.

'No, when we told them who we were and that we were here to see you they took us through the back. Sort of like they were expecting us.' Luca raised an eyebrow. 'You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you'?

'I might have said something.' Ion admits and placed the monitor beside the gurney and brought over his rolling chair. He had actually informed the staff, rather nicely he might add, that he was expecting them and were to be treated with as much respect as they would show him. Otherwise he would be one unhappy Blondie. He did not want prying eyes seeing Riki and suddenly ask him questions. A distressed Riki was all he needed. And considering the circumstances, he was lucky that nothing serious had happened for him to act…Yet.

'Riki, I need you to take off your jacket and shirt and lie down on the bed. I will get a better reading of your breathing and heartbeat that way.' Ion instructed his blind pet.

The mongrel grinned impishly, trying to hide his agitation at being here. 'You just want to see me naked. Admit it.'

'You got me.' Ion said dryly. 'Now strip.'

While Riki did so reluctantly, Luca looked around Ion's cluttered office and shook her head. 'I'm surprise it has taken you this long to make your office look like a warzone. I think it's a new record. Does the maid come in and clean-up for you or do you do it yourself.'

'He comes in every Friday, in fact.' Ion laughed. He stood over Riki and started attaching delicate sensor pads with wires connected to them to Riki's skin. Skin that was once marred and ravished beyond recognition was now smooth and golden. He secured them to his muscled chest and on either side of his temple and forehead before turning on the machine. It came to life with a set of steady beeps, regularly recording Riki's brainwaves, breathing and heartbeat.

'Thank you. You can leave us now Luca.' Ion asked softly and sat down on his stool.

'Very well. I will be right outside.' She left with a soft click of the door and Ion turned his focus to his patient. Riki tried to stay still but he fidgeted, looking ready to jump off the bed and high tail it out of here at any moment. He put on his glasses signalling he was ready to get down to business.

'First, I want you to close your eyes.'

'Why? I can't see anything anyway.'

'Trust me. It will help relax you.' Ion said in his velvet voice. Riki sighed but did as instructed. That voice had power.

'Comfy'? He asked.

'Not really.' Riki responded and closed his eyes.

'And why is that'?

'Well first of all I am lying here in just my pants, in a place that feels just plain freaky and this bed makes me feel like I am lying on straw. I think that covers it.'

Ion had been keeping Riki calm with his reasonable question for a reason. His brainwaves have been quite steady for the moment. _Time to turn up the heat. _'What do you think about Iason Mink'?

Riki frowned, obviously cautious of the turnaround in questioning. 'What about him.' His brainwaves spiked. As did his heartbeat.

'What do you think about him? How do you feel when you hear his name.' Ion spoke calmly. He crossed his leg over the other.

'How I feel?' Riki's frown deepened. 'I hardly know the man. Not to mention I don't even know what he looks like. Nor you for that matter. I mean I know his a Blondie and that he is the head honcho around here so I hardly doubt someone like that would think twice about what I think.'

_How wrong you are. _Ion shook his head and his blue eyes became sad. For once he was glad Riki couldn't see. For he would be deeply worried at the pain he would see in them.

'He had a pet once.' Ion said. He wondered if he should broach this delicate topic but the cat was already out of the bag, so to speak so he continued. 'A pet he grew very…fond of. Became his obsession. You could say that he fell in love with this pet.'

'What happened? I am guessing something happened to this pet.'

'Yes.' Ion said and closed his eyes. 'He died.'

Riki laid there in silence. Ion opened his eyes and glanced at his still patient. Wondering what was going on inside that mind. He would look. Not just yet.

'What about his aura. You have sensed how strong it is.' It was more a statement then a question.

Riki remained silent and Ion was about to reproach the question again when the mongrel spoke quietly. 'It's so bright. Like looking into the sun. Glance to hard and you have to look away. So much strength and power. But yet so much sadness. Desolation. I feel…drawn to it somehow, like a moth to a flame. As if I have known it forever. Also…' Riki stopped and a disturbed look crossed his face.

'Go on.' Ion urged gently.

'I've had… dreams.'

'Dreams'?

Riki became agitated. 'Not so much dreams, more…visions. Visions I don't even know are my own or belong to someone else. I can't even see in them. But I feel everything. Remember everything. Right down to the feel of the cool breeze or the feel of the sheets.'

'When had these visions started to occur'?

'I don't know, ok. They just started to appear.' Riki was starting to get frustrated. His brainwaves were going through the roof.

'Riki, calm down. Or you're going to change.' Ion said soothingly. Riki seemed to understand and breathed deeply. Ion waited a moment and when Riki nodded, Ion continued. You've said you have had these visions. Regarding Iason Mink'? Ion asked.

'As I said, I can't see so I don't know. I only feel. I don't remember anything from before I woke up on your ship.'

'I am going to try something new today.' Ion said and removed his glasses. 'I am going to put you under a hypnagogic state. It's a term for a deep sleep trance. I will transfer myself into your mind and 'walk around' a bit. It might help understand these visions and what they mean.'

Riki suddenly reached out his hand and touched Ion's face. 'I wonder what you look like. Are you as 'beautiful' as I have heard others say Blondies are supposed to be?'

Ion smiled and said. 'The most beautiful things in this world can't be seen or even touched-they must be felt with the heart.'

Riki snorted and retracted his hand. 'I didn't know you to be so corny Ion. Do you want a kiss as well?'

'Little imp. I was being serious and you had to spoil it.' Ion sighed.' Ok, let's get started shall we. Just relax and let me take over. Breath in and out.'

Riki did as instructed as Ion kept taking, his voice holding a soothing, almost dreamlike quality. 'Pretend you're on a cloud, floating aimlessly in the wind. Your body is light and airy as the cloud. Empty your mind and let me in.'

Ion felt his mind disconnect from his own body and transfer to Riki's with ease. He had done it so many times; it was second nature to him. He opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by sound, thick black walls. They stretched on for miles, with turns here and there. It was like he was in a maze. But he was not afraid of getting lost. He had been here many times before. He walked forward with a purposeful step until he came to the customary black door of Riki's inner mind. It stood tall and solid in front of him. Its many bolts and locks put in place preventing intruders from entering. That's what made Ion so curious about Riki's mind. How heavily guarded it was. It did not surprise him.

Ion reached up and gently touched the door. His blue eyes calmly moving over the smooth surface. 'Let me in, Riki. It is safe. Here my voice.'

He waited a moment before the bolts came loose and the locks unlocked. A groaning noise could be heard and the door slowly creaked opened. Inside was complete blackness. An endless void of infinite twilight. But it was not coldness that greeted him but a warm sense of home. Of familiarity. Ion took one last look and stepped inside. Once he was past the threshold the door closed and darkness surrounded him. He closed his eyes and walked through it. It was thick and resistant. Like he was swimming through water. He could hear nothing before sounds came slowly to his ears and he felt awareness come to him. He felt a cool breeze brush through his hair and he heard the distinctive sounds of a city below him. He opened his eyes.

But the darkness still remained.

_I must be in one of Riki's visions. Is this what it is like for him? Total darkness._

Funnily enough he felt no apprehension or fear at this disability, for his other senses made up for his lack of sight. His hearing was much more accurate, as was his touch. Ion reached out his hand and light touch the smoothness of a land railing. He knew exactly where he was. He was on a high balcony in Eos tower.

Ion heard light footsteps behind him. They were confident and purposeful. He didn't even turn around to acknowledge whoever was behind him.

'Riki.' A smooth, rich voice whispered in his ear. 'Aren't you cold?'

A suddenly cold breeze brushed through Ion, but it wasn't his voice that answered but Riki's own roguish voice. He took a drag of his cigarette. 'What's it to you. I like it out here.'

A sigh escaped the person behind him at Riki's stubborn answer. He turned Riki around. 'You seem distracted. Come inside where it's warm. I want you were I can see you, always.' A pair of gloved hands ran down his arms and a shiver of desire ran down his spin. Those hands touched his chest before they lifted his chin in a firm grip.

'Remember to whom you belong to. I feel…uncomfortable with you out here, looking at your old home.'

Riki flicked his chin out of the rigid grip. 'Well maybe if you let me out of this hell hole once in a while, I might be a little more humble with your wishes but you continually keep me locked up. I feel like I am going to explode.' Riki vented his frustration in the only way he knew how; anger.

'What would you do if I let you out? Run to your old home again. To your old pairing partner.' Red, hot jealousy spiked through the body in front of him. Ion could feel it seeping into his skin.

'At least I would be free.' Riki said without fear.

Suddenly warm, satin lips descended on his own. Instinct took over. Riki fought against the strong rock-solid body that had him trapped. But it was like pushing at hard granite. He tried to escape the ravishing mouth on his own but bands of pure steel prevented him from moving an inch. The man's lips were relentless in their feverous pursuit for Riki's submission. Nothing less would do then to hear the soft moans of Riki's yielding to his power. Anger suddenly turned into a greedy lust and Riki responded with as much sexual passion then his partner. They battled for dominance. The mysterious man growling as Riki bit his lip. Ion could taste blood on his tongue. The man pulled back. His breathing heavy and laden with sexual tension.

'I see my pet still has some spirit left. Let's see if I can put that to good use. Shall we.'

'You're a fucking Sadist.'

Ion felt his body being pulled back and the sights and sounds gradually disappearing before he closed his eyes and opened them to find himself back in his own body, sitting in his office with Riki laying before him on the gurney. His eyes were closed and seemed to be asleep. Ion felt a little dizzy as it always happens when he penetrates a mind do deeply. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. Ion sighed and stood up, over Riki and bent his head.

'Time to wake up, Riki. Open your eyes.'

The mongrel groaned and eyelids slowly opened to reveal dull, unfocused onyx orbs. They darted around before stopping on him. 'I'm back.' Riki said tiredly.

'Yes. You did very well.' Ion pulled away.

'Did you find out anything'? Riki asked and sat up and touched his forehead. 'Ah, it feels like someone has hit me over the head with a mallet repeatedly.' Ion chuckled and handed Riki his shirt and jacket.

'It will pass. I might have gone a bit too deeply this time but I…' Ion was cut off when his telecom blared through the room. Ion sighed and whatever he had to reveal had to wait as he walked over and pressed the green answer button.

'Yes.'

Noel's distraught face appeared on screen.

'_Master Ion…I'm so glad… I managed to get you'_ Noel was panting heavily, unable to catch his breath. Though seemingly happy to hear his Blondie Master's voice.

Ion became instantly alarmed. 'Noel. Noel. Calm down. You're hyperventilating. What's wrong?' Ion tried to sooth his distraught furniture.

'_Miss Matsuri…Baby coming…went to the medical wing but power went out. They didn't make it…Might be stuck in the elevator.'_

'What. How long ago.' Ion burst out.

'_Twenty, maybe thirty minutes ago. I have been trying to reach you but the power outage keeps cutting me off. I am here with Maddy.' _

'Ion. What's wrong?' Riki slipped on his jacket.

'We have to leave now. Aya is in labour and the power is out all over Eos. They might be stuck in one of the elevators.' Ion looked back at the screen. 'We'll be right there Noel. Hopefully were not too late.'

….

'Hold on Aya. We will be out of here soon.' Heath tried to console Aya who was huddle against his chest. He rubbed her back as she breathed. Her moans were becoming more painful filled. Heath was starting to get very worried.

'I got it!' Seiren yelled out suddenly and reached into his pocket. 'I can't believe I forgot I had them. I always carry them around with me.'

'What.' Heath asked and raised an eyebrow.

He pulled out a phone and a small wallet. 'These.'

'You won't get any reception in here. The walls are too thick.' Mikhale stated and wiped sweat from his brow. The elite Blondie didn't look so elite anymore. The heat inside the cart had forced the Blondies to remove their jackets and loosen their shirts. Creamy, unblemished skin was revealed underneath all that cloth. Heath could not stop glancing at Gideon's smooth chest. It was all silky skin over tight muscles. He felt his insides heat up and he looked away.

Seiren smirked. 'You'll of little faith, my Amoian friend. You underestimate my abilities.' The Amorian opened the wallet and five compartments tumbled out, stowing various tools. Pliers. Screwdrivers. Wiring clips. 'With these tools and my phone I can use the wiring in the elevator's phone system to connect to my own phone and call Ion.'

'Will it work?' Gideon raised a skeptical eyebrow.

'If I do it right, then yes. I have a very good knowledge of how wiring works. Maybe when we get out of here, I might teach your technicians a thing or two.'

'And you have just thought of this now.' Heath said.

'Hey. With all the commotion I forgot. '

'You forgot.'

'Well it's not every day you find yourself stuck in an elevator with a pregnant woman and two Amoian Blondies now do you. So excuse me if I was overwhelmed.' Seiren bit back sarcastically and stood up. He went over to the phone box and pulled. It was stuck on tight.

'Ah, a little help would be nice. Would one of you blonde gentlemen like to give me a hand? I don't seem to have the strength.' Seiren asked. Mikhale sighed and stood up. He rolled up his sleeves, as if he was about to complete a big task and pulled off the phone box cover with a single tug.

Seiren's mouth dropped. 'Wow. What kind of juice have you been drinking? I should start eating my vegetables.' Mikhale grunted uncharacteristically and stepped out of the way. Seiren took out the wires in the elevator phone and looked at them carefully. He found the two main red and blue wires and clamped them together using a wiring clip. He turned over his phone and with a screwdriver, took off the back. He took the microchip out and replaced it with the clip.

'Ok people. Let's pray.'

Seiren dialled Ion's number. The dial tone rang around them. It kept ringing until it was picked up and Ion's panic filled voice field the elevator.

'_Seiren.'_

'Yeah.'

'_Oh, thank Jupiter above. You managed to get through. Is Aya ok.'_

'Ion.' Aya called out.

'No, her water has broken and she is in pain.' Seiren checked Aya over.

'_As I feared. Thank god that it will be a little while before she delivers. I was so worried.'_

'Answer your damn phone next time then you ass. If you had, us, and the Blondies here might not be in this mess.' Heath yelled back.

'_Blondies'?_

'Yes, Mikhale and I are trapped here as well. Have you fixed the situation, Sir Cassis?' Gideon asked.

'_Get out of town. You two are there as well. ''_There was a pause before Ion's laughter burst through the phone speakers. The occupants of the elevator looked at one another. Heath made circles around his ear 'I think his lost it. The fumes have finally got to him.'

'Pry tell Cassis, what is so funny.' Mikhale asked.

'_Forgive me Sir Train, Sir Lagot. I did not mean to laugh. It's not funny. Well you got to admit…it is pretty funny.'_ Ion chuckled a little. '_But I'm afraid you're in a bit of a pickle at the moment.'_

'How so.'

'_Well I am standing outside Eos at this very moment, I can't get in as the power out has triggered the emergency doors to come down and seal the entrance. Technicians are working on it as we speak. But never fear, I know a little trap door that will gain me entrance inside. I will go to the main security station and talk you through everything from there.'_ Ion sounded like he was running.

'What do you mean 'talk us through it' exactly?' Gideon didn't like the sound of that.

'_Well gentlemen I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you are going to have to deliver the baby yourselves.' _Ion paused. _'Inside the elevator.'_

To be continued.

Well how did you like that? I did a bit of research about deep sleep techniques and hypnagogic state is one of them. It's a term to describe the drowsy period between wakefulness and sleep, during which fantasies and hallucinations often occur. I have also done some research on child birth and labour but that will be revealed in the next chapter. Stay tuned for what happens next.


	11. Chapter 10

Hey there all. I am back for a new chapter. I am striving, will little success I'm afraid to get more chapters of my older fics out. Now I am not complaining but having a full time job doesn't help my cause much. Anyway I just want to say thanks to all my reviews. I am ecstatic to get over a hundred. So keep them coming. I love every one of them.

This is a very special chapter. I have done a lot of research for this chapter regarding childbirth and baby names and English translations. My head is quite full. And you have all been waiting for a steamy scene with Iason and Riki. Well you are going to get it.

Enjoy.

Chapter 10

_Eos tower. Two years ago._

_'Welcome home, master. Sir Am. Sir Katze.' Cal bowed obediently at the door as Iason's tall frame stepped inside his penthouse. Raoul and Katze behind him. Cal closed the door and took his master's gloves and gently removed his coat from his broad shoulders. He folded it in his arms and bowed again. 'Would you like some tea master? I have turned down your bed and a bath is awaiting...'_

_Cal was cut off as Iason walked straight past him and disappeared into the next room without so much as word or backwards glance. His blonde hair, that had to be cut due to all the damage done by the fire, had after time grown back but for some reason its lustre and shine had not returned. Much like the man himself. They heard the door to the balcony open then morbidly close before an unnatural silence wrapped its cold hands around them. Raoul and Katze looked at each other. Their worried glances a mirror image. Iason may have been discharged with a clean bill of health, physically; it was his mental health they were worried about. The man seemed to be working on autopilot. His body was moving while his mind was elsewhere. Awake, but inside he was sleeping, hoping to wake up and all this was a dream._

_'Do you think he will be alright?' Katze asked._

_Raoul shook his head and pinched the top of his nose. 'It's uncertain. Until he is deemed fit enough to resume his position all we can do his keep close vigil over him.'_

_'Has he spoken about what happened that day?'_

_'Not a word.' Raoul said._

_'And Jupiter?'_

_'She has not spoken either.'_

_'Maybe… memory alteration would be the best option for him.' Katze said wistfully, as if just the thought of it left a bad taste in his mouth._

_'Don't think I haven't thought of that Katze. I would do it without a second thought if it was Iason's wish but he refused, most violently when I brought up the subject.'_

_The red-haired mongrel remained silent for a moment. 'I assume your orders are still in effect.'_

_'Yes. You are to find that mongrel by any means necessary. Use the Darkmen. Interrogate every mongrel you encounter, if you have to.' Raoul's eyes narrowed until they were nothing but green slits. 'Torture is too good for him. He will be made to suffer ten; no, twenty times Iason... and Riki had to suffer.'_

_'I already have my men working around the clock, but it seems Guy has vanished from our radar.' Katze closed his eyes and the disturbing images of Dana Burn engulfed in flames filtered through his mind. It still gave him nightmares. Riki emerging with an unconscious Guy slumped in his arms. His blood was everywhere. The hole where his arm was meant to be, grotesque and was starting to clot. The bruises on his face had become swollen and black. It was obvious Iason's immense strength had won out. Guy still being alive after all that was unthinkable. Yet astonishing._

_Then Riki turning around and walking back into the flames. Ready to die beside the man he loves. A love that was as forbidden as any fruit yet was as powerful as Jupiter herself._

_'Then look harder.' Raoul snapped._

_'We might not have to look for him. His injuries were severe enough that there is no way he could survive on the streets.' Katze glanced at the tall Blondie beside him. 'Death would eventually come for him.'_

_'Are you disobeying my orders Katze?_

_'No.'_

_'Then do what I ask. There are still many places in Ceres he can hide. Question his old gang members first. They might try to hide him.' Raoul pursued relentlessly._

_'As you wish. I will take my leave then.' Katze bowed and turned to leave. His hand touched the door handle before Raoul's smooth voice reached his ears._

_'I know its hard Katze but you're the only one who can do this. If not for Iason, do it for Riki.' Raoul said softly. Katze nodded and left without another word. Raoul sighed and walked into Iason's spacious living room. He looked around. Nothing had been touched. It was just like it always looked. Cal had done well in keeping the place maintained while his master was away but something was nagging at Raoul's conscious. He had been in Iason's home many times but something was very different…no very wrong. He felt like a…stranger somehow._

_'Is this you're doing, Riki? Are you here, still causing trouble?' Raoul tried to shake the nagging feeling of doubt, blaming it on his incoming headache and looked out onto the balcony where Iason was standing, looking at the direction of Ceres. A light breeze blew Iason's long blonde tresses in all directions but Iason seemed to be oblivious to it. Raoul's eyes softened and he opened the door and stepped out. He came to stand behind Iason._

_'Iason. You should be resting. Your legs and body may be healed but they are still weak.'_

_Iason didn't even seem to register his presence. He just continued to stare over the horizon. Raoul opened his mouth to try again but closed it. It was futile. 'I know I have mentioned this before but…'_

_'I will not have my memories erased, Raoul. Even if Jupiter asked me to, I will not.' Iason didn't even turn around. He sounded dead and lifeless._

_'But Iason…'_

_'NO!' Dangerous azure orbs pierced Raoul with a look of utter despair. It cut the composed Blondie to the bone. He was up against a losing battle and for once in his life; he was scared shitless._

_'Alright.' Raoul sighed in defeat.' If that is what you wish.'_

_Deafening silence hung in the air and neither spoke, they just continued to stare at each other. Blue to green. Green to blue. Iason sighed and closed his tired eyes. He turned back around. 'I apologise.'_

_'You don't have to apologise. I understand.'_

_'No Raoul, I don't think you do.' Iason said tiredly._

_'Then make me.' Raoul demanded, irritation creeping into his voice. 'Talk to me Iason.'_

_'It's rather ironic, isn't it?'_

_Raoul was a little taken back from Iason's sudden outburst. 'What is?'_

_Iason looked at his hand. His ring that was once there, now gone. 'I was regarded to be the master and he, my pet. And yet, it seems he was the master after all.'_

_'Iason.'_

_'I am terrified to close my eyes, Raoul. Because the memories ambush me, forcing me to watch all those moments with him. Forcing me to admit he is gone and that I'm not okay. That this act of strength I thought I had mastered is nothing but a lie. He is gone while I am still here. He has gone to a place where I can't follow.' Iason lowered his hand. 'He is free, just like he always wanted.'_

_Raoul placed a hand on Iason's shoulder and squeezed gently, his voice soft. 'But at what cost. It might…be time,' Raoul chose his words carefully 'to…let him go. To do so, you would be free as well.'_

_'I can still feel the heat on my skin. Not the heat from the fire but from Riki's warm body in my arms. I looked at him and he looked at me and for that split second…it was like we forgave each other for everything.'_

_Raoul's eyes widened when Iason reach up to grasp his hand and tears, wet genuine tears fell from his blue eyes. His leader, his friend… was crying. Iason, the leader of Tanagura, was falling apart and it was killing him. And the only person who could piece him back together was gone. 'Iason.'_

_'They just won't cease.' Iason brushed the tears away as if they were nothing but Raoul knew better and without thinking, he took Iason in his arms and simply held him. Iason stiffened but didn't resist the offered comfort; instead he rested his head on Raoul's shoulder. 'I apologise Raoul. But may I…stay like this for a moment.'_

_Raoul gently place his hand on Iason's head and stroked his hair. He looked up at the clear sky. 'Of course, for as long as you want…'_

'Iason.'

Iason was brought back to the present by Raoul's sonorous voice calling his name. He turned his head around to found the man in question standing in front of him, looking a little disconcerted. Iason's blue gaze travelled past Raoul's large frame and spotted a tall, lithe green-haired man standing regally a few meters away.

'What is it?'

'They are ready for us now.' Raoul said. Iason nodded, pushing the unwanted memory to the corner of his mind and stood up from his seat. He and Raoul had been waiting in the lobby of the Janus Hall in area six where the meeting with the Agathe's Trade Minister was to take place. The man, who had been standing a few meters from them, approached them with an air of civility and bowed in respect. The young man was beautiful, there was no question. He was dressed in the traditional blue and white robes of the Agathians. The ancient symbol of the Aqua Vitae, finely stitched with gold thread on the front of his blue vest. His ears were slightly pointed at the tip and his hair seemed to curl around his cheeks. When Iason looked closer, his eyes were not grey like he first thought, but a sparkling silver. He looked like one of the wood nymphs he had heard about that rule parts of the forests on Agathe.

'It's a pleasure to meet you, your Excellency. I am Halios. I am the assistant to the minister of trade.' He stood up and smiled. It was like watching a flower bloom in the early morning sun. Even Raoul was unaffected. If the slight glassy tint to his eyes were any indication.

'The pleasure is mine. Amoi welcomes you and aspires to have a long and prosperous friendship with Agathe.' Iason said formally.

'We seem to want the same thing. My master will be pleased. Amoi certainly lives up to its expectations.' Halios said before turning around. 'Come. He is awaiting your arrival.'

Halios led Iason and Raoul down the long winding corridor of the luxurious Janus Hall. They walked in silence; the only sound was the clicking of their shoes on the polished floor. Halios began to hum softly, which caused the Blondie to quirk an eyebrow. He sure was a mirthful creature and he couldn't help but notice how graceful and flowing the Agathian moved. It was like he was walking on air. They came to the end of the corridor and Halios opened a set of sleek wooden doors. He bowed.

'Sir, his Excellency Iason Mink.' Halios stood aside to let Iason past. He stepped into the room and spotted a creamy-skinned man sitting on one of the single chair sofas situated in the middle of the room, drinking tea. Four broad chested, heavily muscled men, guards most likely, stood behind him. He had heard of the Agathian's processing unrivalled beauty but this man was surrounded with stunning qualities. His hair was an unusual shade of flaming red which was braided and hung over his shoulder. A few loose red strains had broken free and skimmed his alabaster skin. But it was the Agathian's eyes that were really unusual. The colour of shimmering amethysts. He was also wearing the same coloured robes as Halios but his were more formal, befitted his status as a minister. The man smiled charmingly and placed his cup down on the table before standing up.

'Your Excellency. It's a pleasure to finally meet Tanagura's Syndicate leader. I am Akash De Luca. Trade minister for the Agathian government.'

'So Ion was right' Iason gave a slight bow in friendly acknowledgement. 'It is I who has the pleasure. This is my second, Raoul Am.'

'Sir Am.' Akash said in happy greeting. Raoul bowed his head as well. Akash smiled once more and gestured to the couch in front of him. 'Please sit. Your hospitality has been most pleasant since our arrival so I must give back in kind. Halios, tea if you please.'

The youth bowed and retreated to do as he was asked of. Iason and Raoul took the offered seat while Akash sat down as well and resumed sipping his tea. The air around this man seemed friendly and relaxed. Nothing like the other foolish off –worlders he has had to unfortunately deal with in the past. It caused Iason to relax a little as well. It was good to be in wanted company.

'Are you enjoying your stay in Midas?' Raoul asked.

'Yes everything and everyone has been quite lovely. Amoi really is a pleasure paradise. I have been offered pets, as is your custom but I kindly declined. I already have someone who I am quite fond of. And he can become quite jealous when I don't pay him enough attention.' Akash said just as Halios entered the room and placed the tray of steaming tea on the table. A warm glow entered Akash's purple gaze at the sight of young Halios, immediately confirming Iason's suspicion to whom it was Akash spoke so fondly of. Halios then returned to stand behind his master.

Iason's curiosity won out at the end. 'Forgive me for I know that this might be a bit too forward of me to ask but is Halios by any chance, a Vila.'

Akash eyes widened. 'I am impressed, your Excellency. Halios and I have made every effort to conceal his identity but you managed to unravel it with just your observation. You are certainly worthy of my respect. But, yes you are correct. He is a Vila. He is from a very mysterious clan of wood nymphs found only in the domain of the Livien rainforest. They prefer to keep to themselves, so many Agathians have never seen one. '

Iason nodded. 'Thank you. Your acceptance is appreciated, Sir De Luca.'

Akash waved his hand. 'Please call me Akash. Sir Deluca sounds like your addressing my father.'

'Thank you. Ion Cassis sends his regards.'

Akash laughed heartily, his face one of amusement. 'Sarcastically I imagine. Yes, I have had the delightful satisfaction of meeting the eccentric Ion Cassis, several times in fact. His flamboyancy is certainly contagious. Although, he still holds a bit of a grudge against me, I think, but, we won't go into all that now. No, no Ion is a very good friend of mine. Actually, he was the one who moved me to seek out a treaty with you.' Akash said. 'You might not know this, your Excellency, but he speaks rather highly of you.'

Iason kept the surprise from his face with a look of calmness. 'Sir Cassis has always been the one to speak his mind. I am venturing a guess and assume that you are aware of this.'

'Yes, you are quite right, his mouth does tend to get the better of him and,' Akash folded his hands in his lap. He looked Iason in the eye 'I know that…Riki is now in his care but please don't think badly of him, for his intentions were pure. He only did what he thought was the best for Riki's well-being. Dana Burn left a deep scar in him.'

'You've met Riki?' Raoul asked. Iason to wanted to know the same thing.

Akash nodded. His amethyst eyes earnest. 'He surprised me, actually. Well other then transforming from a small boy to a man right before my eyes, I had heard about the mongrels of Amoi. Wild. Uncouth. Destructive. Riki was all those things and more, yet he had a certain air about him. Grace that was almost noble. Not to mention, the black hair and eyes. Quite unusual. His blindness, I observed, has caused him to grow stronger and become more attuned to what's around him. More independant He is a man worthy of respect. I think you are more aware of that fact then anyone on this planet.'

The mentioning of his beloved sent stabbing pains to Iason's thawing heart. 'It has been many moons since Riki was my pet. He is Ion's now. I no longer care for him as my pet.'

'So you take the coward's way out.'

'Sir De Luca. That's a little out of line.' Raoul protested. But Akash didn't seem to hear him.

'You do care. You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it. His memories may be concealed but only the one who holds the key can unlock them. Don't deny what is in your heart. It will only lead to more suffering.' Akash sighed. 'We humans have many weaknesses, Sir Mink; we feel too much, hurt too much and all too soon we die, but we do get a chance at love. Happiness doesn't come cheap, in any world, hell if it did we would all be smiling.'

Iason remained silent. Akash took this as a sign that the conversation was over. Those ice blue eyes revealing nothing. 'Business then?'

'Business.'

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and one of the Janus staff came rushing in and bowed in front of Iason. 'I deeply apologise for the disruption your Excellency but I have an urgent call for you.'

'Who is it?'

'Ion Cassis, Sir.'

Iason's eyes narrowed. 'Tell him I am in an important meeting. I cannot be disturbed.'

The young secretary nervously pivoted from on foot to the other. He obviously had something he wanted to say but was uncertain of how to go about it. A pale eyebrow rose. 'What is it, now?'

'He…knew you would say that, Sir…so he told me to tell you,' he gulped 'if you don't answer he is going to come down here and get you himself.'

'Well I see he hasn't changed.' Akash chuckled.

Iason glanced at the Agathian then at the bowing secretary. 'Connect him.'

Relief flooded the young man's face as he placed the phone chip into the holographic phone board in the middle of the table. The screen popped up and the secretary connected the call. A moment later Ion's face appeared on the screen. His blonde hair looked frazzled. And his expression was one of worry.

'It's about time. I was almost ready to come down there myself.'

'What concerns you that you must disrupt me in the middle of a meeting with Sir De Luca?' Iason asked, taking note of Ion's appearance. Ion would contact him unless it was an emergency. Did it have to do with Riki?

'Oh, so the meeting was with Akash. He is probably spouting absolute nonsense as usual.'

'It's nice to see you too, Ion. Abrupt as always. I thought Blondies were supposed to be hospitable beings. I see you were left out of the club.'

'Are you quite finsihed.'

'Absolutely. When I heard you had returned home, I had to bring your favourite Dom Ruinart sparkling wine. a very good vintage.'

'Is it posioned?'

Akash snorted unceremoniously. 'There is enough of that in you already.'

'People say I have my blonde moments. I have to admit it's true but if you want to insult me you first have to get me to actually care about your opinion.' Ion huffed. 'As much as I like word sparing with you, Akash there is no time. Iason, you have to get back to Eos, like right now.'

'What is it?' Iason's eyebrow twitched at the informal address.

'Eos's power was cut off, causing everything to shut down. Nobody can get in or out. Even the elevators have stopped working. Mikhale and Gideon are trapped inside one of them.'

'Have maintenance been contacted.' Iason leaned forward.

'On that note, you should fire your maintenance staff. They are the cause of this mess. I have managed to bring back power to some parts of the tower but not all.'

'How did you manage to get in if the doors are sealed?' Raoul asked.

'There is no time for that now. Mikhale and Gideon aren't the only ones who are trapped in the elevator.'

'What!'

'Heath and Seiren are up there as well, with Aya who is about to give birth. She might have to deliver inside the carriage. And they are freaking out. So you need to get back here ASAP!' The line was suddenly cut off.

Iason stood up. 'I apologise for this but we might have to postpone our meeting.'

Akash stood up as well. His face understanding. 'No need to apologise. You are needed. A leader is always on call. Go. Our meeting can wait. Halios.'

'I will take my leave then.' Iason nodded and he and Raoul walk to the door. The Vila opened the door for them and was about to leave when Akash's smooth voice halted them.

'Broken wings are not useless, because they still hold the memories of being able to fly. Riki might not remember the past but this is your chance to write a new future with him. Don't let this chance pass you by.'

'Thank you, Sir De Luca.' Iason left without a word with Raoul behind him. Halios closed the door and turned to stare at his master. His scornful look making Akash smile 'What. Too much.'

'I think you went a bit overboard, master. I thought you were asked to push him in the right direction, not give him a whole loving speech.' Halios sighed and sat down beside Akash with a huff. 'You really are a the worst.'

Akash put his arm around Halios's shoulders and brought him against his broad chest. 'Yes, but you love me all the same.'

….

'What the hell are they doing out there? Having a tea party. Where the hell is Ion?' Heath banged his head against the elevator wall. Aya was resting against his chest. Her breathing painful and shallow. Heath was rubbing soothing circles of her back, trying to get her to at least relax. Seiren was beside him absently playing with his pocket knife and the two Blondies were sitting quietly on the other side. It had been over half an hour since Ion had spoken to them and Aya was starting to get more restless. He had to be strong for her when all he wanted to do was cry himself.

'What rotten luck this is.' Aya said. 'My daughter is going to be born in an elevator with four men who know more about childbirth then the Abejarians know how to dress. Useless.'

'At least it will be something to tell her when she grows up.' Seiren tried to comfort her.

'That doesn't help the situation, Seiren.' Aya protested. She winced and moaned loudly. She reached up and forcefully tugged on Heaths shirt. bringing him close. 'Give me some drugs.'

'Now! I can't give you drugs now. I don't have any. Anyways you don't want drugs.' Heath tried to calm the hysterical woman in his arms. If this is what happens when a woman gets pregnant he will have to thank the man upstairs for making him a man.

'Yes I do. I'm going to split in two.' Aya protested.

'Where the hell is that blonde-haired idiot?' Heath raged.

'I have wanted to ask this for some time mongrel, but how did you acquire your knowledge of flying. I know you are Cassis` ship's navigator. It's not something an average mongrel can achieve on one's own' Gideon asked the long-haired man. He didn't know why but he wanted to know more about this mongrel. No this man.

Heath scowled. 'The name's Heath, jackass. Not mongrel. Not half-breed. Heath. Remember that. When you live on the streets like I did, one would do just about anything to survive. Me, I soaked up as much knowledge as I could.' Heath rested his head against the wall. 'I have always wanted to fly. See the stars and distant planets. Ion was the one who taught me the basics of flying but my natural ability to understand navigational systems and space travel sort of did the rest. It's actually not that difficult. Flying a ship is no different from riding a bicycle. It's just a lot harder to put cards in the spokes. You shouldn't underestimate a mongrel's mind. We're more clever then you think.'

'So you are Ion's pet as well, then?' Some who Gideon found that very displeasing.

Heath held his hand out. 'Woah! Slow down there big guy. We're not even hot and heavy yet and you're giving me the third degree. Believe me when I say this; I am not pet material. No, no, no defiantly not for me.'

'It is indeed unnatural to be so close to a Blondie such as Ion Cassis.' Mikhale put in.

'I thought so as well, at first. Funny, it's still weird thinking about it after so many years.'

_Flashback. Twelve years ago. Midas, Area 7, Her Bay._

_'Man, I think I drank one too many' Heath rubbed his throbbing head, messing up his already dishevelled black locks. He winced as he touched his face. 'Ouch. Damn asshole, getting me drunk, just so he can get some. I gotta stop hooking up with cheap bastards and getting my ass kicked.' The swollen black bruises on his face evident of a good beating. Oh, how bad it was to be young. He looked up at the sky were the twin moons shone brightly, sparkling stars shimmering around them. They were so beautiful and innocent. Heath stumbled again and righted himself up trying to ignore the lights that rained down on him._

_'Hey, mongrel. You look a little lonely. Do you wanna come and play.' A nasty, bull of a man snickered. he leaning against the wall as Heath passes him. He looked Heath up and down and licked his lips. 'I can certainly show you a good time.'_

_'Fuck off.' Heath snapped and staggered on. He didn't need this shit right now._

_The bright florescent nightlights of Midas sparkled with wealthy promise, when underneath hid the violent and depraved life of so many. Whorehouses and brothels open on every corner of the red light district. Selling sex and a good time at any price, as long as it was good. Heath stumbled into an alley way and felt his way down the hard concrete. Even in this state, his senses were pretty sharp and if his assumption was correct, he was almost out of area seven. A few more blocks and he would be in no-man's land; known as Ceres. Home of the mongrel. No responsible, respectable Midasian would ever set foot in such a dark, dirty place, unless they wished to get mugged then slashed. Or the other way round._

_'Almost there. Shit my head hurts.' Heath cursed. He stumbled again and staggered around a corner. His steps slowed before he stopped. Something, no someone huge was kneeling down and talking softly just a few meters ahead, blocking his way. He took a few steps forward and as he got closer, thanks to the street lamp overhead, he startlingly realised that this guy had…Blonde hair._

_Heath tried to focus but one of his eyes had become swollen and was closed shut. 'No fucking way. I must be seeing things.' There was no way, no fucking way that an Eos trained, Tanagura bred Blondie would be in this dark dump. It simply wasn't done. But as he drew closer, his denial turned into truth. For the Blondie must have heard his approach. He turned around and bright sky-blue eyes greeted him with sudden surprise._

_'Fuck me.' Heath said and took a step back, well more stumbled._

_'Oh, I'm sorry. Did I startle you.' The Blondie said and stood up to his full height. He had to be at least over six foot seven. Even underneath his clothes, it was evident that this man was well-built and powerful. 'I was just feeding these little guys. I saw them and they looked hungry.'_

_The Blondie looked down at his feet. Heath followed his gaze and sure enough, two young black and white Altvaras, a native cat to the slums, were rubbing themselves against him, meowing and calling for food, it seemed. He smiled and leant down again. He held his palm out and inside where a few pieces of dried fish. The two cats sniffed it hesitantly before each grabbing a piece. When it was all gone, the Blondie stood up and brushed the crumbs from his hands._

_'There isn't that better.' He said and looked up to see Heath still standing there. Heath felt like punching himself to see if what he was witnessing was real. The Blondie's serene azure gaze seemed to be looking him up and down. Heath knew that this fucker was taking notice of his many bruises over his face and arms. Was he looking down on him? Probably. That was an Elites favourite pastime. Suddenly his eyes softened._

_'You are hurt.' He said, his voice gentle._

_Heath was at a total lose. 'How the hell is that any of your fucking business? Go back to Eos where you belong. I am sure you're getting dirty just talking to a slum rat like me.' Heath snickered and pulled at his ripped clothing. His sarcastic smile faded however, when the Blondie looked at him with sadness. Did this asshole pity him?_

_'I'm sorry. You just look to be in a lot of pain.'_

_'Well I'm not so piss off.' Heath went to take a step when the world around him started to spin. He grabbed his head and staggered back. Everything was spinning out of control until he felt himself falling. He expected to hit the asphalt hard but he was surprised to be caught in arms of hard steel and a voice telling him to rest. He closed his one good eye before everything went black. Letting that calm voice wash over him._

_A few hours later Heath awoke to a splitting headache, a sore body and the most delicious mouth-watering aroma he had ever smelt. He cracked open his good eye and slowly sat up; wincing at the sharp pain in his chest. Heath looked down and saw his chest had been bandaged, as well as his arms. It smelt like healing ointments. He touched it with hesitant hands. It couldn't have been that Blondie surely. He looked around at his surroundings. He seemed to be in some kind of apartment bedroom. It was clean and orderly. Expensive and exotic furnishings filled the room but they had a certain warmness to them. He went to stand up but hissed; deciding that moving around wasn't the best option._

_'Oh, you're awake.' A smooth voice said from the doorway. Heath looked up and sure enough the Blondie from earlier, stood there with a tray of hot food. He had taken off his jacket; his muscles now more defined, and looked to be at ease. He smiled and closed the door. 'Excellent. Just in time to eat.'_

_'Where am I? I know I'm not dead.'_

_The Blondie laughed and crossed the room He placed the tray on the table beside Heath and sat down on the chair beside the bed. The delicious aroma from the tray drifting towards his nose. 'No you aren't dead. You are in my home. Well my home in Midas anyway. Here, have some soup. It will warm you up. You must be hungry. Your positively skin and bones.'_

_Can't argue with that. He hadn't had a decent meal for a week. Having to scrounge around for scraps wherever he could certainly didn't classify as nutritional. He glanced at the steaming bowl as if the very contents inside was going to jump out and eat him._

_'It's not poisonous, I promise you. I am actually a very good cook.' The Blondie said, causing Heath to jump._

_'I didn't say it was.'_

_Heath stared at the man for a moment before he huffed and picked up the bowl and spoon. It really did smell delicious. And he was starving. He dug his spoon in and brought it to his lips. His eyes widened and he almost moaned._

_'Oh my god. This is so good.'_

_The Blondie smiled with happiness. 'I'm so glad you like it. It is one of my favourites. I am Ion Cassis. What is your name?'_

_Heath stiffened, his spoon half way to his mouth. 'Why do you want to know? The last person who asked for my name I ended up with this nice shiner you see on my face.' Heath pointed to his swollen black eye._

_Ion smiled sadly. 'You can lower your guard here. I will not harm you.'_

_Heath lowered his spoon and looked down into his bowl. 'I'll start letting my guard down when people stop giving me reasons to keep it up.'_

_'Then, can you lower it down just enough to let someone in who just wants to help you.' Ion said sincerely._

_Heath glanced at the blonde and closed his eyes. He resumed eating. 'Heath. Just Heath. Why did you bring me here?'_

_Ion rested his cheek in his palm and watched the black-haired mongrel eat. 'Well I couldn't just leave you out there with your injuries. As you can see, I rubbed healing ointment over your wounds and bandaged you up. I hope you don't mind. And don't worry; I made sure no one saw me bring you here. It's quite, that's why I like it here. I prefer to keep to myself were I can read and complete my work in comfort. Eos makes me feel suffocated and trapped.?'_

_This was the first time I have ever heard a Blondie ever talk about Tanagura's paradise with such derision. Heath finished his meal and wanted to lick the bowl clean but felt he would look like an ass if he did so he placed it back on the table beside him and turned to Ion._

_'You really didn't answer my question. Why did you bring me here? Blondies just don't pick up stray mongrels and take them home with them.'_

_Ion shifted and crossed his legs. 'Sharp, I like that. You are right, there was a reason I brought you here.' Ion said. His blue eyes pinned Heath with a look of total earnest._

_'Yeah.'_

_'I want you to be my navigator.'_

_Heath's eyes widened in shock and wondered if his hearing had been damaged by his beating. 'What! Your navigator. As in, flying. Navigator.'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Are you mad?'_

_'Probably. I have been told I'm a little…nutty' Then Ion smiled and Heath felt himself being swept away._

_'This is insane. How do you expect me be your navigator when I can even write my own name?'_

_'That won't be I problem. I will teach you everything you need to know.'_

_'You! You will teach me?' Heath said suspiciously. 'What's the catch?_

_'No catch. I don't want anything in return. I just have this beautiful ship at the spaceport, rusting away without a navigator to fly her. I need someone with a sharp mind and a strong heart. You, I believe are perfect for the job. I will only ask you this once. If you refuse, you will never see me again.'_

_Heath thought for a moment. Him, a navigator on a Blondie's ship. It would certainly give the Elites of Tanagura a heart attack. He shook his head, his mind already made up 'You're defiantly crazy. A mental Blondie, that's all Amoi needs.'_

_Ion smiled slyly. 'You see that's the thing about being crazy, you can do things other people can't.'_

_'You can say that again.' Heath sighed. 'You do realise that everything I had ever thought about Blondies being dominate, two-faced assholes has just been thrown out the window. How do I know you aren't going to be any different?'_

_'You do have a point there. But not everyone is the same.' Ion stood up and walked to the door. He placed his hand on the door handle and turned around. 'You're just going to trust me.'_

'I was only fifteen at the time. I was still too young and rebellious then so I took it as a joke. After that night, I left, thinking that Ion would never come again. But a couple of days later, boxes filled with books on navigation and space travel arrived on my doorstep as well as Ion himself. He taught me to read and write and before I knew it I had my first flying lesson. I've never looked back since.'

'What an…odd story. Sir Cassis certainly does seem like the type to pick up a stay.' Mikhale said.

'Hey. Who are you calling a stray?'

'But Sir Cassis has always been so. His eccentricities have always baffled the Elites. Often than not, many of us thought he to be out of his mind.' Gideon put in.

'Really you think so. Hmmm' Heath put a finger to his chin. 'Ion may look like an idiot and talk like an idiot but don't let that fool you, he really is an idiot.'

'Heath, that's a little extreme' Seiren smiled. 'His not really and idiot. His more of a…'

'Idiot. flamboyant. crazy.' Mikhale, Gideon and Aya said in union.

'I heard that.' Ion's voice broke through the static. 'Nice to see you guys bonding, even if it is who can insult me better. It's good to know when you're wanted.'

'It's about friggen time. Where the hell have you been?'

'Sorry, I have been trying to get some of the power restored to Eos but unfortunately the elevators are being stubborn. I did manage to fix the intercoms though.'

'So we are stuck here?'

'Unfortunately…yes, but me and Luca will be with you every step of the way. Brass yourselves gentlemen because it's going to be a bumpy ride.'

'Are you crazy? We can't deliver this baby. She's so pale and we don't know what the hell to do.' Panic sat deep inside Heath's stomach and he felt it growing larger. His heart tattooed against his ribs like the beating wings of a bird.

'Well you are going to have to so suck it up. You're men aren't you? Or does the woman have to do everything.' Luca came over the PA.

'Don't make a fool out of me, women.' Heath shouted.

'Women don't make fools out of men, Heath. Most of you are the do-it-yourself types.'

Suddenly Aya screamed. 'Ahhhh. Oh my god. She's coming. Luca, I can't hold on anymore. She won't wait.'

Heath winced at the death grip Aya had on his arm. 'Shit. Luca what do we do?'

'Ok, Ok. Heath have Aya rest her back on your chest. You must make her as comfortable as possible.' Luca instructed.

'Right.' Heath did as he was told. 'What's next?'

'Which one of you is closest to her legs?' Ion asked.

'I am.' Mikhale spoke up.

'Then you're elected. Congratulations you're going to be a granddaddy Open her legs and place her feet on your shoulders. Tell me if you can see the baby's head.' Luca said.

'What! I will do no such thing.' Mikhale protested when suddenly he felt a trembling hand wrap around the front of his shirt and a very flushed and pissed Faeier woman brought him forward until they were eye level. Her red, beaded hair dancing around her.

'Don't fuck with me, Blondie. I'm in a lot of pain here and I could kill you right now with my bare hands and not think twice about it. You are going to deliver this baby now or so help me, I will rain down bloody murder on your head. Do we understand each other?'

Mikhale was at a complete loss for words. He stared into those dove grey eyes for a moment and he was positive that he gulped. No one, least of all a woman has ever spoken to him in such a manner. All he could do was nod. What in the name of Jupiter was he doing? Mikhale shuffled forward slightly and gingerly touched the Faeier's legs and drew them apart. He hesitantly placed her small feet on his wide shoulders. His sage eyes widened. 'Jupiter, help me.'

'What do you see?'

'I see… the head, but just the top of it.'

'Ahhh. Fuck.' Aya screamed. 'I'm going to explode if someone doesn't get this kid out of me right now.'

'Hang on Aya. You're almost there.' Seiren said trying to sooth her. He wiped her sweating forehead with his jacket.

'Ok, her cervix is fully dilated. Aya, you are going to breathe deep and give one big push. Mikhale once the head is fully in view, you are going to have to support it. But gently.'

'How do you know about all this?' Gideon asked his voice uncharacteristically shaky.

'What do you think us women did while in the whorehouses. Sit in our rooms and knit. Now, Aya you have give one big push.'

'Ok.' Aya's breathing was deep and rapid before she pushed with all her might. 'Ahhhhh.' Aya screamed once more.

'The head, I see it.' Mikhale shouted with what could be perceived as amazement.

'Alright were at the home stretch, gentlemen. Mikhale be ready. Once the baby is safely out, you must quickly wrap it in a jacket to keep her warm. Aya, you must push now.'

'I…can't. I'm too tired.' She shook her head.

'You are doing so well.' Seiren said in encouragement.

'I... can't.'

'You listen to me Aya Matsuri. This is your baby. And Beau's baby. He would have been so proud to see his little girl come into the world. You don't want to let him down, do you?' Ion was trying to convey his encouragement. Aya knew that and closed her eyes. Tears ran down her pale face as she breathed deep and nodded. No she couldn't do that. Not to her love.

'Push, NOW!'

'You can do it Aya. Just one more and it will be over.'

'Ahhhhhh.' Aya bellowed and bucked back, the pain so unbearable it had her clutching Heath's arm in a death grip. 'Fuck.'

'Holy mother of Jupiter.' Gideon swore. Then it was over.

Suddenly a baby's wail cut through the air like a knife. Everyone froze as all five pairs of eyes stared at small bundle of pink squirming and screaming with life in Mikhale's large hands. She was covered in mucus and blood but she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 'Here wrap her in this.' It was the Amorian who offered him his jacket. Mikhale took the offered garment without taking his eyes of the little screaming life-form, and so gently wrapped the soft bundle inside it. He unconsciously brought her to his chest. All Mikhale could do was stare at her with…fascination. Awe. He wasn't sure. She was so tiny. And soft. She had small fine platinum white hair on top of her head, and the…cutest black eyelashes he had ever seen. This was what a new born baby looked like. As Mikhale held her, her cries lessened until they were gurgled hiccups before she became quite and stopped altogether. Then she started to open her eyes. Light grey stared up into his sage green.

'Well done, Aya. Beau would be so proud.' Ion's voice was smooth sand soothing. Almost like a lullaby.

'It's over. It's over.' Aya chanted as if a large weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She slumped back against Heaths chest and looked at her daughter through half-closed eyes. She held out her arms. 'Here give her to me.'

Mikhale gentle supported the tiny life and handed her to the waiting arms of her tired mother. Aya looked down at her daughter and smiled. Her face glowing like that of a new mother. 'She's so beautiful.'

'Yes she is so excuse me, I think I am going to go and kill myself now. I feel like I have aged about fifty years' Heath rubbed his tired eyes. 'I am going to need a stiff drink after this.'

'Mind if I join you.' Gideon said absently without even realising what he said. A dark eyebrow rose and Heath rubbed a hand down his cheek. Was he embarrassed? Nah. 'Ok, but you're supplying.'

'She has your eyes Aya, and your nose. What are you going to call her?' Seiren asked and touched the soft hairs on her head. They looked like the colour of moonbeams.

'Alkina.'

'Alkina?'

'It means 'the moon', like the colour of her moonbeam hair. Her father had the same colour.'

'Ok everyone if you are willing to bear with me for one more moment power should be restored. The elevator will be in motion and will slowly descend to the ground floor. I will meet you there.' Ion clicked out.

'Thank fuck for that.'

'This has been a rather interesting turn of events. Your hospitality has bit most gracious.' Gideon said dryly.

'Shove it, Blondie. You don't have to be so bent out of shape just because you let yourself go a little.' The mongrel responded smugly.

'I did no such thing.'

The lights above them suddenly flicked to life and the cool air of the air conditioning flowed around them, cooling their heated skin. The elevator's motor creaked and began to power up before it began it's descend.

….

'She is a spitting image of you, Aya. Right down to the wickedness in her eyes. She is going to be a handful little Yan`ichi.' Ion held little Alkina in his arms as he sat next to Aya's bedside inside the infirmary. The others had already paid Aya and Alkina a happy visit. Even Noel tagged along, thanks to Maddy. His young furniture gazing at the baby with awe. Obviously he had never seen a baby before. Once Aya and Alkina was safely removed from the elevator they were whisked off to Tanagura's private infirmary where Ion could probably check Alkina's vitals over to make sure she was in perfect health. Her eyes were fully open now and she seemed to be more aware of her surroundings. Ion had her tucked underneath his massive shoulder and was cooing soft words to her. She also seemed to have a fascination with his hair. since she kept trying to grab it.

'And also my temper. So watch it.' Aya smiled teasingly but that glowing smile quickly drained from her face. She looked at her daughter and reached over to touch her fair hair. 'She has Beau's hair. The colour of the Faeierian full moon.'

'Aya.'

'She will grow up never knowing her father. How brave he was. She will never know his spirit. His reckless. How happy he was when he found out he was going to be a father. He is gone and she is all I have left' A single tear escaped down her face and she brushed it away. Ion's blue eyes softened and he placed his hand on top of Aya's.

'She will know because Alkina has you to remind her. His memory will live on inside her so that she will never forget. When someone you love becomes a memory, that memory becomes a treasure. You are not alone Aya. You are always welcome in my home. Wherever I am.'

Aya looked at Ion for a moment and smiled. 'You surprise me Ion. I thought Blondies were supposed to be quite, closed-off beings. You've obviously missed that trait when they had the annual clearance sale at Tanagura's r us'

'Yes well I wasn't the most social Blondie in the Eos playground. I found, keeping to myself was easier for me to acomplish what I wanted to do.' Ion said.

'Or the most graceful, I imagine.' Aya responded with a witty smile.

'Funny, Funny. This coming from someone who threatened to kill a Blondie with her bare hands. A hard feat for anyone to do. Here take her. She's about to fall asleep.'

'Haha, touché. You are going to make an interesting Kou-ken, Ion. Alright, give her to me.' Ion slowly handed her Alkina and she tucked her safely in her arms. She had already been fed. sensing she was in her mothers arms again, Alkina yawned cutely and seemed too doze off. 'Oh by the way, I might have to apologise to Mr Train. I think I might have accidentally kicked him in the face a few times.'

Ion laughed. 'Yes. It took both Sir Lagot and I to remove him from the elevator. I think you stunned the life out of him.'

Riki leant against the door and listened to the warm bantering going on inside. He was comfortable here, just listening. Inside, the atmosphere was so warm and peaceful. He felt that if he walked in, he would disrupt that. Even though he couldn't see them, he could see their auras. They shone so brightly he didn't have to see to know where they were. Alkina's tiny aqua aura swirled contently beside Aya's rustic red like a child clinging to the safety of their mother's warmth. Beside both of them, like a protector was Ion's rainy aura. Contentment was enwoven between the yellows and greens and blues.

Riki touched the door and turned to leave. He walked down the empty corridor of the infirmary. His hands in his jacket pockets. He pasted a shadowed hallway just as a tall figure stepped out of the darkness.

'Riki.' A deep, familiar voice said behind him. Riki stopped and turned around. The bright sun-filled aura of Iason Mink filling his vision. It really was like looking into the sun.

'Man, you're too damn bright. Could you turn it down.' Riki murmured and rubbed his eyes.

'Excuse me.'

'Nothing.' Riki lowered his hands. 'Why is the lead honcho of this love nest wondering around these wacked out halls? Doesn't seem like your forte.'

'I had business with your master.' Iason said coolly, while inside he was burning.

Riki scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. 'Don't call him that. It's too damn weird.'

'But he owns you. You are his pet. The ring on your finger is proof of that.' A thin note of dark jealously past through the man's resonating voice. It was so deep and sensual; Riki could feel it deep in his bones. How could just the sound of this man's voice make him feel so weak?

'How are you doing that?' Riki snapped.

'Doing what.' Iason said darkly. Riki was just within his reach. All he had to do was reach out and he would have him.

What was with this Blondie? 'Nothing. Excuse me.' Riki turned around and was about to walk away when he felt Iason in front of him again. Riki didn't even feel him move.

'Get out of my way.'

'Dana Burn. That is where Sir Cassis found you?'

Riki gasped and his eyes narrowed. 'How the hell do you know about Dana Burn?'

'Ion found you there, did he not? Broken and bleeding.' Iason reached up and touched Riki's soft hair. 'Death surely upon you.'

Riki jerked his head away. 'Don't touch me. I don't know what the fuck you're talking about so just leave me alone.'

Riki made an attempt to step around the giant fucker but was halted by a strong grip on his wrist. Riki's eyes narrowed. 'What the hell. Let me go.' he tried to pull his arm free but the hand didn't budge, in fact it squeezed his wrist tighter. Riki winced. It was like a steel band was wrapped around his wrist. Iason's aura flared even more brightly and more dangerously, causing Riki to step back by the force of it. It was like he was ready to explode.

'Are you deaf? I said let me go. You're crushing my wrist.'

Iason didn't seem to hear him. He was about to protest again when he heard the distinct sound of animalistic growling and realised it was coming from the Blondie in front of him. It sounded possessive. Dangerous. Slightly thrilling He didn't have time to react before Iason was forcing him into a nearby vacant room and closed the door. Iason released his hold on Riki's wrist and the mongrel flew back a couple of steps.

'What the fuck are you doing? Let me…'

Iason cut him off. 'You don't remember me, do you?'

Dull obsidian eyes tried to stare into blue. What the hell was this dominate bastard going on about? Riki furrowed his brow. 'Remember you? Fuck I don't even remember where I was born let alone who you are. I only remember waking up on Ion's ship two years ago with no eyesight and no memory.' Riki rubbed his face. 'What's this all about? Do you have a screw loose? Obviously you have mistaken me for someone else.'

'No, there is no mistaking who you are, Riki. You are mine.'

Iason was in front of Riki before the mongrel could even blink. Bands of hard steel wrapped around his waist and he was brought against a hard, muscled chest. Warm, sensuous lips descended on his own. Intense pleasure and surprising need hit him hard like a raging tsunami. A slick, dominating tongue traced his lips, seeking entrance. Riki gasped and it was all the invitation Iason needed. His hot tongue entered his mouth like a spear and seemed to trace every inch of his mouth as if committing every corner to memory. Riki couldn't breathe, let alone think. Trying to keep up with that skilful tongue was hard enough. Iason Mink was drinking him as if he was a man dying of thirst who had just found the first drops of water in the desert. Iason brushed Riki's long black locks to the side and licked his way across Riki's cheek and down his neck in passionate strokes. Riki let out a pleasurable moan and fisted the soft material of Iason's coat in one hand and the other in his luxurious mane of hair.

The Blondie's scent was intoxicating. Masculine, earthly and so sexy. Riki found himself drowning in it. Iason nibbled his collarbone causing Riki to groan. Iason growled with possessiveness.

'Yes. Remember my touch. Remember what it feels like. You are mine, Riki. You belong to me. Heart. Mind. Body and soul.' Iason murmured against the softness of Riki's skin. So long he had waited to feel his beloved's body in his arms. thinking he was dead when he was forced to stay behind. Never to feel his warmth again. It was enough to drive him crazy. Iason's hand drifted down and cupped Riki between his legs. He found hardness there and smiled with satisfaction. 'Your reaction pleases me.'

Sudden realization of what he was doing broke through the red haze of Riki's arousal like a bucket of cold water. He pushed against Iason's chest but it felt like he was pushing against solid granite. Iason felt his struggle and only held him tighter. Suddenly fire erupted inside his mind. Riki was finding it hard to breathe. The fire within him, around him was getting hotter by the minute and it was sucking the air right out of him.

'Please… stop. Can't b…breathe.' Riki clawed against Iason broad chest with all the strength he had. Iason lifted his head and become instantly alarmed.

'Riki. What is it?'

'The fire. It's so… hot. Help me.' Images of a raging fire and sad blue eyes flashed through the darkness and he clutched his head as searing pain sliced through him. He balled his fist tighter in Iason's jacket to keep himself from falling.

'I bet your bored sitting here all by yourself. I might as well keep you company.'

Riki clutched his head. 'Stop it.'

'Riki, no matter where you are or where you go, know that…I love you.'

'Stop it!'

'Riki. Riki.' Iason shook Riki, trying to get his beloved's attention but Riki didn't seem to hear him. He was trembling uncontrollably and his eyes were wide. Whatever he was seeing scared him. No, terrified him.

'Riki.' Iason loosed his hold slightly on his beloved's waist. Riki took it as an opportunity to escape. He pushed himself out of Iason's embrace and ran to the door. He threw it open and ran out without looking back. Iason stood there and stared at the vacant spot Riki had just occupied. The warmth that was Riki's body was still imprinted upon him. Just like his scent. He looked at his hands and balled them into fists. He was trembling. With desire or rage was unclear but one word kept repeating itself in his mind. 'Riki.'

He closed his eyes and tried to calm the raging storm within him when all he wanted to do was destroy everything in the room. His fingertips still tingled from the touch of Riki's tanned skin. He breathed deep and walked calmly out the door. Ion was leaning against the wall beside him. Arms crossed, he opened his eyes and stared at Iason with melancholy. Blue a matching shade to his own.

'You were there the whole time.' Iason said dryly.

Ion flicked a few loose strands of blonde hair from his handsome face. 'More or a less.'

'Congratulations on your new arrival.'

'Thank you.'

They stared at each other for another moment before Iason turned around and was about to walk away when Ion stopped him. 'It's ok to grieve, you know.'

Iason's blonde hair hid his face from view. 'I am Tanagura's syndicate leader. I cannot afford such a luxury.'

'Grieving doesn't make you imperfect, Iason. It makes you human. We all deal with things differently. We may be Blondies but we're all a little damaged in our own way. Nobody is perfect. I think we are all a little tarnished. Every single one of us.'

'Yes, but we are who we choose to be.'

'Yes, I suppose you have a point.' Ion closed his eyes. 'He is not ready, you know. If you keep pushing him, he will break and you will never be able to put him back together. All the progress I have made will be for naught.'

Iason remained silent and started to walk away.

'You're still looking for him aren't you? Guy. The one who set all this in motion. It is hard to believe you have not located him yet.'

Iason halted but didn't turn around. 'What if I am? It is none of your concern.'

'Riki is, if anything else, my pet. So that makes it my business. You might not want to hear this but I do care about him. Especially if he comes into contacted with his unstable ex- partner. It could certainly cause problems.'

Ion was right; he didn't want to hear it. Even the mention of that mongrel's name was enough to turn his blood to ice. He balled his hands into fists. 'This is my problem to bear, no one else's. But this much is clear; he is to never and will never find out that Riki is alive. Because once I find him, I will kill him with my own hands.'

Ion looked at Iason's broad back and realised he was shaking. No, he was trembling. The tension and absolute fury sizzled and crackled around Iason's body like a coiling Alatar ready to strike. Ion sighed and pushed off the wall. He passed Iason and stopped just a few feet away.

'The road to revenge is a cold and lonely one, your Excellency. I am sure you know that more than anyone but before you embark on your journey to revenge, you first have to dig two graves.'

To be continued…

Well I had so much fun writing this chapter. I could stop laughing as I envisioned the four males in the elevator having to deliver a baby. But a few major things happened in this chapter. Mikhale, Gideon, Heath and Seiren learned a thing or two about childbirth while in an elevator. Aya finally had her baby and Iason made a move on Riki with unexpected results. Alkina really does mean 'the moon' and Yan`ichi means 'young one' and 'Kou-ken' means guardian. Alatar is a mystic snake. If I learnt anything from this chapter it would be that even the strongest of men can fall under the power and destruction of love.


	12. Chapter 11

Hey there everyone. I am back for another chapter. I got some good and bad reviews, well construction reviews anyway and it opened my eyes, you could say. First of all, yes, we all want Iason and Riki to get together but aren't going to happen in just a couple of chapters. Give it time to blossom. I will make it happen in my own time. And I want to say thanks to Anon for pointing out a very important point in my story. Mikhale Train does not belong to me but to Savagehunger47. I will not go into the details of how I came to know this but all the credit for this character goes to her. And she has very kindly let me borrow him for this story so let's hope I don't disappoint her.

Another note Ai no Kusabi doesn't belong to me but to its respected owners.

Enjoy.

Chapter 11

_The Cronos, two years ago. _

'_Time to wake up…Riki the Dark.'_

_Panic was the first thing he felt as awareness came crashing down around him. Gut- wenching, heart-racing panic. Where the fuck was he? How did he get here? He thrashed his hand out and touched something smooth. Glass, maybe. He heard the distinct sound of voices arguing around him, but were muffled and sounded to be miles away. He tried to listen but his hearing seemed to be on the fritz. Much like his eyes. They burned with such pain. Like someone had had taken a hot poker and gorged out his eyes right from their sockets. _

_Suddenly something warm touched his arm but nothing was there. He jerked when he felt the same warm touch again on his face. 'Calm down, Riki.' A very deep, very male voice said, trying to sooth him. He heard him as clear as if he was whispering right into his ear, or better yet; inside his head. It was smooth and oddly familiar. Shields rose up in protection, trying to block out this unknown intruder._

'_Don't block me out Riki.'_

'_Where the hell am I? Why do you keep calling me that? Is that my name? ' He whispered in distress. Thinking himself crazy for communicating with a stranger inside his head._

_The man was silent for a moment. 'You're safe.' _

_Safe. Safe. He felt everything else but. He couldn't see. He was completely blind. But for some reason he could tell there were three people in front of him. He couldn't see them- see them- but he could 'see' their…auras. Bright swirling bursts of colours that surrounded them. He was seeing their emotions. He tried to move his body but it felt like he was moving through thick molasses. Floating in some kind of warm, healing liquid, his face was covered with a kind of breathing mask. But even with it on, his lungs seized up. He clawed his throat as if he couldn't breathe. He banged on the glass. 'Help me.'_

'_Drain the tank. Get him out of there before he hurts himself.' He heard the stranger give the order._

_The liquid suddenly began to descend and he collapsed onto the cold bottom of the healing tank. Brutal shivers racked his half naked body, but he wasn't cold. He was actually burning up, as if a fire was raging around him. Through him. The lid to the tank was lifted and cool air rushed over his hot, clammy skin, causing his shivers to become more intense. His heartbeat was raging out of control and he fought desperately to get air into his lungs, despite the breathing mask. He also now noticed the many wires sticking out of his body. He felt like a lab rat. A hypothermic blanket was quickly thrown over him and his face mask was gently removed. He gasped and tried to breath in much needed air but started to cough uncontrollably. He felt like he was going to be sick. He clutched his stomach and heaved, but nothing was coming out. He was completely empty._

'_I'll go and prepare him some clear broth.' A man asked to his left. He felt his stomach rebel at the mentioning of food, which feels like he hadn't had in weeks, maybe months._

'_Quickly, Heath.' The man ordered._

'_W...where...am…I.' He managed to stammer out between heaves. _

'_He looks really bad, Ion.' A woman said. She was worried…for him. He turned his head slightly to locate were she was._

'_It's probably the shock and strain from waking up after so long in the rehabilitation tank. His body needs time to heal. Luca, prepare the room. We're going to have to make planet side for him to recover confortable. Agathe is the closest planet, I believe.' It was the same voice as before. A warm hand patted him on the back and soothed down his longish hair as he continued to cough and heave. 'It's ok. Let it all out. Everything is going to be alright.' _

_He wanted to give this guy a what for when he felt a strange, painful tingle ghost down his spine and flood his entire body. Like needles stabbing his skin in a million places. He tried to move but the tingles only became more intense. More painful. It throbbed until there was nothing left to feel but the pain. But the pain had manifested into something else entirely. Blazing fire was now licking over his sensitive skin. He couldn't shake it off. He was burning from the inside out. What the hell was happening to him?_

_The man he believed was Ion must have felt his distress as two large, very strong hands framed his face. The man's cold hands felt like heaven on his hot skin. Ion was whispering inside his mind again. 'Riki, tell me what's the matter._

_Dry lips cracked open in a silent scream. 'H..Hurts.'_

'_What hurts?'_

'_Everything…It feels like I'm on fire…It hurts so much.' Suddenly sad, blue eyes flashed inside his mind and the pain exploded tenfold. His mind became blank as he slipped into unconsciousness and his body began to change._

…

_It must have been days later before he regained consciousness. He slowly opened his heavy eyelids only to be greeted with familiar everlasting darkness. He couldn't even see his hand in front of him. He moved his stiff shoulders and felt the softness of the sheets beneath him and the thin blanket covering his body. He also had on a pair of thin silk pants on. Everything felt so sensitive on his skin. He slowly began to sit up; his body feeling like it weighed a ton. He grabbed his head as it throbbed. What the hell happened? How did he get here? He looked around, seeing nothing but knowing he was in some kind of bedroom. Typical bedroom furnishings were scattered around the room. Bedside tables set up on either side of the king size bed he laid on. A chest set up at the foot of the bed. An empty fireplace stood on the other side of the room with a small set of chairs positioned in front of it. How he knew that, he had no idea. He wasn't as freaked out as he was when he first woke up but he wasn't calm either He brushed the inside of his elbow and felt a needle sticking out of his flesh. He followed the long tube connected to the needle with his hand and found it attached to some kind of bag. Probably a drip set up to pump fluids into him. Why? Was he sick? Fragments of days ago suddenly came flooding back him. _

_The man, Ion must have brought him here after he fainted. He remembered him saying something about…Agathe. His head snapped up when he heard hushed voices speaking quietly just outside his door. It was Ion and another man, a doctor, if the conversation was any indication. He heard it as if they were right inside his room._

'_I would like to keep him here for a few more days. Akash, I beg your pardon, Sir De Luca had given his permission for us to stay as long as it is necessary for him to recover.' Ion said._

'_Yes, I think it would be wise, Sir Cassis. The rehabilitation tank you placed him in has healed most of the physical injuries but he still suffers greatly, both physiologically and mentally.' The doctor responded with worry. 'Yet it is remarkable that he survived. Remarkable indeed._ _The size shifting power he has displayed is simply astounding.'_

'_Yes it is.'_

'_Sir De Luca has been asking questions about him. He is concerned.' _

'_I will address his concerns when the time comes. At any rate, Sir De Luca has promised for the time being that he is safe here. I put his recovery in your upmost care. I can trust you with this?'_

'_Yes of course.' The doctor seemed to have no choice but to comply._

'_I assume you are aware who he is.'_

'_I do, yes. But does he.' _

'_Not at present, No. He is suffering severe memory loss. He doesn't know who he is, or what happened to hm. He has endured enough already. I would appreciate it if you spoke to no one of this. No one must know that he is here. Do I have your word on this also?' Ion's voice was grave_

'_But his Excellency…'_

'_Must not know of his existence, well not just yet, anyway. Do I have your word?'_

_The man sighed. 'I understand. You have my word. I will bring him something to eat when he awakens.' _

'_I suspect he is already awake. Bring it right away as he will be quite hungry. Nothing much though I beg you. A simple broth will do.'_

_The door to his room opened a moment later and soft footsteps approached his bed. Ion didn't say a word as he stopped right beside him. The man's clean, spring aura filling his vision, much like a beacon. It was fierce yet gentle. He was about to say something when the sound of a chair being placed beside him, stopped him and said that Ion had taken a seat right by his bedside._

'_I am so happy to see you're awake, Riki. I am Ion Cassis. How do you feel?'_

'_Like… shit.' His voice was hoarse and he coughed. It hurt to talk. 'Water. I need a drink of water.' He thrashed his arms beside him on the bedside table, trying desperately to find a glass but he couldn't see. Warm hands stilled his frantic movements._

'_Hush, Riki.' Ion said quietly. 'Here, take these as well. They will help you with your headache.' Ion handed him a cool glass and two pills. He popped them in his mouth and brought the glass to his lips. Water poured down his parched throat and into his empty belly. _

'_Better.' Ion asked as he took away the glass and plumped up the pillow so he could sit up more comfortably. _

'_Yes.' His throat was still a little dry but it didn't feel like sandpaper anymore. 'Why do you keep calling me Riki? Is that… my name?'_

_Ion's aura suddenly had a tinge of uncertainty laced through it. 'Yes. You don't remember your own name.'_

'_No. I don't remember anything beyond waking up days ago. Where am I?' Riki tried to will away the throbbing in his head. The pills sure were taking their sweet time. 'The air here seems different than before.'_

'_You are correct. We are currently residing in a city called Livien on a world called Agathe. I am familiar with one of the lords here and he has granted us permission to board in his villa while you recover. You awoke on my ship and fainted soon after. I thought it best to help you recover more if we were planet side. Halios, Sir de Luca's assistant was kind enough to give you his quarters and a pair of silk pants. You have been unconscious for almost a week. Understandable for the seriousness of your injuries.'_

_A week. Riki remained silent for a moment. 'My eyes.'_

'_I did all I could to repair them but it is permanent I'm afraid' Ion said sadly._

_Riki resisted the urge to rub his eyes. The warm humid breeze blew in from the open window and over his face. He turned towards it. 'That's just great.'_

'_If it helps, you have very expressive obsidian eyes. Dull but still lively. They are as black as the night sky. The same colour as your hair.'_

_Black hair. Black eyes. 'You're right, it doesn't help.'_

_They both sat in silence before Riki spoke. 'Was it you, speaking inside my head. When I woke up on your ship. How did you do it?'_

'_Just something I managed to pick up when I was young.' Ion said lightly. 'But yes it was me in your mind. It was the only way for me to get you to calm down.'_

'_And this…size shifting thing the doc was talking about.'_

_Ion chuckled, despite the sombre atmosphere. 'You were awake longer then I thought. You seem to have developed a quaint little trick. Do you know how you came about it?'_

'_Came about it.' Riki's eyes narrowed. 'How can I know that when I don't even know who the hell I am or what I am doing here? Bloody hell. I'm blind for fuck sake. I don't even know what you look like.'_

'_I'm six foot seven. Weigh approximately two and sixty pounds. I have long blonde hair and blue eyes. I have two tattoos. One is the Hsien- Ku lotus flower, the symbol of where I come from and the other is the Shambhala, the winding serpent of Ramona.' Ion said calmly._

_Riki eyes widened slightly. Six foot seven. Two hundred and sixty pounds. This fucker was huge. When he conjured up the image of Ion Cassis in his mind, a startling sensation fluttered inside his chest. It felt like…lust. Fuck. Riki shook his head. Must have hit his head when he fainted._

'_Are you some kind of superhuman?'_

'_Yes.'_

_How blunt. 'Fuck.' _

'_What was the last thing you do remember then?' Ion said calmly ignoring Riki's colourful comment._

_Riki paused and tried to sort through the mess that was his mind. Everything was jumbled and fragmented. Snippets of a previous life flashed like pictures on a camera, but they were blurry and unfocused. But one reoccurring picture did keep popping up. He knew that this particular memory held some kind of deep meaning. 'Blue eyes staring at me through fire'_

'_Excuse me.'_

'_Blue eyes. Fire everywhere. That was the last thing I remember. Crystal blue eyes. The colour of the sky._ _They are filled with such overwhelming sadness and…love. I can't see the rest of the man's face though. There was so much fire.' Deep, overwhelming grief took hold of him and snuggled deep inside his chest. Right where his heart was. And he didn't know why._

'_I am going to ask you something and I and want you answer as best you can. If you feel faint or troubled you can stop.' Ion said. 'Do you know of a planet called Amoi?'_

_Riki thought for a moment. Amoi? He had the distinct feeling he should know of it but nothing rang a bell. 'No' Riki said slowly. 'Should I?'_

'_Amoi is my home planet. I am a Blondie of Tanagura, a city on Amoi. It is… your home planet as well, Riki. You are a mongrel of Amoi.'_

_Riki stiffened and he felt his heartbeat quicken. 'What.'_

'_It is where I found you Riki. In the ruins of Dana Burn. You almost…died.'_

'_D…Died. I…don't remember.' He leant forward, suddenly finding himself starting to hyperventilate. His chest seized up as if lungs were being squeezed repeatedly until he had trouble breathing. He felt Ion's hands on his burning skin and could barely hear the man telling him to calm down over the pounding in the ears. Riki pushed Ion's hands away and attempted to stand up but his legs were like jelly. He collapsed to the ground, the sheets and the IV tube getting tangled with him. Blood spurted out from where the needle had been ripped out and ran down his arm in a steady stream. Riki banged his fist of the ground. 'Fuck.' He nearly died. And he didn't remember. He didn't funking remember. _

'_Riki, calm down. Just breathe' Ion knelt by his side._

'_Don't…tell me to fucking calm down. I died and I don't even remember.'_

_That familiar tingle he felt earlier travelled down his spine until it spread to his entire body as it began to glow. What the hell? He tried to calm down but his mind and body had other ideas. The world around him suddenly got bigger as he got smaller. The cotton pants that once fitted him were now ten sizes too big and his body felt like that of a five year old but he still had his own mind._

'_What…the hell.' A small voiced Riki grabbed the bed and attempted to stand up again but once more his legs gave way and he slumped to the ground._

_He heard Ion sigh. 'This is what I was trying to avoid. Oh well, it's done now.' He felt a strong hand snake underneath his knees and around his back as he was gently lifted and brought against a very solid chest, much to fighting displeasure Ion then carried him back to the bed and placed him on its still warm sheets._

'_What's…happening to me?'_

'_I don't know. It might be the result of what happened to you.' Ion said and could hide the concern he was obviously feeling._

'_I guess this is the shape shifting thing the doc was talking about.' Riki didn't have any energy left to feel panic. He was weak and he hated it. _

'_Hush now. Your body has gone through a terrible ordeal and is trying to recover. Rest is all you must think about now.' Ion said. Riki couldn't fight it anymore. He just closed his eyes and let his tired body drifted off into unconsciousness._

…_._

_Again, Riki opened his tired, sightless eyes hours later, still in the same bed. He sat up and remembering what had happened earlier, he felt his body. Yep, still small, like a child's 'So it wasn't a dream.' He really did turn into a child. Some thoughtful person, Ion probably had taken the liberty to change his pants to much small ones. And his drip had been removed. Satisfied with his assessment, Riki looked around and could strangely tell dusk had settled. He could smell the food being prepared in the kitchens. Night insects chirped outside his now closed door and a fire crackled in the fireplace. Riki shivered despite the warmth. The thought of fire rattled him._

_A pleasing aroma drifted to his nose and he followed it to his bedside table where he felt was a tray with a bowl and spoon. He sniffed its contents and his stomach quivered in rejection. It seemed he wasn't ready to eat anything just yet. It did smell nice though._

_Feeling a little stronger than before, he swung his little legs over the edge of the bed and attempted to stand up. He stumbled a bit but he managed to at least stand. Putting one foot in front of the other, he made it to the bedpost. Slightly out of breath, he continued, counting the steps as he went until he eventually got to the door._

'_Eleven steps.' Riki said to himself and quietly pushed open the door._

_The hall was quiet as he walked, or rather stumbled along, touching the wall. Fatigue snapped at his heels and cursed his damaged body. It was to be expected of someone who had apparently almost died. That's what Ion said, wasn't it. Obviously so caught up in his thoughts and trying not to run into anything, he missed the familiar tingle travelling down his spine until his skin began to glow and his body started changing. His silk pants became tighter as limbs grew and expanded, until he was his full height once more. Slightly disoriented, Riki also happened to miss the man standing directly behind him._

'_That's an impressive trick you have there…Riki, I believe.' He said with wonder. Riki turned towards the direction of the man's voice. His aura gave away his location. It was a deep red with flecks of maroon and violet._

'_I see Ion was speaking the truth about your eyes. I am very sorry. I believe sight is God's gift to us.'_

'_Well I must have done something to piss him off then.' Riki shot back defensively. Then, without warning, his stomach began to growl. So now it felt like food, a moment ago it felt like he was going to throw up just thinking about food._

_The man laughed. It was rich with mirth. 'Come. Ion and the others are at the dining hall. There is plenty of food I assure you. Your stomach certainly needs it. But first, a set of clothes would probably help your current situation.'_

_A slight chill ran down Riki's half naked legs and nodded in agreement. 'I guess you have a point.'_

_The man lead Riki to the servant's quarters, telling himself how lucky he was that no one was around, and placed in his hands a pair of cotton pants and a button down shirt._

'_Who are you anyway?' Riki asked bluntly as they walked back, or more he led and Riki followed his aura._

'_Oh forgive my poor manners.' The man coughed. 'Akash De Luca. At your service.'_

_Akash De Luca. 'The Blondie mentioned you before.'_

'_I have no doubt he did. Well here we are.'_

_They stopped and Riki heard Akash pull open a set of doors. Laughter could be heard from within, accompanied by the smell of good food. He could hear Ion's deep voice amongst the chatter. Even blind, the man was hard to miss._

'_Ah it's about time. We almost thought you skipped out on us.' Ion said._

'_Halios wouldn't let us touch anything until you arrived.' The other man from the ship said with a sulk._

'_My apologise. But I ran into a lost lamb along the way.' Akash must have stepped aside to reveal him._

'_Riki! Wonderful your up. And so soon. Come sit,_ _Livien__cuisine is quite the spread. Akash, Lord of this villa and region has kindly put this feast together for us.' A chair scraped back and Ion came towards them._

'_You're the Lord here.' The same one who was letting him stay here._

_Akash must have smiled. His aura spiking in amusement. 'You caught me. Yes, I am the Lord of these lands. But don't let that displease you. As I have told Ion, you are more than welcome to stay as long as you like. A friend of Ion's is a friend of mine. But I must say… you have very strange eyes. Black as night. The matching shade to your hair.'_

_Riki unconsciously touched his hair. What was all this fascination about his hair? So he had black hair and eyes. So what. Lots of mongrels probably did. Ion clapped his hands._

'_Come. Come. We can't let this food go to waste.' Ion said merrily and ushered Riki to a nearby chair and assessed the auras around him. To his left was an aura rippling with strange cerulean waves and to his right was more intense blend of reds and browns. Akash and Ion's he already knew. The other two were more feminine blend. One was a deep forest green and the other was a mixture of blue and pink._

'_Heath. Pleasure to meet you.' The man with the aura of red and brown introduced himself._

'_Riki.'_

'_Halios is on your left. He is my assistant. And across from you is Luca and Maddy. Mongrels like yourself. They are also boarded on Ion's crew. Now enough with the introductions. Let's eat.'_

'Riki. Riki. Wake up We're here.' Ion's baritone voice cut through his thoughts like knife through butter. He jerked his head up and instinctively listened to the noises around him. They were still inside Ion's car. He wondered how long they had been sitting there. Ion patiently waiting for him to come back to the world of the living. They had been on their way to an exclusive Pet and Master shindig being thrown in the Bank Casino, outside of Lhassa. Invites only. Of course one would have to enjoy this kind of degrading farce, which Riki was becoming very tired of. Ion assured him it was just for appearance sake but every time he stepped outside he felt like he was an exotic animal put on display at the fair.

Akash and Halios have been invited of course. They had decided to stick around and pay their respects to Aya and her new baby.

'Welcome back.'

'How long have you been waiting.' Riki asked, racking a hand through his long, loose hair. His dull black eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark shades. Ion's request. Although, they helped to hide his baggy eyes due to the lack of sleep, due to the new born girl now living under Ion's roof. He expected that half of Eos was driving on only a few hours' sleep a night, thanks to Alkina.

'It matters not. You seemed to be deep in thought. I didn't want to disturb you. Although we are now running a little late.'

Riki smiled. 'How old manish of you, Ion. It is past your bedtime after all.'

'How droll. Your sense of humour is as always, not amusing.' Riki had the image of a pouting Ion, stomping his foot like a child and he snorted his laughter.

'What were you thinking about just now?' Ion was suddenly sombre and it through Riki for a loop.

Riki smoothed down the creases on his jacket. 'Just things.' Riki hoped Ion wouldn't ask too many questions. Those memories. That was the starting period of his new life. His old one forgotten, banished to the small dark corners of his mind. He touched his hair and accidently brushed his lips with a fingertip. Pleasurable sensations tingled on his now wet lips and the ardour of Iason's passionate kiss returned in full force. The touch of those hot lips on his own. On his skin. The intensity of it left him breathless. Even after a week. Some nights he would wake up in a sweating mess thanks to the rather erotic dreams featuring a certain Tanagura Blondie, and he wasn't talking Ion.

He shouldn't feel like a lovesick boy over a dominating tyrant like Iason Mink. But he did. Maybe he was just turned on by commanding men. And the man hadn't confronted him since that night at the hospital. Iason had actually kept his distance and if he had to be honest with himself, he hated it. And his frayed nerves were starting to show. He just hoped Ion hadn't noticed.

'Well I guess we should go. Can't keep the circus waiting.' Riki sighed. Willing his stubborn, oncoming erection away.

The valet opened door of the car and Ion stepped out first then Riki, not helping him out, but letting Riki do it himself. He hated it when people helped him, when he was quite capable of doing it himself. He let Riki grab his elbow though as they made their way towards the winding stone stairs and the doors opened for their arrival. Before he entered a chill ran up his spine. The one you get when you feel like someone is watching you. And he could have sworn he heard his name being whispered on the wind. He stopped, causing Ion to stop as well. He looked down at him.

'Riki. What is it?'

Suddenly the chill was gone. Riki turned his head in the direction he felt the gaze come from. He could not see them, obviously but whoever had been watching him from the shadows was not someone you would want to meet on the street. His instincts rose.

'It's nothing.' Riki said and moved forward. Ion remained behind for a moment most like scanning the area before he re-joined Riki as the door shut behind them

Unaware of the pair of wild brown eyes watching them madly from the shadows.

….

From across the way, from a safe distance, Guy watched the Bank casino from the shadows of a high rise building. His over grown brown hair sat tangled and dirt streaked over his face and shoulders. His eyes were wild and soulless. An empty husk. A heavy coat hid his disfigured body. Rotting from the inside out. From the safety of the darkness he watched with distain. Sleek, Elite cars came and went. Blondies and sapphires. Rubies and Platinas appeared then disappeared through the doors, with their pets obediently in tow. Even after all these years, it still made him sick at the sight of the pets licking the boots of their masters. Much like his love, who was torn from him and brain washed by that bastard, Iason Mink. The Iason Mink who managed to survive Dana Burn. The same Iason Mink he has managed to elude for two years.

Two years thinking that Riki was dead.

When he was actually alive. And in the company of a Blondie he had never seen before.

It was a week ago when he was scourging around the dark allies of Ceres. After killing those three mongrels he went deeper into the darkness of his sanctuary. The familiar cesspool of misery that was Ceres sung to him like a mother does her child. He comforted him. Protected him. But a sudden urge forced him to turn around and head out into the light, towards pet central of Midas; Apathia. He kept to the shadows, invisible to everyone until he came to the white stoned, dome building. Guy followed the large drain pipes. Dirty, bone fingers travelling over soiled walls. He didn't attract much attention. On the outside he just looked like one of those homeless mongrels you find on the street. Skin stretched tight over bones. Sunken in some places. Passersby would probably look at his insane, rotting face and shun him. Turn away in disgust. But the fool was not he; but them. He waited, for what, he didn't know. Maybe his insanity has finely eaten away at his brain.

Then it happened. As if Jupiter herself was personally torturing him.

For just up a head. A few meters away.

Stood Riki. _Alive._

Guy's eyes widened. There were changes of course but there was no mistaking that hair and that aristocratic face. So beautiful and strong willed . Time may have changed him. But it was Riki. He looked older. More fuller. And mature. But it was his eyes that caught Guy's attention. They were dull and out of focused. He didn't look at anything or anyone…as if he was blind.

His legs moved on their own accord and he found himself a few meters away from that dark, compelling figure. Then a huge mother fucker of a Blondie and a beautiful mongrel female came rushing in right behind Riki. Guy retreated. Watching once more from the shadows. The Blondie helped Riki into the waiting car as they sped away.

Guy had not been able to let go of that image. He could not risk being spotted in Midas, should Iason get wind of his location, but knowing Riki was alive lit a spark in him he thought was long dead. Now, that only thing he had to worry about was getting Riki away from those Blondies.

That's why he was at the Bank Casino. To get Riki away from any danger. He would save him. No matter what.

A sleek white car pulled up on the sidewalk but its occupants didn't emerge for quite some time. Moments ticked by until the car door opened and the unknown Blondie, Guy had seen with Riki, stepped out with Riki right behind him. Guys eyes narrowed when Riki placed his hand on the fucker's arm and the man lead him up the winding stairs towards the door. They opened wide for them.

'Riki.' He whispered with longing. He wondered if they had fixed him. _All _of him. The injuries he had inflicted of his dark angel still haunted him to this day. The image of the pet ring he had removed still burning in his retinas. Up ahead Riki stopped and Guy saw Riki turn his head slightly. Could Riki sense him watching? Knowing it was possible Guy retreated back. He watched with throbbing anticipation. The Blondie leaned down and asked something but Riki shook his head and they moved on. The white doors closed on their confident forms.

So many questions filled Guy's suddenly clear mind.

What the hell was Riki doing with this Blondie? And what was Iason Mink planning to get Riki back? Because he had no doubt in his insane mind that Iason would do everything in his power to have Riki again.

…

Mikhale stood by himself, a forgotten drink in his hands, just behind a group of chattering Elites and their pets. The place was full but not packed. Only invited guest were welcome. His pets were off somewhere else. Most likely the pet corner, on the far left of the gallery, where they had their own food table and fully stocked bar. The gallery was a two story room in the Bank Casino where many high rolling, expensive parties, pet shows and soirées was held. Half a dozen crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling and over looked the top floor was where tables had been set up for many card games including Poker, Bridge and Canasta. Also there was roulette and Mahjong. Mikhale called it the Tanagura stock exchange. Money, pets and possessions were wagered. High stakes were played all round and you better have the collateral to back it up. Because Elites played for keeps.

He had been up there for a few minutes and spotted Orphe and Gideon on one of the Bridge tables. Both competing against each other. The bet; most likely stocks in the very well-to-do oil farm mining just west of Sasan.

The bottom floor was more of the entertainment scene. Raoul and Marcus were chatting while their pets waited obediently at their master's sides. Ion and Iason had yet to make an appearance. Other Blondies were present but he paid them no mind. Selected Apathia A-class pets were put on display either in cages or dancing provocatively on tiny stages. Their small perfect bodies literally wrapping around long dancing polls. Love seats, couches and chaise lounges were placed strategically around the room. Some in front of a dancing pet, others near the buffet table. But most were placed around an empty, high raised stage. That was where the night's entertainment was to take place. Prepared thanks to Orphe. It was to be a pet show featuring a few new A-glass pets. Their owners more than happy to have their pets on display.

Mikhale usually enjoyed this kind of entertainment, but for reason beyond his understanding, he felt restless. Out of tune. And he realised he had this feelings ever since the strange events in the elevator a week ago.

His hands could still remember the feel of that tiny life in his hands.

Mikhale had not seen the infant as of yet, for the Faeier has kept to Ion's apartment. But a brief conversation with Ion told him that she had named the little female, Alkina and that they were both doing well. He hoped Cassis wouldn't see the relief on his face. Just hearing that the little one was alright lessened the worry. Just remembering those grey eyes made all the wonder and awe come flooding back.

Jupiter had obviously not prepared them for this.

Lost in his thoughts he jumped when he felt a hand at his shoulder. He turned and found Gideon standing there. A flute of champagne in each hand. 'Here.' He passed one to Mikhale. 'Yours has probably gone flat. You've been holding it for half an hour. Untouched.'

'Watching me have you.' Mikhale took the offered drink and placed his old one on the table beside him. 'I didn't think you would have time to watch me, what with you up at the tables losing against Orphe.'

'I was just observing. You, standing here, looking out into space was hard to miss.' Gideon said and drank from his flute.

'It's delightful to know I bring you so much entertainment, Gideon.' Mikhale said sarcastically and took a sip of his own drink.

'You were thinking about that Faeier child again. Weren't you?'

'Was I? I don't see how it is any of your business.' Mikhale responded evasively. 'And you can't tell me you haven't been thinking about the mongrel from the elevator. Heath, I believe his name was.'

Gideon was about to respond when he spotted Iason striding through the crowd, towards them. Behind him were a stunning man with flaming red hair and another with green and slightly pointed ears. These must be the representatives of Agathe. He had not meet them as of yet but he had heard that they are gracious and humble people. Guest were invites only. Iason was the exception. Confident and cunning in his role as Tanagura's Syndicate leader. Blue eyes shape and focused, with a little someone extra. And he suspected it had to do with Riki's miraculous return from the dead. The crowd parted for him like the sea, some bowing respectfully but he ignored them all. He was a Blondie with power and boy did he know it.

'Sir Lagot. Sir Train.' Iason said in respectful greeting. Voice smooth and calm.

'Your Excellency.' The two Blondies nodded their heads.

'This is Sir Akash De Luca, trade minister for Agathe. '

The two Blondies bowed their heads also towards Iason's guest. 'Welcome to Amoi.'

'Sir De Luca may I introduce my brothers Sir Gideon Lagot and Sir Mikhale Train.'

'Pleasure to meet you. Please call me Akash. This is my assistant, Halios.' Akash lightly placed his hand on the boy's back. He bowed at the waist. They were both wearing the white and blue robes of the Agathians', their home emblem spun in gold thread at their backs.

'My lords.' Halios greeted them formally.

'Enjoying the party?' Iason had decided to put his blonde hair up in a low ponytail. Weird since Iason like to leave his hair down. It uncovered his strong neck and brought attention to his broad shoulders; he was wearing a selection of white and black silks, the Tanagura Hsien- Ku symbol stitched over his heart.

'As best one can at this kind of affairs.' Mikhale commented. He looked at the couches around him and waved to them. 'Shall we.'

'Yes, lets.' They moved to sit down and the servers immediately went to refill their glasses, as if they were waiting for them, and handed Iason and Akash their own flute. Halios declined.

'I am surprised to see you down here, Gideon. I would have thought you would be up at the card tables.' Iason asked

Gideon acknowledged the comment with a sigh. 'Orphe has restricted my usage of the card tables apparently. Some brave souls have complained that maybe I'm cheating.'

'Are you?' Mikhale had to take a sip of his champagne to his smirk.

'Of course not.' Gideon protested. 'I'm just very good.'

'Ah a confident man. I like that.' Akash commented and raised his glass in salute.

Plates of small delicacies were presented to them but they waved them away. Content with their drinks.

'Ion has not arrived yet, I see.' The Agathian glance around, catching a few eyes here and there. He was a very handsome, pleasant man with his wild mane of flaming hair and eyes the colour of rare amethyst.

'No. Sir Cassis was never one for events like these.' Mikhale said.

'Shame really. He is a rather remarkable poker player. Even managed to beat the minister of law.'

'How are you finding Amoi, Akash?' Gideon asked.

Akash crossed his legs. 'Very pleasurable, thank you. His Excellency promises me that tonight's entertainment is not one to be missed. Your customs are quite unusual but I find that refreshing. In fact, it saddens me that I have to leave after so short a stay. But His Excellency and I have been talking and have struck a deal that would profit both parties I think.'

'So what's the agreement?'

It involves the trading of our precious rare light Iron ore for usage of Amoi's expansive air space. So you would be seeing a great deal more of me I'm afraid.'

'Rare metal ore?'

'It is a rare compound that is extracted from the planets crust; it is very strong, but light and is in high demand. Many federations use it for the bottom layering of their ships.'

'My apologises for being so bold as to ask what does Aagthe expect to get out of it.' Gideon asked.

'Well, for one it would make trading with the other planets of the Amoian star system a little easier and it gives Aagthe a better chance at strengthening its alliance with Amoi. Also when the annual galactic festival starts in less than three months time, Agathe would have the opportunity to trade with other federations' of the commonwealth.

'Seems like you will profit immensely from this trade.' Mikhale said.

'Indeed. My prince will be most satisfied.' Akash nodded. Looking hopeful.

'What plans does his Excellency have for the Iron?'

'To rebuild Dana Burn.' Iason said calmly.

Gideon and Mikhale both gaped and almost lost their drinks as the double doors at the other end of the room opened to reveal the towering form of Ion Cassis and a smaller, dark- dressed Riki.

….

In one of the Black Market safe houses, outside of Her Bay, Katze worked with urgent diligence at his computer terminal as if he didn't complete what was set in front of him, all life would cease to exist. And considering the valuable content of this particular piece of information, it could very well happen. Fluent fingers flew over the keyboard like a speed demon. And for good reason He was chasing a very hot lead concerning the elusive Guy.

A very reliable informant had called him and told him he might have a possible hit on the mongrel. Cameras around Apathia had spotted a suspicious character hanging around just on the outskirts of the pet building. The image was a little blurred but once Katze took a good long look at it. He knew that it was guy. And what made it even more critical was that the day Guy was spotted in Apathia was the day Riki went in to Apathia for his physical.

Could Guy know of Riki's existence?

It was… possible. Tongues wagged if for the right leverage.

Katze informed Iason immediately. The Blondie instructed him to keep surveillance to see what Guy's next move was. If he lifted a finger or even breathed in Riki's direction again, then he was to know about it, immediately. But Katze could tell, after all his years of service, that Iason was almost close to murder. And when- and he will- get his hands on Guy. The mongrel would beg for death.

He had all of his informants on alert. All his connections informed. Nothing could slip by him. The glow from the screen shadowed his deep scar that ran down one cheek and lit up his golden eyes. What was Guy trying to do? He knew without a doubt that Iason was gunning for his head. What could the fucker be thinking?

The answer came in the form of a phone call. 'Yes.' Katze said

'Mongrel spotted, Sir. Area I, Lhassa.' His informant said urgently. 'The Bank Casino.'

'What!' Katze stood up, knocking his chair over. No. No fucking way. Not Lhassa. Not were the Pet and Master party was being held. Not the party Riki was attending.

Iason. He had to inform Iason.

To be continued….

Sorry everyone for this really late post. I have been on a long holiday. There have been troubles at work and I have had some serious writers block. And I mean serious writers block. I would sit in front of the computer and just stare at the screen. Hoping that the chapter would right itself. But I pulled through and got over it. This chapter being the result. I actually wrote the first three pages when I was flying over to Brisbane. I put a lot of thought into this chapter so please read and review. I do read them all and appreciate every single one.


	13. chapter 12

Hey there all. Hope you all had a lovely Christmas and a wonderful new year. I worked so that was fun but I am so glad it's over. Now I can get on with the important issues at hand, like getting this chapter out on time. And I have to admit this is one of my New Year's resolutions. Getting out more chapters on stories that I have sadly neglected. So please be patient with me. Your support means the world to me.

Here's a bit of knowledge for you; Ceres is actually a dwarf planet that orbits between mars and Jupiter and is named after the roman Goddess of growing plants, harvest and motherly love. Oh and Iason means 'healer' in Greek. Whoever picked it knew who they were creating.

Just to remind you that Ai no Kusabi does not belong to me.

Enjoy.

Chapter 12

_Planet Kukai, Oberon solar system, One year ago._

'_Iason Mink, your Excellency, what a pleasure it is to meet you. Welcome to Kukai.' _

'_Thank you.' Iason bowed respectfully to the short but confident man in front of him. Abdul Hafeez Mendoza, the ruling prince, soon to be king, of Kukai was every bit as regal and majestic as he was handsome and charming. The rumours for once had been correct. The prince had shoulder length hair that was such a deep black, dark blue highlights had been woven through the strands and fell across broad shoulders. With piercing golden eyes, almost like a cat's, they stared out at him in a strong, aristocratic face. His skin was smooth and tanned from the sun. A stunning burnished bronze. And like his people, he had a small black dot in the middle of his forehead which indicated adulthood, as well as a tattoo of a tear drop at the bottom of his right eye, a symbol of the royal family._

_He then turned to the slightly taller man who stood to the left of the prince and bowed a second time. The royal families` chief advisor and ambassador of Kukai, Vladik Kadir Sulda certainly lived up to his reputation. Not only could the man talk, charm, charge his way through anything, he had the beauty to back it up. While the prince was dark and tanned, Sir Sulda was fair and light skinned, a mystery since many Kukai's spend their day in the sun. Many believe it is because he is sensitive to the sun and burns quite easily while others say it is because of his half-blood heritage. Though it didn't matter, because the ambassador was good at what he did. He had hair a shade lighter than Iason's that was neatly trimmed and fell across his eyes, which were a deep sea green and a face that was sharp with all the right angles. His black dot made a startling contrast to his milky skin and a blue star sat underneath his right eye, the symbol of his lineage. _

_Iason gestured to the blonde beside him. 'This is Aisha Rozen. He is my chief negotiator for the Amoi council and leads our military forces.'_

_Aisha mimicked Iason's bow. 'It's a pleasure.'_

'_I have been told that the Elite Blondies of Amoi were, how should I put this…predominates and transcendent but the rumours don't do you justice.' Vladik said smoothly. _

'_And we have been informed that the people of Kukai are the 'stubborn wolves' this side of the fourth quadrant.' Aisha commented unwaveringly and met the eyes of the ambassador head on. The two men continued to stare each other down. It was like watching a tug of war. The looser falls to the knees in front of the other. Iason's gaze fell disapprovingly to Aisha, who either didn't notice or chose not to respond. But surprisingly it was Vladik who yielded first. _

'_Touché, Sir Rozen.' Vladik nodded his approval and almost smirked. Almost being the slightest tilt of full lips. Obviously he has found a worthy opponent in Aisha and they had only met two minutes ago. _

_The prince smiled. 'Know that we have sized each other up gentlemen,' He motioned towards the white loveseats in front of them. 'Please, sit.' He turned to his servant, who was standing just by the door. 'Refreshments if you please, Marik.'_

_The servant bowed and left in a flurry of robes, happy to do what his master wishes. Iason nodded and he and Aisha took the seat opposite His majesty and Sir Sulda. He took a moment to glance around the Prince's private council rooms in appreciation. They were separate from the Kukai's main council chambers for security reasons. It was lovely and spacious. Colours of white, cream and soft blue made up most of the room, with an exception of black marble pillars that ran up towards the high ceiling. Oil based touches ran along the walls as did paintings of many generations of the Mendoza family. Dating back to at least 500 years, or so Iason had been informed. Each with the tear drop symbol of their lineage. Some smiled others not. A lovely marble staircase winded up to the second floor where he figured was Abdul's private quarters._

'_Your home is quite exquisite, your Grace.' Iason said and brought his gaze back to his majesty._

'_Thank you, your Excellency. It's not every day I have the Syndicate leader of Amoi complimenting me on my home. But you will have to thank my wife. She is the decorator, not I. But she will be most pleased when I tell her.'_

_Princess Ramira, soon to be Queen Ramira, was the first princess of the Saphirian Empire. Considered one of the most beautiful, and kind woman of the universe, she sits equally beside her husband and voices her opinions in matters regarding the Kukai government and its people. A fierce and straight-forward woman, she is also compassionate and conventional. It is little wonder the Kukai Empire has flourished under their rule. _

'_I tell you gentlemen, marriage is not a word. It's a sentence…a life sentence. The woman is driving me crazy. And she has the children on her side as well. A man can't get any peace.' Abdul chuckled in desperation and shook his head._

'_You love her, yes.'_

'_Yes, I guess I do.' Abdul smiled._

_Light footsteps came from the left and Marik and another servant appeared from behind a silk curtain, carrying a tray of exotic fruits and two pitchers of red wine and water and four crystal flute glasses. They place the items on the table in front of them, bowed and left without a word. Abdul leant forward and picked a red grape from the platter of fruits and popped it in his mouth. _

'_Please help yourself. These are especially good. A delicacy on Kukai.' The prince picked up a small piece of pink fruit that had soft spines growing over it and broke it in half, drinking the red juice from inside._

'_Kukai's soil is rumoured to have special properties no other planet has. Is that how you manage to grow such fruits?' Iason asked as he too decided on the small pink fruit Abdul had suggested. The man smiled and nodded as he poured himself a glass of wine._

'_You are correct. There is something in the soil here that produces these exotic, delicious fruits. In its rarity, these fruits are in high demand. The same goes for our water. Pure and untainted, it comes from the springs high in the mountains and travels down to form the small lakes around the villages.' Abdul took a sip and a knowing smile graced his lips. 'But I am sure you have not travelled all this way to talk about our fruits and water, have you, Iason Mink.'_

_Iason nodded and a smile that he was sure mirrored Mendoza's, touched his lips. 'You are quite acute, your Grace.'_

_Abdul waved away the comment with a bronze hand and his eyes suddenly turned sad. 'I must be honest, Your Excellency. I was surprised that you would request a meeting so soon after…what happened to you. A tragic occurrence. I am sorry for your loss.' _

_Iason's eyes took on a steely glint and he heard Aisha gasp but he ignored it. 'I assure you, I am fully healed, Your Grace. Jupiter has deemed me fit enough to return to my duties.' He did not comment any further but his voice was cold and emotionless even to his ears. He could have frozen even icicles with only that voice alone. Abdul must have heard the cold frost in his voice because he bowed his head._

'_My apologise._ _Then am I to assume correctly that Amoi and the other members of the federation are seeking a meeting with the Kukai senate in regards to the new commonwealth treaty.' Abdul face turned to one of disgust. 'They send you to do what they can't.'_

'_Yes.' There was no point beating around the bush. He held out his hand and Aisha handed him a red folder. He then handed it to the prince who opened it and glanced at the pages inside. His face ranging from surprise to anger. 'They have asked for your cooperation and mine. You are weary of this treaty also.'_

'_They are tightening the noose, it seems. What are they asking for in return? Protection. Our Resources.' Valdik asked. _

'_Protection and military power, it seems.' Abdul's hands clutched the folder until his knuckles turned white. _

'_Correct. The Kukai Empire is one of the strongest forces in the known universe and they hope to utilize that power. With your name on the treaty, outside forces threatening the federation will have no choice but to back off' Aisha was correct. The Kukai Empire had very powerful might as well as standing with the intergalactic Senate. Powerful representatives of each major race higher than those in the federation. With the Kukai Empire under the new commonwealth treaty, as well as the backing of the intergalactic senate, the federation will be indestructible._

'_War and fear seems to dominate their minds. They are getting nervous.'_

'_When does the treaty signing take place?' The prince asked and placed the folder on the table and slid it over between the pitcher of wine and the tray of fruit._

'_The federation's senators will convene in one month's time on the planet Bronnina.'_

_Abdul sat in silence for a moment for he said strongly. 'My father once told me, 'when a defining moment comes along, you can do one of two things. Define the moment or let the moment define you.' I was only a boy at the time but since ruling an empire, I realized what he meant.'_

_'A wise man, your father.'_

_The prince thought on it for a moment then spoke up. 'I will have to consult Kukai's high council on this matter. You will have my answer when we congregate in one month's time.' He turned to his ambassador. 'See that it is done.' _

'_Yes, your Grace.' _

…_._

_Iason and Aisha, with the aid of Marik and the princes` word of a wonderful 'breath of fresh air', strolled through the busy market place located just below the mountain the palace resided on. Before entering the princes` chambers they had been asked to change into the formal Kukai clothing and he thanked their foresight for that. Their original clothing would have made it very difficult to walk around underneath Kukai's hot sun. The meeting had gone just as Iason expected it would. The Kukai would not come easily. Its Empire was vast and unchallenged. He could see why the federation are desperate to get their hands on their allegiance. Of course, he had not expected Abdul to know about what happened almost a year ago. A year ago today actually._

_Riki, his beloved._

_The name tore through his heart with such force it left his dead organ wide open and bleeding, just like his death had but so much worse. It had only been a year when it felt like several. But the wound was still raw and aching._ _And it took all of his willpower not to let his emotionless façade slip and reveal what was really underneath to the Kukai prince and his ambassador. Iason ran a hand over his face, from the sweating sun or to not let Aisha see his weakness, he was unsure but whatever it was, he didn't particularly care at that point._

_As they walked along the streets, many Kukaians bowed in respected and then went about their business. Many coming to just their shoulders, Iason and Aisha could see over the joyous crowd. Running back and forth going about their day. It seemed black hair reigned supreme on this planet as many had the same colour, ranging from dark grey to midnight blue-black. With a few red's and greens thrown in there. The dots on their heads ranging from pink to red then navy and lastly black._

'_Do you think the prince will cooperate with the federation?' Aisha asked. He had obviously been trying to get Iason's attention for some time. If his tense expression was anything to go by._

'_I do not dictate what the prince will do. The federation loses either way.'_

'_How so?' _

'_If the Kukai Empire decides to accept and sign the treaty, the federation's leaders will have to step aside and let the intergalactic senate take the reins.'_

'_Could that be their objective all along?' Aisha cunning ruby eyes narrowed with suspicion. 'Let someone else take the fall.'_

'_Prince Abdul will do what is necessary for him and his people.' Marik's tiny voice spoke up. He didn't turn around but kept walking in front of them. His rich sage hair blowing lightly in the warm air._

_Iason remained silent and regarded the servant's comment for a moment when something familiar flashed in the corner of his eye. It was a second but that was all it took. He turned and just up a head, a man, obviously not Kukaian, stood with his back to Iason. He was looking at nothing in particular but just walking about. Iason could not see his face but something deep, deep down pulled at him with persistence to look harder. He had shoulder length black hair but it wasn't the colour that struck him dead but the familiarity of those ebony locks. He would know that hair anywhere. He had spent enough time admiring it covering his stain sheets. His breath stopped dead in his lungs and something primitive unfurled inside him when the man turned around and there, standing in front of him. The one man he longed to see._

_It was Riki._

_Standing no more than 20 feet from him._

_Was his delusional mind playing tricks on him? Baiting him with something so cruel as to dangle an image of his love in front of him. He was wearing shades and he looked a little older but he wouldn't mistake that beautiful, stubborn face for a moment. Suddenly a small group of Kukaians walked past Riki, blocking him from Iason's sight. They moved along a moment later and Riki was gone. _

'_Riki.' _

'_Sir Mink what is it.' Sir Rozen asked when he realized Iason had stopped. He said something else but Iason didn't hear him. All he heard was the pounding in his ears and Riki's beautiful laughter and before he could explain it, his feet took him forward, as if they had a mine of their own, and he sprinted to the spot where he had just seen Riki. He looked around him, down the stone paths that ran all around him like a maze, but it was like he vanished. But he was real; he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Riki had been standing right here._

_A man carrying boxes placed them on the ground as Iason went up to him. 'The man that was just here. Which way did he go?'_

_The man jumped back in fright from the sudden outburst. He stammered, trying to get out what he wanted to say. 'The man…that was… here Sir? What man?' The man looked around in confusion._

'_Tanned skin. Shoulder length black hair. Wearing shades. He was looking at your stall.'_

_The man looked even more confused. Obviously he had not seen Riki. But Iason had. An illusion of Iason's deepest desires manifesting itself into reality._

_Iason, what is it?' Aisha pressed again. Iason was visibly shaking. He just couldn't calm down his racing heart. At the sight of Riki, his long dead organ, the one filling up space in his chest, beat to life with a vengeance. He felt visibly sick and his legs threatened to collapse beneath him. They would have, if it wasn't for Aisha supporting his body. He pushed the other Blondie away and straightened up. _

'_Iason.' Worry was thick in Aisha's voice._

'_I saw…Riki. He was standing just here.' _

_'Riki.' Aisha was stunned._

_'He was here. I know he was here...'_

'Ah, here they are.'

Iason was brought back to the present with a snap of a rubber band by Sir De Luca's voice. Just up ahead, at the entrance of the Bank Casino, stood Riki and Ion. All conversation ceased around him. It was so quite a pin could drop and you would know its exact location. Ion in white and purple and Riki in his usual black. He was absolutely breathtaking. His clothing was tight and melded to his body like a second skin. His long hair was tied in a low ponytail. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. A tightness in his chest he hadn't felt for years threatened to strangle the very air from his lungs and the fire in his blood continued to burn him from the inside. Delicious poison ran through veins and it was a sweet torture. he would have laughed giddily if it wasn't for where he was.

He _had_ seen Riki back then on Kukai. He was real then just like he was real now. Abdul was right about defining moments.

The trio began walking down the stairs, talking casually between them and Iason's hands curled into deadly fists. Gut-wenching jealously spiked through him consumed him with an alarming rate but his breath cut short when Riki's sightless eyes found him and for a split they remained on him before they moved away. He was told the Riki can see people's auras, sort of like a locator for him to know where people were. Riki doesn't remember who he is. What they shared. Doesn't remember dying beside Iason that day. Because in a sense, they had died.

But, what was destroyed can be rebuilt. The reaction Riki has to him was proof of that. He lightly touched the pedant Riki gave him, hidden underneath his shirt. It's touch, burning his skin.

He had not touched or seen Riki since the incident a week ago, for fear his sanity might snap and he would take Riki by force. He had to be careful and take it a step at a time should he scare Riki away. Put his plans into motion before his beloved slips from his grasp a second time. But how he wanted to run his hands through that hair again, touch that beautiful skin. Addiction can be a scary thing but it was something Iason didn't want to live without.

The crowd suddenly parted for their approach, many talking behind gloved hands and Ion and Riki stopped in front of them. They were still bantering lightly.

'See Ion, its old age. Old men shouldn't be running around. They should be lying back with their feet up.' Riki said with mirth.

'Is that your opinion? Is it. Well thank you for those wise words of wisdom.' Ion responded with sarcasm.

'No problem. You Blondies may seem like big strong he-man types but really your just big giant wusses. You may wear the pants in this relationship, but I control the zipper.' Riki poked Ion in the side and he swatted the appendage away. He looked up and finally acknowledged their presences. He nodded to his fellow Blondies.

'Gentlemen.' Ion turned to Sir De Luca and said flatly. 'Akash. Nice to see you.'

'Pleasant, as always aren't you Cassis. How do you do it?' Akash grinned.

'Close your eyes and pretend its a bad dream, that's how I get by.'

'Charming. Absolutly charming.'

Ion ignored hm. 'Helios, you're here as well.'

The Vila bowed and said matter- a- factly. 'Where Sir De Luca goes. I go.'

'Negotiations going well then.'

'As well as they can be.' Iason spoke up but his attention was elsewhere. Riki stood just before him seeming to be listening to the things around him. He was bouncing from one foot to the other as if he couldn't wait to get away.

'Are you well, Riki?' Iason said smoothly. His voice purposely dropping an octave lower.

Riki didn't look up but he tilled his head in acknowledgement. His voiced clipped. 'Super, thanks. You'.

'I am.'

'Riki, my boy. It's been a while. Still wayward.' Akash said and touched Riki on the shoulder. Riki raised an eyebrow.

'Not as much as you. Its weirding me out to see you so, civil Akash. It's giving me the creeps. Ion, I am going to walk around for a bit. Let you gentlemen talk.'

'Leaving so soon.'

'While I am sure listening to you and Akash goad each other into another screaming match is fun n'all but I would rather go an drown myself if I have to listen to anymore.'

'Harsh, Riki. Very harsh.' Riki shrugged and gave an impish grin, waved and began to walk away when Ion stopped him.

'The pet's lounge is nice. Have a drink. Mingle. And stay away from the poker tables.'

Riki mumbled something like 'you're no fun' and waved once more before disappearing in the crowd, many eyes trailing after him. If it wasn't for the company, Iason would have smirked at Riki's reaction. Ion turned back around and grabbed a flute of champagne from a passing waiter.

'Cheers.' He bought the glass to his lips and drank it in one huge gulp and passed it back to the stunned waiter. Iason raised a pale eyebrow, as did everyone present.

'Rough night, Ion' Akash asked and smiled

'I haven't slept in two days. Alkina has been keeping me up. I have a stressed out mother about to kill every male in my household. And that's just the start of it.' Ion sat down in the seat between Mikhale and Gideon with Akash and Iason on the other side. Helios stood behind Akash.

'You have baby dribble on your jacket, Sir Cassis.' Akash pointed out.

Ion looked down and frowned. 'Damn.' He cursed and pulled out his handkerchief from his breast pocket and began clean the slight stain as if he was sitting at home and not around a group of Elites. He said, 'Enjoying your stay, _Sir _De Luca.'

'Immensely, thank you. Amoi has a certain quality which is quiet infectious. His Excellency has been quite hospitable. Agathe looks forward to future dealings with Amoi.'

Suddenly Mikhale and Gideon both turned their eyes to him, as if they had just remember what they had been previously been discussing before Riki walked in. Eyes comically wide. 'Dana Burn, my Lord.'

'It is not so secret; my brothers' Iason resisted the urge to sigh. 'I have discussed the project with Jupiter at length and she has given me permission to rebuild it. I have been working to address it for some time. The plans have already been drawn up.' It was a plan he had been undertaking before he knew Riki was alive.

'Riki would like that, I think. He would probably say 'it's about time someone did something about that eyesore.' Ion chuckled lightly and tucked his handkerchief back in his pocket. Iason narrowed his eyes on the blue-eyed Blondie but Ion just looked back with an innocent expression.

'Consider the iron to be delivered within the year then. I will have my people start right away.'

Iason nodded briskly. 'Thank you.'

…..

'Fucking bastard. Blondie Mother fucker.'

Riki cursed as he walked around the casino in vague interest, although seeing only black kind of made it impossible to see anything, wanting to desperately to arrange himself. He had a semi- hard on and that was from just the man's voice alone. What would have happened if the bastard actually touched him? Explode probably. His hands started shaking and he sneered and shoved his hands in his pockets. The man purposely notched up his aura so high that Riki had to walk away like a horny dog should he start humping the asshole's leg. He felt like a fucking idiot.

Iason Mink just screamed S.E.X.

The hot and heavy kind, he imagined. silk sheets. Hot nights. It was enough for him to transform. But.. he didn't

Now that he thought about it, he had not transformed in over a week. He was expecting to feel the familiar tingle but nothing happened.

A couple of drunken pets stumbled into him and he scowled down at them. One of them squeaked and they both ran off. He shook his head but it didn't clear his black mood. He was angry yes, mostly at the blonde bastard who made him feel this way, but underneath it all he felt edgy, insular. Like a caged animal, wanting to break free. And being around constant, mindless drones wasn't helping.

He found his way just fine to the bar, dodging people as he went, and thanks to his nifty location trick and the swirls of auras around him. He ordered a bottle of ale from a stammering bartender and zigzagged a couple seats tucked in a corner. Thank God, away from the many eyes that continued to observe his every move. Fortunately they were empty so he sat in peace and drank his beer. He listened to the faint giggling of pets to his left and the light conversation of a few Elites on his right but underneath something else captured his senses. Sensual music drifted around him like a caressing fog, sweeping him up and away to a time and place laced with such deep familiarity it very much crept him out. He tried to clear his head and heard someone calling his name.

….

Guy's thin body slipped unnoticed through the emergency entrance and through the service corridor. People came and went with trays of food from the kitchen which he bypassed and quickly down a grey corridor. They halls were unusually deserted as he scurried quickly, sticking to the walls towards the exit that would bring him out into the main floor of the casino. He quickly darted to the left and kept to the shadows, sneaking his way past many of the Elites and their pets. Laughter and pleasant conversation flowed around him but he ignored it and scanned the area for the one he was looking for.

His eyes narrowed to dangerous slits when he spotted Iason Mink a few meters away, reclining comfortable with a few Blondies, one of which was the one who was with Riki before and two other off-worlders. He felt his only hand bunch up to a fist. Deep hatred and loathing lit up like a fire in his gut. The day when he had Iason Mink's blood running through his finger and Riki once again by his side was the day he could finally rest happily.

Then something just the left of him caught his eye and there, meters away, dressed in form-fitting black, lounging on a love seat with his head back… was Riki. He had his eyes closed and seemed to be just listening to the music. He crawled further down the wall until Riki was mere feet from him. There was no mistaking that breathtaking beauty. He was defiantly older but he had grown into his masculinity with such grace that there were new angles and muscle that weren't there before. His skin had taken on a deeper hue as well. Everything about him was different yet, he was still the same as before. But, where had he been? Why was he not with Iason? He had to get his answers but first he had to get Riki out of here. When Riki knew what he had done for him, he would forgive him for all he had done. He was sure of it.

He realised that Riki had picked a secluded spot out of prying eyes to drink his beer. A perfect place for him to be on his own. A large fake plant blocked the other Elites from seeing him and provided the perfect cover. The perfect opportunity.

'Riki.' He breathed out in a whisper he was about to move when a small pet walked up to Riki and forced him to retreat back into the shadows.

…..

'Sir Riki.'

Riki lifted his head and a swirling aura of light blue stood in front of him. But it was the voice that gave him away. 'Aden, right.

Aden's aura exploded with pleasure. 'Yes. You remembered Sir Riki. May I sit with you?'

Riki grunted. 'Don't call me that.' He moved along to let the smaller pet sit beside him. They sat in silence for several minutes. Riki continued to sip his beer and felt Aden shift nervously beside and for a moment was sure the boy was going to say something but he must have chickened out. The last straw was when the boy moved and accidently bumped Riki's arm.

'Spill it will you. Before you explode.' Aden jumped. Riki didn't mean to snap. The boy was just making him nervous.

'Is it true you lost your memory? And you are blind? Is it true you can transform into a small boy'

Riki blinked for a second. Ah, yes he had been told about the famous gossip great vine of Amoi's Elites. 'Yes. I have no memory of anything before two years ago. I woke up and I was blind. And as to the transformation gig I have no clue how I do it. Emotions, I guess I have been hanging with Ion ever since. Is that what you wanted to ask me? If the gossip is true.'

'I'm sorry.' Aden said quietly 'It's just that I want to thank you for helping me back at the party. With my master.'

Riki took pity on him. 'Is he treating you well, your master.' He still hated that word.

'Yes. He has been much…kinder to me. Can I ask you something, Riki?'

'Sure, Kid. What is it.'

'What do you see when you look around the room. Is it complete darkness?'

Riki contemplated how much he should tell the young pet but he seemed harmless enough, almost pathetic and it wasn't like it was a big secret. ' I see auras.'

'Auras?'

'swirls of colour unique to one person. Everyone has one. Even pets. It helps me know were everyone is. But it gives me a fucker of a headache.'

'That sounds...stressful. To have to sort out all those colours and the location of each individual person.'

'I hear you.' Riki took a swing and palmed the bottle.

''But it can't be all be bad. I think it sounds rather cool. your seeing people's...inner self. I think.' Riki could feel Aden smling.

'Optimistic, aren't you.'

'Its ok once in a while to have a little faith. Don't you have faith.'

Riki stroked the frosted glass. 'Kid, I have learnt that as we grow older, its difficult to just believe. Its not that we don't want to, but too much has happened that we just can't.'

They sat in silence for a minute for Riki spoke up. 'Why did you come and sit with me? I am not always the best company. As you can see.'

'I saw you come over here. I have wanted to talk to you ever since the night you helped me. I admire you very much…Riki.' He whispered that last part it if it was a great sin.

Riki was gob smacked for about a second before he clipped the boy behind the ear. Thankfully no one saw 'You, admire me. Kid, do you even know me. I am a mongrel or so I have been told. Doesn't that give you, like, the right to come after me with pitchforks and touchers?'

'Why would I hate you when you're so kind and strong.' Riki got the impression of stars glowing in Aden's eyes. Riki laughed and shook his head. He finished his beer and stood up, the head of the stubby dangling from his hand.

'You must have rocks in your head, boy. To hang out with me.' He started to walk away but stopped when he noticed Aden wasn't following. 'Aren't you coming? I need another beer and I am going to take a look at the poker tables.'

'We can't. Only pet's with their master's permission can enter the second floor.'

'Truth be told, I could care less. Anyway I am entitled to a little fun. Coming or not.'

Aden positively brightened and came to his side. 'Yes. Thank you, Riki.'

'_I thought I told you to stay away from the poker tables.'_ Ion's voice slithered its way into his mind as they made their way to the bar.

'_I was only going to have a look. Geez. Lighten up old man. Can't I have a bit of fun. Besides you said poker tables, not any of the others. So it's fair game. And stay out of my head. Have you been listening to me the whole time? '_

A mental sigh then a chuckle. _'Riki, love, I know you only too well. Try not to beat them too easily.'_

Riki snorted. _'I did learn from the best. And I made a friend…I think. See I can be sociable.'_

'_A friend. Well, have fun. Oh, and don't think I don't know about the credit card you have stuffed in your pocket.'_ Fuck. Busted.

Ion cut with a mental smirked just as they came to the bar and Riki ordered another beer and an orange juice for Aden. While waiting for their drinks, Riki was trying very hard to ignore the open stares that were frequently being cast their way. He felt like an exotic animal on display and he didn't like it.

'Man I must be one weird mother fucker if I keep getting eyeballed like this.' Riki said.

'You are…very pleasing to look at, Riki.' Aden stammered and Riki knew without his eyesight that Aden was blushing.

Riki almost laughed but came out as a snort. 'Fuck kid, that's sweet, really, but I don't think giving me the equivalent of a stare down is considered foreplay in my book.'

A group of pets, A-Class obviously. Their auras, he had come to realize, ranged from shell pink to blood red, happened to flaunt by and were talking quietly. Of course Riki picked up on their conversation just fine. They were talking about Aden, and not in the way friends talk about each other and he suspected Aden did as well.

'Do they always talk crap about you?' Riki asked with disgust after hearing what they were saying.

'You get used to it. I am one of the old pet models. One without a function. No one no longer wants to partner with me and my master is tiring of me. Pet's like me are old news, one heading for the whorehouses of Midas or the scrap heap.' Aden said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Fuck. That. If that was the future of a pet in Eos they can all go to hell. The pets behind them continued their taunting and Riki had had enough. He closed his eyes and turned to the lot of them.

'Hey! You got something to say. Say it to his fucking face.'

The bunch of them stammered. Cowards. Aden grabbed his arm. 'Don't Riki. They're not worth it.'

'For fuck sake. Stand up for yourself. Are you going to let them walk all over you?' Riki snarled at them. 'Scram. Get out of my sight before I do something I might regret.' The pets didn't have to be told twice. They ran off as if a fire had been lit under them, probably to tell their masters what the big bad mongrel said.

By the time their drinks arrived quite a crows had been drawn thanks to his little outburst and Riki's scowl deepened when he felt the bartender give him the ogle before walking off. It was just too fucking creepy. He snatched his bottle from the counter and headed towards the second floor where the game tables were set up. Only pets, with the permission of their masters, thank God, were allowed up here and once he gave Ion's name the guard let him through but stopped Aden by the arm before he could follow.

'His with me.'

'No permission, can't enter.' The guard said.

'I. Said his with me.' Riki touched Aden's shoulder and turned to the guard and lifted his eyes, to where he thought the guard's were. The man paused and Riki thought he was going to protest when he let go of Aden.

'My apologise. Please go through.'

Riki raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He pushed a stunned Aden forward and both he and Riki manoeuvred around the many gaming tables. Many wagers and bets were being delivered. From bargaining money and pets to land and jewellery. Riki was positively brimming with excitement and the thrill of the game. He was looking for a challenge and his pocket was weighing him down with the silver credit card he had stuffed in there. The amount on it was enough to purchase a small ship. Thanks to all the odd jobs he has done with Ion and all the poker games he had won.

'Riki. How surprising to find you here.' Riki turned and tried to fit the name to the voice. Orphe, it was. The Blondie in charge of tonight's shindig. His aura a stunning purple.

'I have permission. Don't worry, your guard dog at the entrance searched me.'

'I see, and your little friend.'

Riki felt Aden at his back. He glanced back then back to Orphe. In his mind's eye he saw long strawberry blonde hair, broad shoulders and violet eyes to match his aura. 'Him as well. As I said, ask your guard if you like.'

Riki turned, ignoring the Blondie, to the poker table he was previously headed to. He pulled out his card and slapped it on the table. Every eye at the table, as well as the surrounding tables centred on him. He didn't have to be blind to see that.

'I wager 400,000 credits, gentlemen. And that's only the start. Who wants to play? Winner takes all.'

…...

'Orphe has certainly outdone himself this time.' Ion said and took a sip of his red wine. He didn't so much like the pets on display but other than that he was actually having a good time. Riki had walked off promising to stay away from the poker tables but he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would heed his rule. And that was before he had his little mental conversation with the mongrel. So he had gone ahead and in advance, gave Riki permission to enter the gaming section. Not that he minded. As long as he didn't do anything to drastic, he could sit back and watch the show.

'Not really. He has done better. You just miss all the parties, Sir Cassis.' Mikhale said.

'They just weren't my kind of parties. I had more important matters to attend to.' Ion waved the comment away. His ears perked up when he heard Riki's raised voice and their group turned heads to watch, and many others, the black-haired mongrel yell at a bunch of scared, shivering pets, Aden trying to pull him back.

'It would seem that Riki hasn't lost his touch when dealing with pets.' Gideon commented. Ion had to agree. Riki was certainly was the outside when compared to the many academy bred-pets. He was more like a wolf amongst a flock of sheep. Or should he say a stallion in herd of frightened mares. The pets ran off and left Riki and Aden standing there. Riki collected his drink and he and Aden made their way to the second floor where the guard stopped them. He watched the guard let Riki through but stopped Aden. Only pets with permission from their masters were allowed through so of course the young pet would be stopped. He could tell that Riki was about to get testy so he acted quickly.

He found the guard's mind easily.

_You will let them past._

The guard shook his head as if trying to clear it but his suggestion worked. The guard stepped aside and let them past. Ion followed them until they were out of sight and by the time he focused back on the conversation, Raoul had joined the party as did his pet, who sat beside him. a whisp of a thing no tall then Ion's chest.

'A little warm tonight, don't you think?' Raoul said and took a flute of champagne offered by a waiter.

'It is perfect weather. I find it beautiful.' Akash took a few grapes from a server carrying a tray of fruit. 'Thank you, my lad.'

'A pleasant night for tonight's festivities.' Iason cradled his own flute is his gloved hands.

'What does crafty Sir Zavi have in store for us tonight?'

'All in good time.'

'Been at the gambling tables, Raoul.' Mikhale asked. 'It took you while to get here.'

'I might have delved in a few games. Nothing of high stakes, I'm afraid. I heard you lost a few Gideon.'

Gideon waved away the rumour. 'Nothing of great importance.'

'Do you play Sir De Luca?' Raoul turned to the Agathian.

'Oh, I have been known to play a good hand or two. Isn't that right Ion.'

'Very much so.' Ion said evenly and flipped his plaited hair over his shoulder.

'Maybe we should have a friendly game sometime.' Mikhale said.

'I would like that very much.'

'You taught Riki to play poker, did you not, Sir Cassis.' Iason spoke up.

Ion tilted his head and regarded Iason with cool blue eyes. It seems he wasn't the only one watching Riki head towards the gaming tables. 'I didn't teach him anything he didn't already know, but to get his brain more stimulated, I taught him poker. Black Jack. Canaster. A little piano and dancing. Among other things.'

'Dancing?'

'Yes, he is quite good. Surprised even me. There is a lot to that boy that we haven't seen yet. He doesn't remember a lot. But there are some things you just never forget.'

Cheering and yelling drifted down from the second floor and Mikhale and Gideon's pets were suddenly running over to them. Excitement and shock written all over their faces. They stopped in front of them and seemed to be out of breath.

'What is it?' Gideon asked his pet.

'Riki…master…playing poker…wining. Up to 1,000,000 credits.'

To be continued.

Finished! Sorry about the late, late, late chapter my little lambs but I sure you I wasn't neglecting the story; I have just been really busy over Christmas and New Year's. But I am back and better than ever. But I tell you reading what people's names mean is quite fascinating.


	14. chapter 13

Hey there. I apologise that I haven't updated sooner but it has been a crazy couple of months. My nanna has been very ill so my family and I have been a bit preoccupied. Not to mention my father has been unwell as well so I haven't had much time to do anything expect worry and work. But I have managed to find the time for all my awaiting readers. And thanks for the reviews. They are always a source of inspiration.

I did promise a bit of Riki and Iason action and I please to say that I am happy to deliver.

Ai no Kusabi does not belong to me either does Mikhale Train.

Enjoy.

Chapter 13

_Planet Amoi, flaming ruins of Dana Burn, two and half years ago._

'_My children. My poor children.'_

_She was too late_

_Tears of deep sorrow ran down Jupiter's face. Although the A.I couldn't cry, the illusion was still there. Sightless, holographic eyes watched in silence as the roar of the fire rose to expediential heights and seemed to close in even closer on the two motionless figures lying in each other's arms. Riki's face was turn up slightly, his face buried snuggly in Iason's neck, a small smile gracing his lips and his arm as well was tightly around Iason's neck. Iason cheek lay tenderly on Riki's head. His legs where completely destroyed with his life's blood draining away around them. And with a curtain of blonde hair falling across his face, Jupiter could see the small smile of happiness on Iason's face. Even in their final moments, surrounded by death and destruction, they managed to smile with contentment. With love. The A.I had trouble comprehending such deep emotions. It just isn't in her programming but if the sudden pressure building in her core was anything to go by she would think she felt…sadness. Deep sadness._

_A very slow, weak heart beat reached her senses and she zeroed in to pinpoint its position. It was faint, so faint in fact that Jupiter could only just pick up on the stuttering beats. One beat, then a few moments later another beat, a heart was struggling, fighting to stay alive and as Jupiter glided closer, the flames swaying through her, she realised it was Riki's heart. He was barely alive._

_Maybe is not too late._

_With all of her senses focused on Riki, Jupiter's formidable mind flowed into Riki's. She suddenly found herself floating absently in an ocean of inky darkness coming from all sides, the only light visible was from her own holographic body, but she glided forward nonetheless. As she moved silently through the black vortex of Riki's mind, the scene changed and she found herself floating in some kind of dark forest, like the ones around the bottom of the high mountains. Tendrils of grey fog curled and twisted around the base of the tall, climbing up the trunks, towards their branches. Constant night ruled here yet the trees were lush and vibrant and the many flowers lining the path were colourful and healthy, the two moons overhead casted an eerie glow over the earth. She continued down the dirt trail until she came to a large clearing. Up ahead, she spotted, a few meters away a small child sitting on the ground amongst the rich vegetation. He was humming a small tune, the glow from the moon shone down from the sky unto the young's dark hair. Jupiter approached the child slowly._

'_who are you, child.'_

_The young boy, she realised, jumped in fright and turned around. Long black hair framed familiar orbs of obsidian, which stared back at her before he jumped up and ran towards one of the dark paths on the other side of the clearing. He stopped and looked back for a moment before he turned and ran out of sight._

_It would seem, that Riki wanted her to follow him. Fascinating. _

_The scene changed abruptly, like the flash of a camera and she found herself surrounded again by darkness. Suddenly balls of glowing light started to appear around her, bobbing up and down, drifting around lazily as if a steady current was pulling them along. With a glowing hand, Jupiter reached out and touched one of the balls of light._

_Images suddenly flashed before her as if a film was being projected on a transparent veil. They were images of a mongrel with black hair and eyes, no more than ten years old causing havoc within the walls of Guardian. Bring disorder and chaos wherever he went._ _These were Riki's memories she was witnessing. That these glowing balls of light she could reach out and touch held every minute, every defined moment of Riki's life until now. Even then, Riki was a force of nature, a force of untamed fury like a violent storm leaving nothing but wreckage and devastation in his wake. As suddenly as the images came they disappeared back into the orb of pulsing light and it bobbed away._

_Another ball of light hovered before her and she reached out and touched it. Again images flashed before her but this time, Riki was older. He was lying in bed with Iason asleep beside him. They had just had sexual relations or 'made love', it would seem. Her son looked completely relaxed and sated. Younger even. She had never seen such contentment on Iason's face. He looked at peace. The Blondie's arm was wrapped tightly around the mongrel's waist, making escape impossible and his blonde hair fell over Riki's chest like possessive curtain. Riki stared at the wall for a minute before he ever so slowly turned over, without waking up the man beside him and watched Iason sleep. It seemed like a lifetime before Riki reached up and tenderly brushed a few strands of hair from Iason's face. He sighed deeply but didn't stir._

'_Why do you have to be so goddam beautiful?' Riki whispered into the night._

_The image of Riki turning back around was the last thing she saw before the scene was sucked back into the ball of light. _

'_Who's there.' Riki said suddenly from the darkness, causing the balls of light to disappear. She couldn't pinpoint where Riki's voice was coming from instead it seemed to flow around her, through her. Riki's mind is certainly interesting. It was sharp, intelligent. Even death didn't seem to sway that spirited mind. He was a perfect match for Iason in every way. And she would see to it that it stayed that way. Jupiter started to move forward again._

'_I said who's there.' A dull light blinked on and off in the darkness like a beacon, drawing Jupiter towards it. Suddenly Riki's small form came into view. He was sitting on the ground of shimmering black velvet with Iason's head in his lap, gently stoking Iason's blonde hair as if he were a child. Riki's dark eyes were so warm as he looked down at Iason that in all the years she has observed the mongrel she had never witnessed such an expression on his face. _

'_Riki.'_

'_Jupiter, Right?' obsidian eyes finally lifted to her. Sadness and regret but also defiance was reflected in them. He continued to gaze at her as if being in the presence of the ruler of Amoi didn't faze him. _

'_Yes.'_

_Riki sat in silence for a moment before he began to laugh softly. 'It's funny, isn't it? Of all the ways I thought I was going to die, I would never imagine it would be like this. With him. And I never thought it would hurt so fucking much. Why did the asshole have to try and be a hero? He always had to have the last word. Even in death, he couldn't give it up.' A single tear escaped from Riki's eye and travelled down his face. 'Fucking idiot. I should bring him back so I can kill him myself for being a heartless bastard.'_

'_I do not know the structures of death but in my many years of observation, I have learnt that in their last moments, people show you who they really are. Iason loved you, Riki. Very much.' Jupiter hovered for a moment before she dropped to the ground just before Riki and reached out to touch her golden son lying in the mongrels arm, even though she wouldn't be able to feel anything. Not the texture of his hair or softness of his skin._

'_Never thought I hear that from you. I always thought you were a cold hard bitch.' Riki said with sarcasm. His black eyes flashing with determination and fire._

_Jupiter didn't understand the words 'cold hard bitch' so instead she ignored it. 'Do you love him?'_

'_Love. This world lost the will to love a long time ago. I hate the bastard and he pisses me off so much that I could kill him. He complains about everything and never leaves me alone. But… I couldn't imagine my life without him. I love making him batshit crazy so he will think of no one but me. So I guess…I do. Huh, look at us. What a pair we make. We're both pretty fucking pathetic. You probably think we're not right for each other, but the way I see it is…we aren't right for anyone else. I love him. I LOVE HIM, ALRIGHT.'_

_Jupiter remained silent, letting Riki scream his frustration. He tried to find a semblance of control before he spoke up. 'Have you come to take him away?' He continued to stroke Iason's hair._

'_That is up to you. I can make this all go away. You and Iason will not have to suffer anymore.' Jupiter said emotionlessly. _

'_His dead. What more suffering is there.' Riki closed his eyes and Jupiter could hear the tremor in his voice._

'_He is not yet dead. There is still time for you to save him. It is all up to you. But it will come at a heavy price.' _

'_Price.' Riki scoffed. ' There's always a price.'_

'_If I do this, if I am to save him, you will have to give up half your soul into my keeping and with it, all your memories will be erased. You will not remember anything of Iason or your life with him. You will remember nothing of Ceres or your mongrel heritage. Your body and mind will be altered and your life changed.' Jupiter said as she stared at Riki._

'_Is this some kind of test? I walked back into the fucking flames of hell just to die at his side. Isn't that fucking proof enough? Iason lost his legs and I got my dick chopped off, and for what.' Riki yelled out whether it was at Jupiter or to the everlasting darkness she was unsure._

'_This is no test Riki. This is equivalent exchange. A life for a life. Everything has a price.' _

_Riki tried to get himself under control. Instead he took Iason's hand. 'Will my memories come back?' He asked quietly._

'_In time you might remember names, a face. Or your memories might return on their own. It will depend on how deep your love for Iason is. If you are truly meant to be, everything that was lost will be returned.'_

'_What of Iason's memories? Will you wipe them as well?' Riki asked with sadness. An emotion she has not seen the mongrel ever express._

'_No. That is up to him to decide. His memories are his own. Should he want them removed, I will do it.' She should remove his memories. She did not want Iason to suffer anymore but if Iason ever found out what she had done, her beloved child would never forgive her._

'_Do you regret it?' She asked._

'_what?'_

'_Becoming Iason's pet.'_

_Riki sighed. 'If I had a dime for every time I asked myself that question, I could buy Eos tower and still have a few million let over. I hate him for taking me away and locking me up. I hate him for all the shit he put me through. Hell I hate him for just being him. But, now at this very moment I have come to realise regret for the things we did can be tampered by time; its regret for the things we didn't do that is inconsolable.'_

_Jupiter remained silent. _

'_He tried to save me.' Riki placed a hand on Iason's cheek. 'No, he did save me. No one has ever…cared enough to even try. But he did, and I could even fucking see it. All these years I only thought about how unfair it was being kept as Iason's pet, fighting him at every turn when in reality he actually saved me from a life dying in the slums. I could never repay him. Not in this lifetime, or the next and he knows I hate owing people.' Riki gently placed Iason's head on the ground and stood up looking Jupiter square in the eye. She saw such resolve and courage in those obsidian pools._

'_Do it. Please save him. This is all I can do to repay him. But let me tell you this. I will come back to him. I will remember him. I'm not ready just yet to meet my maker and I'm pretty sure my maker isn't ready to meet me. But I must ask, will it hurt?'_

'_No it will be like falling into a deep sleep. You will awaken with no knowledge of who you are or where you came from.'_

'_One last thing, do you think you could you know… fix the old tackle.' Riki glanced down at his groin. 'I'm sure the berries are getting lonely without the branch.'_

_If Jupiter could laugh, she would have. 'I fail to understand the term but if you are referring to your reproductive organs, I am unable to repair such extensive damage in this form. I'm sorry.'_

'_Well it was worth asking. Maybe when I wake up my wish would have come true.'_

'_Are you ready then?'_

_Riki looked back at Iason for a moment then turned back around. He smiled sadly and closed his eyes. 'Let's get on with it then. Make sure you give me a proper send off' _

'_Very well. Let it be done.'_

…...

Shouts and cheers arouse around the poker table were Riki and four other Elites were locked in serious battle. Aden was standing by his side, if the colours surrounding the boy were of any indication, Aden was in awe. Obviously the pet has never seen poker like this and he was getting a front row seat in how to beat the Elites at their own game. Of course, the only Elite-if you can call him that- that he hasn't beaten, not once, was Ion and he was close to finding out his secret that he could almost taste it.

'I throw in 100 and raise you 500.' Riki said in placed his chips on the pile in the middle of the table. Gasps ran over the crowd.

'Thousand? That's insane.' A voice on his left said, literally gobsmacked. Riki remembered his name was Sir Kale.

'Well, what's life if you can't be a little nutty.'

'Any more bets gentlemen?' The dealer asked. Irritated silence rained overhead.

'I'm out.' Sir Elton said in defeat

'I am too.' Sir Otis said as well.

'Yes, so am I. It would seem it's up to you, Kale.' Sir Oswald sighed in humour. He seemed to be the more easier going of the four.

Sir Kale seemed to be thinking before Riki noticed his aura flash and he heard the Elite turn over his cards. 'Full house.'

He sighed mentally. Well he could practice on these fools for now. He touched his cards and placed them on the table.

'And that's game bitches. Straight flush. I guess I win again.' Riki said smugly and reached over to collect the money on the table. 'I'm a little surprised, gentlemen. I'm blind and I still managed to kick your asses.'

'What the… He's cheating.' Sir Otis accused.

'Surely this is a joke. What mischief is this?' Sir Elton questioned.

Riki didn't have to have to have his eyes to see the seething, jealous faces of the Elites sitting around the betting table. Their auras were enough of a giveaway. Each one lit up the darkness like a bright green beacon. It almost made him snicker. It was not rocket science, playing poker blind, especially with this losers. Ion had taught him; over many games of poker, and lots of drinking that all he had to do was 'read' his opponents then play his own cards correctly. Listen carefully to what sounds and colours are around you. How does their aura change during the game? Ok, so maybe he did have the upper hand but hey, it's only cheating if you get caught. Ion would be so proud.

'I am not cheating, I assure you. You are just playing with a master.' Riki shrugged his broad shoulders and flipped back his long hair. He reached forward for his shot glass and threw back its contents.

'That was amazing, Riki. Four games and you won every single one. How did you do it' Aden said in admiration.

'Yes _Sir _Riki,' Sir Kale sneered. 'Do tell us.'

Riki shifted in his seat and placed his feet on the table. 'Ok if you insist. Sir Elton, you shuffle in your seat. I could pick it up from the vibrations through the table. Sir Otis, you have the habit of blowing through your nose, I could hear it from over here. Shall I continue?'

'I think we…' Sir Elton started to say but Riki cut him off.

'I might as well since I have already started. Sir Oswald, you have a habit of drumming your fingers on your thighs and, oh yes, Sir Kale your voice quivers just slightly when you speak. Instinct.' Riki tapped his head. 'A better man would have known to keep silent, so, there you have it gentlemen.'

'You arrogant…'

'I seems I couldn't depend on you to stay out of trouble, could I, Riki.' Riki heard Ion's voice in the crowd and became clearer as he drew nearer.

'It's not me. Trouble seems to find me wherever I go. Comes with the territory.' Riki said innocently.

'Indeed.' Ion's voice dripped with sarcasm. 'Since you are so good at reading people maybe you should play me. It's been awhile.'

Riki smirked and turned towards Ion's aura. 'Excellent. I was starting to get bored.'

Ion chuckled. 'Hmm, can't have that now, can we.'

Riki chuckled mirrored Ion's 'I guess not.'

'Sounds like fun. I think I will play as well. It's been a while since I bet Sir Cassis at his own game.' Akash said beside him and when the other Elites left the table, the two sat down on both sides of Riki.

'Such confidence, De Luca.' Ion retorted. 'Can you afford such funds?

'Not confidence but fact, Cassis.' Akash shot back. 'I have more than enough funds then you know what to do with.'

'We will join you also.' Mikhale and Gideon said in union and took their places at the table.

'Gideon I should forbid you playing, you have lost enough at the tables already.' Orphe put in.

'No one asked for your two cents, Sir Zavi.'

'What's the harm? The more the merrier, I say. Is there no one else who wants to join our little party? No takers.' Riki's voice travelled over the audience gathered.

'I would like to join you as well, if I may.' Iason's smooth, silky voice shot through the crowd, causing every head to turn, including Riki.'s. The man's aura lit up the darkness like a flame, that he would be able to find it anywhere and that he couldn't help himself but be attracted to it. Damn it. He felt like a moth attracted to a very bright and powerful flame. Hell, he felt like kicking himself, he hated being attracted to the man so much.

'Riki.' Ion's voice broke through his thoughts. He turned back around and coughed in his hand, praying to god he wasn't blushing at being caught staring.

'It's a free country, well as free as one can be. Do what you want.'

'Thank you.'

The smug bastard was laughing at him. Riki could hear it in his voice. Light, steady footsteps approached him before they move around him, almost like a dance. He was so focused on the rhythm of those footsteps that he almost jumped out of his seat when a wisp of hair lightly brushed his cheek before it was gone a moment later but Riki could still feel it against his skin like a brand. Suddenly he felt ghostly lips, warm and sexy press against his own in a slow caress and knew he was remembering the feel of those sensuous lips when Iason passionately kissed him at the medic centre. He heard Iason sit down opposite him and he nodded to the dealer to begin.

The dealer nodded and cut the deck and shuffled the cards in his hands. 'Ok gentlemen, this is draw stud poker. I assume you are all aware of the rules. Seven cards will be drawn; we will start with two cards face down and one face up. The player with the lowest face up card must bet a minimum of 100 credits to start off the game. The rest of you in a clockwise order will either call the opening bet, raise it or not call and 'fold' their hands back to the dealer. I will keep drawing cards until the seventh and last card is face down, you will place your final bets.

'You are allowed to discard and draw cards at any time during the game but when the time comes to show your hand, two cards must be discarded. Choose wisely. The one with the winning hand gets the pot. Any questions.'

Everyone was in agreement so the dealer began dealing out cards one by one until everyone had two cards face down and one up. Riki placed his hand on the two faced down cards and let his instincts take over. Instantly the images of the king of diamonds and ace of clubs came to mind. He then listened to the noises around him.

'well Aksah it would seem you start off the pot. Let's make this more interesting shall we.' Ion snapped his fingers and Riki heard a bottles being placed on the table and glasses being placed in front of them. 'A little something to get the party going.'

'Salzalin whiskey, excellent choice.' Akash approved.

'It is defiantly a fine blend.' Iason agreed and Riki knew Iason was looking at him. He ignored it and swallowed down the contents of his glass. Instantly his throat began to tingle and hardy warmth spread through his belly.

'Ok I begin then. I throw in 100 credits and since we are playing for keeps. I will throw in an additional 500.'

'Alright.' The dealer placed a face down card in front of each of them. 'What will it be Sir Gideon. Call, raise or fold.'

He must have looked at it before he placed 'I raise. 1000 credits. And my prized collection of wines that I secured from the planet of Hydiana.'

'Excellent vintage, I hear.' Akash commented.

'Do you remember Hydiana, Ion. I certainly do. Isn't it there that you pretended to be the Syndi…?' Riki was cut off by a sharp kick in the leg.

'I remember nothing of the sort. Your Excellency it's your move.'

'I call. I000 credits and my new X-3RX hovercar purchased just last week.' Iason put in and Riki heard the distinct sound of keys being placed on the table. Ion poured himself a drink beside him but he wasn't really listening to that. He was listening to the sounds of his opponents but with every moment he listened he knew he was in the presences of masters. No one made the slightest movement that would give away a good hand. He felt like huffing but decided against it and took a shot of whiskey.

'So, Akash, how did you and Sir Cassis meet. You have never explained the events on how it occurred ' Iason asked and Riki almost let out a squeak when he felt a foot press against his leg and move north up his calf in a slow, tantalizing rhythm. He stiffened and looked up at Blondie opposite him and was almost knocked out of such blinding heat that he almost fell out of his chair. Iason didn't seem affected though he continued to rub his leg down Riki's. Almost trying to sooth the hurt that Ion had inflicted earlier. And he did have to see to know that right now Iason Mink was smirking at. Really making a meal out of his discomfort. Well if two could play at that game. Fortunately the table wasn't big so all Riki had to do was extent his leg slightly and he was pressing the heel of his boot in Iason's crutch. He hardened instantly under Riki's foot.

Ion, who obviously had no clue to the war going on beneath the table, chuckled lightly. 'That's the sixty four thousand dollar question isn't it. I could tell you, but then I would have to kill you.'

'Akash called him, if I not mistaken,' Riki cut in. 'the cutest little blonde he had ever seen' and kissed him passionately on the lips.' Akash sputtered as he took a drink and Ion aura coiled with shock.

'Riki!'

'What. You're the one who told me. That's why you shouldn't drink. You become so talkative.'

'So the mystery has been solved.'

'Are we going to play cards, gentlemen or are we just going to chat.' Ion said and Riki could feel the glare the Blondie was casting his way.

'Very well. I raise you. 10,000 credits. And my one of a kind silk art paintings.' Mikhale put in.

'Then I raise as well. 20,000 credits.' Ion had another drink.

'well Riki, my lad, it's all up to you.' Akash said.

Riki sat in silence for a moment and for good measure, pressed more firmly on the cock beneath his heel. He could hear the Blondie's breath hitch slightly. Riki prided himself on not smiling, instead he took a drink added more pressure. Iason didn't so much as budge. His member did the work for him. Riki had to admire the man's self-control. But of course, Riki knew the man Iason was. He was the boss. The leader. A man who made decisions and expected others to obey. So without touching his third card, he nodded.

'I raise 50, 000 credits and throw in this nifty little trinket I picked up.' Riki placed a diamond necklace in the centre of the table.

'When did you manage to pick up such a thing? And while we're at it, Riki, where did you manage to require so much money, excluding what you won tonight?'

'That, my old friend is for me to know, and, well for me to know.' Riki said nothing more.

'That's certainly a dark bet, Riki. Can you wager such certainty on your cards?' Iason said coolly.

'I think I can spare it. I don't know about you though, but it's certainly warming up here tonight. I can feel it all the way down to my soles of my feet.' Riki said wickedly.

….

Katze was surprised he didn't have an accident. He swerved and skidded through the streets and cursed himself for being in one of his offices so far away from the gates of Tanagura. He had tried to get Iason on the line but it would always disconnect. Phone signals were weak out here, that's why he preferred to conduct his business here and not in his main office. But now he could hit himself for his stupidity.

Guy was alive.

Guy was after Riki.

He had to tell Iason. Before it was too late.

Finally the gates of Tanagura loomed ahead and as he approached his heart sank at the sight of two burning cars blocking the entrance and the swarms of blue and black dressed Midasian police everywhere, trying to keep everything in control. They weren't letting anyone in, for fear of an attack, and blocked the entrance.

'What the hell's going on?' Katze yelled out to the nearest bystander.

'Some street punks lit two cars on fire, right in front of the gates. They say it's not an attack but they are still not letting anyone through.'

'Fuck.' Katze cursed for a moment. He had no choice. It was either this or Iason getting his hands on what was left of his manhood. He climbed out of his car and made his way through the police and watchmen. If Katze didn't want to be seen, he made certain that he wouldn't and that was partly the reason why Iason put him in charge of the black market. With stealth and a lot guts, he slipped silently by the police and through the gates of Tanagura.

Hopefully he wasn't too late.

….

The heel of Riki's boot still remained pressed deliciously against Iason's sensitive member as they played. The bankroll was up to 500, 000 credits, nobody backing down. Between the whiskey still flowed from the bottle, singing through his veins and Riki's foot pressed against his cock, Iason felt rather lightheaded but stifled a gasp when Riki began to move that wicked heel up and down, teasing him, causing friction in the most sensual of ways. Then suddenly it was gone and Iason glanced his way to just see the look of smug satisfaction on Riki's face. Riki's pink tongue moistened his lips and Iason was instantly drawn to the tempting mouth. Such pleasures he has found with that mouth. He moved slightly and felt the touch of his onyx necklace brush his throat. Riki's first gift to him. No second. The first was the life Riki gave up for his. The onyx stone seemed to burn hotly where it touched his skin as if reminding him the sacrifice Riki had made.

'the seven cards have been drawn and you have each placed your final bets. Each one will show your hands. The winner gets the pot.'

Akash was the first to show his cards. 'Sorry lad's full house.' Mikhale and Gideon both cursed and turned over their cards.'

'I'm out, three of a kind.'

'As am I, flush.'

It was only the four of them now. The crowd around them seemed to hold their breaths. Even the music had stopped due to the level of noise coming from their table. Iason's gaze landed on Riki's face but he gave nothing away

'Sir Ion since we are the only ones left let's make a little wager. If you win, I will give you the thing you want the most, the thing you lost to me all those years ago plus the winnings of course.'

'Interesting. And if you win?' Ion arched a blonde eyebrow.

'Riki spends one night with me.' Iason said levelly. Like the man who knew what he wanted.

'W…What. I am not a fucking plaything for you two to fight over. If you haven't forgotten assholes, I'm still in the game.'

'Deal.'

'What!' Riki yelled out in protest. 'Have you completely lost your marbles, Ion. Mink this is not a sharing game.'

Both of them ignored Riki's rantings, both locked in a battle for dominance. Iason then slowly, as if time had slowed down itself, turned over his cards without so much as a flicker of emotion on his face. 'Royal flush.'

'Oh dear, looks like I'm out.' Akash said with a smile.

'Well I'm out too. Four of a kind.' Riki spat with venom. 'Nice one Ion. Are you just going to hand me over like a case of beer, asshole?'

But Ion wasn't the least bit angry or annoyed. In fact he smiled. Iason arched a perfected blonde eyebrow and his eyes narrowed slightly. He could see the gears in Ion's head turning and it made him wonder just what was going on in there. Ion was just as cunning and perceptive as he and Iason had found himself, on several occasions, guarding himself around Ion. Sometimes, when he really thought about it, he could actually hear Ion in his head, speaking to him, but the sensation would vanish as if it wasn't even there. The dealer turned to Ion.

'Your cards, Sir.'

Ion closed his eyes. 'Guess two great minds think alike, Your Excellency.' Ion said before he turned his cards over and removed his hand. 'Royal flush.'

Shocked gasps spread through the crowds. Even Iason was a little stunned, but he hid it well. He always knew Ion was a good player. They would play for hours in their youth but his talent had sharpened to something to watch out for. He glanced over at Riki and sightless eyes zeroed on his. He was angry yes, his expression said as much, but his obsidian eyes were vacant and dull.

'A tie that's something I wasn't expecting. But I do love a good game. How will the winner be determined?' Akash pointed out.

'No need.' Ion took a shot of whiskey. 'His Excellency won by draw of hand. His card sequence overrides mine, correct.' He addressed Iason.

Iason nodded. 'Sir Cassis is correct.'

'Correct! You two can shove your wager up your asses for all I care. I'm not your toy to pass around at your convenience.'

'Well that was certainly entertaining.' Orphe clapped his hands. 'If you all gather down at the centre stage, tonight's entertainment is about to begin.

'A deal is a deal, Riki.' Ion said rather calmly when Riki turned on him. 'You can kill me later. Right now you are Iason's for tonight.'

'Oh don't worry, old man. I plan to kill you and then some. Your Excellency, apparently I am yours. I hope you're not too disappointed if I don't show my enthusiasm.' Riki said tartly and walked away, leaving the Blondies and Akash at the table.

'Shall we.' Akash said and Helios, who had been standing watch the entire time, descended the stairs, to the centre stage.

The rest of the Elites followed suit and started to flock to the stage, trying to get good views, the best seats in the house reserved for the esteemed Blondies and their guests, Iason of course had his own private box on the second floor. Ion and Iason were the last to leave the table when Iason's hand landed on Ion's hard shoulder.

'Was losing on purpose your intention or was it simple luck that I won. I find it difficult to imagine you would simply hand Riki over to me.'

'I do not know of what you speak. You won by skill and a cunning knack for reading people.' Ion didn't turn around. 'Just promise me one thing.'

'Yes what is it.'

'Treat him well. Remember he is not how he was before' Iason watched Ion walked away. He was just about to walk away himsel when Raoul stopped him.

'What are you planning, Iason.'

'Nothing, my friend. We are just going to have a polite conversation. Nothing more.'

'With anyone else, I would believe that. But with you and Riki in the same vicinity, you will be doing more than having a 'polite conversation,' especially what I saw under that poker table.' Iason could tell he wasn't that worried.

'Such concern Raoul, but everything will be fine. I have control.'

He left Raoul before his old friend could say another word and headed towards where his own private box was stationed. Fortunately, Akash had decided to sit below with Ion and his brothers, leaving Iason alone with Riki and when he arrived, he noticed, with satisfaction and pure delight, Riki sitting there with a dark scowl on his face. He still found Ion's intentional lose troubling but pushed it to the back of his mind for future thought and simply enjoyed the prospect of Riki belonging to him for just one night. The wonders this night would bring brought Iason swiftly over and sat gracefully next to Riki, who sat as far away from him as the seat would allow. But without even being told, Riki knew where to go. It was just himself and his beloved tonight and he ordained to make it count.

'I don't bite, Riki. You are in pleasant company when you're with me, I assure you.' Iason said with mirth.

'Don't take this the wrong way but you can kiss my ass. You and that asshole of a Blondie I am going to kill when I get my hands around his neck.' Riki snapped and glared at the Blondie just below him.

While Riki was preoccupied glaring at Ion, Iason took this opportunity to really look at Riki. His beloved had certainly filled out the last couple of years. He was a man now. This was the man Riki had turned out to be. Sinewy muscle had been replaced with a more hard structure and ran down his arms, his coltish legs and chest. Shoulders had broadened out and made his black shirt pull tight across his back, Iason's eyes travelled down until they stopped at his narrow abdomen where he had seen those perfect, lickable muscles flex and tighten with strain. With long black hair that brushed down his back and pooled around him like a curtain of liquid silk. He followed his eyes back up until they rested on his face. Riki had always had a mysterious beauty to him, but it had grown into some dark and enigmatic. His skin had turned a darker shade, making it look like liquid bronze ran over his entire body. A body he has caressed a million times. He ached to touch that face and feel that skin again. To run his tongue along…

'Stop looking at me like that.' Riki broke Iason from his thoughts.

'Was I staring in a particular way?' Iason smiled innocently. It felt good to argue with Riki like this. He felt like himself again.

'Like a man who has just discovered the art of fucking.'

'Without question, you have quite the way with words, _pet_.' Iason purred the last word for good measure and it seemed to have the desire effect. Riki stiffened, his hands clenching at his sides and his face was completely closed off. Fascinating the way Riki reacted to the word 'pet.'

'I know what you're doing, and I don't like it.' Riki shot out.

'Oh whatever is that, pet.' Iason said innocently.

'Playing dumb doesn't suit you, _your Excellency_. You'll have to try harder than that.' Riki's dull, black eyes landed on his and he found its whispered depths calling to him. Iason's own ice, blue eyes narrow,

'Call me Iason, please. And I intend to, Riki. You are mine tonight and I want to make the best of it.'

'If you think…'

Suddenly the main lights around the hall were dimmed down and the main stage lights flickered on one by one. Two steal cages descended from the ceiling and came to a stop on the floor where a large king size, four poster bed rose from the floor. Red laced fabric draped down from the canopy overhead to swim over the sensual black silk sheets. The two cages opened up slowly and two pets emerged from within. One was slightly taller than the other, but both were finely built and classically beautiful in the way of a class A pet were meant to be. They wore nothing except a thin, see through slip of white material to show light dusky nipples and a black thong to display their perfect backsides.

'How did you know about Dana Burn?' Riki suddenly asked. 'Before you asked if that was where Ion found me. Only Ion and the others now about it.'

'Has Ion taken you there, yet?' Iason asked and his eyes landed on Ion sitting below.

'No. The asshole keeps blowing me off. Keeps we cooped up in that apartment all day and when I bring up the subject I always get 'you're not ready.' So are you gonna answer the question.'

'Hush, Riki. Let's enjoy the show.' Iason said. He knew he was being evasive and he was sure Riki knew that as well but he wouldn't, no couldn't discuss this with Riki, no now, not when he finally had Riki in front of him.

'The pet on the left, he is more dominating of the two. The tall one.' Riki suddenly spoke beside him. Iason turned his head to look at him. God, it felt good to look at him.

'How can you be sure?'

Riki didn't acknowledge the pets; instead he closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly. 'His aura is much stronger than his partner, more aggressive. He will be the Dom while the other will be the Sub in this little sex dance since I assume they will be having sex up there. Is this what you Elites do in your spare time? Watching pets get off on each other.'

The two cages were lifted back up to the ceiling and the two pets began to circle the bed, their eyes never leaving each other, sex promised in both their stares. The smaller of the two had short green hair was the first to slowly climb the three steps and sat down on the side of the bed while his partner, who had long red hair walked gracefully over to the other side, swaying his hips erotically that was meant to draw the eye so his partner and the audience could see, and began to crawl across the bed.

'Impressive. What do these auras look like?' Iason actually wanted to know, ignoring Riki's crude question.

Riki sighed but seemed to relax a bit. Iason took the opportunity to move closer. 'They are like…swirling colours of emotion. A different colour for each emotion. Everyone has a core colour such as the pet up there is a bright orange. But everyone is different. Like you and Ion. Ion's is a cool blue, while yours is a bright yellow, almost gold. Its' unusual but I feel like I have seen it before, once, a very long time ago.'

Iason's eyes widened and he thanked Jupiter for the dark room so that no one could see his deep sorrow. _Riki, my beloved._ 'Did you know I had a pet once?'

'I assume you had many.' Riki said dryly.

'No, this one was special. There was no one in this world like him. He was my pet for five years, the longest length time for any pet to be kept by the same master, until he was taken away from me.'

'He died. Didn't he?' Riki said quietly, and Iason could just see the flash of sorrow cross his face.

'Did Ion tell you?'

Riki nodded but didn't look at him. 'I'm sorry for…well, I'm sorry.'

Iason was speechless, no tongue tied. Only Riki could do this to him. Make him melt and glow from within and having Riki within his reach was causing him to rethink the promise he made to Raoul. Very slowly so as not to scare Riki, Iason moved his arm and placed it on the top of the couch, his hand resting just near Riki's neck. Just a small flick of his wrist and he could caress Riki's neck. Instead he tried to concentrated on the happenings on stage, while his hand other ideas.

….

Riki tried to concentrate on what was happening on stage, he really did, even though he couldn't see, he could imagine but with the over bearing, dominating, absolutely sexy Iason Mink beside him. Everything felt ultra-sensitive to him. His nipples tingle. His pants felt too tight. Even the couch he was sitting on burned him through his clothes. Could this be Iason's doing. Impossible. He should hate the bastard. Iason had literally brought him to be his whore for the night. _Fat chance, asshole._ He decided to ignore the man as much and possible, and the arm resting on the couch behind him, but every time he tried to focus on something other than who was sitting beside him, he caught a glimpse of that aura he would find himself turning towards it.

And was it just him or had Iason moved closer.

In his mind's eye he could imagine what was happening between the two pets. The dominate one would be slowly caressing his partner's flawless skin as he slowly removed his scarce clothing and pushed him aggressively down onto the bed. He was very aroused obviously, his aura pulsating red and pink, his dominating partner's was almost the same shade, except his was a little darker. While Riki watched the dancing swirls of colour, he focused on the sounds around him, so focused that he was, he almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a lightest brush of finger tips on his neck.

'What the hell.' Riki whispered and jerked away, more in surprise then revulsion. His skin burned where Iason had touched him. It was also a familiar touch. One Riki should now but, didn't.

'I felt like touching you. Since you are mine tonight, I can do whatever I desire.' Iason purred and brushed his fingers down Riki's neck once more.

'The hell you can.' Despite Riki's protest, he shivered. It seemed his body craved to be touched. It has been so long since someone touched him.

'Really then why, with only one touch, are you so aroused' It was not a question but a statement.

….

And aroused he was. Iason could see it in his face, his damp skin. Riki looked beautiful at that moment and Iason took the initiative to move closer, keeping his finger lightly wrapped around the back of Riki's neck, seductively messaging. As he did so, he leaned forward and very gently kissed the hollow of Riki's throat. He felt Riki shiver but he didn't pull away instead he moaned and moved his neck, pulling his hair back so Iason could get better access.

'You seem to be eager, Riki. You moan so beautifully.'

'Shut up, asshole. I just got caught up in the moment. I would have done it even if it wasn't you.' Riki tried to sound arrogant but failed miserably. Iason heard the tremor in Riki's voice and as punishment for teasing him, lightly nibbled on his mongrel's collarbone and if the low, throaty moan was anything to go by, Riki was still sensitive in that spot.

'Oh, God. Do that again.' Riki whispered. Iason smirked and nipped Riki's collarbone once more. Riki threw a hand over his mouth the stifle his moan.

'So beautiful. How long has it been since someone has touched you.' Iason tweaked Riki's nipple through his shirt and it hardened instantly. 'A long time I imagine. Your body is practically singing. This is my reward for teasing me earlier at the poker table.'

'Shut… ah…up.' Riki bucked when Iason pinched his nipple hard before moving to the other one, giving it equal attention while he continued his assaulted on Riki's neck. His skin tasted so good like a matured wine. His wild, musky scent called to Iason just as it did in the past and he felt a twinge of sadness but quickly trampled it. There was no point in dwelling in the past. Riki was here, now with him. He gave Riki's neck one last lick for he followed the path up his throat, down his cheek and tilted Riki's head back slightly before devouring Riki's lips with his own. Riki responded instantly, parting his lips so Iason could slip in his tongue, duelling ruthless for dominance with Riki's own warm tongue until Riki finally gave in and let Iason take over. While Iason was keeping Riki busy with his mouth, he ran his hand down Riki's body until he stopped at the bulge between Riki's legs. He squeezed hard, thinking he would never feel this heat again.

Riki tore his mouth away. 'What…are… you doing.' Riki panted. He looked sexy and completely ravished. His lips were swollen and his eyes were glazed over, trying to look for him in his darkened world.

'I'm,' With a flick of the wrist Iason unbuttoned Riki's pants and his beautiful cock sprang free. 'Going to service you.'

'What…Ah fuck.' Riki cursed quietly and his body bucked as Iason bent down and took Riki in his mouth. The familiar taste of Riki exploded on Iason's tongue and he smiled wickedly as he ruthlessly teased and tormented Riki's straining member.

….

Riki was going crazy, his body was going crazy. Iason's skilful tongue didn't leave any skin untouched, continued its ruthless assault on Riki's begging cock. He looked down and imagined seeing Iason's blonde head bobbing up and down between his legs and the image made him throb harder. Everything was slick and wet and hot. More images flowed through his mind like film on a screen. Lying awake in the dead of night, watching the blonde sleeping peacefully beside him, charring his fingers lightly through that silky, golden hair. If it was possible, just the ghostly feel of that hair made him throb even harder.

Iason realised him with a pop. 'Mmm. What could you be thinking about, Riki? Your beautiful cock seems to be throbbing for my touch.'

'That's…because you…stopped. Stop teasing' Riki squeezed his eyes shut. Suddenly humiliated for voicing his complaint out loud

Riki could feel Iason's smug smile and then that teasing tongue was back on his shaft except this time Iason wasn't teasing. He sucked hard and fast, his rhythm that of a man who knew what he was doing. Riki got lost in the sensations, overflowing inside him that he grabbed onto Iason's hair to stop himself from floating away. It felt so good. Iason must have taken the hint because he sped up and started to fondle Riki's balls with unyielding precision.

Iason began to pump him fast as he deep-throated him harder and Riki felt the tell-tale tingle travel down his spin and spread to his groin like wildfire. He clutched Iason's hair. 'Oh, God, I'm coming.'

'Then come. I'll take all of you.' Iason gave one last suck before Riki exploded inside Iason's hot mouth, swallowing his essence. Bright white lights flashed behind Riki's eye-lids that for a moment he thought his sight had returned but they disappeared, replaced with the familiar aura of Iason, except it look more sedated and relaxed. Positively glowing. Riki came down slowly from his high as Iason gave his cock one last lick before he sat up.

'Mmm, you taste absolutely divine.' Iason purred in Riki's ear.

It was only then when Riki heard the applause from the crowd that he realised where he was. But for some strange reason he didn't care. He felt strangely rebellious. He buttoned his pants and turned to Iason with a complacent smile on his face

'Too bad we missed the show. But you do give one hell of a blowjob. Didn't know you Elites had it in you.'

'I suspect there is a lot you don't know about us.' Iason teased. 'But fortunately for you there is still the rest of the evening to teach you.'

'Goodie. Just don't get too ahead of yourself, pal. I am not one of those obedient, one-track mind pets you Elites like to tangle of your arms like accessories. I have standards.'

'Do you. Well shall we discuss them later at further length? I imagine my brothers are waiting for us to descend.'

Iason stood up and Riki felt for his hand and stood up but let go. Iason frowned but was surprised when Riki grabbed the outside of his elbow. Riki looked up at him with those eerie dull eyes, seeming to sense Iason's shock. 'What. Did you expect me to walk down those steps with this handicap, did you?' Riki touched his eyes.

'How did you get up here in the first place, then?'

'With great difficulty. You just didn't see it. You should perhaps build a place for the blind. Maybe blind poker. You could make a killing.'

Iason laughed and guided Riki down the stairs and into the crowd. Iason left him briefly to speak with Akash and some other big heads and he looked around and found Ion easily and if Riki wasn't mistaken, he looked quite pleased with himself. His aura swirled light blue mixed with orange. He looked like the bird that ate the canary. Ion was planning something and knowing Ion's mind, it could be anything. It made Riki want to pout.

Suddenly he felt a black chill run down his back, the same violent feeling he felt earlier. Someone was watching him and it wasn't to invite him over for milk and cookies. He turned to where he felt the presence and for a fleeting moment he saw a man's aura, a mixture of dark grey and black, before he was gone. Strange, but he man's presence did seem familiar. He took a step, but before he could pursue whoever it was, Iason touched his arm and brought him underneath the protection of his shoulder.

'It has been a very pleasant evening but the night is still young and Riki and I have much to discuss. So if you will excuse us.' Iason said and placed his hand on the small of Riki's back to move him forward before he stopped when he heard his name being called urgently through the crowd.

'Your Excellency.'

…..

Guy watched Riki and Iason from the shadows. Murderous intent shining deeply in his eyes. There was no way that he could had followed them up to the second floor so he stayed hidden waiting for his chance for Riki to be alone. He did not descend with the other Elites for the beginning of the entertainment, nor did Iason. This meant Iason had a private box and Riki was with him.

He had to get Riki out of here.

The disgusting form of Elite entertainment ended and Guy felt even more bile and hatred rise for the cursed, vile Elites of Amoi. He waited a few moments before Riki walked down the stairs, with Iason, his hand on Iason's elbow. The Blondie lead him through the crowd, towards the cluster of Blondies, where Iason began talking to his guest, leaving Riki alone. He had watched Riki stand by himself for those few precious moments and his heart almost beat out of his chest. Up close, Guy could see Riki's beautiful eyes held none of their usual spark. Instead they were dull and lifeless, but everything else about him looked healthy, perfect.

Riki's head then snapped up and he turned to look directly at him as if, even blind, Riki could still see him. Unconcerned of the risk, Guy took a step forward and Riki did the same but Iason suddenly appeared beside him and grabbed his hand. Guy retreated back into the shadows, clenching his fists

Damn him.

'Your Excellency.'

Guy looked up and the red-haired mongrel, Katze, rushed in through the crowd, right towards Iason. He looked to be out of breath and tried to look presentable as he tried to straighten up his clothes but he looked deeply worried as he spoke briefly to Iason. Iason turned to Riki and said a few words before he nodded to the Blondie from earlier, who was instantly at Riki's side, and walked away with the mongrel rushing to keep up beside him.

Damn could the brilliant leader of the black market know of his whereabouts? Could his scouts have seen him tonight and reported back to the bastard? Probably, but Guy couldn't risk getting caught. Not yet. He slipped back into the shadows and out the way he came, out into the night.

But guy would have his chance. He would save Riki from this hell and take him away where no one will ever find them.

….

'What is it Katze?' Iason asked in the privacy of the lobby, away from the reaching ears off the Elite. Katze looked like he had ran all the way here.'

'I never thought I would make it in time.' Katze said breathlessly.

'What. Is. It.' Iason warned.

Katze took a breath, knowing he was going to need it. 'It's Guy, Iason. His back and he knows Riki's alive.'

To be continued…

Hey finally I got it out. It would have been posted a couple of days ago but I had to fly to Queensland for a funeral so I had no time to finish it. But I got to meet my great uncles and great aunts so that was good. But it's done now and as I promised a little RikiXIason action. It is actually my first time writing a 'lemon' scene so please be nice to me. So please enjoy and remember to review. Every single one is read and appreciated.


	15. Chapter 14

Hey there all. I would have updated sooner but things have been up and down both at work and at home so I haven't had the time to sit down and finish this chapter. If only writing fanfiction could pay the bills I would write every day. But alas. And I have recently acquired a kindle and I can't seem to put the thing down. I'm absolutely hooked on it. But I still prefer a good hard covered book. I still find myself going to turn the page when I realise I have to just press a button. Lol.

The family is finally getting back on its feet. The danger has past but my father is still not out of the woods yet, except now my brother is having back and neck problems. Could be stress? Could be a pinched nerve? Who knows?

Now last chapter I gave you a taste of a bit of RikiXIason action. That was just the entrée. The man course is set to rock your socks off. So hold on to your knickers ladies cause it's about to get hot.

Chapter 14.

_One year ago. Planet Amoria. Port city of Arania. _

'_Riki. Riki! Where are you? We have to locate the engineer if we want to get that bucket of bolts we call a ship off this planet.' Ion shouted throughout the hotel apartment they were temporarily residing at. Maddy and Luca had gone ahead to gather supplies and Heath had elected to stay aboard the ship and wait for Ion to bring back the engineer. His ship was in need of a few repairs, major repairs, which was why they had to make a reluctant pit stop on the planet of Amoria. That left Riki and himself to sort out the engineer, Seiren Megeal. He stretched his neck from side to side and bent down to pick up his satchel. _

'_Riki.' Ion called again._

'_Would you stop yelling, stupid Blondie, your scaring all the fish away. I'm out here.' A small voice travelled from the open doors out into the garden. Ion followed it and found his black haired ward, in kid form, sitting on the edge on the veranda, his little feet in the pond below. Ion had decided to be discreet when they purchased the room, attention could be a good thing, but too much of it opened a whole different can of worms. Especially if it attracted certain people. Giving Riki a pair of shades and a hat to hide his wild black hair and eyes would defiantly be too conspicuous, drawing the wrong crowd, so Ion surrendered to a simple pair of dark glasses that gave nothing away but didn't draw the eye._

_Ion sighed and tossed his long blonde braid over his shoulder. He came to stand behind Riki. 'What are you doing?' _

'_What does it look like I'm doin?' Riki said sarcastically but didn't turn around, continuing to look down at his feet. Ion raised an eyebrow and looked down to see the fish swirling around Riki's feet like swirls of colour on a blue canvas. Of course, Riki couldn't see that. Or maybe he could. Ion took a seat beside Riki and tucked his leg underneath him, glancing at the pond below. He watched in silence as the fish swirled around Riki's small feet and must have tickled him because Riki giggled. Ion listened to soft sound and found himself smiling as well. Birds sitting in the trees around the fence line sang beautifully to each other, darting from branch to branch before fluttering away into the vast blue sky, leaving Riki and Ion in silence once more. After a moment Ion reached up and ruffled Riki's hair._

'_I think that's the first time I've heard you truly laugh.' _

'_Do you mind.' Riki shook his head free of Ion's caress and pulled his feet from the pond, tucking his knees under his chin 'I laugh. I just do it behind your back when Heath calls you 'the big blonde giant idiot.'_

'_Does he now.' _

'_Hey, don't shoot the messenger. But admit it. You are a bit of an airhead.'_

'_Watch it, shorty' Ion said in defence._

'_I'm not short. I'm fun size.' Riki smiled and Ion burst out in laughter. He wrapped his arms around Riki and brought him to his chest. _

'_So cute.' Ion laughed some more as Riki struggled to get out of Ion's strong arms, yelling at him to let him go. With a kick dangerously close to the manly goods, Ion relented and released Riki. The mongrel scowled and hit Ion on the arm. Bleak, onyx eyes staring blindly at his face. _

'_How many times do I have to tell you not to call me cute? Mongrels are not cute.' Riki put his hands on his hips. 'We are independent, tough and don't take crap form anyone.'_

'_Says who?' He looked like an angry little devil._

'_Everybody.'_

'_Ok, whatever you say, but you're still cute.'_

_Riki huffed and sat back down before a moment later the scowl bled from his face. 'To be honest,' Riki turned to look up at the sky, dull eyes seeing nothing. 'It feels good to laugh, weird in a way as if I hadn't been able to before. Like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders and I can breathe again. I guess it took nearly dying and losing my memories to crack my lips upwards. If you think about it, death doesn't seem so frightening, who knows I might actually enjoy it.'_

'_Did you have that dream again? Is that the reason you're in this form. Do you need a pain stabilizer?'_

_Riki grimaced. 'I hate it when you inject me with that shit. It just makes my headache worst. Yeah. It was more vivid this time. The flames burnt hotter and the pain more intense. I tried to hold onto the images this time but they managed to slip through my fingers. I still couldn't make out the images though, they're all so blurry. I woke up screaming and found myself in this form. Something felt off though.'_

'_What?'_

'_Forget it. I'll sound like a total sap.' Riki shook his head._

'_Riki. It's better if you talk about it. It might help your recovery.'_

'_Fine. It felt like, how do I put it,' Riki thought for a moment. 'that someone else was with me, not physically, but… spiritually. Whoever it was, it felt like they were trying to comfort me, wrapping themselves around me like a cocoon. I felt oddly at peace at that moment and my heart felt lighter. But the feeling disappeared as quickly as it appeared and I found myself alone again.'_

'_Has this happened before?'_

'_No, this was the first time. It was weird, like someone was calling me. Whispering soft words into my ear and I….'_

'_Go on.' Ion pushed gently._

_Riki pouted. 'You're like a dog with a bone. I found myself getting hard alright. You happy now. My cock took a one man salute.'_

'_Oh, I see.' Ion coughed in his hand to hide his amusement but Riki picked it up just fine._

'_That's it, laugh it up big man. Have you even had sex? I hear Blondies have to refrain from sticking their swords in any sheath. Man that must blow.' Riki said sarcastically. _

'_Such colourful use of words Riki. How do you know I haven't had sex? I could be very good at it. Do you want to find out?'_

'_Not on your life.'_

'_I don't know if I told you this but Luca and Heath have engaged in lecherous activities.'_

_Riki almost fell into the pond. 'They had sex. Get out. Are you serious? How does that even happen? It would be like watching two dogs off each other.'_

'_Riki, when you live long enough, nothing surprises you.' Ion said straight-faced._

'_Oh God. I'll never be able to look at them the same again. What about Akash. Would you ever consider 'doing it' with him?' Riki grinned cheekily. _

'_Not for all the iron on Agathe.' Riki's cheeky grin widened and Ion chuckled. So cute. They sat quietly for a moment before Ion spoke. 'Riki let me ask you something. Do you believe in soul mates?'_

'_Soul mates?' Riki frowned in confusion._

_Ion shook his blonde head and stood up. 'No, never mind. Come on we better go. If we don't seek out this engineer soon we'll never get off this world.' He pulled Riki to his feet and walked back into the room. Picking up his satchel and nabbing a spare pair of clothes should Riki decided to transform back, he handed Riki his shades and they exited the inn into the bustling compact streets of Arania, a small port city on the planet of Amoria._

'_What a beautiful day. The Cronos is great and all but nothing beats fresh air. It's not very often we get to stop and take a break like this. To just stop and relax and just smell the roses.' Ion stretched his arms over his head and took a deep breath. _

'_Why're you so happy for. I thought this was business, not pleasure. And you're scaring the locals.' Riki said sarcastically, as he trailed after Ion._

'_Well I think we can make an exception for today. Come Riki, stopping being a stick in the mud. Once the Cronos is up and running, we won't be planet side for a while so live and let live. As I say; if the going is good, take it while you can.'_

_Riki mumbled what sounded like 'Idiot.' But kept quiet, letting Ion lead him through the crowd. _

_At Ion's height of 6'7, he towered over most people so walking through the crowd was easily done, except for the turning heads that followed. Dressed in a simple white cotton shirt and skin hugging black pants, his thigh length hair was neatly braided and hanged like a silky rope down his back. His status as a Blondie earned him a certain amount of attention wherever he went so even if he was dressed as a citizen he still managed to capture the eye. And having a pint size Riki in tow added to the curiosity, but thanks to his size and the shades, his identity remained secret. And thanks to Ion's mind reading, he could ferret out any ill intent towards Riki before it occurred. _

_He glanced behind him at the mongrel who walked closely behind him. Instead of Riki's regular dark clothing, Ion had convinced him to wear a cream coloured tunic and white cotton pants. They brought out the bronze glow of his skin perfectly and enhanced his dark colouring. Children's size of course. Ion smiled and started to whistle, taking out a small slip of paper from his pocket._

'_Could you stop? Your aura is lighting up like a circuit board. It's giving me a headache.' _

'_So we are looking for a repair shop called Paulio's.' Ion said to himself, ignoring the wet blanket behind him. He glanced around him then back at the piece of paper in his hands. He had asked the helpful inn keeper about where he could find the service of an engineer and the man had recommended the place they were headed to._

'_How's your head feeling?' _

'_Alright. It still feels like it has been put through a meat grinder. So, what's this Seiren Megeal like. Is he any good?'_

'_Don't know. The old inn keeper said that Seiren Megeal was the best engineer around these parts. That if it is a broken down ship that was in needed of repairing, he is the guy to do it. Although, the shop seems to be in the roughest part of town.'_

'_So once we get that trash heap off this rock, where to then?' Riki asked._

_Ion rubbed this chin in thought. Where to indeed? Being a free agent sure was hard. 'Hadn't thought that far yet. We could always take a trip Ramona in the Sonia Galaxy then to the planet Faeier. I hear it's nice there.' _

'_Ion.' Riki said quietly, causing Ion to turn and his blue eyes landed on Riki's small face. His unfocused eyes stared at nothing._

'_What is it?'_

'_What did you mean when you asked me if I believe in soul mates?' Riki was asking with genuine curiosity. Ion smiled sadly and knelt down on his hunches in front of Riki. He placed a hand on Riki's soft, black hair. 'I was just thinking out loud. It's nothing to worry about. But you're not alone, you know. I just believe that somewhere out there, there's someone, who dreams of your smile and finds in your presence, that life is worth living. Maybe once in a life time you'll find someone who will make you feel wonderful. Hang on to that someone no matter what.' _

_Riki pushed Ion's hand away. 'That is the corniest thing you have ever said. It doesn't even answer my question. Dodging as always. A straight answer wouldn't kill you.'_

'_No, but then life would be just so boring.'Ion laughed and stood up. 'Come, little imp. We have an engineer to find.'_

'_You are such an old soul. You know that.' Riki smiled slightly. He winced but covered it up quickly._

_Ion returned the smile, turned around and started walking back up the street. It was only natural that Riki would be feeling pain when connecting to his memories. But it wasn't the trying to piece together his lost memories that had Ion concerned. No, it was the _who_ that lived in those memories that put the doubt in Ion's mind. If the Blondie ever caught ear that Riki was alive, he would search from one side of the universe to the other until he found him. Ion was shaken from his thoughts when he felt a tug at his pants. He blinked and looked down. Riki's had a hold of his pant leg; his little hand bunched the material. The little black head was down, but Ion could see those sightless eyes and the slight embarrassed blush on his cheeks. Riki felt vulnerable at the moment but he was willing to let Ion lead him. He smiled and continued on, letting Riki think he hadn't noticed. He turned the corner and spotted a large big red banner with the name 'Paulio's' with a picture of a spanner underneath it. _

'_Ah, here we are. Certainly is a tiny shop. If it wasn't for the banner outside the door, we wouldn't even have known it was here.' Ion went up to take a look through the dirty window and raised an eyebrow. Inside certainly looked cozy. Not. Actually the whole neighbourhood was pretty much the same. Dirty and in need of a bottle of perfume. These streets had nothing on Ceres though. You wouldn't be game enough to walk down the street in the daytime without getting knifed. Walking to the door; he was surprised it was still on its hangers. The open sign barely hanging on by one piece of string. He glanced down at Riki then shrugged his shoulders, pushing open the rickety door. _

_The smell of musty air and engine oil filled his nose as soon as he stepped inside. Broken engine parts and assorted tools lined the counters and covered most of the floor, which had been pushed aside to make a path to the front counter. 'Watch were you step. There's stuff all over the place.' Pictures of engines and ships lined the walls, which were peeling and even had holes. Ion shook his head. He had a right mind to go back to the inn and ask the keeper just what the hell he was smoking but it was never good to judge a book by its cover. He needed an engineer and he needed one now. He and Riki, who had let go of his leg, approached the counter and Ion picked Riki up to sit him on the only clean bench space he could find. Ion could hear bangs and scraps coming from behind a tattered purple curtain so he rang the bell sitting on top of the cloudy glass bench. _

'_It really smells in here.' Riki said. 'I can just imagine what the place looks like.'_

'_Obviously they don't pay a maid to clean up the place.' Ion rang the bell again and heard an 'I'm comin' hold ya horses.' and the curtain behind the bench was pushed aside and a tall, burly man stepped through. Handsome but in a rugged, work weathered sort of way and a body that was defiantly in his prime. He was a few inches shorter than Ion with short curly white hair and yesterday's beard growth. Beardo opened his eyes and hazel orbs glanced up towards Ion. His raised an eyebrow and he looked Ion up and down as if he was analyzing the weather. The man, Ion assumed was Paulio, took a look at Riki and wiped his hands on the used rag he was holding and place both his hands on the bench top, leaning forward._

'_You know, you only have ta ring the bell once. Can't you read the sign?' He scowled in a rouge tongue and pointed to a faded red sign which indeed said 'Ring once service will come; ring twice and you'll find a foot up your ass.' Crude, but effective. The man obviously didn't know what Ion was. 'I also don't allow kids in here. Make too much of a mess.'_

'_Hey gramps. No need to get your panties in a wad. I'm no kid. I can't see anyway. Gee, business must be booming if this is how you treat all your customers.' Riki said and crossed his arms over his chest, staring straight at the man. He screwed his face up in anger and was about to say something when Ion tapped Riki lightly on the knee. _

'_Riki! I apologise. I didn't know if you heard it the first time. Are you paulio?' Ion gave his most charming smile, which seemed to do the trick. The man blinked and his annoyed scowl disappeared and he had to turn his head so that Ion couldn't see the faint blush on his cheeks. _

'_Ya offworlders. Always laying on the charm. Yeah I'm Paulio. What do ya want?'_

'_I am here seeking your engineer, Seiren Megeal. My ship is in need of repairs you see and he was recommended to me as the best.' Ion tried to be as genteel as he could. Riki occupied himself by swinging his little legs back and forth, his head down so not to let Paulio see his smirk. _

'_Well ya defiantly came to the right place. Hang on a moment.' Paulio pulled back the curtain and bellowed. 'Seiren! Get your ass out here, boy. You have customers.' There was a muffled reply that sounded like a, 'Yeah, yeah. I'm coming.'_

'_You know we don't get many of your kind around here.' Paulio said and suddenly feeling self-conscious started wiping the dust and crime from the counter. 'Avoid this part of town like the plague.' _

'_My kind?'_

'_Yeah, the expensive, high rollers types. The blue-bloods. I've seen you around. Too good to come to our neck of the woods.'_

'_Nonsense.' Ion waved the comment away. 'I have need of your services. I will pay you, of course, whatever the cost is to repair my ship.' Before Paulio could respond the purple curtain was pulled aside and a young man stepped through the door. Sage green spiky hair and deep brown eyes, he had smudges of engine grease and oil on his face, hands and clothes. Wearing an old faded green shirt and ripped blue jeans, Seiren certainly had the engineer look down pat. But despite the layer of grease stains, Ion could see the ladies lining up for the Amorian's attentions. _

_The Amorian took one look at Ion and frowned. 'Well this is one for the record books. An Amoi Blondie in our neck of the woods. Did you take a wrong turn somewhere?' His voice was deep and slightly accented._

_Paulio sputtered and started coughing. Seiren patted him on the back. 'Careful there old man. You're not as young as you used to be.'_

'_Shut up boy. Did you say Blondie? Christ almighty.' Paulio paled and started to sweat, muttering to himself. Seiren pull up a stool for him and urged him to sit down._

'_Here, sit down before you pass out.' Seiren glanced up at Ion, clearly on the offensive. 'What is it that you want? As you can see, we are simple tradesmen.'_

_Ion put his hands up in a friendly gesture. 'Be calm. We are simply here to ask for your help. I'm Ion Cassis and this little man is Riki.'_

_We. You two are a bit of an odd couple.' Seiren raised an eyebrow and glanced between Riki and Ion. 'Why would you need my help?'_

_Ion reached into his bag and placed a few parts from his ships engine onto the bench. 'My ship's engine is in need of some extensive overhaul and you came highly…' Ion was cut off by a sudden tug on his shirt he and looked down. 'What is it Riki?'_

_Riki shook his black head. 'I hate to break up the party but I… think I'm about too…' there was a brief flash of light before it disappeared and an adult version of Riki was sitting in its place. Absolute silence swept through the room before Ion sighed. Riki ran a hand through his hair, a sheepish look on his face. His clothes were torn and barely hanging on. He smirked, visibly unruffled by his near nakedness. 'Oops. Bad timing huh.' _

'_You could say that.' Ion said dryly. 'Here get dressed. Your clothes are clearly too small for you.' He reached into his bag again and pulled out the spare pair of clothes he stuffed in earlier. Riki turned to Paulio, took off his shades and smiled._

'_Hey. Is their anyplace I can use to get changed? Somehow I don't think you want me changing in the middle of your shop unless you want to see me naked.' Paulio blinked and absently pointed to a wooden door on the left. _

_Riki winked saucily. 'Thanks.' He cheekily hopped off the counter, his raven hair flowing around his face and took the clothes that Ion placed in his hands._

'_Can you get there on your own?' Ion asked. _

'_Do I look like an invalid? You forget about my other little talent.' Riki tossed his hair over his shoulder and glided away, dodging the clutter on the ground, heading towards the door. His hips moved provocatively, causing Ion to grin and Paulio to swallow loudly. Little imp._

'_Nice trick he has there.' Seiren said as the door closed and those chocolate eyes turned to Ion, expecting an answer._

'_Yes. It is something that still baffles me. I have no idea of what is causing it. Can I ask you not to mention this? It would be bothersome if his condition was discovered.' _

'_He's a mongrel, isn't he? If I'm correct, his also blind.'_

'_Yes.' Perceptive much._

'_Interesting.' Seiren tapped his finger on his chin. 'What's the catch for keeping this little tipped? A rouge mongrel would fetch a pretty penny, especially if he is wanted back in Amoi.'_

_Clever boy. Ion's eyes turned to steel. 'He would, but we all know you won't tell anyone. Listen; just help me get my ship of the ground. That's all I ask. We'll talk price afterwards.'_

_Seiren thought for a moment, staring at Ion then at Paulio before crossing his arms over his chest. 'You Blondies certainly live up to your reputation as pushy bastards. Deal, but this better be worth it.' _

…

Riki felt like he was drifting on air, or more like a dream, his feet never seeming to touch the ground. All his senses, the ones that worked, were focused on the warm hand at the small of his back, guiding him forward. Burning him like a brand, the man beside him remained silent as they moved but Riki could sense the swirling tornado raging just below the surface. His aura was a mess. Radiating so much heat, the man was on fire, literally. It was like a supernova, yet tightly controlled. Control like that, Riki was surprised he hadn't blown a blood vessel yet.

They had left the party in rather a hurry which was ok with him since he was sporting some impressive wood and, he was sure the Blondie was as well, returned to Eos Tower. Thankfully not many people were around to see them as they got on the elevator and now Riki found himself walking down a long hallway. Iason hadn't said a word, no suprise there and he knew he should say something but his voice seemed to have packed its bags and skipped town. Iason steady breathing brushed his neck. Riki tried not to shiver. Was he feeling nervous? Hell no he wasn't. Ok, he was a little ruffled. But who wouldn't when the man beside oozed so much allure, he could glamour the pants of the devil himself and demand the shirt as well. And the shoes. His thoughts took a sudden back seat when he was stopped and the man next to him leant down.

'We're here Riki. Welcome to my penthouse.' Iason whispered into Riki's ear, wetly licking it. Riki almost gasped. Holy shit if that wasn't the biggest turn on. Iason must have seen his shock because he chuckled and opened the door. He entered and waited for Riki to follow him.

'Come, Riki.' Iason said quietly and must have held out his hand.

Riki paused just outside the doorway and frowned, suddenly feeling hesitant. Somewhere, deep inside his gut, a little voice began nagging him. He could imagine the miniature him holding a banner, saying 'warning, danger, danger.' If he stepped over the threshold would everything change? Riki shrugged. Whatever. He would take a page out of Ion's Book for Idiots and go with the flow. No use turning back now. He reached out his hand and Iason's strong, warm one took his, guiding him into the room.

Iason swept his lips upon Riki's even before he closed the door. Fuck, the man doesn't waste any time. He didn't even have time to draw breath; instead he moaned which seemed to please the Blondie. He backed Riki into the door and trapped him there with his arms, groaning deep and running his tongue skilfully along Riki's lower lip, asking for entrance. Riki's couldn't deny him so he parted his lips and Iason swept inside. God…damn, that tongue was a powerful weapon. Wickedness spread through Riki's veins. He brushed his own tongue along Iason's in an expert caress before he sucked powerfully on the muscle.

Iason ran his hands down his body, somehow between opening the door and all most swallowing Riki whole, the man had removed his gloves and was now mapping Riki's hot body. Almost like Iason was trying to remember him. Riki came to realise, when you're blind, you tend to rely a lot on your hands. Riki guided his hands down Iason's chest, down to his hips and around his back. The Blondie certainly has some muscle. Lean, maybe even a little skinny for someone of his size.

Iason's aura exploded like a starburst and Riki was blown away by the intensity of it. He was half expecting Iason to rip his clothes off and pound into him right there in his hallway. You would get no complaints from him. Hell, he was all for it. But Iason somehow managed to get himself under control, he pulled away, but not without giving Riki's neck a little lick. 'Soon, Riki, soon. But I would like you to see my home. It would please me very much.'

'You're just full of surprises, aren't you.' Riki tried to rearrange himself.

'Please.'

It wasn't so much a request but a plea, something he was sure Iason didn't do very often. Riki nodded and allowed Iason to lead him into the next room.

Whatever he was expecting to happen, what he felt was not it. It was like being thrown back into the past without a paddle or a lifejacket. Treading water without any hope of finding solid ground. He felt like he had spent a considerable amount of time in this apartment. Oddly familiar, oddly…intimate. Of course with his memories as they were at the moment, anything could have felt familiar.

'Riki, is something wrong?

'Nothing. Everything is fine and dandy.' Riki lied and let go of Iason's hand and let his feelers out, casing the room. It was a lot more spacious, obviously the main living room. If he knew anything about Iason- very little- the man loved his space. He clearly had the biggest penthouse in Eos. The leader of the syndicate had to have the best. He probably had a white couch and a love seat. No a chaise. Also cream carpets and black tiles. All style, that was Iason Mink.

'Would you like a drink?' Iason said into his ear, startling Riki out of his thoughts. His voice was raspy and sexy.

Riki resisted the urge to clap a hand over his ear. He turned and took a step back. 'Yeah, sure. Sounds great.'

'Excellent. Dante!' Iason said somehow without yelling and a moment later Riki tilted his head when he heard light footsteps coming from his left. An aura mixed with pale yellow and doe skin with a hint of light orange filled his black vision. This must be Iason's Furniture. He didn't know the nature of the furniture but in his observations of Ion's furniture, Noel, they were all different. He supposed it depended on the master they served. Master. He hated the word. No one would ever be his master. Dante seemed to somewhat study him intently, probably noticed his hard on and Riki felt the rage to give him the 'what the fuck are you looking at' speech before Iason deliberately cleared his throat, bringing Dante's attention back to him.

'Dante, a glass of white wine for me and a scotch on the rocks for Riki.' Iason said smoothly.

'Yes, master.' Dante slipped quietly away.

'How did you know what I drink?' Riki raised an eyebrow. 'Did you and Ion discuss my preference before you and he bided for me tonight.'

'No, just a guess.' Riki opened his mouth to answer before the furniture return.

'Your wine, Master Iason.' A clink off the tray and Iason took his class. The furniture came over to Riki.

'Your drink, Sir Riki.' Dante said politely.

He reached out his searching hand and Dante placed it in his hands. 'Thanks Cal, ah, I mean Dante.' Riki frown in confusion. A sharp, sudden burst of pain shooting through his head. He shook his head to try and get rid of it. 'Ok, that was weird. No idea where that came from. Sorry.'

Dante was surprised. 'No need to apologise, Sir Riki.'

Riki scowled. 'Kid, don't call me that. Riki will do just fine.'

Iason who had remained silent through the whole exchange spoke up quietly. 'That will be all Dante. You may retire.'Dante's soft footsteps retreated the way they came.

'Cal? Don't know where that name came from.' A soft breeze brushed across Riki's face and he turned in the direction it was coming from. Something was calling him, deep inside and he found himself walking towards it until he found a door leading to the balcony. He pushed it open and out into the night air. He breathed deep and he got the idiotic urge to reach out his arms to the stars.

'Beautiful.' He heard Iason behind him.

'What is?' Riki tried to look at him. Damn his useless eyes.

'The night, the stars, you.'

'Really. I never thought you for a sweet talker.' Riki walked over to the balcony's railing and took in the view. Too bad all he got was a black nothingness but the wind was pleasant and the company growing on him.

'Before I arrived on this planet I figured all you Blondies were stuffy, overbearing control freaks but you're alright. Maybe a little arrogant. Ok, really arrogant.'

Iason chuckled. 'Thank you, Riki. I'll try not to disappoint you.'

Riki shivered. He told himself it was from the night air 'It's certainly peaceful here. You must love the solitude. Ion's apartment is always noisy and now a baby being thrown in the mix. This is heaven. But with just you and Dante, conversation must be booming. I gotta ask,' Riki turned to Iason. 'Don't you get lonely?'

Iason was withdrawn for a moment. 'Very much.'

What does one say to that? A smartass remark about how Blondies are 'superior' and don't feel he could handle but having one admit that they were lonely. He was thrown for a loop.

'You're not one for words, are you?'

He tried to cover up the awkwardness. 'Of course, being lonely is nothing to be guilty over. Hell if I learnt anything from waking up with my memories caput is that we're always alone and there ain't anything wrong with that.' They stood in silence for a moment when he felt a slight pull in his gut. He turned his head in the direction the feeling was coming from and lifted up his hand and pointed straight ahead.

'What's that, over there?'

'Ceres.' Iason stood beside him. The awkwardness gone. Replaced with something more dangerous.

'Ceres? As in the home of my kin, Ceres?'

'Yes.'

'Interesting.' Riki turned and leaned his back against the railing. His elbows behind him. He swallowed his scotch in a single drink and placed the glass beside him. 'When Ion lets me actually have a life outside of this hole, I might just cruise down there, have a beer, play some pool. Maybe get out of this life.'

'You do not enjoy your life with Ion?' Iason asked and pushed himself between Riki's legs.

Riki shook his head. 'I didn't say that. Ion picked my sorry ass up off of death's door. I owe him more than I care to admit. I would be playing poker with the big man if it weren't for him.'

'Have you ever thought Riki what your life, before Ion found you in the ruins of Dana burn, was like?' Iason snaked his arms around Riki and brought him flush up against his chest. 'Wondering if maybe you left someone behind.'

'it niggles at me from time to time but there's no use crying over something you can't control. Someone out there gave me a second chance, though I think I drew the short end of the stick in the deal.'

'but you managed to return to your home. Back to where you belong.' _With me _was left unsaid and Riki couldn't help but think Iason was trying to tell him something. Something important.

_You are mine, Riki. You belong to me._ Iason's words a week ago floated through his mind, and all the erotic sensations that followed after, but he pushed them aside. Every time he tried to remember the past, his brain would become like scrambled eggs. He needed to focus on the here and now. Especially with this tall, dominate piece of man flesh between his legs. He wrapped his arms around Iason's neck and leaned in, licking a trail from neck to ear before staring into where his eyes would be.

'Let's not talk about that now. I believe you brought my services for the night and I wouldn't want to disappoint because, baby I am ready to rock your world.'

…

'Sir Cassis.'

Ion's finger paused over the open button on the elevator when he heard the familiar tenor. He resisted the urge to sigh and hang his head. All he wanted to do was curl up and have a good cup of Noel's coffee and maybe some strawberry cake but alas it would have to wait. He turned around and found Mikhale standing there, his pet obediently behind him. Ion's own pet would have been here with him also but unfortunately Riki was tied up at the moment. He wanted to smirk but hid it behind a polite smile he aimed at Mikhale. 'Sir Train. I am surprised to see you here. I thought you would be still at the party.'

'Yes well I have a…favour, well more of a request to ask of you.'

Of me.' Ion couldn't contain his shock.

'Forget it. This was a mistake.'

Ion broke out of his surprised stupor just as Mikhale turned to walk away.' Wait. Wait. Where are you going? Come back here. You won't know what I'll say if you don't ask.'

Mikhale turned back and glared. Ion was intrigued. Why would Mikhale Train possible want a favour from him? Usually other Blondies of the syndicate gave him a wide birth. There weren't many people were around this time of night, which worked well since he assumed Mikhale didn't want anyone to see how tousled he looked. Ion took this opportunity to ruffle the Blondie further. He stood beside Mikhale and placed his arm over his shoulder.

'What do you need, MT.'

Mikhale glanced at Ion's arm then back at him. Ok, it looked like bodily contact was still a big no no with Mikhale Train. But it was obvious the Blondie wanted something from Ion and he knew what it was. He was just too shy to ask so he took pity on the poor man.

'You want to see Alkina am I right? It may be a bit late but with any luck, she will be up. Keeps us up most of the night.' Ion smiled and patted Mikhale on the shoulder. 'You don't need to tip toe around me, Sir Train.'

Relief swept across Mikhale's face but was gone even before it came. Ion was wondering if he imagined it. No matter. He turned and pressed the button on the elevator. 'Your pet is welcome to come along as well. My home is already overflowing as it is. One more won't hurt.' He heard the surprise in the pets mind as the elevator opened and they stepped in. The doors closed and they smoothly ascended.

'I must say, Sir Cassis I was most surprised at the outcome of tonight's poker came.' Mikhale said after a moment.

'As was I. His Excellency is certainly an exceptional player.' He lost and Riki was the prize. Ion leaned against the elevator walls. With their impressive height they almost reached the roof of the elevator. Ion was abnormally tall for a Blondie, taller than most of his brothers. Iason was the only one with the same height.

'Riki surprised me as well.' Mikhale eyes were glued to the double doors. He was waiting for whatever Mikhale wanted to say. What all the Blondies wanted to say. He could hear them, he knew what they thought.

'Riki certainly has changed these last couple of years. You obviously had a hand in that?'

There it was.

'I did what I could. When Riki finally woke up after six months in the incubation tank he was like new born babe. Could barely walk, motor functions were shot, memories gone. His recovery was extensive and slow. Despite what his Excellency and the other members of the syndicate may think, my intentions for helping Riki were pure. I simply wanted to help him.'

'But keep him away for two years.'

'I wasn't will to risk the chance of damaging Riki further by placing him in the care of his Excellency. No matter what their circumstances were. We both know, the population of Eos knows that Iason wouldn't have had the control to leave him alone. It would have killed him, for real this time.'

'No but people might think you took Riki for yourself.'

'Far be it from me to deny the Elites their gossip but I don't think it's a good time to discuss these kinds of matters.' Ion indicated to Mikhale's pet. Mikhale seemed to get the hint and shut up. The elevator doors opened and they vacated the lift and walked to Ion's door. He glance at the walls and grimaced. After all these years, Ion still hated the décor. Still too sombre for him.

When they approached the door, Ion placed a hand on the doorknob and cautioned to Mikhale. 'Welcome to the mad house, Sir Train. Enter at your own risk.'

Ion opened the door and ushered Mikhale and his pet inside. He heard raised voices in the living room as he closed it and Noel came rushing into the hallway. A look of relief on his face.

'Oh thank goodness you're home, Ion. Master Heath said something quite personal to Miss Luca and now she is threatening him with a knife. I took Miss Maddy into the kitchen so she wouldn't have to witness such a scene. Oh Sir Train, I didn't see you there. Welcome.' Noel bowed, despite the circumstances.

Ion sighed and shook his head.' Thank you, Noel.' Nothing said home like coming back after a long night to find your roommates were a hairs breath away from knifing each other. Just perfect. He removed his jacket and Noel took it from him. He walked into the living room and found Heath on one side of the couch and Luca, holding a bread knife, on the other. Seiren was over at the other side of the room, taking apart what looked like a stereo. He looked to be in his own little world.

'Damn Luca, no need to get bent out of shape.' Heath ran around the other side of the couch when Luca came after him.

'Shut up.' Luca was pissed. Scary pissed.

'What. I was just sayin. Who would have though he had it in him? Not the sharpest tool in the shed, I admit but he certainly knew his women.' Heath put his hands up in surrender.

Luca hissed and pointed the knife at him. 'I said shut up, you little insect.'

'Alright, that's enough of that. Luca, for God's sake, put away the knife. Heath it would be best to keep your mouth shut. What started this?'

'Well this long streak of misery decided it would be hilarious to bring up my brief relationship with Marco.'

'The guard on Agil.'

'The same. Thought it would be funny,' Luca point the knife back at Heath. 'To mention the little blonde tart the bastard had going on the side while with me. Cut the man's balls of if I could. Both of them.'

'Ok, Luca you aren't going to cut off anyone's balls. Heath's or Marco's. And I seem to recall you already said your goodbyes when you strung him to the flag post.'

'He was heavy too.' Luca must have noticed Mikhale behind him because she smiled and placed her hands of her curvy hips. 'Well the granddaddy returns.'

'Granddaddy. I am not familiar with the term.' Mikhale was shocked, Ion could tell. He had never seen a room with so many Mongrels in Eos before. No one had.

'It means big guy, to put it simply,' Luca waved the knife absently in the air. 'When Aya wants to go out and have fun, you're babysitting.'

'Luca give the knife to Noel. Is Aya in her room?' Ion waved his hand as if dismissing the thought. Mikhale babysit, it was enough to scare even him.

'Yeah. Alkina started crying a little while ago and Aya hasn't come out since.' Heath said and eyed Luca as she handed Noel the knife

'I'm going to leave Sir Train's pet here with you. Please, leave him in one piece.'

'No problem. Come sweetie. Noel makes the best hot chocolate. I'll introduce you to Maddy. She'll just love you. Aren't you the cutest little thing.' Mikhale's pet blushed but followed Luca towards the kitchen.

'Ah Ion I could help notice you're missing a curtained long-haired, cocky-mouthed, blind mongrel. Did he get lost?' Seiren finally looked up from his work.

Ion shook his head. 'Not now. Come Sir Train. The hour is late and Alkina is waiting for you.'

…

Iason's whole world was focused on the starlit eyes staring erotically up at him. Eyes he had only ever seen in his dreams. Lifeless and unseen, they still sparkled like diamonds and everything Riki was, was reflected in them. His mongrel was willing to give himself to him, his, to enjoy at his leisure. He pushed the current circumstances between them away for now so he could savor this moment with his beloved. Consequences be damned.

Iason's lips descended upon Riki's and his unique flavour, add the scotch, hit Iason like an aphrodisiac. So warm and lush. He bit Riki's lover lip hard before soothing it with his tongue. Riki moaned and tightened his arms around Iason's neck, wanting more. Iason answered by digging his hand through Riki's beautiful hair and cupping his head, bring them closer. Riki parted his lips and Iason took the invitation. His tongue swept inside and they duelled for dormancy. Riki moaned and they broke the kiss, panting.

'Take me to bed, Blondie. Do it now.'

'My pleasure.'

Iason kissed Riki again and picked him up, never separating. He wrapped his legs around Iason's waist and his hair flowed wround them like a curtain as he turned and with fluid ease, walked them back inside. Dante had retired for the night so he had no distractions as he took Riki to his suite. Riki lavished attention on Iason's neck and jaw and rocked his hips over Iason's lengthening manhood. He groaned. Clever mongrel. It Took Iason all his willpower not to just drop to the floor and just pound into Riki right there on the carpet. He held Riki with one arm and shimmed out of his jacket, dropping it on the floor. He opened the door and thankful that the bed wasn't too far away, they dropped down in a flurry of limbs.

Iason didn't waste any time. He began kissing Riki's jaw, down to his neck and started unbuttoning Riki's shirt, needing to see his beautiful bronze skin. He spread it open and ran his palms down Riki's chest. It was all sinew and muscle. Perfectly formed. 'You have the most beautiful skin Riki. Like liquid copper. And these nipples,' Iason bent own and blew air over Riki's nipples. 'Are perfect for licking.' He swept his tongue over one of Riki's nipples and his mongrel bucked off the bed. He knew what Riki liked. It pebbled instantly.

'Holy shit.' Riki moaned as Iason ruthlessly lavished attention on his dark nipple. He moved onto the other one and gave it the same amount of attention. At the same time his hand traced the black tattoo curled around his arm. It really was beautiful. It added to Riki's exotic look. Iason was suddenly pushed away and Riki sat up, taking off his shirt. He smirked wickedly and leaned forward, tracing his hands over Iason's collar, finding his buttons and started undoing Iason's own shirt.

'Being blind sure does suck.' Riki undid the last button and pulled the shirt down Iason's broad shoulders. He touched Iason's bare skin, almost if trying to memorize it. He was glad he had the foresight to remove the onyx crystal necklace before he came to Riki out on the balcony. He didn't think it was necessary for Riki to find out his true feelings, not yet anyway.

'You don't need your eyes to see Riki. Just feel. Feel me.'

Riki got the message. He ran his hand down Iason's chest and abs, mapping him, learning him, leaving a burning trail wherever his hands went. Then Riki leaned forward and flicked his tongue of Iason's own nipple while tweaking the other until both were rock hard.

Iason's lips parted in a silent gasp. 'Riki.'

'Mmm, your nipples aren't bad either.' Riki blew warm air over Iason's nipple than biting it, hard. 'Their quite… sensitive.

Iason's control snapped. He pushed Riki down onto the bed and peeled Riki's pants off in one fell swoop, pleased that Riki hadn't changed his view about going commando, before removing his own. He peered down at Riki's glorious body. It defiantly matured while he was away. Valleys upon valleys of muscle rippled down his chest and stomach, forming tight abs, travelling down his navel and towards his superb cock. Thick and long. It stood at attention, sensing Iason intentions. It was glistening at the tip and Iason licked his lips, thanking Ion for fixing this beautiful piece of art.

'Do you like what you see, big guy.' Riki smirked up and him and spread his legs slightly, giving Iason a more enticing view. 'It's impolite to stare.'

'It's not impolite if you are admiring the view. I'm very hungry, Riki and you're on the menu.'

Instincts took over. In one go, Iason took Riki into his mouth. Riki almost bucked off the bed. 'Oh, God. Don't you fucking stop.' As if he would. He sucked Riki from tip to base, tasting his beloved's essence. Musky and hearty. Salty and sweet. He quickened the pace, up and down. Running his tongue along the vein, curling around the head, Iason sucked greedily. He brought Riki to ecstasy. As he kept his tongue busy, Iason cupped Riki's balls and rolled them between his fingers. He listened to Riki's deep panting and smiled around Riki's cock.

'Shit. I'm… about to… come.' Riki buried a hand through Iason's blonde mane and tried to tug him up

Iason looked up Riki's body into those liquid lifeless eyes. Riki was positively glowing. His wild hair flowing around him. He wanted to savor this moment. He released Riki's cock with a wet pop. 'So quickly. Riki, you disappoint me.'

'Fuck…you. Just fill me already. I'm about to burst.' Riki panted.

Iason smirked and blanketed Riki's body with his own and captured Riki's lips in a consuming kiss. With a slight movement of the hips, Iason brushed his steel hard cock against Riki's equally hardened one. Iason hadn't let Riki come so he was extra sensitive. 'Fuck.' Riki tore his lips away and all but screamed. He captured Riki's lips again and kept the slight rocking of his hips, neither slowing nor quickening the pace. He kept Riki busy as he reached over and opened the draw beside the bed. Pulling out a tube of lube, he squirted some on his fingers and began a slow circle at Riki's entrance before slowly inserting a finger. Riki moaned deliciously and threw his head back. Eyes rolling in the back of his head. His hips rocked in time with Iason fingers.

'Fuck.' Riki cursed again. Iason didn't relent. When he felt Riki's muscles relax, he added another finger. Riki moaned darkly

'Shit. I'm close.' Riki was panting hard now and a layer of sweat coated his body. He was close. Iason couldn't have Riki coming yet, not until he was inside him so he removed his fingers and coated his throbbing cock with lube. He bent Riki's knees until the top of his thighs touched his chest and lined up his shaft at Riki's entrance. Iason leaned down towards his ear.

'Feel me Riki. Feel all of me.'

And Iason slammed home. Riki screamed but Iason captured the sweet sound with his mouth. He wanted to roar his pleasure to the heavens. Taunt the gods with his victory but he kept his emotions tightly reigned. Nothing could compare to this. This was home. This was his love. He waited a moment for Riki to get used to his girth and when he felt Riki lift his hips, silently telling Iason he was ready, Iason began to slowly rock. He kept the pace up for a good minute before he quickened the tempo. Riki met him thrust to thrust. Hip to hip. Iason didn't know how long he could last.

'Harder, Iason. Harder.' Riki demanded and Iason was happy to oblige. He pulled out and flipped Riki over, pulling his hips up and thrusted back in, deeper and harder than before. Iason rode him, and rode him hard. Iason had no time to think or feel. He relied on his instincts to guide him. But not wanting Riki to be left unsatisfied. He reached around and stroked Riki's leaking cock, matching the rhythm of his, driving through Riki. Riki was so sensitive to his touch that he was dripping. He was ready to burst, Iason right behind him.

'You're so wet, Riki. So ready.'

'Shut…up and finish me.' Riki said and placed his hand over Iason's one thrusting on his shaft. With a couple of more strokes, Riki came screaming and he gushed his release all over their hands and the bed. Iason thrusted into Riki a few more times before he to found his release. It was brutal, powerful and wave after wave of his seed surged into Riki. He collapse on top of his mongrel and they both fell to the bed.

To be continued.

Well just like I promised a bit of steamy IasonXRiki action. I hope I didn't disappoint. It's been crazy here the last couple of days. I live in Port Kennedy, about an hour from Perth and we have just had a major storm which blew out the power lines and we had no power for almost 24 hours. Lots of houses have been damaged. People were panicking. It has been total mayhem here.

I can't promise you when the next chapter will come out but I can promise you it won't take as long to post as this one.


	16. Chapter 15

Hey there all. Ok on to the next chapter. I tell ya. I am happy with the way this story is going. But be patient, Riki is not ready to get his memories back just, not yet. There are a few obstacles he and Iason have to overcome. But they will get there.

Read and enjoy.

Oh, and Ai no Kuasbi doesn't belong to me. :(

Chapter 15

Jupiter Tower. Year and a half ago.

'_Iason, should you be at work. You have not fully recovered. This is why you have assistants.' Raoul said with vexation as he strode into Iason's spacious office, eyes narrowed towards his oldest friend. Iason was reading a stack of documents, seeming to be deep in thought. Raoul had been informed when he had arrived that Iason was in his office and Raoul, feeling like a bloody mother hen, as always, thought it best to tell Iason to politely fuck off and go home. The man just couldn't stay still. He had un-Iason like decided to braid his hair today, a few strands of blonde hair escaping. It suited him in a casual sort of way. But Iason had never been casual. Never._

_Tragedy certainly changed people, Raoul came to realise. Made them think about what's really important. Iason… _

_He needed time. He needed to vent. He needed to…move on. _

_Iason didn't even raise his head to look at Raoul. Nor roll his eyes He just went on reading. 'Your worry is for naught, Raoul. I have been resting for almost three months. If I rest anymore, I will never make it out of that apartment and there is much work to be done.'_

'_No there isn't, you just can't bear to be in that apartment.' Raoul thought darkly. Cal had told him a couple of weeks ago, when he had asked how Iason was faring. He told Raoul that Iason would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night, screaming Riki's name over and over again. Other days, he would act like nothing had happened, that he hadn't almost died, leaving behind many who depended on him. Raoul was waiting, waiting for the penny to drop. Waiting for Iason's fragile stability to shatter and this time, Raoul didn't know if he could pick up the pieces, especially if he had to witness Iason's tears again. And that was something Raoul couldn't do, not again._

_He schooled his features by shaking his head, dark blonde hair falling over his shoulder. 'Have it your way then. I might sound like a broken record but don't overdo it. I'll let you get back to work.' _

'_Yes Raoul. Thank you.' Iason said as if he was satisfying a small child, which caused Raoul to scowl. He turned and left without saying another word, for which Iason was grateful. When he heard the click of the door he sighed and put down whatever he was reading, running a hand down his face. Who was he kidding, working, he could barely concentrate on what was in front of him. Every word he read just blended into the next one; it looked like mass jumble of letters. Thankfully he was able to fool Raoul otherwise the Blonde would nag him three ways to Sunday. _

_Fuck it. He had all day._

_Iason leant back in his chair and tried to sink into the peaceful silence that surrounded him. Except, his mind was anything but peaceful. He rubbed his temple and tried to block out the sounds that seemed to play over and over in his mind like a never ending movie. The sounds of the roaring fire, the crashing of Dana burn falling around him, Riki's soft breathing as he slowly died in his arm. Nothing he did would make the sounds go away; like they were imprinted in his brain and sometimes he feared he was going insane. Nightmares were causing him to wake up screaming at night, disoriented and feverish, Cal had had to call Raoul over to calm him down. He was practically on speed dial now. _

_Iason ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He was slowly falling apart. Little by little._

_Guess you never really knew what you had until it was gone, Right._

_Like the flash of a camera, a picture of Riki in the throes of passion flickered through his mind and he held on to it like a starving man in the desert. What he was seeing, it didn't wanted to see, but he didn't care. So real were the sensations. The erotic feeling of Riki's silky black hair as it slipped through his fingers like ebony water, damp from sweat, clinging to his face and neck. Iason would nibble and suck on that neck, tasting his beloved, leaving marks that would be there for days. Lips moist and red from Iason's bruising kisses. The smoothness of his bronze skin, his coltish thighs parting to inviting him in. And his soft moans as Iason brought him high and higher with his mouth and cock. If he listened hard enough, he could hear Riki call his name in ecstasy. _

'Iason.'

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

_Blue eyes snapped open and he sat up in his chair, looking down, shocked at his now raging hard-on. It had been so long since he had gotten it up; that he was starting to think his drive had gone with the wind. Closing his eyes, Iason slowly reached down and touched his straining cock through his pants. He moaned, almost spilling himself. God, it felt so good. Liquid fire spread through his veins and he welcomed the slow, torturous burn with two hands. Slowly, he moved his hand up and down, squeezing and rubbing. So long. It had been so long since he felt like this._

'_Riki.' _

_Reality suddenly came crashing down on top of Iason and he opened his eyes, snatching his hand away from his groin. He sighed tiredly and hung his head, curling his hands into fist so tight, no doubt he was drawing blood. He had to get it together or he would have proved Raoul right and he wasn't fit to come back to work. He had to work; it was the only thing keeping him sane. Maybe he should consider getting his memories-' _

_No.' Iason yelled out and suddenly a sense of calmness struck him. He knew what he had to do, to finally lay his demons to rest and move on. He stacked his half read documents into a haphazard pile and stood up. Walking to the door, he almost ran over his assistant, but was in too much of a hurry to even notice nor the multiple stares he got on his way to the elevator. _

_Iason rode it down, walked through the lobby, dodging the masses of people running around and out to his private car parked in his private bay, totally missing Raoul shout his name. Starting up, he merged into the heavy traffic. Blank and running on autopilot, he drove out of Tanagura's main gate and through Midas._

_Towards Dana Burn. _

_He rolled into the quite lot and glanced out the window of his car for a moment before opening the door, getting out on surprisingly steady legs and faced the charred ruins of Dana Burn. Nothing had been disturbed. Left exactly the way it was when Iason had been rescued. Pipes. Concrete. A waste land of memories long forgotten but to Iason as if they happened yesterday. Forgotten and left to rot. Like so many other things in this world. Yes, Iason knew he was doing the right thing, for him and his sanity. _

_Something had changed inside of him. Like he had been hit in the head with a big dose of reality. Death did that. Life seemed more…precious and somehow meaningful. He never realized how barren his existence really was, just going through the motions like a lifeless drone. Only it was Riki who made everything seem alive, maybe because Riki livid; had livid day to day as it came. Doing what he wanted, fuck the consequences. Because you only live once._

_Iason closed his eyes and began walking through the once Dana Burn. Riki would have called him a 'pathetic moron' for feeling such things. Riki wasn't here. So, Iason can be a pathetic moron as much as he wanted and no one would be the wiser. Iason climbed over a large pile of rubble, snagging his glove on a sharped rusted nail. He stopped, pulled them off and climbed over the other side._

_He kept walking along, void, blocking out all emotions. Looking around, his ice blue eyes expressionless. It was so quite here, a graveyard. Barren and cold. It didn't even faze him. He just kept walking. Then, Iason finally found what he was looking for. There was no denying it. He slowly approached the large chunk of concrete and pipe and placed his hand on the cold, hard surface. Yes, this was it. The place where he and Riki had laid, dying in each other's arms. Riki's resting place. His body had never been recovered so this would have to do. This would have to be the final goodbye._

_Iason reached into his jacket and pulled out a worn black shirt and a half box of cigarettes. The only things of Riki's he had left. His mongrel was not the one for material possessions. He said it slows one down. Iason chuckled bitterly, took one last smell of the shirt, holding Riki's musky scent in his mind and folded the garment up, playing it on the ground. He calmly grabbed the back of cigarettes and placed one in his mouth. _

'_Here's to you Riki.' He lit up, noticing for the first time blood running down his arm, onto his white pants. Must have been when he caught his glove before. He shook his blonde head and blew out a puff of smoke. Something wet ran down his cheek and he looked up at the sky, wondering if it was starting to rain, then realized, with hollow amusement that it was him. Iason was crying. He knew this was the end. Finally, he could let go._

_But the tears wouldn't stop. A dam had been unleashed. A lifetimes worth poured down his cheeks. He was numb. Hollow inside and he welcomed it. Embraced it. Iason didn't even flinch when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew who it was._

'_This is the right thing to do Iason. It's time to let go.' Raoul said quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace._

'_Was I such a fool, Raoul? To fall in love with a mongrel.'_

'_No, Iason I don't. He changed you. He made you…feel.' Raoul wasn't even surprised at Iason's confession._

'_He did more than that.'_

'_Letting him go, will mean you can move on. Start over.' _

'_It is so easy to say. But when was has sought death to protect the one they hold most dear in this world. To watch the last breaths leave their body. To watch them die. You don't forget that.' Iason stubbed out the unfinished cigarette._

'_He chose his fate Iason. To die with you.'_

_Iason stared at Riki's black shirt for a moment and wiped the last of his tears from his face. Hell, what a fucking sight he must surely look like. The second time he had cried in front of Raoul. But his old friend would not judge him, nor pity him. There was no room for pity in Iason's world. They were beyond that._

'_Help me up Raoul.' Iason finally said. He was so tired. Raoul didn't say a word as he brought Iason to his feet. He moved away from Raoul, placed the half pack of cigarettes on the shirt and walked away. Away from his memories. Away from his past._

_He was finally free. _

…_._

Planet Iduberga, around about the same time…

'_Do we really have to do this Ion? A brothel really. All I said is that I needed a good lay. I didn't mean literally take me to a whorehouse.' Riki shivered against the cold weather and pulled his cloak more securely around his shoulders, his gloved hand on Ion's elbow. Why Ion decided to land on this ice cube of a planet was beyond him but it sure wasn't for the scenery. Cause, he couldn't see the scenery but he could guess what a cold planet looked like. And stupid him and his fucktard mouth had decided to run away from him, and now he and Ion were headed to a brothel own by some guy Ion knew. Ion always knew 'some guy.' True, he hadn't had any since he woke up, tying to learn how to function again took up most of his time, but who knows what his sex life was like before his memories had decided to pack up and leave town. _

'_Come now, Riki. It must be killing you, all that pent up frustration. It will do you some good. To just let go and get pampered for a while.' Ion said casually. 'And it's not a whorehouse. It's a nice respectable establishment where men and women, offer their services for the night.'_

'_So, a whorehouse.'_

_Ion patted Riki's hand squeezing his elbow. 'Don't worry so much and just enjoy it. Worry when you decide to transform in the middle of your…session.'_

'_I don't see you dragging Heath out of his little cubby telling him to 'enjoy it.'_

'_Well I need someone to watch the ship. _

_Riki scowled. 'So who's this 'guy' you know. The one who owns the brothel. Old pal of yours?'_

'_Yeah, something like that. He did a favour for me a while back so in return I helped fund his little business.' Ion said as if he was reliving old memories. 'Nice man. You'll like him.'_

'_Sampled him yourself have you? A friend with benefits.'_

'_Maybe. Would you like the details?'_

_Riki opened his mouth but quickly closed it. Somehow he didn't want to know. Seemed like most of the things Ion did were weird and eccentric. He lived in his own little world and he the sole citizen. If all Blondies had their heads in the clouds like Ion on his home planet, one would surely go batshit crazy within minutes. But then Amoi was also his home. He just couldn't remember the fucking place. A major shock to the system, Post traumatic amnesia - Ion's technical gibberish- could do that sometimes, Ion told him a couple of months ago._

_Too bad he didn't know what caused such trauma. Or what kind of life he lived before his memories went belly up. _

_Or who he left behind._

'_You seem quite back there. Thinking about a preference you want to try.'_

'_No, smartass. I wondered what kind of a life I had, back on Amoi. Heath told me that mongrels were considered outsiders and weren't given the time of day. That's a bit shit.'_

'_Knowing you, I'd say you were a troublemaker who couldn't keep his opinions to himself. Had to get his way no matter what and cursed any chance he got.'_

'_Screw you, asshole.' Riki said and a sudden cold draft blew through him and burrowed deeper into his coat. Even the thermal hat and scarf did bugger all.' And why did you have to have to land on this frozen icicle of a planet. I'm fucking freezing.'_

'_Aww is Ri-chan getting cold. Do you want me to warm you up?' Ion did have to turn to know Riki had given him the finger. 'Believe me, when we get inside the underground chambers you'll be warmer than Heath's chili curry.'_

_Yes, we all know how lethal Heath's- wait, Underground. 'Wait. Wait. Wait. It's underground.' _

'_Well yes. Strip naked on the surface and you'll freeze.' Ion was making such a meal out of this. Having a real laugh at his expense. Well, fuck him. He was pretty sure Ion hadn't gotten any in a while either. Maybe he should ask Ion to eat his words and try it too. The block head, he would say something like, 'I not the one who's frustrated.'_

_The know- it- all Blondie was right though. Asshole. Riki was frustrated. Frustrated and unbelievably horny. The itch was getting ridiculous. The will power not to just rub his cock on a hard surface until he was satisfied was enough to rocket him into next week. He needed a release. Or the pent up energy would just climb higher. So, registering to his torturous fate, he let Ion lead him. A flack of snow landed on his nose and dissolved into water._

'_What's snow look like.' The words left Riki's mouth before he could stop them. Ion stopped and Riki felt his eyes on him._

'_You've never seen snow before?' Ion asked._

_Riki felt like clipping him. 'I've never seen you before, moron.' Vulnerability hit Riki in the chest like a cold clamp, squeezing his lungs and heart with a mighty grip. His free hand curled into a tight fist. He hated it. Hated being weak. Ion knew Riki's thoughts-how still boggled him- because he pulled his coat around him tighter and Ion's big hand touched his head. There was a hint of affection there which felt strange yet oddly comforting. Ion was telling him without words that it was ok to feel vulnerable sometimes. The man was such a contradiction. Whimsical and scatterbrain one minute, serious and attentive the next. He gripped Riki's hand and placed it on his elbow. They continued on. _

'_Ok, that was a stupid question.' Ion said softly, his voice kind of soothing. 'You're not missing out on much. It's cold, wet and gets on everything. And it's probably the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Ah, were here.' Ion knocked. Riki heard a door open and saw the aura of a man. Red and orange. The guard, maybe. Ion said a few quite words to the man who said, 'The master is expecting you.' before he was ushered into a slightly warmer room. It was small but Riki didn't care. It could have been the size of his sleeping bunk, as long as it was warm. Ion said a few more muttered words to the man- Riki knew what he was doing- and he was walking again. _

_Muted, pulsating music could be heard coming from straight ahead, it shook the walls. Hypnotic. Mesmerizing. It pulled Riki forward. He felt heat brush by him every few steps, telling him there must be sconces lit along the wall. He was thankful for the heat; no matter that it was fire. He had a thing about fire. Ion pattered Riki's hand but didn't say a word. Good. The cold wind hailed outside and slammed against the walls and seeped through the cracks. This whorehouse better be damn worth this effort otherwise Ion would have a very unsatisfied Riki to contend with. _

'_You don't have to speak so secretive, Ion. I promise I won't beat you to a pulp if I find out you have hooked me up with a seven foot giant with a wooden leg and a speech impediment. I would though leave you here to freeze and have Heath fly us somewhere warmer.'_

_Ion clicked his tongue. Riki hated when he did that. It was so condescending. 'That wounds me. Why would I do something like that? If you must know I have picked a very nice, charming man who is dying to meet you and is very good at what he does.' _

'_So I don't get a say in what I want.'_

'_Think of it as a lucky dip. You put your hand in and wonder what you're gonna get. Trust me, Riki. He'll take care of you.' _

'_The last time I trusted you, I found myself trapped in the wine cellar with Akash for two hours. There are so many games of I spy one can play when only one of us can see.'_

'_At least you wouldn't have gotten thirsty.' _

_They were descending lower as the floor tilted downwards and the pulsating beat got louder. It was like walking down a hill. Riki had to carefully place one foot in front of the other to keep from tripping. And was it just him but did it smell like jasmine and vanilla. It smelt good. Soothing. Ion slowed and stopped, knocking loudly on what must have been a door. They waited there for what felt like hours when actually only seconds had gone by. Must be the heady aroma wafting around them. Damn, how potent was it. How many incense sticks do you have to burn? Suddenly the door opened and Riki was hit with so many sensations at once, a supernova was doing the tango with an incense factory behind his eyes and up his nose. Bottle that shit up and sell it as the new in drug._

'_Ion Cassis. Come this way. The master is awaiting you in one of the back booths. Let me take your coats.' A deep gravelly voice spoke at the entrance. _

'_Excellent.' Ion said smoothly. Riki unbuttoned his coat and took of his hat and scarf. The doorman took it from his hands without a word. _

'_Master?' Riki was curious. 'This isn't some kinky sex club is it?'_

'_He is the boss around here. Just go with it.' Ion whispered in his ear._

_The door was closed behind them and Ion lead him through a crowded floor, bodies pushing him any which way. Ion took his hand, obviously afraid Riki might accidently let go. Riki didn't know where to look first. Aura's of every colour danced and grated against each other in an erotic dance, in rhythm with the hypnotic music. Riki's body got the itch to start moving, just go with the beat. He shook his head. Willing his body to behave itself. Ion stopped again and brought Riki to his side. He spotted the cool, dominate aura instantly. This must be the 'master.'_

'_Monroe. You're looking well. This atmosphere seems to agree with you. And I am not talking about the climate.' Was Riki imagining it or was that a sneer in Ion's voice. Old friend's indeed._

'_Ion Cassis. How long has it been? Three years. Four. I was beginning to think you have forgotten me.' the man, master, Monroe whatever was a real smooth talker, like water over stone. His tone was real gentlemen like. Ion might be a dunce but he picked his friends wisely. Riki willed himself to relax. He could if someone turned off that alluring music. _

'_As if that's possible, Monroe. Your Establishment is the envy of all the service houses this side of the galaxy.'_

'_As it should. I have you to thank for that. And who do we have here. Is this Riki. He his darker than I expected. Almost like a fallen angel. Very handsome. Yes, I think Hamel would be a very good match. He is looking forward to this.' _

_Riki wanted to yell his irritation. It was nice to be discussed as if you weren't there. His own opinions, what opinions. They didn't matter. _This is going to help. This is going to help. _Chanting didn't seem to help. Now Riki knew what a fresh slab of meat felt like. And who the hell was Hamel. Was that who was going to 'relive him of his frustrations.' He tilted his head and heard rustling of clothing. The man must have stood up. 'Riki. Pleasure to meet you. I'm Monroe McNeil.'_

'_Hello.' _

'_His holding his hand out.' Ion told him quietly, helping him. Riki nodded and held out his. Monroe took it and they shook, Monroe's grip firm but not forceful. The man let go._

'_Well can't keep Hamel waiting. Fear not, Riki. Hamel is my number one man. You'll not be disappointed. He is a skilled artist. In many ways.' Monroe wasn't very subtle. Sly, though Riki didn't have to be blind to know that. He oozed it. _

'_I bet you he is.' Riki muttered but unexpected excitement poured through his veins like a drug and he felt suddenly giddy. God, he felt like a boy who was just about to have his first fuck. He knew he wasn't- inexperienced but damn he hadn't felt like this in- he can't remember. _

'_Come this way.' Ion placed Riki's hand on his elbow again and they must have followed Monroe. He let Ion guide him. Riki kept his head down and listened to the sounds around him. People laughing, chatting and having a good time. Clinks of glass being tapped together. Drinks being ordered. It was a fast-paced, lively nightclub funnily under an icy, cold wasteland. Monroe had it going on. Riki heard the ominous squeaky hinges of a door and he was lead through down what must have been another hallway. If he didn't know any better he would say he was walking down the path of opportunity and freedom. It was long and warm, the scents of jasmine and Vanilla drifting to his nose. Moaning and sounds of pleasure came from the left and right of him, the sound of soft soothing music over the muffled pulsating beat from the club. Goosebumps formed over his flesh. Man, this better be worth it otherwise he'll be on Ion like white on rice. Suddenly, Ion stopped, Riki's thoughts so scattered he almost bumped into him._

'_Here we are. Don't knock. Just go in. Hamel will be ready for you.' Monroe said quietly. Ion didn't say a word. He just took Riki's hand and placed it on a door knob. Riki held for a second, too long when he felt a hand on his back. He sighed and resigned to his fate, opened the door._

_He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. The jasmine and vanilla intensified. Why jasmine and Vanilla? He listened for sounds around the room but all he could hear was the soothing lullaby surrounding him and the room. It was warmer in here, but pleasant. Riki relaxed slightly, but he was still tensed. Letting his sense roam free around the room, he felt a presence to the left of him. He turned and spotted the sensual, erotic aura. Pinks and reds with a hint of green and olive. This must be Hamel. Wave after wave pulsated with sexual energy, Riki could feel it reach out and try to touch him._

'_Riki, I assume.' Hamel said deeply. Sexily. It struck Riki to the core. But somewhere deep in his heart, something was telling him to run. It was so muffled, like it was speaking behind glass._

'_Yes.'_

'_I have been looking forward to meeting you.'_

'_Have you. Sorry but I got to ask, what's with the jasmine and vanilla?'_

'_Oh, it's meant to make the atmosphere more soothing, relaxing to the client.' He heard a rustle, footsteps and Hamel was standing right in front of him. Riki could feel the man's body heat and his overwhelming scent. It was more potent than the jasmine and vanilla. A hand gently touched Riki's cheek and he almost jumped back, not from fright but from the electrical charge that touch caused. Ion was right; he needed release or he would combust._

'_I'm Hamel. Ion was right when he said you need to be looked after. I feel your frustration and tenseness. Allow me to help you. I want us to get to know each other.' Hamel gently took Riki's hand and placed it on his face, allowing Riki to feel him. 'Here. We'll start with this.' Riki breathed deeply. He couldn't turn back now. He began tracing light fingertips over Hamel's smooth skin. Over his nose and strong cheekbones, mapping him. His skin was smooth and warm. His forehead and to his hairline. Gliding down he touched Hamel's neck and over his naked chest. The man wasn't wearing a shirt. Hard muscles bunched and jumped under his hands. The man certainly was packed. That became more apparent when he went lower and felt the ridged muscles of his abdomen. God the man was muscular, they went on for miles. Riki went back up and, true enough so were his arms. Hard biceps. Strong wrists. _

_What had Ion got him into?_

'_That's good, Riki. Feel me. Get to know me. Now, come this way and we'll get you comfortable. I am going to give you a massage.' A massage. That was not what Riki was expecting. Hamel guided Riki over by the hand and took him across the room. This room had a fire going. He tried not to think about it but feeling the warmth over his sudden sensitive skin caused goosebumps to form, He must have shivered because Hamel started rubbing his arms gently._

'_We do not have to do this, Riki. I wouldn't force you. I want you to be comfortable and relaxed.'_

_He was giving Riki a choice. The tiny voice inside his mind was_ _telling him to stop being a pussy and take it like a man. But his heart was signalling him to run while he still had an out He sighed and shrugged his shoulders mentally. It was now or never. Flight or fight. 'Please, continue.'_

_Riki felt Hamel's smile. He felt his own lips peak slightly also. Hamel must have taken that as a go ahead. He slowly took off Riki's gloves and shirt, the material sliding down his skin and whistling in approval. He must have like what he saw. Smooth hands slid down his chest and belly. Next skilled hands went to work on his pants, by then he was semi-hard and slid the material down his thighs. Riki had to place a hand on Hamel's shoulders so he could step out of his pants. Shocked dead when Hamel gave his cock a long wet lick._

'_Fuck.' Riki hissed. Totally erect now._

'_Mmm, all in good time. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are in the light? So dark. Your eyes are like black gems. I'm going to lay you on the bed now.' Hamel whispered in his ear. He helped Riki lay down on the bed on his stomach, his erection making it a bit difficult. Rustling and bottles opened around him before he felt the bed dip and Hamel was straddling his hips. He was naked Warm oil was poured over Riki's back; strong hands started kneading his shoulders. Riki moaned into the pillow. Those hands seem to get into every nock and cranny. Spots he didn't even know need attention Using hands and palm he messaged down his back and over his hips, coming to his ass. Pouring more oil onto his skin, Hamel squeezed and moulded his ass as if it was a piece of art that must be treasured. _

'_You have a very firm ass, Riki. Such breathtaking globes.' _

'You have the tightest ass, Riki. Perfect fit for my cock.'

_Someone had said something similar to him before. It felt like a lifetime ago. A sudden image of familiar sad, heavy-hearted blue eyes flashed in his mind's eye but it was gone before he could grasp it. _

_Riki almost jumped off the bed when he felt an oiled finger graze his puckered entrance, swirling and stroking with tender care. Holy shit. Ion sure knew how to pick em' Hamel chuckled and continued to knead his thighs and down his legs. He then turned an unresisting Riki on to his back again straddling his hips but not before he bucked his hard, leaking cock against Riki's equally stiff member. He cried out, almost blowing his load. He heard Hamel groan as well but he didn't let up. Just kept bucking lightly, slowly up and down. Panting, Riki didn't know if he wanted the sensations to stop or to fill him up until he exploded. Hamel mercifully moved down and touched his thighs and down his legs again, his hot breath never leaving his groin. _

'_Such a beautiful cock. I want to take it in my mouth and lick it like a piece of candy.'_

_Shit. That was hot. But did he want this. Did he want to, just for once forget the alien world he lived in and just sail away with the sensations. Forget the sharp pain that was a constant thorn in his heart. Yes, he could._

'_Then do it.'_

'_That pleases me very much.'_

_Hamel touched the leaking head of Riki's cock, tracing a finger around the slit before taking him in his mouth, swallowing him until his nose touched Riki's pubic hair. Fucking hell. He let his head fall back and he arched his hips off the bed. More. As wave after wave of pleasure rolled through him a part of him felt lighter. More alive. _

_Riki felt free._

_A few hours later Hamel quietly rose from the bed and put on his long black robe hanging from the chair in front the fireplace. Only burning ambers remained now but it chased away the chill. He moved gracefully to the small table beside the chair and pulled out a leather tie, tying his long blonde hair into a ponytail. He heard the rustle of a sheet and turned blue eyes towards the bed were Riki slept. Hamel waited for a moment but Riki didn't rise, his light snores broke the silence. Hamel smiled. He wouldn't mind relishing the last few hours but something important required his attention. He quietly walked to the door and stepped out into the hallway. Closing the door behind him._

'_Hamel.' Ion said softly._

_He turned and Ion was leaning against the wall, an unreadable expression on his face. 'Ion.'_

'_How is he?' Ion jerked his chin at the door. _

_Hamel scrubbed a hand over his mouth. 'I could say your selfish bastard for doing this but your intentions were good, considering the situation and what he's been through. I see that. But was this the way to do it?'_

'_He needed something to take his mind off, well everything. Relapsing into his depressed state would not help him recover. What, you weren't satisfied?'_

_Hamel raised an eyebrow. 'On the contrary, I enjoyed myself very much. If the circumstances were different I'd ask if I could see him exclusively, but knowing who he actually belongs to would be quite difficult. You Blondies have been known to be quite attached to your belongings. Ion, have you considered taking him back to Amoi?'_

'_Yes. But not yet. When the time is right I'll take him back to Amoi.' …_

The present…

'Do you have the money?' A harsh voice, a smoker's voice rasped from the end of the alleyway.

Guy turned and eyed the man shrewdly with cunning dull brown eyes. The twin moons allowed him to see the dealer in full light. His old, patched coat blew in the wind, too large for his thin, scraggly body. His brown mattered hair stuck to his unwashed face and neck. He looked a lot like Guy did; he even had a prosthetic leg while Guy was missing his arm. How a man like this got something like that seemed odd but he had what Guy wanted. He didn't care if the man was made of steel as long as he got what he came here for.

One way or another.

He had to get Riki back.

He looked so beautiful standing there in the light at the casino. Changes have befallen Riki. Pleasurable, sexy ones. He had grown into a man. A strong, virile man with breathtaking long black hair and strong features, an allure that was unquestionable. A hot-blooded, well-built man with skin like liquid bronze with that black serpent tatoo spirling down his arm. Guy might be insane but Riki was a god among mongrels. He had no equal. And to have a god, you gotta know how to catch one.

'I have the money. You got the drug?'

'Yeah.' He limped towards Guy and reached into his pocket. Guy touched the gun he had hidden in his coat, ready should the deal decide to do a little backstabbing. Instead of a knife or gun, he pulled out a syringe filled with clear liquid. He coughed violently and handed Guy the needle. He held it up to the light.

'Where's my money?' The dealer rasped.

'All in good time. Are you sure this will work. I want him immobile.'

He coughed again, this time spitting flem on the ground. 'Are you sure you have a dick in your pants. There's enough sleep serum in that vile to knock out a fucking Blondie. I don't think your 'buddy' will be moving around very much. Now where's my payment?'

'Here.' Guy pulled out his gun and without batting an eye, shot the dealer in the head. He folded to the ground like a cheap suit. Dead eyes looking up at Guy in shock. A knife fell from the guys coat and Guy picked it up, twirling the blade on his finger. Guess this guy had the same idea. Guy acted on it first. He pocketed the knife as well as the syringe and reached into his other pocket, pulling out a piece of paper. He placed it in the dealer's hand and walked out of the alleyway. He let the shadows and the night shield him. They kept him save from those who want him dead. Well, he was already dead. Had been since that day.

But he had a chance to be redeemed.

And he would get Riki back. Even if it brought down the entire city of Tanagura on top of him.

…

If anyone was good at brooding, Mikhail would be the number one contestant. He sat in his office at his home and wondered how long he had been staring out the window. It must have been a good half hour because the clock on his desk chimed. He glanced at it and sighed. He had been like this ever since he had gotten back from Ion's home the night before. Ever since he had seen little Alkina tiny body in her mother's arms.

Those silver eyes looking up at him.

Ion had taken him to the mother's room where she was in her rocking chair, cooing softly to the child. Alkina flayed her little arms and gurgled happily. It was quite late. The baby must have woken up. The Faeier smiled kindly when she realized who it was and stood up, cradling Alkina to her chest. She walked over and without a word, placed Alkina in his arms. He tucked her tiny form under his shoulder and instantly the little one went straight for his blonde hair, putting it in her mouth. She chewed contently. It was…cute. He found himself smiling.

Smiling. Him.

Aya had apologised, saying her daughter had a thing for Blonde hair. Ion seconded that and had gone on to say he had to wash his hair after playing with her. Mikhail just waved it off. He stroked her little chin and she grabbed on to his finger, finding it much more interesting than his hair. Her fingers were so small. So fragile. Just like the rest of her. While he was so big. He was afraid he would hurt her.

But she just yawned and slowly closed her eyes. She was asleep in his arms within minutes. Aya had thanked him for getting her asleep and he gently gave her back to her mother.

Sitting in his office now he couldn't recall anything in his life that made him feel so much awe and fascination. For one tiny life had turned his life on its axis and caused him to see things more clearly. But watching that tiny life come into this world was something he would never forget.

Mikhail realized with shocking clarity.

He was growing fond of the little infant.

…..

Riki laid there for what felt like hours listening to Iason's even breathing. It was…soothing in a way. Morning had come and yet Riki still remained. Strange. He rested on his side and placed his head in his hand. Wishing for once he could see so he could watch the man sleep, hearing his deep snores was the next best thing. He was dead to the world. Last night's erotic activities must have warned him out. Now that Riki had time to sort out the very pleasurable events of last night he realised there was something… sad about their coupling. Sad but wonderful. Riki didn't even know him that well. He shouldn't be feeling anything expect the pleasure.

Wonder what would happen if he woke him up with a blow job. Sure would shock him. Riki absently moved his hand over the silk sheets- silk, typical- and felt the man's hair. Curious he touched a tendril and twirled it around his finger. It was soft, like the sheets they laid on. Iason sighed. Riki stopped suddenly wondering if he had woken him up, but Iason's breathing remained even. He didn't even stir when Riki leant over and smelt his hair. It smelt like sandalwood and the sun. It was a familiar scent. Maybe from Ion. What the hell was he doing? Riki immediately dropped Iason hair when he realised he was smelling the man's hair while he slept.

Talk about creepy.

But how the hell does he get it so soft.

So quietly and with care he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Riki's body felt sticky but pleasantly sore in all the right places. He had certainly been worked over good. Limbs felt like limp noodles He hadn't been thoroughly satisfied like that since well, Hamel. He stretched and was about to dauntingly set out to find his pants when a strong arm snaked around his waist and yanked him back on the bed, against a warm, solid chest. A soft kiss and hot breath ghosts his neck.

'Where do you think you're going?' Iason whispered then licked his ear. The man was defiantly asleep a few minutes ago. Well, he was certainly awake now. The erection poking Riki in the back was proof of that.

'And a good morning to you too. Well I'm covered in cum so I was hoping to take a shower.' Riki turned his head and eyed the man's bright aura. It looked different from yesterday. Brighter. More alive.

'How would you find the bathroom, since you can't see?' Was Iason laughing at him?

'I have ways of getting around.'

'Is that so? Well since you can move around I guess I didn't work you over as well as I thought.' Iason growled. Riki could feel the man's chest vibrate. Hot. Fucking Hot.

'I don't know. You worked me over pretty well. Hamel couldn't have done a better job.'

'Hamel. Do you know him well?' Iason's arms tightened around him.

'No. He was some guy Ion hooked me up with about a year and a half ago. Apparently I was 'frustrated' and 'needed an out. Nice guy. We talk from time to time.'

'I see.' Was that jealousy.

Riki yelped when he felt a warm hand take his half erect cock and begin slowly stroking it. Savouring the feel of his skin. 'Holy shit. Give a man a bit of warning.'

'Maybe this is what you get for watching me while I slept.' Iason drew circles on his belly; his other hand seemed a bit more occupied.

'So you were awake. I thought you would be wiped out from last ni- aghh.'

'That's it Riki. Feel me.' Iason picked up the tempo, sliding his hand from tip to base. Pre-cum making his shaft wet. God, it felt so good. He felt a nose buried in his hair. Was Iason… nuzzling him? All thoughts flew out of his head as Iason inserted a wet finger into his entrance and pumped into him in time with the hand over his shaft. Iason wrapped his hand in his black hair and tugged his head back almost painfully. Riki panted. Iason's own panting in his ear.

'Remember me, Riki. Remember. No one can touch you but me.' Iason said in near desperation. Riki opened his mouth to ask what he meant when his balls grew tight and rational sense was lost to him. Iason pumped him like a wild beast, up and down, both sides before his orgasm travelled down his spine and out his cock. He came in one big wet mess. The bed becoming soaked beside him. Riki came down from his orgasm and reality came crashing down on top of him.

Reality and a very persistent nagging screaming at the back of his mind. Something was not right. Something Iason was trying to tell him.

'_Remember me, Riki. Remember.'_

Riki paused and sat up, what Iason said running through his mind like a giant red caption. Why would he need Riki to remember him? Riki had never met him until a month ago. Right. He said something similar a week ago at the hospital too. How could it have slipped his mind?

'_You don't remember me, do you?'_

'_There is no mistaking it Riki, you are mine.'_

'_Yes, remember my touch. Remember you are mine, Riki. You belong to me.'_

A dull, sharp pain shot through Riki's head. He hissed and grabbed his head. Fuck, that hurt. He breathed deep, hoping the pain would lessen but it was like a continuous pulsating ache play speedball with his brain. He tried to hide it from Iason but the man was too quick-witted for his own good..

'Riki. What's wrong?'

Riki said nothing.

'Riki.' Iason said his name with such familiarity.

Riki ignored him. The pain in his head blocking out everything. 'The hospital where Alkina and Aya were taken, you said something to me. 'You don't remember me, do you' and then just now you said 'remember me,' why do you keep asking me that?'

Iason sighed 'It's nothing.'

Riki jumped off the bed. Anger coursing through his veins. 'Don't give me that 'It's nothing' shit. Just fucking tell me.'

Iason's aura shifted to something darker. And it coiled and hissed. He must have rose from the bed and came to stand in front of Riki. He almost stepped back. 'You really don't remember me, at all.'

Riki ran frustrated hands through his hair. The pain was starting to get intense. 'Why the fuck do you keep asking me that? I've never met you until a month ago.'

'That's where you're wrong. You have met me before. A long time ago.' Iason's voice was dead. Emotionless

Riki's eyes widened. 'What. What did you say?'

'You were my pet, Riki for four years. I was with you inside Dana Burn when it burnt to the ground.'

Pain so intense exploded inside Riki's head, flashes of bright light blinked behind his eyes. He cried out in pain, not even hearing Iason call his name. How could this be possible? How could this be real? What the fuck was going on? He didn't get a chance to ask as his world tilted on an axis and he felt his body grow smaller before he collapsed.

…

Iason caught Riki little body before he hit the ground. Shit. He carried Riki to the bed and gently placed him upon the covers. Double shit. He didn't know what came over him but the thought of Riki in the hands of this Hamel. Guy. Anyone had made him see red and all he could think about was bounding Riki to him. And know he was lying here unconscious, his body changed, from the stress of too much information. Iason smoothed some hair from Riki's damp forehead. He was burning up. He looked so small and pale lying on Iason's big bed. He was breathing heavily. His boyish eyebrows were scrunched together. Pain obviously still stabbed at him. Guess, Ion was right. Riki wasn't ready.

What had he done.

He quickly put his robe on and walked to the door. 'Dante!'

'Master.' Dante came rushing in, hearing the urgent call in Iason's voice.

'Call Sir Cassis. Tell him he needs to get here right now. Riki has collapsed.'

'Right away, master.'

Iason went to the bathroom and returned with a two damp cool cloths. He cleaned Riki up, gently wiping him down and placed the other cloth over his forehead. Since his clothes were a little too big Iason wrapped him up in the sheet, tucking the silk around him when he heard Ion's and the other mongrel, Heath's voices outside in the hallway. He sighed and opened the door just as they came into the living room. Ion's face gave nothing away to what he was thinking but if the twitch in the man's pale blonde eyebrow, and the glint in his blue eyes was any indication, he was quite annoyed. He must have dressed in a hurry. He only wore black pants, fuzzy slippers and a white loose shirt; his hair unbound and framed his face like a mane. He had a blue bag over his shoulder not even glancing at Iason's state of dress.

'Where is he?' Was all he got.

Iason jerked his head at his bedroom door. Ion nodded and he and Heath followed Iason into the bedroom. Ion clicked his tongue at the sight of Riki's little body and walked wordlessly over to the bed. He removed the cloth and placed his hand on Riki's forehead then felt the pulse at his neck. Iason watched Ion methodically check Riki over. He touched Riki with calm hands, knowing where to check. Obviously, Ion must have done this a few times before.

'His fine. Just a bit of a shock to the system. A dose of his favourite medicine and we'll have that smart mouth back in no time.'

Ion took out an empty syringe, a clear bottle of liquid and a leather tourniquet from his bag. He inserted the needle into the bottom of the vile and the clear medicine filled the empty canister. He tapped the canister and capped the needle, playing it in his mouth as he strapped the tourniquet around Riki's small arm and tightened it. He flicked the inside of Riki's elbow and his little blue veins rose to the surface. Ion carefully inserted the needle into the main blue vein and his veinous blood registered with the liquid before he pressed the plunger. Instantly Riki relaxed and was sleeping soundly.

'I guess I don't have to ask what brought this on.' Ion recapped the needle and placed all his instruments back in his bag.

'No you don't'

He stood up and faced Iason. 'I told you it was too soon. I fucking told you. Look at what your impatience as brought about.'

Blue eyes narrowed. 'Do not talk to me in such a manner, Ion. You forget you are in my home.'

The same blue eyes mimicked his expression. 'You forget that Riki's mind is still very much healing. Too much stress could cause it to shut down. All the progress he's made so far would be for nothing.'

'This lie, this farce cannot continue any longer. He needs to know who he really is.'

'What, your whore. That is not a life I desire for anyone. Pet or otherwise. Riki's mind is not ready to face the truth, Iason. It could do more harm than good.'

'I see. So you didn't whore him out to Monroe and his boys.'

'That is entirely different. Riki is a grown man and can make his own decisions. I'm sorry, should I have gotten your permission?'

'It is not for you to decide when he should be told the truth. It won't stay hidden forever. Not now that Guy is after him.'

'Boys. Boys. Boys.' Heath recklessly jumped in between them. 'Calm down before fists really start flying. This is no time to play tug of war with Riki right now. That would just push him away. Damn if he heard you talking about him like this he would kick both your ass. No matter whom you are.' Heath was talking to Iason.

Ion sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. 'His right. Heath take Riki home.'

'What if he changes on the way?'

'He won't. He'll be out for a good hour or two.'

'Alrighty.' Heath nodded and scooped Riki off the bed, walking out without a word and leaving the two Blondies to size each other up. Ion sighed and ran a hand through his hair again and put his bag strap over his shoulder.

'I guess I should leave also. I don't want's going to happen when he wakes up, but it isn't going to be pretty. But I can guarantee he would want to see you. I assume you are attending the annual twilight garden party at Mistral Park.'

'I am.'

'Well, I'd be ready because he'll have questions and he'll want the answers.'

'Very well.'

'Master.' Dante said timidly from the doorway. His eyes to the floor

'What is it?' Iason turned to the furniture.

'Sir Katze is here. He said it's really important he speak with you. It's about that thing you are looking for.'

Iason knew exactly what his furniture was saying. 'I'll be out in a minute. Take him to my study.'

Dante nodded and scurried off. Ion chuckled at the little meek furniture. 'Cute furniture you have. I was going to go home and wait for my charge to wake but this seems much more important.'

'He is probably here on black market business. Very dull.' Iason was getting irritated but Ion didn't seem to notice.

'Oh please.' Ion waved his excuse away. 'I know Katze is looking for Guy. The whole of Eos knows it. And Riki is in my care so it's best I know what is going on so I can protect him. Don't worry I know where your study is.' Ion smiled and walked out of the room without another word, leaving an annoyed Iason behind. He ran a calm hand down his face before quickly dressing. Katze had found something important. Important enough to come to his home this early in the morning.

He opened his study door and Ion and Katze were sitting in front of his desk. Iason glanced blue eyes at the black market boss's scarred face and found hint anxiety and agitation. Disturbing, since his ex-furniture always kept his expressions neutral. Ion knew it too and raised an eyebrow. Iason walked to his chair and sat down.

'What have you got for me Katze?'

'It's actually a good thing Sir Cassis is here because this affects him also. The body of a mongrel was found early this morning, near the red light district. Shot in the head.'

Ion leaned back in his chair. 'That's not very unusual in that part of Midas.'

'Yes, but he had this in his hand.' Katze took out a piece of paper and handed it to Iason. He took it began reading it. Rage and intense hatred boiled to the surface and swirled inside him like an awakening volcano. He closed his eyes and wiled himself to get under control. His hand crushed the piece of crumpled paper, wishing it was the head of that fucking mongrel. Ion saw his barely compressed rage. Being none the wiser he reached over and snatched the paper out of Iason's hands. Iason linked his fingers and rested his chin upon them, watching the expressions cross Ion's face.

'Well. This is not good. 'The chase is on Iason Mink. Tick tock. Tick tock. Who will get the prize first? Now that Ion Cassis has joined the game. Things are going to get more fun. Watch your backs in the maze of green because you will turn them and he'll be gone,' I don't have to guess who'll 'he' is.'

'Yes. Guy plans to take Riki. I expect by drugging him since the man they found was a well-known drug dealer.' Katze said.

'Busy boy. He is asking for redemption, and by getting Riki back, he thinks he will get it.'

'In the maze of green. He means the maze at Mistral Park.' Iason eyes moved to Ion who knew what he was going to say. 'Tonight's garden party.'

Ion touched his chin. 'Smart. Plenty of places to hide. Lots of people around. He'll try to blend in.'

'He has thought this through.' Katze crossed his legs and glanced at both Blondies

'Riki cannot attend that party.' Iason said firmly.

'No I think he should attend.'

'No. He cut Riki's penis off just so he could remove the pet ring and tried to kill me. No I want Riki has far away from Guy as possible.' Iason didn't even hesitate. He didn't even want Riki to smell Guy

'Think about it. If Guy saw Riki, he would not be able to help himself but to come out into the open. It's the best way to flush him out. If he notices that Riki is not there, he'll just go right back into hiding and plot his next move. And it won't be stalking in the gardens of Mistral Park. He'll never stop. So while not leave him a trail of breadcrumbs, leading him to the fabled candy house.'

'So you want to use Riki as bait.' Iason leant back in his chair.

'He has eluded you for all these years. He'll slip up and when he does you will be there, ready to take your revenge.'

Iason rubbed a hand over his face and mouth thought about it. Ion was right. If Guy found out that Riki was not at the party he would just return to the shadows and wait again for the next opportunity. This was Iason's one chance to get his closure. For him, and Riki.

'Alright. Do it, but I want that party secure. Uses outside security if you have to but don't be too conspicuous, we want him to thinking that he has the upper hand. But don't let Riki know he is in potential danger from his old pairing buddy. It will only confuse him.'

Ion smiled evilly. 'Let the games begin.'

To be continued…

Well how was that? Guy has certainly been a busy boy. I wrote most of this when I was holidaying in Phuket. I would have had it out sooner but I kind of hit a snag and got a major chase of writer's block. I just didn't know which way to take this story. But I think it went pretty good. Iason finally told Riki the truth about their past. We'll see what happens between them in the next chapter and of course will Guy succeed.

Please read and review.


	17. Chapter 16

Hey there all. Not much has been happening here. Mostly work. I am trudging through my pile of books but it seems whenever I almost get to the end I end up buying two more. It's quite pathetic actually. Anyway I hope you're enjoying yourselves so far. And now that Riki has been told about his past things are about to get…interesting.

Enjoy.

Chapter 16

_Again, really. Doesn't the man ever sleep?_

_The sudden possessive touch of warm, smooth hands gliding down Riki's heated skin caused him to stir, but not fully awaken. It wouldn't have matter if he did anyway. Those insistent hands would still stay on him. Kneading his muscles in just the right way. His sore, thoroughly worked over muscles that were still twitching from their earlier workout. If you want to call a sex marathon a workout. Damn if the man wanted to kill him through sex, because it could happen. How could someone be so insatiable and still be a complete asshole? It still threw Riki for a loop._

_And still those hands kept right on touching. _

_'Do you mind? Can't you see I am trying to sleep? I'm surprised you're not. ' Riki mumbled into his pillow. He felt the deep chuckle rumble from the chest pressed close to his back and a hand that ran through his damp hair. He hated when he laughed like that. It was so…erotic. Of course he would never tell him that._

_'Ah, but you're not asleep now. I must not have pleased you enough.'_

_'Well thank you for that.' Riki bit back sarcastically. 'After the marathon you just subjected me to I don't think I could handle any more of your pleasing.'_

_Hot breath ghosted over Riki's ear. 'Is that so but I think your beautiful cock says otherwise.' _

_He shifted away from roaming hands. 'Well if you would get your hand away from it, maybe it wouldn't.'_

_Hands returned to stroking his hip. 'You're such a liar, pet. I'm not even touching it.'_

_'Yet. You can't help yourself.'_

_A chuckle. 'You know me too well.' _

_'You seem awfully cheerful and it's annoying.'_

_'I'm just enjoying myself. Taking in the scenery as one would say.'_

_'Ha.'_

_'You laugh at me, Riki.'_

_Then talented fingers brushed feather-like strokes over the head of his sensitive cock and as on cue the traitorous soldier was quick to stand to attention. Asshole. Man, this was beyond incredible. How many times had he come already? Two. Three. The man was defiantly trying to kill him. Did he even have anything left in his body? If he did, whatever was left probably won't be staying there very long thanks to those damn wondering digits. His body was wound tighter than a bow string, which threatened to snap at any moment._

_'You're always so sensitive, Riki. With just the merest touch you harden instantly. Your dusky nipples become like pebbles.' _

_'Fuck you.'_

_'No I think you mean 'Fuck me.'_

_To prove his point, and most likely for retribution for his profanity, a hand ran up his body a pinched his hard nipples rather painfully. Riki yelped. 'Fucking A.' _

_His nipples were always such a sensitive spot and boy did the man behind him know it. He toyed and played with Riki's nipples like a kid plays with marbles with one hand while the other drew lazy eights over his butt cheek and down his thigh, inches away from his hard cock. And let's not forget his mouth. No, we couldn't leave that behind. Not when it was busy kissing and sucking wetly on his neck. More marks to add to the collection no doubt. Riki scowled then his expression turned wicked, thankful that Iason couldn't see it. Riki could leave marks also. And he knew just how to do that. The smug Blondie won't know what hit him. _

_He turned suddenly, triumphantly startling Iason enough for Riki to push the man on his back and settle between his powerful, muscled thighs, eyeing the impressive shaft full and erect begging for his attention. Now who was the eager beaver? He indulged the poor thing with a stroke over the slit. 'I see I'm not the only one with ideas.'_

_'You, Riki play a very dangerous game.' Iason lustful azure stare could melt ice._

_'Yeah but where would the fun be if there wasn't just a little…' Riki boldly licked the top of Iason's cock and fingered the slit, 'danger.' He continued to stroke the slit on top of Iason's cock. White pearls of pre-come gathered on the tip which Riki lapped up with his tongue. If the trembling in Iason's thighs were not an indication that he was enjoying Riki's attentions then the rising of his hips sure gave it away._

_'Stop teasing.' Iason growled but made no move to force Riki's mouth on him. Interesting. Well he didn't need to be forced. He would gladly take Iason up on his silent offer. Hiding his sly smirk, Riki took the base of Iason cock, the smooth skin like silk over steel and slid the top into his mouth, his wet tongue flicking and swirling over the head before sucking hard. Just the way Iason liked it, and it showed when he actually moaned. Iason earthly taste spread across his tongue as he went lower until the bulbous head kissed his throat. He slowly worked back up then down again, teasing, fucking, keeping a constant rhythm that from experience would drive Iason wild. And glancing up, having those half-lidden, lust filled eyes on him, Iason was almost there. _

_'Riki.' Iason hissed._

_Riki released Iason's shaft with a pop. 'What's wrong? Can't take it?'_

_'I have a mind to punish you pet for your teasing but if I did I wouldn't be able to enjoy your dirty mouth on my cock.'_

_'Such language Iason. Does mommy know you speak like that?' _

_Before Iason could reprimand him, he swallowed down Iason again in one fell swoop, He actually shuddered, and Riki began the slow, taunting rhythm he began with. Up and down. Messaging and sucking with his tongue. He felt Iason's hand run through his hair and held his head down. Iason wanted it bad. The man was just too much of a tight-lipped asshole to ask for it. He curled his tongue around the top of Iason's erection and then followed the thick vein down to the base, down lower until he was nuzzling Iason's sac and took both globes into his mouth. He had a very unique flavour, Iason did. Salty and sweet. Weird considering he was an A-grade prick. Iason bucked and the hand in his hair tightened to an almost painful grip. One more push and Iason would crumble like paper. Smirking, knowing Iason couldn't see him he moved back up Iason's shaft and sucked him down like a tasty treat. He sucked harder and faster until he felt Iason swell further in his mouth. Just a little more- _

_But Iason seemed to have other ideas. _

_He suddenly sat up, causing Riki to lose his treat. He looked up and didn't have time to ask what was up when large hands wrapped around Riki's and yanking him up until he was straddling the barely controlled Blondie. His fast swelling erection jutting impatiently against his ass cheek. Hiding his satisfied smirk he moved his hips deliberately, rubbing his erection against Iason's. Riki knew he was poking the bear, taunting him, but he found he didn't give a fuck. _

_Besides, poking the bear was a fun pastime._

_'Ride me, Riki.' Iason growled in his ear. His hand gripping Riki's hip hard. His strength barely contained._

_'What, no please?' Riki panted and licked Iason's ear as he slowly impaled himself over Iason's slick rigid length, thankful for being already stretched from their earlier activities. But still he was stretched to his boarders. God, he had never felt so full before. He felt like a cup that was already filled to the brim and still more kept pouring in. How much more could he take? How much more could his cup hold before it broke into a million pieces? Never to be the same again. He closed his eyes and registered himself to the sad course his fate had brought him to. His muscles clenched and unclenched the thick rod inside him so not wasting any time, he began moving up and down slowly on Iason's hard cock, his Blondie's strong hands at his hips helping him along. He lifted Riki up up until only the head of his shaft remained before throwing him back down, impaling him to the hilt. He fisted Iason's hair and held on for the ride He picked up the pace, Iason meeting him halfway. Hips bucking with every upward thrust of his Blondie's pelvis, obviously trying to find that sweet spot inside Riki that would surely take him to the moon. Grunts and growls escaped Iason's mouth while he licked and sucked Riki's nipples._

_'Is that… all you got? Where's the fire?' Riki panted and almost shivered when a dangerous glint entered Iason's artic orbs. _

_He wasn't just poking the bear now. _

_He was forcing it out of its cave with a hot poker._

_And Iason knew it. His smile turned wicked and a small dose of fear shot down Riki's spine all the way to his toes. Without separating from Riki's body, Iason flipped him onto his back and began pounded into him with hard punishing strokes, driving him deep into the bed. It groaned under Iason's movements. Iason pulled Riki's head back to lick his collarbone and neck before moving to his lips. Consuming them with his demandful mouth. Thrusting his tongue inside, seeking Riki's submission. Ha he'll be waiting a while. _

_He took Riki's bottom lip and bit down hard enough that Riki moaned and reached down to grab his forgotten, leaking cock but Iason slapped his hand away and took hold of Riki's shaft himself. He stroked fast, his hand moving in time with his equally fast thrust. Then Iason angled Riki's hips and he surged forward, brushing against his prostate. _

_Riki's eyes rolled in the back of his head._

_God that felt good._

_With every thrust, Riki cried out and dug his hand into Iason's long blonde hair, riding the rough waves of Iason's mastery. And with every thrust, Iason hit Riki's sweet spot with expert accuracy. Doubling his pleasure with the stroking of his cock._

_'Feel me Riki, feel my cock. My wild mongrel. So beautiful.'_

_With one more brush across his prostate, Riki's orgasm raged through him with the force of a supernova as shots of pearly white liquid erupted from his cock and splashed Iason's hand and his stomach. He thumped back onto the bed; the last thing he saw before unconsciousness took him was of Iason wickedly licking his come from his fingers. _

Riki's eyes snapped opened and he sat up. What the fuck was that? A dream? A memory? God he hoped it was wishful fucking thinking. A hand flew to his rapidly beating heart for all the fucking good it did. He could hardly breathe. His lungs seeming to be doing the old squeeze with his worn out heart. His head wasn't doing much better. His long hair stuck to his drenched skin. Skin that felt like it was melting in front of a furnace covering a body that twinged and protested from being put through the ringer a few too many times. He rubbed his sore temple as memories of the previous hours came back to assault him with their cutting words.

_'You were my pet, Riki for four years'_.

Fucking hell.

_'I was with you inside Dana Burn when it burnt to the ground.'_

Double fucking hell. A pet to the boss of Tanagura. Ion seemed to have forgotten to mention this little fact. But Iason was just as much to blame for this. He set out to seduce Riki into his bed when all along he knew the truth about Riki's past. The whore he was no doubt forced to play to amuse the whims of a Blondie.

He cursed his memory loss. He wanted to bang his head against the wall hoping it would jar his memory. He should be angry at Iason. He should be upset and want to kick his perfect ass but all he felt was…sadness. Sadness at the image of blue eyes staring, dare he think it…lovingly through a wall of fire at him.

Until everything was taken away and he was left empty.

And wasn't it just fucking perfect. He had a raging hard on showcasing it loud and clear to the not so holier- than- thou Blondie sitting in the room. At least he was his normal self and not his little form otherwise this confrontation would seem a little weird. Riki didn't even bother moving his head to acknowledge his whereabouts. He knew. Not at all shameful displaying his nakedness, he threw back the sheet and stood up, taking the clothes placed in his hands. He remained silent as he dressed. Listening to Ion's deep breathing, mentally taking note of the changes in his aura.

Concern. Worry. Guilt.

Yeah he should be guilty.

He turned around and folded his arms across his chest. 'So?'

'So?'

'When were you going to tell me?'

Ion sighed. 'Riki please understand. Considering your unusual circumstances I-'

Riki held his hand up. 'Save it.

'Riki be reasonable.'

'Reasonable. Reasonable. We've been here, what a month and you didn't think to mention that 'Oh hey Riki, not only are you from Amoi but you used to be the leader's bitch."

'Pet, actually.' Ion said obviously trying to lighten the mood. Riki wasn't having it.

'Shut up. I'm not done.'

'It can't get any worse than that.'

'But it does. Not only was I the head honcho's fucking sex doll but he was inside Dana Burn with me when it exploded. I guess the two years we've been buddies you forgot to mention these little details. Anything else you want to get off your chest? I don't have a kid out there do I?

'Maybe I should call Iason. He might have a better time explaining things to you.'

'The hell you will. You've done enough. I'm guessing that the others know as well?'

'They know.'

'Well that's just fucking perfect. Did you have a good laugh at my expense?'

A pause then Riki heard Ion stand up and walk towards him. 'Are you finished?'

'Not in the slightest. I still have to kick your ass. That could take a while.'

'You were very ill, Riki. Your brain was trying to cope with the strain of your ordeal as was your body. If I had revealed the truth so soon, it would have done more harm than good.'

'To whom? You or me? Am I supposed to be grateful?'

'Don't judge until you have all the facts Riki. What I did, I did for the sake of you. Your health. Tell me, what would you have done if I told you? Would you have tried to come back when you couldn't even remember your own name? Back to the place where you were kept as a slave?'

'At least I would have known.' Riki had to admit that Ion did have a point. What would he have done? Gone back to the man who kept him as a sex slave? Tired to connect to lost memories? Still it was his decision to make. A sudden thought made itself known to Riki and spoke before he realised it was out his mouth. 'Do you hate Iason? Is that it?'

'Sometimes the truth hurts more than the lie, Riki.'

'What is that supposed to mean? It's a yes or no answer.' Riki wanted to scream and tear his hair out in frustration.

Ion's once calm blue aura changed to angry red. 'Yes I hate him. Hate him with a rage that burns through my veins like tainted blood. It consumes everything until there is nothing left but anger.'

Ok that was not what he was expecting. Guess the oh- so- calm, loveable Ion wasn't so pure after all. Just when you thought you knew someone they say something which makes you realise you actually never really did. 'You hid the truth from me all this time because of a grudge? Man whatever he did must have really fucked you up.'

'Worse than you can imagine.'

'Then why, asshole? Don't you think I deserve a little fucking honesty?' Riki shouted, his hands clenching into fists. 'At least give me that courtesy.'

Riki tensed when Ion suddenly grabbed his shoulders, shaking him slightly. Ion wouldn't hurt him. He knew that, although his grip was rather strong. 'Honesty. You want honesty. Where was the honesty when he took everything I had away from me? Where was the decency when he killed the one thing I worked so hard to build? Tell me Riki, was my anger misguided?'

Riki got right in his face, wishing he could see it. 'What did he do then? Come on, get it out. Or are you going to hide behind your sanctimonious, self-righteous persona you got sporting.'

Ion growled. The sound foreign and somehow…wrong.'You want to know? Ok. I was funding a hospital that was desperately needed in the red light district of Midas. A place that could offer just a little bit of comfort to its unfortunate citizens. I put every cent I had into this hospital, every second of my time getting it off the ground. Until his Excellency bought the building from under me and handed it over to a wealthy Midasian businessman as part of a business deal, who turned it into a brothel. Everyone who was seeking shelter was either put out on the streets or forced to return to the only life the red light district has to offer.

People died as a result of his actions while he sat in his penthouse entertaining his guests. That was the catalyst that drove me to seek the quietness of space and I vowed that I would never come back, until you came along.'

Riki opened his mouth but closed it. What was he supposed to say? That Ion had the right to do what he did. That it justified all the anger he was obviously feeling. Riki pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to hold his headache at bay. Good that did. How the hell did everything get so screwed up in the span of a few hours?

He twisted out of Ion's strong grip and Ion let him go with a sigh. 'I never wanted to hide the truth from you Riki. That wasn't my intention. But understand, I did it for you.'

'But you did hide it.'

'Yes. For you and I'm sorry that I deceived you.'

Ion really believed that. Helping someone came as second nature to Ion, a quality that he found not many on Amoi seem to possess. Riki pictured sad, pitiful blue eyes staring down at him and he wouldn't cave. Scowling and placed his hands on his hips 'Where you ever going to tell me?'

'When the time was right.'

And when would that have been. 'Ok but what I don't understand is that if you didn't want me to find out why did you bring me back here? Guilty conscious?'

'No I just felt it was time to come back, even though I swore to never set even my big toe back on Amoi.'

Riki ran a hand over his face and through his hair. 'So, what happens now?

'Now, Nothing. Everything will stay exactly the same. You're still my pet.'

'Somehow I doubt things will ever be the same. I mean I just had hot monkey sex with a man I used to call 'master' Hopefully I didn't call him master.'

'Ok Riki, TMI.'

'Oh come on, don't be such a prude. Considering our history, it must have happened often.'

Awkward silence descended over them, something that had never really happened before. They had always been comfortable in each other's company. Now it seemed a gap had shaken loose between them. Guess that happens when you found out a secret which has been kept from you for two years. So much Riki wanted to know but didn't know where to start. Something small sounded good. He sighed and rubbed his neck, turning around so Ion couldn't see his face.

'Something has been bothering me about all this.'

'What is it?'

'Why where Iason and I inside Dana Burn two years ago?'

More silence and he thought Ion wasn't going to answer when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 'That, I do not know.' He said softly. 'But you will have the opportunity to ask Iason at the party tonight.'

He was lying, Riki knew it. He wasn't born yesterday. But he left it alone for now. He didn't think his fucked up brain could take any more. The pick axes inside his brain were making sure of that. He could wait until he confronted Iason and demand, with fists if that's what it took to know what the fuck was going on. He heard shuffling and tensed when Ion laid a hand his shoulder.

'I have to go out for a while. I have been asked to work to look at a few pets who are in need of medical attention. I shouldn't be gone for no more than a few hours. Now can I trust you to stay inside the apartment?'

'Fine. I promise that I won't go looking for his majesty and demand his balls on a silver platter.'

'Excellent. I'll hold you to that.'

Ion squeezed his shoulder and walked out, the door closing softly behind him. Damn when he woke up this morning, he was anticipating a nice round of hard core sex with Sir Mink and a relaxing shower afterward. No, what he got was a splitting headache, the reality that all Blondies were liars and the realization that his previous life was more fucked up then the one he had now.

A few hours later Riki sat outside on the Terrence facing the direction he remembered Ceres to be. His old home. Ion had gone out, asking him nicely to stay inside, like he had anywhere else to go, so rather than have to talk to anybody, Riki had escaped outside to be alone. But they just couldn't leave him be. He didn't even turn when he heard footsteps behind him.

'Yo, Riki.' Heath said in a too happy a greeting.

'Go away.'

The mongrel mumbled something like 'Luca owes me one' and sat beside him. His aura had a tinge of green. He was nervous. 'Don't be like that bro. Ion did what he had to do. He asked us to promise not to say anything.'

'Am I supposed to be grateful? This is my life you guys were so happy to discuss around the breakfast table without me.'

'With new possibilities.' Heath touched his shoulder. 'Dude, if you knew what your life was like before your amnesia you wouldn't be saying that. It makes a mongrel's life in Ceres look like a walk in the park.'

'I wouldn't know. I don't remember.'

'I don't know all the details of your…confinement here but what I have heard is that Iason Mink was a very-'

'What?'

'To put it mildly… dominating individual.' Heath coughed in awkwardness. 'And his favourite game was dominating you.'

'Huh.' Riki thought about that. Yeah Iason Mink was defiantly that. And that was just going by the mind blowing sex he had the night before.

'Huh, is that all you have to say. The man made your life a living hell and all you have to say is 'huh.' I'd hate the man.'

'As I said I don't remember. Can't hate someone if I don't remember them.'

'I wish I had that luxury.'

Silence once more. What was it with these awkward silences? Where they occurring more frequently or was it just him? And he wouldn't say he hated Iason. No, it was more a small sense of hostility. Some from what Ion told him. Whether most of it was true or not. As far as he was concerned, they could keep their little beef with each other. No, it was more of the sex slavery and the lying really. Iason's personality he could take. He did live with Ion's for a couple of years. The wind picked up slightly and Riki moved his hair from his face.

'Do you miss it?' Riki asked, breaking the silence.

'What, Ceres? Nah. Gave up on that place a long time ago. Nothing but bad memories.'

At least you have your memories. 'What's it like. Ceres.' Riki was oddly curious about the place the uptight elites called 'the slums of Midas.'

'Depressing. Bleak. A fight for survival. A dog eat dog world where only the strongest come out on top. But the only place we mongrels can call home.'

'Sounds exhausting.'

'Ion could kill me, no he probably would for telling you this but you used to run a gang, before you were taken as a pet. Bison. It was called Bison.'

'A gang?' Now Riki was even more interested. Ion has been keeping more than a couple of secrets it looks like. Apparently he lived a pretty fascinating life.

'Pretty famous from what I here. Had quite a few members too.'

'What happened to my gang?' Riki's sightless eyes searched out Heath. 'Would it still be running?'

'Disbanded when Mink took you away. Run out of town by rival gangs.' Heath sighed. 'They could not function without their leader.'

Riki scowled. 'Oh geez, what a fucking surprise. Was there a part of my life that bastard didn't fuck up?' Suddenly the hostility he was feeling towards his highness was getting slightly larger.

'Give me a minute. No better make it two.' Heath teased and laughed, punched a scowling Riki's arm.

'Hilarious, Man. Fucking hilarious.'

….

Guy snipped the last strand of hair and placed the scissors down on the counter. Turn his head; he touched his now short dark red hair, seemingly satisfied with the result. If he was to pull off his plan, he thought, the first step was to blend in. Look like everyone else and you seemed to go unnoticed. He had washed and shaved thanks to a nice resident Midasian, who didn't open his home to him per say but Guy used it or rather broke in anyway.

He stared into the mirror and pulled at his cheek, looking at the dark circles around his eyes then down his worn out, thin body to the stump where his arm used to be. Now and then it throbbed with phantom pain. But sometimes it throbbed with the need for revenge. And how sweet it would be.

Iason in ruins and Riki finally back in his arms, well arm.

Satisfied that's the best his going to look he walked out and casually stepped over the body on the floor. Guy didn't kill him, just knocked him out. Moving to the bed, Guy picked up his new clothes, kindly donated by the man on the floor. He dressed and spun around in a circle. Looking sharp. The man had taste. He felt like a new man. Placing the syringe inside the jacket pocket, he loaded the gun he stole off a mongrel in the slums, checked the trigger and placed it in the waist band of his pants, pulling his shirt over it. Going in unprepared in a place full of hostile Blondies was a death sentence. But Guy was ready.

And just in a few short hours, Riki would be with him once again. Memory or no memory.

….…..

Iason wondered why he bothered with parties sometimes. They were either not of his taste or over the top or just plan boring. Business deals, important people, status are what forced him to make an appearance. Although before Riki swept into his life he didn't find them too bad, he even enjoyed himself at a few soirées but once he acquired the fiery mongrel he lost interest, finding more entertainment in sparing with Riki then mingling with other people. He was starting to sound like Cassis. Iason can count on one hand how many parties that man had attended.

'Sir Zavi, everything looks splendid. Though I wouldn't expect anything less.'

Mistral Park was decked out with rows and rows of lanterns, hanging over an abundance of coloured flowers. Trestle tables sported various selections of finger food and open bars sold wine, beer and champagne. Tables and couches had been placed in various places around the park for Elites to enjoy and mingle. Pets had their own section and Iason wasn't surprised to see Riki was not there. He probably hadn't arrived yet. Ion wasn't present either.

'Thank you, your Excellency.' Orphe nodded his thanks.

He heard whispering mummers behind him and turned. Speak of the devil; here was Ion with the Faeierian, Aya in tow. Her red hair and coloured beads gleamed and sent slivers of sparkling light in every direction. She was carrying a small squirming bundle in her arms. White hair peeking out of the pink cloth. So this was the child that had Mikhail so obsessed and preoccupied. He did however notice one thing. Riki was not present.

'Out did yourself this time, Zavi.' Ion comment and placed a hand on the Faeierian's shoulder. 'Do you want something to drink?'

'No, I think I'll take a look around. The gardens look lovely and Alkina is curious to explore her surroundings. If you gentlemen would excuse me.'

She walked away with the cooing child and saw out the corner of his eye, Mikhail moving towards Aya and her baby. Curious. He would have to have a little chat with Sir Train. Remembering that a certain mongrel wasn't present he turned to Ion, who took a flute of white wine from a passing server.

'Where's Riki?'

'I left him near the bar. He wanted a drink and after our little game of truth and truth, I thought it best to leave him to his own devices. Don't worry, his not completely out of sight, I have Heath, Luca and Seiren keeping out a looksee for our little one armed friend.'

'You told your companions?'

'The other's know about little surprise and capture exposé we got set up. I thought it best to have as many eyes on the lookout as we can.'

'You didn't tell Riki about Guy, did you?' Iason lifted a pale eyebrow.

'Of course not.' Ion scowled and narrowed his eyes. He picked a bit of non-existent lint from his light blue jacket and glanced at the bar. 'His angry and confused as it is. I thought it best to not add fuel to the fire.'

Iason agreed but as well as he knew Riki, the mongrel was too smart for his own good. He had the unfailing ability to attract trouble. Best not give him the ammunition to go look for it instead of it finding him. Hopefully it doesn't come to that. Iason scanned the crowd but couldn't see him.

'Just a word of warning. Riki is not the nicest person at the moment. If you approach him, be cautious.' Ion sighed

'He knows?'

'Other than his old pairing partner trying to blow you two up and that he is coming after him, everything. He didn't take it too well. He called himself your bitch.'

Iason nodded and was about to walk away when Ion stopped him. 'Be, gentle with him. If that's possible.'

Iason turned his blue gaze to Ion's equally blue one. 'I'll do my best.'

…..

'Report.' Katze asked his subordinates through the communicator connected to his ear, walking around the boarder of the talkative, strolling crowd, blending in perfectly so no one would suspect he was on the hunt for a wanted fugitive. Guy would come, blending into the crowd with practiced ease. If Katze learned anything from hunting the mongrel, Guy was very good at staying hidden.

He was probably here right now.

'Nothing here, boss.'

'Here as well.'

'Ok. Stay alert. I don't want this to get out of hand. Even I you think you spot him in the corner of your eye, inform me straight away.'

'Will do.' Both his subordinates answered before disconnecting. He and Iason had thought it best to keep this search and capture on the down low so Katze was using few men as possible, only his trusted men were picked for this steak out. And Iason and Ion were discretely keeping a lookout as well. He saw Iason talking intently to Raoul and caught his eye. The Blondie leader nodded slightly and resumed talking to Raoul. He wondered if Raoul knows about Guy's threat to take Riki. Probably not. If Iason had his way, he would handcuff himself to Riki and force him to stay at his side but that would be like forcing an animal into a cage. Plus Riki would become quite suspicious that something was going on.

He spotted that very person sitting by himself behind a few potted pants. Scowling, trying to be as invisible as possible. Typical Riki. Still hated crowds. Still, to believe that this mongrel was the exact same stubborn, head-strong person he watched walk back into the flames of Dana Burn was hard to grasp.

His eyes removed themselves from Riki and did something more useful. They roamed the forming crowd around the buffet and drinks table, scanning, moving over to the Elites strolling through the gardens. There were so many places Guy could hide. The gardens were set up as a kind of maze. With high hedges around the edge like high walls. It was open but very much secluded with escape routes everywhere. Just going through the green shrubbed labyrinth could give anyone the advantage. But Guy would stick out like well, a mongrel in a crowd packed full of Elites.

That was the problem.

'So Katze is here as well. Let me guess, watch duty.' Heath said from his left, the grinning idiot coming to stand beside him. He was dressed rather nicely in his black pants, black and white dress shirt and knee high black boots. His long black hair was tied loosely at the neck. He looked far too happy. The cat ate the canary happy.

'Why are you so happy for? There is a threat to Riki out there and you look like you have just discovered the key to turning water into wine.'

Heath laughed. 'Oh I have complete faith that Ion and Minkie have the situation under control.'

Minkie. That's new. 'Then I can guess the reason is standing on the other side of the gardens.' Katze indicated to Gideon Lagot who was trying not to show interest in their direction but was falling miserably. 'What did you do to him?'

'Nothing. Old Gid can't seem to get enough of me.' Heath salute the Blondie who turned around embarrassed that he had been caught staring. This was interesting. Surely Gideon didn't have plans to pursue Heath? Poor bastard. Doesn't even know what his in for. And Gideon wasn't the only one. Mikhail was literally glued to the little Faeierian female. Whenever Katze saw him, he was looking at her with a sort of fondness. Katze wanted to snort but that would be so out of character.

'Sir Train seems to be very intrigued by the Faeierian child.' Katze nodded towards the Blondie's direction. Heath looked and smirked, rolling his eyes.

'Intrigued, try spellbound. His stuck to her like glue. I swear if I looked hard enough there would be stars in his eyes.' Heath laughed and turned to Katze. 'It looks like the great Sir Lagot has summoned me. I must go or I'll be in trouble. See ya.'

Heath slinked off towards Gideon who was waiting with a strange light in his eyes. What was happening to this place? One Blondie was captivated by a baby and another clearly had a thing for a smart- mouthed mongrel navigator.

'Katze.'

Hearing that deep tenor, he turned around and Iason was before him. His face was closed off but his blue eyes were alert with anticipation. Katze knew that look. His revenge was just within his grasp, he could almost taste it.

'Anything.'

'Nothing. My men are constantly on the lookout. If he does show there is no way he would go unnoticed.'

'He will come.' Iason said with certainty. 'Dangle food in front of a starving animal long enough and they will approach you.'

'Does Riki know?'

'About Guy, no. And I want to keep it that way.'

Something caught Iason's eye, Katze didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know what and he walked away, leaving black market chief to stare at his back and somewhere deep inside his dead heart he almost, almost felt sorry for the Guy because when Iason got his hands on him, he would be begging for Iason to kill him.

…

Iason spotted him sitting by himself behind a bunch of potted plants. Studying the floor, or that's what it would have looked like if Riki could see.

His lovely black hair was down and veiled one side of his face, the other half tucked behind his ear. Not adorning his usual all black attire, surprising to see, he wore black leather pants and a cream coloured dress shirt when a few buttons undone that Iason could see his dark chest and neck. And curling down his arm was his serpent tattoo. Iason's hands still tingled from when he traced that exotic tattoo hours earlier. Traced and relearnt every inch of Riki's perfect body.

And then it had all gone belly up.

And now Riki knows what he used to be and looking at him now, with an irritated scowl on his face, he was not too happy about it, which was in a sense a good thing because a pissed of Riki he could handle. It literally came with the territory. He nodded a greeting to a few passing Elites before walking over to the dark solemn Riki.

'So this is where you've been hiding. I see you still hate attending parties.' Iason said quietly as if he were trying to calm down a frightened animal. Riki was nursing a half bottle of beer and had his head down. Iason studied him with his blue eyes. 'May I sit?'

Riki shrugged, not even looking up. 'It's a free country.'

Iason smiled, knowing Riki couldn't see it. He looked ok. A little pale but at least his personality had pulled through. Although Riki did use sarcasm to deal with awkward moments. This moment probably qualified. He took the seat next to the mongrel, brushing his arm against Riki's leg. He tensed slightly but remained seated. Good sign, he supposed. He was expecting Riki to bolt at any moment.

'You are aware that pets are required to stay at their master's side during these events?'

'I must have missed the memo.'

'Sarcasm, Riki is the lowest form of wit.'

'Is that so? Well as far as I see it I speak three languages fluently; smartass, sarcasm and profanity. Sorry that politeness isn't dancing amongst them.'

Iason chuckled. Actually chuckled. 'Yes it would seem very lonely all by itself, wouldn't it?'

Riki huffed. 'Now whose being sarcastic.'

They laughed before remembering where they were; they fell into an awkward silence once again. For once Iason was at a loss at what to say. His mind was totally blank and it seemed Riki wasn't much for talking either. That was fine. He could deal. He watched the jugglers and fire eaters work their talents through the crowd. Elites walked around talking and enjoying the endless amounts of flowing champagne. He spotted Katze's red hair before he came into view, his intelligent eyes sweeping the crowd, nodding every now and then to his men. It was quite a pleasant evening- minus the threat- and the company wasn't too bad either. He glanced beside him and watched Riki take a swig of he's beer.

'So what should I call you? Ex-master. Sir Mink.' Riki asked tartly.

'Iason will do just fine.'

'it's funny you know,' Riki took another drink,' how just last night I didn't know who I was, then boom, I find out I was actually one of those mindless sex puppets you elites like to publically parade around like trophies while you and Ion played the 'who would cave first and tell Riki' game and that I used to have a gang before you took me away to be your bitch.'

'This has never been a 'game,' Riki. And a mindless sex puppet you were not.' Iason tried to keep his focus. Keep in control.

'So last night, the card game, kissing me at the hospital, that was all part of your 'seduce Riki and make him my pet' project.'

Iason waited until a group of chattering pets were out of earshot before he responded. 'No. I did those things because you are mine, Riki. No matter that you don't remember me, remember this. You belong to me.'

'Is it true that you closed down the hospital Ion was working in?' Riki ignored the declaration of ownership and brought up something he rather not discuss. He closed his eyes.

'Yes.'

'Why?' There was no judgement in Riki's tone. Just a question of curiosity.

Iason opened his eyes. 'Ion is correct about the business deal I made with a wealthy Midasian but the deal I made was that he fix the place up not turn it into a brothel. By the time I had become known of the situation, the hospital had already closed and its inhabitants out on the streets and the man had turned it into a brothel. His betrayal was dealt with swiftly so he could never conduct business in Midas or Tanagura again but the damage was already done. Ion still blames me to this very day for its closure.'

Riki stared at him with narrow eyes. 'That's it. That's the big misunderstanding. Boy, for a minute I thought it was something serious. You Blondies sure have your issues. Most people do counseling.'

'We get by.' Iason said sarcastically then sobered up. 'But Ion would not keep you from Amoi because of our issues.'

'Yeah I guess so.' Riki rubbed his head in what seemed like embarrassment. 'You know, I suddenly feel like a cigarette.'

'You used to smoke quite a lot.' Iason informed him.

'Really.' Riki thought for a moment. 'There have been times where I have craved a death stick, that's what Ion calls them, but life seemed to take on a whole new meaning for me.'

Iason was startled. 'You've change, Riki.' He said quietly. He spied Riki's neck and suddenly wanted to kiss it.

'I never changed.' Riki looked right at him with his beautiful sightless onyx eyes. 'I just grew up.' Yes he had. He was still wild and unmannered but he had become a man, not the boy Iason once knew.

'So are you and Ion going to swap stories now? Demand that he tell you everything.'

'Who knows? The future is unseen.'

'What about…' Riki now rubbed his neck, 'us. I mean now that…. Shit. I'm no good at this. What I am trying to say is now I know who I was would you help me get my memories back. I am sick to death of living in a fucking bubble.'

Thankful that they were partially blocked from view, Iason reached over and touched Riki's cheek, just for the sake of touching him. 'What if for any reason you uncover your memories and decide that you were better off not knowing?' Iason asked calmly but could tell Riki was getting irritated.

'Isn't that my choice to make?' Riki snapped and moved his head away from Iason's touch. 'Or are you so afraid that the truth held in my memories will make me hate you even more than I do right now?'

Iason closed his eyes and opened them. He leant forward and whispered coolly into Riki's ear. 'Hate me then. At least it's something.'

Iason stood up and started to walk away when he was stopped by a sudden tug on his jacket. He turned and looked down, eyes widening slightly at the sight of Riki's bronze hand clutching his jacket. His black head was bent but Iason could see that Riki's eyes were closed, as if in pain.

'Riki.'

'I dreamed of you, asshole.' Riki said quietly, tightening his grip of Iason's clothes. 'I didn't know who it was at the time but I knew something was familiar about the mysterious man who haunted my mind. My dreams. Your blue eyes. You never gave me a moment's peace. You should be made to fucking pay for it.'

'I thought you were dead, Riki.' Iason touched the hand latched onto his clothing. 'I watched you die.'

Riki's eyes widened. 'Why were we inside Dana Burn then Iason? It burnt to the ground with us inside. Why? Why did you want to die with me?'

'You have it wrong, Riki. It was _you_ who wanted to die with _me_.'

To be continued.

So another chapter is out and secrets are finally out, well not all of them. Is Guy's plan going to succeed? I would have had this out sooner but I was recently in a car accident so I was delayed. Everything is fine just some minor damage to my car.


	18. Chapter 17

Hey there. Yes, I am still here. No, I haven't forgotten you, my dear readers. I have been busy with my new job and my trip to Adelaide and my computer deciding to trip out on me. But I am back with a new chapter and this one promises to be a doozie. Oh and I am conducting a little experiment of sorts. I believe that coke, red bull; V tastes better in a glass bottle. Tell me what you think. Please read and review.

Enjoy

Chapter 17

_You have it wrong, Riki. It was _you_ who wanted to die with _me.

'I did that?'

Iason remained silent. It made Riki want to scream. 'Yes.' He said finally.

_This just keeps getting better and better. Riki_ sat there, his arms hanging in between his legs in what could be defined as shock. Or maybe astonishment. Whatever. Riki couldn't give a fuck at the moment. All his brain was able to process was the bombshell Iason had just dropped on him. More like a fucking revelation and all he could do was sit there and continue to hold onto that soft material of Iason's jacket. It was so soft. Like… He recoiled and dropped the material as if he had just been burnt. What the hell was he doing? Hanging on to a man who took him from his home and allegedly humiliated and degraded him for years. A man who repeatedly tried to beat him down until there was nothing left of him but a broken man. A man he was willing to walk back into hell for.

Riki ran both hands through his hair. His headache was starting to come back. 'This is so fucked up. We're like two peas in a fucking pod.'

'I know.' Iason said and somehow Riki knew what he was talking about.

'Why were we in Dana Burn in the first place? And don't' give me some bullshit, half-assed answer. It's not your style.'

There was that silent pause again, as if he was choosing what to say. 'It's…complicated.'

'Then for fuck sake, un-complicate it for me then.' They were just dancing with each other now and Riki wondered if the music would ever stop.

'Things happened Riki, things that you should know, but not right now. Understand, this is all I'm going to tell you.' Iason was an unmovable mountain on this and it made Riki want to punch him in the face. People chatting and laughing flowed around him but he couldn't seem to hear. All he could do was stare at the aura that shaped Iason's body.

_Hate me then. At least it's something._

Is that what Iason wanted? To be hated…by him?

_I was with you inside Dana Burn when it burnt to the ground. _

Then Heath's words came painfully back to him. _'Dude, if you knew what your life was like before your amnesia you wouldn't be saying that. It makes a mongrel's life in Ceres look like a walk in the park.'_

So this is what it's came down to.

Riki clenched his fists until he was sure his nails would leave marks on his skin and stood up, facing Iason's bright aura. Riki realized, talking to Iason now that it was time to let go. Move on. And there was only one way for them to do that, to at least get some measure of closure from this shit storm all these lies and secrets had produced. And if Ion didn't like it, he could go to hell.

'I want you to take me to Dana Burn.'

'Riki?' Iason obviously wasn't expecting that.

Riki took a step closer and he touched Iason's hard chest. He could feel Iason's body heat radiate from underneath his clothing. Funny how just hours ago he was touching that chest. 'Take me to Dana Burn, Iason. Ion has been putting it off and now I know why. I have to see it, if only to give me some peace of mind.'

'I don't think-'

'Please.'

That seemed to get some reaction out of the unmovable mountain. Iason sighed, his chest moving deeply underneath Riki's hand and Riki almost recoiled at the sudden swirling of black and grey strike out at him like a hissing snake. He prided himself on his quick recovery and stepped back from Iason, his overwhelming presence before he was grabbed and pulled back, closer until Riki could smell the Blondie's cologne. Sexy, just like the man and his hard silk covered cock pressed against his belly. _He's aroused._ Iason wrapped and arm around Riki's back and leant forward until his mouth was beside his ear, his hot breath ghosting Riki's neck. 'Come with me then, beloved.'

_Beloved._ Riki had no time to respond to that before Iason gently pushed him forward, his hand never leaving his lower back. He sensed Iason was leading him away from the party, hopefully from certain eyes and into a more secluded part of the gardens. He didn't resist. It was what he asked for. The perfumed aroma of various flowers and the cool night breeze greeting Riki's senses. It was quite…peaceful, considering the company. It could almost look like they were just out for a leisurely stroll. They walked in silence for a few minutes. The only sounds were the traffic from the highways and Iason's steady breathing. It was calming in a way. Something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Fuck. What was he doing? Fraternizing with his Ex-master. He hated that title but he might as well get used to thinking it.

'Did you really dream of me?' Iason said quietly, right beside Riki's ear, breaking him from his deep thoughts.

'Yes. Don't make me say it again.' Because it was probably the most warmest, softest thing he had ever said in his life. He didn't do soft and warm.

Iason chuckled softly and it hit Riki right to the core. 'Pity because I dreamed of your beautiful ass every night. It caused me great pain. But that's what I deserve.'

How the hell was he supposed to respond to that? Riki scowled darkly but he let the Blondie have that. 'Where are we going?' He asked instead.

'I have my private car parked just outside the gardens.' Iason said, guiding Riki forward. 'Here we are.'

Riki heard a door being opened and Iason took hold of his arm. 'Here, watch your head.'

'I'm not an invalid.' Riki protested half-heartedly but he allowed a silent Iason to help him get into the car and then a second later Iason joined him in the driver's seat. He touched the leather seating and breathed in the hearty smell of the upholstery and Iason mixed together, Riki felt a little... odd, like he was stepping back in time. A time he had left behind. He stared ahead as Iason stared the engine and pulled away from the curb.

…

_No. No. No! This wasn't supposed to happen._

Guy crushed the glass he was holding, the shards of glass cutting deep, rivers of red blood slowly seeping out but he felt no pain. All he felt was the all-consuming rage churning violently in his gut. He had arrived at the garden party under the disguise of a guest, grabbed a flute of champagne and walked amongst the masses. Who knew what a good shower, a little nip and tuck and a flashy outfit could get you. Nobody stopped him or asked questions, only nodded their hellos and continued on. It was lucky he had the foresight to 'borrow' a prosthetic arm for this little mission otherwise people would start to get wise. Especially the watchers. But if push came to shove, Guy wouldn't hesitate to use the gun he had concealed in his coat. Casualties were nothing to Guy. One less Elite to contend with. Katze was amongst the crowd but Guy knew with a smirk that he wasn't here to socialize. Neither were his boys who canvased the outskirts of the party.

_Very subtle ._

He felt like a wolf in sheep's clothing, a wolf looking for his prey and it wasn't hard to find him. Riki will always be Riki. He just couldn't help but stand out and he still hated crowds. He would look for the most un-conspicuous place and stay there and not to be disappointed, he had picked a nice little hideaway amongst the hedges and potted plants. So dark and brooding.

Guy nodded to a passing Elite and slowly, as not to draw attention moved to a bench a few meters away from a Riki. Half his face was covered by his long hair but Guy could see he was deep in thought, absently nursing his half bottle of beer. A glint of something silver caught Guy's eye but he was too far away to see what it was. It was a passing distraction for something that was even more important was the focus of his attention. Riki was no longer the boy Guy knew. He had become all male. It could be seen in the sharp lines of his face and the hard muscles covering his body. Even the deep tan of his skin and the winding serpent tattoo added to the allure. And all Guy had to do was walk a few steps and he would be able to reach out and touch him. Speak to him. _Smell_ him. Guy palmed the syringe in his pocket and smiled. Soon. Soon it will all be over.

And then Iason Mink caught Guy's eye.

The motherfucker was coming towards Riki, but Riki didn't seem to notice or didn't care, either way it didn't stop the Blondie from approaching. Guy casually stood up and moved around the outskirts of the crowd, keeping a close eye on Katze and the other Blondies, especially the Blondie called Ion. He never took his sights off his prey though and slipped in through the gabs in the tall hedges, coming up right behind them. Letting the darkness conceal him, Guy listened to them talk.

'You are aware that pets are required to reside at their master's side during these events?'

_Pet? Riki was a fucking pet. To whom. That Ion Cassis._ That must have been a silver ring that caught his talked some more, but the thought of Riki being another Blondie's pet blocked out all thought, all reason until Riki did something that shook Guy to the core: He _laughed_. A pure, genuine laugh, one he had never heard before and it was Iason who caused that sound.

Guy allowed himself to close his eyes and listen to that glorious sound. Music to his ears.

'So what should I call you? Ex-master. Sir Mink.' Riki's voice was so deep and masculine.

'Iason will do just fine.'

'It's funny you know,' Riki paused. 'how just last night I didn't know who I was, then boom, I find out I was actually one of those mindless sex puppets you elites like to publically parade around like trophies while you and Ion played the 'who would cave first and tell Riki' game and that I used to have a gang before you took me away to be your bitch.'

_Riki doesn't remember. He doesn't remember anything_. _Bison. Eos. Dana Burn._ _He doesn't remember…him._ Guy felt his hand beginning to shake. He look down at the worthless appendage. Not know. He was so close. He clenched it to stop the tremors. No use. The drug he had taken to reduce his constant shaking was beginning to wear off.

'So last night, the card game, kissing me at the hospital, that was all part of your 'seduce Riki and make him my pet' project.'

'No. I did those things because you are mine, Riki. No matter that you don't remember me, remember this. You belong to me.'

_You belong to me._ Guy could hear the control slipping from Iason's voice. He clenched his hand so hard he was sure he had drawn blood. He closed his eyes and willed himself to count to ten. No good could come out of him revealing himself now. He had to be patient. Good things come to those who wait. The early bird might get the worm but the second mouse gets the cheese.

'Isn't that my choice to make?' Riki snapped, causing Guy to open his eyes. 'Or are you afraid that the truth in my memories will make me hate you even more than I do right now.'

A pause then Iason whispered loud enough for Guy to hear. 'Hate me then. At least it's something.'

Guy's eyes narrowed into slits. Is that what Mink wanted? To be hated by Riki?. The fucker didn't even deserve Riki's hatred. Not with all the humiliation and torture Riki suffered over the years as the Blondie's puppet. Guy heard voices coming from around the corner and he hid deeper in the shadows. A few strolling Elites passed him by but didn't see him. He could kill them but what would be the fun in that when Iason Mink, his ultimate target, was just meters away.

'I dreamed of you.'

_What._

'I didn't know who it was at the time but I knew something was familiar about the mysterious man who haunted my mind. My dreams. Your blue eyes. You never gave me a moment's peace. You should be made to fucking pay for it.' Riki sounded so…lost. So unsure.

Guy could remember the days when nothing could tame Riki the Dark. He was like a hurricane. Causing destruction wherever he went. A glorious manifestation of what all Mongrel's stood for. All what made them who they were. And Guy was the only one who ever knew the real Riki. Until Iason Mink drove into Midas that fateful day and took him away. But he would have Riki back and in the process watch his Excellency fall to his deserved demise.

'Why were we in Dana Burn in the first place? And don't' give me some bullshit, half-assed answer. It's not your style.' Riki was angry now and Guy wondered if Iason would tell him the truth.

'It's…complicated.'

_Guess not. _

And then Riki said something that shocked him for the second time that night. 'I want you to take me to Dana Burn.'

'Riki?'

'Please.'

And now Iason mink had taken him away to Dana Burn where Riki will learn the truth of what transpired there two and a half years ago. Guy paused and slowly smiled, grabbing a handkerchief from his pocket, he wrapped his bloodied hand and emerged from the shadows with a calculating look in his eyes. This… could work to his advantage. Kill two birds with one stone. Guy chuckled quietly and patting his pocket holding the syringe, he walked through the maze of green hedges and out onto the back road. _We scum certainly do have pride, my dear Iason Mink. You will do well to remember that._ With a spring in his step, he headed towards his destination where the reunion was about to begin-

Dana Burn.

….

'What's with these parties? Don't you ever get the urge to have, I don't know, a day off?'

No answer.

'Looks like we might have some rain on the way, don't you think?' Heath crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at the sky, strongly aware of the Blondie standing next to him, absently playing with his flute of champagne being oh so silent. Gideon had signaled him over-kind of rude since he was in the middle of talking to Katze- and asked him to join him for a walk around the garden. He had indulged the Blondie and this was how they found themselves- alone, in the gardens, Gideon staring into his champagne as if he was afraid it was going to jump out and eat him, and him talking about the weather. Truly, truly pathetic

'It does.' Gideon said and drained the entire contents of his glass in one swing and placed the glass on the bench beside him.

Heath raised an eyebrow. 'Having a bad night?'

'Something like that.'

'Do you want to share your troubles with little ol' Heath?'

'And what would you do with them if I did?'

Heath shrugged. 'Donno, but it beats talking about the weather.' He glanced up and spotted Aya and the Blondie, Mikhail. They stood at the buffet table talking, well Aya talking, Mikhail nodding every now and then before the Blondie stepped back in shock when Aya handed Alkina over, most likely asking the fucker if he wanted to hold her daughter. Mikhail's eyes went as wide as sauces but he held out his arms and Aya put Alkina in them. The little girl was engulfed in the folds of blue but she look happy, content, snuggling into his chest. Mikhail didn't know what to do but Aya was showing him how to support her head. It was probably the funniest and weirdest thing he had ever seen. It made him smile.

'What do you smile at?' Gideon asked. His olive green eyes meeting Heath's chestnut brown.

He nodded his head over to the two occupying his thoughts. 'How a hard-ass Blondie like Mikhail Train could fall for a little baby. His completely taken over by her. It must be the baby bug. It's almost cute.'

'Baby Bug?' Gideon also watched the almost tender scene, looking a little confused.

Heath fought the urge to slap himself on the face. _I forgot who I'm talking to._ 'You know. You see a cute baby and you can't help but want to coddle it. Your pal has it bad and I hear that Faeier babies… imprint, if you will, on the first person they see. They see them as like a father figure. That's why the fathers are the ones who deliver the babies.'

'How…odd.'

Heath burst out in laughter. _So innocent _'What, haven't you ever wanted to hold a baby before? See how their born. The meaning of life. They're quite cute once you get used to the throwing up and crying at all hours of the night and changing diapers.'

'I've never needed to know such nonsensical things to operate my daily life.'

'You have such a way with words Giddy but I suppose mummy dearest forgot that little piece of life when she made you.'

'Are you done?'

'What, can't handle a little teasing?' Heath elbowed Gideon lightly in the chest, getting a slight grunt from the man which in turn got him a nice green eyed glared. It only made Heath grin. Gideon raised an eyebrow and watched him wearily. He suddenly got an idea. _I'm feeling a little…naughty._ And Gideon was so… ok he was sexy. Tall, blonde and sexalicious. He tucked his black hair behind one ear and for good measure, innocently licked his bottom lip. Gideon's eyes immediately followed the movement and something heated passed through those eyes. Interesting. Feeling even more venturous, He leaned in towards the Blondie's ear and whispered, 'Or do you prefer another form of teasing? Gi…de...on.'

Before Heath even had time to react, Gideon had him crushed against his massive chest and his soft, warm lips moved over Heath's with passionate force. His tongue seeking entrance and Heath opened up immediately. He didn't really have a choice in the matter. Not with those lips demanding his submission. And boy could this Blondie kiss. So hot and insistent, but Heath wouldn't let him win so easily. And it was fortunate they were behind a bush otherwise half the guest list would be getting quite a show.

Although that would be a bad thing.

Heath cupped the back of Gideon's head and kissed back with equal force, nipping and sliding his tongue along Gideon's, feeling the growl that rumbled out of the big man's chest. Could Blondie's even _growl?_ Well apparently this one did. And this one was very aroused, if the steel rod poking him in the belly was any indication. Keeping Gideon's attention on their mind-blowing kiss, Heath reach down and palmed the Blondie's cock through his clothing. Gideon shuddered but he didn't pull away, instead he wrapped his hand in Heath's hair and tugged his head back, kissing him deeper, moving his hips so that Heath could feel more of his shaft. He was hot. Throbbing. And _huge._ _Holy shit. What was he in a past life? A horse?_ Just thinking about it made Heath's own cock pulse in response. Made him want to rip off the Blondie's clothing and to the vertical sex dance with him.

Gideon broke the kiss, his lightly panting breaths ghosting Heath's face like caressing fingers. He never broke his hold on Heath's waist. He didn't even look ruffled, not a blonde hair out of place. He looked like he could have been sculptured from marble. And then he smiled and grabbed Heath's chin, forcing him to look into dark, lust filled eyes.

'I've been watching you, mongrel. Walking around Eos. Tempting me with your presence.' Gideon said huskily, his eyes flashing with dominating heat. It made Heath's toes curl.

'Have you now. Giddy, who would have thought you'd be the 'peeping tom' type.' Heath drew patterns on Gideon's chest and looked up at him innocently as he could. 'That's pretty hot.'

'I'm not; I just can't get you out of my thoughts.' Gideon leaned forward until his mouth was inches away from Heath's ear. 'You should be made to pay for this transgression.' He whispered. 'Oh and remember this. If you plan to play with fire, expect to get burned.'

And then he was gone. Just like that. Nowhere to be seen. Heath leant against a light post and tried to remember how to breathe. And then it dawned on him. He groaned. _What an idiot._ Heath felt like slapping himself. No better yet, he should get Luca the barbarian woman to do it. How could be so naïve? He wanted to scream. Gideon knew what he was doing all along and instead of him fucking with Gideon, Gideon threw it right back in his face. And what was he supposed to do with a raging hard on?

'Heath! Where are you?' He heard Ion call out to him. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ Readjusting himself, cursing Gideon to the seven pits of hell, he took a deep breath and stepped out of the gardens. Ion was standing there, not looking too pleased, Luca and Seiren behind him. Both looking concerned. Ok, something had defiently gone down and he had a feeling it had to do with a certain blind, pain-in-the ass mongrel.

Heath but his hands on his hips. 'What's he done this time?'

Ion glanced around them to make sure they wouldn't be overheard. 'It would seem he has taken a little trip to Dana Burn.'

'With Iason Mink.'

'What. Get out of town.' _Well this is new. Riki must really want to find…oh crap._ 'Um, I might have something to do with that.'

'How?

Heath rubbed his neck. 'I kind of, sort of told him how fucked up his life was before all this shit happen with his memories. Oh and how much of a dominating asshole his ex-master was. What, I was just trying to help.'

'I told you to try and calm him down. Not add fuel to the already raging fire.' Luca shook her head. 'Should I have written you instructions in crayon and stapled them to your forehead instead. And you were supposed to be watching him. Not fraternizing with your lover boy. Yes I saw you. How was he by the way? Worth it, I hope.'

Heath scowled. 'Women, you know your business, why don't you mind it.'

'It is my business if you were too busy sucking a Blondie's face to actually be doing what you were meant to do.'

Ion raised a hand, cutting off their squabbling. 'Enough. What's done is done. At least Riki is away from any pending danger. We could work with this.'

'Yeah his just with a Blondie that tortured him for four years, no biggie, and he has a one-armed, psychotic, delusional mongrel out there to content with also and I am willing to bet he is not here anymore.' The slight breeze ruffled Heath's long hair and it gave him the chills.

'I'm sure his Excellency will keep Riki safe. Guy wouldn't possible try anything.' Seiren said.

'That's what worries me.' Foreboding flashed through Ion's eyes. 'Because the most dangerous man is the one who has nothing to lose.'

'Does Katze know?'

'Yes. He and his men have left to follow them.' Ion turned and walked away towards the main guest area, purpose in his stride. Heath and the others behind him.

'Great. What do we do know then?'

'There is nothing more we can do. Iason must know what he is doing. Let's just pray this doesn't blow up in our faces.'

…..

'We're here.' Iason said quietly.

Riki felt the car roll to a stop and switch off he and Iason sat in silence for a few moments. It had been the same the drive down. Nothing but silence. It wasn't awkward-per say- but it wasn't comfortable. He could tell Iason wanted to say something but the Blondie obviously decided to stay silent. That was fine with him. He didn't do idle chit chat either. But Iason did like to touch, his hand never leaving Riki's knee. What, was he afraid Riki would jump out the car? He didn't even know what was outside. But Iason drove the car with a steady hand.

'Ion tells me you plan to rebuild Dana Burn?' Riki had asked.

'Yes. That is why I requested a meeting with Sir De Luca. I require the special iron that is found on his home planet. Construction starts next year.' Iason's voice was so smooth. Like melted chocolate. Should be illegal. Iason's phone blurred a loud tune and he answered it.

'Yes Katze. I know. No I have. If he does, I'll be there to greet him. No. Ok. Just keep your distance.' He hung up and continued driving.

'Problem?' Riki asked.

'No, just people at the party wondered why I took my leave so soon.'

_Yeah he could think of a few people_

'_Riki, what do you think you're doing?'_ Ion said calmly over their mental link. Too calmly. He sounded pissed.

'_Getting some answers.'_

'_And this is the way to do it, is it? Was this your idea or Iason's?' _Yeah, he was pissed.

'_Does it matter? I'm doing what should have been done the second I stepped foot on this planet.' _He put up his shields, effectively blocking Ion out. Something he had learnt from Ion.

Now Riki looked out the window, nothing but that cheery darkness staring back at him but in his mind he imagined what the burnt out ruins of Dana Burn look like. And it didn't look like a very inviting place. His hand touched the door and he hesitated, his hands actually shaking. _Harden the fuck up. _He squeezed his hands into fists and finally opened the door. The slight breeze blew his black hair across his face and the smell of rotting wood, garbage and burnt debris filled his nostrils. It wasn't very pleasant. Nor was the feeling of nostalgia that almost brought him to his knees. _Fire. Fire everywhere. So much smoke. So much pain. Hard to see. Blue eyes, so sad. Legs crushed. _Riki had to grab onto the car to support himself as he was bombarded with images of a broken life.

'Riki?'

Riki breathed deeply and steadied himself. 'I'm fine. Let's do this.'

Iason came around the car and touched his arm. 'Allow me.'

He nodded. He would have liked to walk by himself, his knack for knowing where things were came in handy but considering his circumstances he allowed Iason to lead him through Dana Burn. He didn't want an argument. He just wanted to get this done. Iason remained silent, which was fine with him as they began their long walk down memory lane. Memories he couldn't recall but still felt they were there, just beyond his reach. Over large piles of debris, Iason maneuvered him past fallen steal columns until they finally stopped and Iason let go of him and stepped back. Riki stood still for a moment then slowly went down on his hunches, reaching out to touch the concrete ground. Somehow, in his heart of hearts, he knew what this place was.

'It was here, wasn't it.' It wasn't a question. Riki knew he was right.

'Yes.' Iason was so quite.

'What happened?'

Iason took a deep breath. 'You were taken from me. Wednesday, three o'clock, entrance to Dana Burn. That was his instructions. The man who took you told me this was where you were, lied, knowing that I would follow you. I did. I found you, well you found me, drugged and in pain. Your cock had been…severed so that the pet ring could be removed. It was the only way to take the ring off. That was why I couldn't find you. Explosives were scattered throughout the compound and one by one they went off, destroying the shelter piece by piece. It was intended to be my tomb. But not yours. My legs were crushed trying to save you. I forced you to leave me here to die alone. It was my wish that you lived.

'I watched you walk away, the flames eating up your limping form… but you came limping back. Came back to die beside me. _Bet you're bored on your own. Thought you might want someone to talk to._ That is what you said to me_._ We both smoked a death stick called 'black moon' and then flames swallowed us up. That's all I remember.'

Riki remained silent but his body was shaking all over. Not from the cold, or shock. But from cold hard anger. Anger that ran so deep it pierced his body like a thousand needles. It made his teeth chatter. His cock, his _cock_ had been fucking amputated just so whoever this fucker was, could remove the fucking _pet ring _off his cock. And he couldn't remember who it was. Iason lost his legs trying to save him. Coming back to they could die together. Being Iason's pet. He didn't remember. He didn't remember any of it. Riki broke out into a cold sweat as dark, painful images came flooding back to him. His head exploded in pain.

'_I don't mind what you do as long as you are aware you are my pet.'_

_I've told you it won't end unless you provide a stronger stimulus or shall I call Daryl.'_

_Pain. Suffering. Humiliation. The feeling of suffocation._

'_Take Guy. You haven't got much time.'_

'_The explosion was too great…he tried to protect me. I won't let him go on his own.'_

'_I bet you're bored on your own.'_

_So much fire. So much pain. Darkness. Darkness slowly swallowing him up until… nothing. _

_A bright light…_

'_Do it. Please save him. This is all I can do to repay him. But let me tell you this. I will come back to him. I will remember him. I'm not ready just yet to meet my maker and I'm pretty sure my maker isn't ready to meet me.'_

Riki let out a loud, painful roar, his scarring screams reaching the heavens just as it opened up and rain hit the ground. _Why?_ The whole world felt like it was spinning out of control and Riki didn't know how to stop it. _Why?_ Riki banged his fist on the wet ground and nausea hit him with full force. He threw up all over the ground in front of him. Threw up until there was nothing left inside of him. He heaved and heaved. His throat and stomach becoming painful and raw. He felt Iason come up beside him and suddenly his warm hands were moving his wet hair away from his face and his smooth, deep voice was in his ear, telling him it was going to be ok. Nothing was ever going to be ok. But such a simple, caring gesture. That that simple, little gesture could come out of a man like Iason. A man he should hate, should despise above all things. But he didn't. He just felt an…understanding.

_Blue eyes. Long blonde hair._

The images kept coming back, but in the instant Riki tried to grab them they vanished and all there was was darkness. The same old darkness. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to see. He reached up and started frantically clawing at his eyes. His useless fucking eyes. Nails digging deep into skin and the sweet sting of pain was pure bliss.

'Stop, Riki.' Iason tried to pull his hands away.

'Just leave me alone.' He was too tired to resist. Too tired to fight anymore. He just wanted to close his eyes and go to sleep for a while.

Then he started to feel the transformation.

_No_

'Riki?' Iason grabbed his shoulders. Riki knew he was glowing.

_No. Not now._ _'_Just… leave me be. It… will pass.' With every last bit of strength Riki had left, he willed his body to calm down. He focused on breathing in and out, his eyes tightly closed. He focused on the rain pelting lightly on them. The man beside him and the hand in his hair until finally after agonizing minutes his body began to unwind from the tight coil it was under, the strain leaving him tired and unfocused. He brush Iason's hand away with a shaking hand and slowly sat up, Iason standing up but remaining beside him. He lifted his face to the sky and allowed the rain to fall onto his hot skin, mingling in with his tears, washing away everything until there was nothing left. And he just sat there. It felt like hours but it was only minutes.

'Did you enjoy it?' Riki finally said. His voice soft. 'My submission. Killing what self-worth I had left.'

Somehow Iason knew what Riki was talking about. His voice closed off. 'I was a Blondie. You were my wild mongrel pet. Your submission was required for you to stay in Eos.'

Riki laughed bitterly, and he leaned forward so his wet hair fell over his face. He wasn't angry. He wasn't calm. He felt nothing. He just wanted the truth. 'You must have been the talk of Tanagura. The big man on campus. The only Blondie to have ever brought a Mongrel dog to heel.'

'That's just the way things were, Riki. I have no explanation for my actions except you were my pet. And as one you were required to uphold certain standards. Requirements. A pet of the Syndicate leader.'

'That's just the way things were, huh. Glad we got that straightened out.' Riki laughed again and he wondered if he had finally lost it.' Do you regret it? Any of it?'

Iason paused and Riki wondered if he was going to answer. 'I regret many things, most things I would do over if given the opportunity but I don't regret taking you as my pet.'

The rain finally ceased and silence descended upon them. Wet and exhausted, Riki closed his eyes, the marks he had not doubt left became a dull sting. His head was killing him but through all the fucked up chaos in his mind, one name still popped up. It felt important.

'_Was it Guy? Did he do this.'_

'_Take Guy. You haven't got much time.'_

'There's one last thing I want to ask you, Iason?' Riki asked calmly.

'What is it?'

Riki paused and touched the rain soaked ground. 'Who's Guy?'

To be continued….

I haven't forgotten you. I have just had a few things going on this past month and a half. My laptop was out of commission for better part of December and I went to Adelaide to see family, oh and I have been watching Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Awesome show and I'm almost finished downloading Beyblade G-Revolution. Yay. Oh and I have been reading Interview with the Vampire. Very, very good book. I recommend it. Anyway enjoy and please review.


	19. Chapter 18

Hey. I know I have not posted a chapter and I have absolutely no excuse to give you. I have been trying to catch up on my reading. And I'm finally making a dent in my unread collection. I have finished Ann Rice's vampire books and Gena Showalter's collection, now I am up to J. 's lasts Black Dagger brotherhood series 'Lover at last' which I waited a very long time for and can't wait to read. I am planning a trip to maybe Japan or maybe Kuala Lumpa. Should be fun. I had just celebrated my twenty-fourth birthday. Don't remember much, only that I got extremely drunk, talked absolute shit and had a drinking contest with my equally drunk friend. Good times.

Anyhoo here is the latest 'To forgive and Forget' chapter. And please remember that Ai no Kusabi doesn't belong to me.

Enjoy

Chapter 18.

'It's such a beautiful night. The stars here are always so pretty.' Aya said, humming quietly to herself.

'They are indeed. I never have a moment to stop and look at them.'

'I don't think I've apologized to you yet for what I said in the elevator. I might have sacred you a bit. Pregnancy does that to a woman, I have found out.'

'It's quite alright. It must have been painful?'

'You have no idea. She likes you.' Aya nodded to her smiling, gurgling daughter Mikhail held in his arms. She cooed up at him and threw up her little arms, trying to grab on to his blonde hair, screwing up her face when she failed to grab a lock. He and the Faeierian sat in a secluded part of the gardens, the party long over but he had no desire to leave and he assured Cassis he would have his companion home safely. His pet had long ago left with Orphe and his entourage so he wasn't worried.

'She seems to have a fascination with blonde hair. She is always trying to grab Ion's.'

'I've never held an infant before. Well before the elevator.'

'Well you are very good with her.' Aya's coloured beads chimed with every movement of her head. Her red hair gleamed in the moonlight. From what he had read of the Faeierian people, they had special abilities. He wondered what her's was?

'Thank you.'

'Although of all the planets to be born on, I did not expect my daughter to be born on this one. I mean, not that your planet isn't lovely.' She said quickly.

'Faeier is quite far from here, is it not? Would it have been best to remain there to have your child?' Alkina tried to grab his finger so he gave the little one the wanted digit. She gurgled happily as if to say thank you and begun to suck on it.

'Yes it would have. Most Faeierians never leave our homeland, but after my husband died I felt all alone in the world. I had no family to take me in and Alkina was my only hope and my only concern. I wanted a clean start for me and my daughter.'

'I'm sorry for your lose. He must have been a great man? Did he have white hair?'

'Yes as white as snow. He was my whole world. Strong, handsome, stubborn as a mule. He would have liked you.'

'How did he pass?'

'Robbers broke into are shop, looking for money. Beau was there by himself. He tried to hold them off but there were too many. He fell under their swords. It was hard looking after the shop in my condition so when Ion came and offered me a place on his ship, I took it. Beau always told me to go where ever the wind takes me. So here I am.'

'I'm sorry.'

'I am too. But now I have this one to care for. Have you ever wanted children?'

Mikhail sputtered and disguised his surprise by coughing in his hand. Aya kindly patted him on the back. He regained his composure and looked into her grey eyes. 'I'm a Blondie. A child of Jupiter. I cannot have children.'

'Oh. I'm sorry. But at least you get to see this one. You are after all, in a way, her _Dai-fu_. That's why she has taken so well to you.'

'Her…what.'

'Her _Dai-fu_. It mean's father in my language.'

….

'You know who Guy is?'

'He is…'

Iason paused. Shit. He was tongue tied.

_Him_

'Who is he?' Riki asked again. 'Wait. Do I even want to know?'

Iason wanted to laugh. Wanted to fucking throw his head back and laugh, but not because this fucked up situation was hilarious, but because, for once in his life he was at a loss at what to do. He knew, oh he knew deep down that this question, this difficult question would arise one day. But fuck if he was prepared for the chasm that was likely to open up between them when the truth made itself known. Of course, if he wanted Riki to remember him and he did with almost impatient desperation, then Riki would eventually, no matter how much Iason wished it otherwise, remember his old pairing partner. He just didn't think it would be this soon. Nor did he think it would be this hard. But of course what did expect. That Riki wouldn't have questions. Would want answers. Fuck if their situations were reversed he wouldn't rest until he uncovered every god damn memory, every recollection he had. When he didn't give an immediate answer, Riki turned and looked up at him form where he was crouched on the floor, those sightless onyx eyes, still red and scratched from his earlier attempts to claw them out, tried to find his own, waiting for him to answer. An answer Iason was reluctant to give. Reluctance, another first. Iason wanted to laugh again. Must be the night for it.

Riki stood up and looked at him for a moment, assessing him. Exposing him. He looked…sad. Heavyhearted. His beautiful mouth turned down in a troubled frown. What was he seeing when he looked at him with those sightless eyes? Was he seeing the memories of Iason doing everything in is power to dominate him? He obviously made some internal decision because he stepped forward, cupped his cheeks and pulled his face down so that he had to peer down into Riki's face. 'Please tell me.' He urged. 'Nothing could be worse than what happened here.'

He closed his eyes, unable to resist his mongrel's plea, and his mouth opened…

'Yes, Iason. Do tell Riki who I am.' A taunting voice said from behind him. 'It would be just like old times.'

Iason went positively ridged. His muscles going taunt, the blood freezing like ice crystals inside his veins. _Guy._ The sound of that raspy voice filled his ears, and yet he made no move to turn around and face the mongrel he so, so desperately wanted to kill. Just the feel of that warm flesh turning cold underneath his hands was enough for the adrenaline to start flowing. He didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know Guy wore an expression of absolute smugness. He could _feel_ it. The fucker no doubt thought he had the one up on him. Iason's smile was positively evil, happy that Riki couldn't see it. Maybe he could because his eyes narrowed and tried to steer his voidless eyes over his shoulder, but landing on his chest. His head cocked to one side.

'Who the fuck are you?' Riki said with annoyance, looking quite angry at the sudden interruption. Interesting. At least Riki's extended vocabulary had survived his memory loss. Still vulgar. It made Iason smile and his chest swell with pride. And damn if that didn't give his cock a major boost. With one last look into his beloved's bottomless orbs, the now light rain sprinkling down upon them catching on his rather long lashes, causing them to sparkle, he turned and faced the motherfucker, placing his body in front of Riki, shielding him from Guy's view. And he was happy to say the years have not been kind to the one armed mongrel. Clothes on the expensive side did nothing to hinder the layer of death that clung to him like a second skin. He was thin and pale, with dark circles around his dead eyes and hollowed, bony cheeks; he looked like a walking skeleton. Wasted on his feet, well he soon will be anyway once Iason's retribution was in full swing. Oh how the mighty have fallen. But even though his revenge was just within his grasp he didn't want Riki to find out this way. Not like this.

'Guy.' Nodded his head in greeting, his eyes frosting over like chips of blue ice. 'You're looking well. At a party tonight, were we?'

'I was actually. You look ready to murder someone, my dear Iason Mink' Guy taunted again. He smiled. 'Well, I believe Riki asked you a question. Shall I answer it for you or do you want the great honor?'

Iason ignored the mongrel's taunting question. 'You've finally come out of hiding?'

'I have.'

Iason searched Guy with his eyes. Looking for weapons no doubt hiding on his person. Guy would not come unarmed. He would have to be careful. The ruins of Dana Burn could very well be rigged with traps and it would be a foolish mistake to think otherwise. 'I will only give you this one chance. Leave now, mongrel and I'll let you live this night. My revenge seated for now.'

Black hatred marred Guy's face. 'Your revenge.' He laughed chillingly. 'Your revenge is nothing compared to the vengeance that I shall rain down upon you. The ecstasy I will experience at your downfall will be…exquisite.'

There was nothing left of Guy's sanity. The last threads that had held him together were broken.

'Wait, this is…Guy?' Riki said from behind him, surprised and on unsteady feet stepped around his larger body, his arm brushing his elbow to try and steady himself. Guy inhaled sharply, as if the sight of Riki caused him great pain, before the fucking mongrel recovered and his eyes roamed every inch of Riki's body. Iason saw red but he willed his body to calm the fuck down.

'Guy?' Riki frowned, dark eyebrows falling over haunted eyes.

'Yes Riki, It's me.' Guy's voice cracked when he spoke the mongrel's name but was quickly masked when he jumped down from a pile of debris and came to stand a few meters in front of them.

'Your name seems familiar, I can't see, but your image…' Riki tiled his head before he reached up and touched his forehead as if in pain and Iason knew Riki was trying to sift through his broken memories for any recollection of who Guy was. He seemed to hesitate for a split second before he took a step forward and it took all the strength Iason possessed not to pull him back. Up close Guy looked even frailer, ill; a stiff breeze could blow him over at any moment. His dull grey eyes however held nothing but longing and madness. A deepening abyss. Emotions that had its poisonous gaze zeroed in on Riki. Guy remained where he was, looking as if he was waiting for Riki to come to him. Oh, hell no.

'Oh Riki. How beautiful you've become. Long hair suits you. Like a wild animal.'

Riki was confused for a moment. 'Thanks, I guess.'

A look of tenderness crossed Guy's features, tenderness and pain. 'You don't remember me, do you?' Guy said softly.

Eyebrows farrowed once more. 'I…I mean…I think I do. The memories are hazy. Damn. Fuck this shit.' Riki swore and shook his head. He was getting frustrated now. Gripping his head in an even tighter hold.

'Riki. It's not wise to push yourself.' Listen to him, he sounded like a whiny pet not getting his own way. Iason reached out of touch Riki's shoulder but was shrugged off. A mumbled, 'I'm fine' was his response; he kept staring blankly at Guy. The rain hitting tin was the only sound that echoed around them. Bouncing off the empty skeletal structure that was Dana burn. None of them moved. None of them seemed to even breathe. Waiting. Watching. Then on surprisingly steady feet, Riki moved forward, away from Iason to stand right in front of Guy.

…

Guy

So this was Guy?

'I'm sorry if I don't quite remember you although you seem to be not a very popular person at the moment, buddy. The motherfucker behind me feels ready to go ape shit on your ass. And that would be just for funzies.' And boy wasn't that the understatement of the century. Iason's anger lit up the darkness like a Christmas tree.

Guy chuckled and boy if that didn't raise the hairs on the back of Riki's neck. 'We share a past. Iason, me and…you.'

Riki shivered, suddenly thinking having Iason's warm body at his back didn't seem like a bad idea. 'Must be some past. Iason's anger alone could probably produce enough energy to light up Tanagura for months.'

'And for good reason.' Guy said cryptically with a layer of deep sadness. Very deep. Like the man was drowning in it. And somehow he thought he had the man's presences before. Very recently

_Ok this feels wired. Like this has happened before._

Riki could feel Iason's eyes staring disapproving lasers into his back._ Well disapprove away, big guy._ The Blondie obviously was not a happy camper, Riki could see the flickering glow of bright orange and red of Iason's aura but Riki ignored it, pushing him and everything else to the outskirts of his mind so he could focus on who was in front of him. His long wet hair was plastered to his cheek and neck, strands falling into his eyes. He moved them away as if that would help him see better.

_What does he look like? Long brown hair, grey eyes…._

_Laughing, the wind in his hair, the blur of the city around them as they rode, Bison at their backs. _

He tried to remember but the hard ponding in his head was making it impossible for him to even think let alone get a reading on the man's aura. Flickering colours of grey, black and pale pink. Just trying to focus was making his head pound harder. Add the fact that he was soaked, tired and cold just made things worse. He didn't have a memory, he had a forgettory.

_Work, you piece of shit brain._

His memories continued to play like a never ending reel of broken film across the vast darkness but the images concerning this man, this mongrel continued to be nothing but hazy, distorted pictures and sounds. Each blurring into the other. And like a blind man at an orgy, he just has to feel his way through. But deep down in his gut, a hidden part he has relied on, on many occasions was telling him he loved and respected his man once. A long time ago. Waves of nostalgia hit him like a freight train. But they weren't pleasant waves. More like ripples of regret. But looking at this man now, Riki could tell this mongrel was a few sandwiches short of a picnic.

What a fucking mess.

The same could not be said about this mongrel and Iason however. It was obvious to him, who couldn't even see, that deep, blinding hatred only existed between these two. A fucked up past by the sounds of it. And he had a gut wrenching feeling it involved him. Gee whiz! What a surprise. For fuck sake could he ever get a break? He felt like he was in the middle of a tug-of-war. It was then that he figured out where he had felt Guy's depressing presences before.

'So it's you who has been spying on me. And here I thought I had a fan.'

'I wasn't sure if it was you.' A lie if Riki ever heard one.

'So let's get this happy reunion underway. Why would Iason want to rip your heart out and serve it on a silver platter? It's not like you tried to kidnap me, torture me because I was Iason's pet. '

Riki felt a hand touch his cheek and it was cold and clammy. 'I was your pairing partner once Riki. A long time ago.' Guy's voice cut through the sudden silence. 'Back when you lead Bison.'

Riki jerked his head up, out of Guy's hold. 'What. What did you say?' Pairing, as in…lovers? No, if he had learnt anything from his memories of this man, fleeting that they were, he and Guy were not lovers. They had sex, yes but that's all it was. Sex.

'You were a legend amongst the mongrels of Ceres, Riki. An unstoppable force as unpredictable and wild as the fiercest winds. It didn't matter to me that we were mongrels or that we lived day to day living in filth, because I had you. Then Iason Mink took you away from Ceres to be his fucking pet in Eos. I never saw you again until you returned two years later a changed man. The great, headstrong man I once knew was dead. Gone. That motherfucker warped you into something you once loathed.'

Riki's heart ached. His head forgotten. 'You seem to have put me on a pedestal, buddy. I'm pretty sure I was just trying to live my life the way I wanted to and to hell with everybody else. I expected you would do that same. You couldn't have followed me your entire life.'

'Yes, I could.'

'Then you're more of a fool then I thought. So you just wanted to play 'follow the leader' all your life?' Riki was getting irritated now. He was no legend. That he was sure of. No hero to be worshipped. Nothing, but an old Ex-pet from the slums with dead eyes and a slight case of memory loss. Real hero material. Guy wasn't fairing much better. He was nothing but a hollow version of his old self. Nothing remained but pain and regret. He laughed out loud. 'I guess we're just a couple of pathetic useless fucks then. I can't even see what you look like. I couldn't even recall your name until Iason and I took a little trip down memory lane.' Literally.

'Oh, Riki. To be able to forget the memories. The pain. Haven't you ever wondered how you came to be in Dana Burn in the first place? Have they even told you?'

'What?'

'The day of the explosion when you were taken and drugged. Severely wounded, you walked back into the burning flames to die beside your Blondie master. I thought you had died, but you lived.'

Riki's smile fell and he vaguely heard Iason's intake of breath over the roaring in his ears. He shook his head in denial. 'Wait, how would you have known about the explosion? How could you have possibly known about…?' Riki's eyes widened. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Realization hitting him with blinding force. All the pieces of the puzzle finally coming together. Guy was in love with him. Driven made with jealousy, blinded, enough to lead Iason into a trap and raze Dana Burn, with him in it, to the ground.

'It was _you_!'

_Cold hard metal beneath his back. A voice telling him everything was going to be alright._

_Pain. So much pain._

'_Take Guy. You haven't got much time.'_

'_You were taken from me. I found you drugged and in pain. Your cock had been…Severed so that the pet ring could be removed. It was the only way to take the ring off. Explosives were scattered throughout the compound. It was intended to be my tomb. But not yours.'_

'_Take Guy…_

'_But you cam limping back. Came back to die beside me…_

'_You_ set the explosion. _You_ took me away. _You_…cut off my…cock. Dear fucking God.' Bile rose and Riki fought the urge not to vomit. He stumbled away from Guy. Stumbled through the darkness until he felt Iason's aura steady him. Wrapping him up like a warm blanket.

'Yes. I did it.' Guy's voice was calm. In control. 'I did it to set you free, Riki. But you didn't want to be free. You _loved_ him and I would have died happily if you had killed me from behind rather than loving someone else in front of me. I didn't have a choice.'

'There is always a choice.' _Set me free. Set me free._ Anger suddenly pierced its way through his shock and poured its unyielding strength into his veins. 'You…motherfucker. I'm going to kill you.' He launched uncaringly into the darkness, so blinded by his anger he did not use his extra sense of echo location. He staggered on a loose rock and would have gone down like a ton of bricks if it wasn't for the iron bands that wrapped around his waist and pulled him to a hard chest. Iason told him to calm down but fuck that. He wasn't going to keep quiet about this. Oh, no. 'Let me go. I am not some damsel in distress.' He fought those arms, even managing to elbow Iason in the gut. Score. He grunted, but no dice, those arms stayed put. Stubborn fuck. And if that wasn't the icing on the cake. The cherry on top. Iason was sporting a massive erection. He could feel it poking into his hip like a steel poker. Really. Now. And it seemed every time he struggled that pulsating cock just kept getting closer to his ass.

'Please forgive me, Riki. I did it for you.' He heard Guy say and that just made him angrier.

'We are way passed forgiveness now.' Riki fought. 'I'm going to kill you. Fuck Iason's revenge. I want mine first.' He didn't know what his was more upset about, his dick being hacked off like a piece of rotten meat or because…he tried to kill Iason.

'I would not take another step if I were you.' Guy yelled and Riki realized, while he was in his own little world, Iason had moved in front of him and probably was about to advance on Guy. Hopefully not sporting that massive wood.

'You did not think that I would come here unprepared, did you?' He laughed and it wasn't happy and merry. More like sadistic and crazy. 'No, I have planted something extra special for us. Sort of like a welcome home gift. I would be just like old times. If your foot so much as fucking twitches in my direction Blondie, my trigger finger my accidently slip. And then boom!'

'How can I believe what you say is true?' Iason said calmly.

'You either can or you can't. But can you take the risk having Riki with you. You came here alone. No guards to protect your sorry ass. But I'll give you a little preview.' Guy was taunting the Blondie now. And it was like taunting a charging bull. Riki couldn't see if the crazy fucker had a remote control or what. He hope to God he didn't. No he had something worse. A loud bang echoed out through the darkness and Iason pushed him out the way just as a bullet missed his ear. Fuck. Riki was pushed back into a wall of hard concrete or stone with Iason standing in front of him, his back flush up against his chest. Another bullet flew over their heads and dust and small rocks rained down upon them. He coughed. He couldn't breathe, and with Iason's body pinning him to the wall, it didn't do much to help his situation. He pushed on that mammoth body and somehow Iason got the message and he eased up just a smidgen.

'See, I told you my trigger finger might slip.'

'Have you completely lost your fucking mind, put the God dam gun away.' Riki tried to reason with the man, which he was ignored by both parties it seemed. Then a loud explosion came from the left and Riki had to hold his hand in front of his face to shield himself from the heat of the blast. A fire had been started, the warmth heating his skin but he shivered. An involuntary action due to his hatred of fire. And now he found himself basically pinned to the wall like an insect because of Iason's body. And the fucker wouldn't budge an inch.

'What is it you want?' Iason asked a little too calmly for someone who was facing an armed man with a detonator the serious case of the twitchy finger. Although Riki could feel Iason rapid heartbeat.

'Since my plan has been slightly shot to hell, you will let me leave unharmed and I won't blow this place up, again. Hmmm Sound good.'

Silence rained down upon them like a thick blanket and Riki expected crickets and insects to start chirping or some shit but… nada. At least the rain had stopped. Riki wanted to laugh at their situation. But someone bet him to the punch and he realized that the deep chuckle came from Iason. A chuckle that turned into a full blown roar. Ok, shocks all round. Iason was _laughing_. Had the dude lost his marbles? Obviously he knew something they didn't.

'You're laughing? Who would have thought Iason Mink had a sense of humor. But I fail to see what is so funny?' Guy asked. The bastard sounded confused. _Join the club, buddy._

'I assure you I have always had a sense of humor as I will explain to you why I find your threats so humorous. You were correct when you said I can't take your word for it that these ruins aren't riggered with traps but you were wrong about having no guards to protect 'my sorry ass.''

'What?'

'Now!'

'No!' He heard Guy shout when suddenly numerous footsteps and voices surrounded them on all sides and rocks rained down and debris was pushed away. Then auras of all colours popped out of the darkness like neon signs and swamped his vision. It was like a rainbow. One that looked oddly familiar with its swirling reds and blues and realized it belonged to Katze, Iason's right hand-man. _Well, fuck me._ So the cavalry had been here, waiting and Iason knew all along. The fucker was willing to call Guy's bluff. His revenge meaning more to him then his own life. A guard or twenty, considering the amount of swarming auras, must have body slammed Guy to the ground like a crash test dummy as the sounds of a mighty struggle could be heard. He felt a warm hand on his elbow and Iason's masculine scent filled his nose. God he felt tired. A nice cup of Ion's double espresso surprise, the surprise being one part coffee two parts rum, and a warm bed would have been a dream right about now. _Ion, the big lug, probably worried, pacing, wearing a hole in the floor. Nah. He was probably in on this._

'Are you alright?' Iason whispered into his ear. The sound caressing him.

No he wasn't. 'Yeah.'

Nothing was ever going to be alright. It was just one thing after a-fucking-nother.

'We found this on him Sir.' One of the guards said. After a moment Iason clicked his tongue.

'I see you have come very well prepared.'

'I must say Iason, Touché. I admit I should have seen this coming.' Guy said, ignoring Iason's comment. 'I would clap my hand but it seems to be busy.'

'Take him away.' Iason said with unwavering authority.

'Yes Sir.' Sounds of a struggle were heard going past him before Guy managed to say something that chilled him to the bone. 'If you ever wanna talk some more about the old times, you know where to find me. Iason has much more his keeping from you, I'm sure, concerning your stay as his pet, I'll be more than happy to indulge you a few little…secrets. Ask him about…Mimea.'

'Get him out of here.' Katze ordered and Guy was taken away.

…

Ion was ready to hang himself. Just get a rope and end it all. Just to get away from the two bickering mongrels behind him. Even the Elites down in the lobby gave them a wide berth. Heath and Luca were like two peas in a pod but were as different as oil and water. He ran a hand down his face and opened the door to his penthouse. Soft light came from within the sitting room which meant Noel was still up. His loud enough to wake the dead rabble stampeded through the doorway and he shut it just as Noel appeared by his side. He was used to his Furniture popping up unexpectedly.

'How was the party, Ion.' Noel's little fingers worked the jacket from his shoulders.

'Have I told you I have no desire for parties? Tiring business.'

'You have a telephone call waiting. I told him you were absent but he insisted that he stay on the line. It's urgent.'

'Thank you, Noel. I'll take it in my office. Before you retire, could you be a gem and make me a cup of coffee please.'

'Of course.' Noel smiled and folded his jacket over his arm. Ion walked into the sitting room and closed his eyes at the blessed silence. The unruly rabble had gone to bed or at least separate parts of the apartment. Which parts he did not care as long as the silence continued. He came to his office and quietly opened the door, closing it and walking over to his large, wooden desk. Papers and books were scattered here, there and everywhere. Just the way he likes it. Noel was always offering to clean his office but Ion liked his mess. His poor Furniture would look so forlorn that sometimes Ion would relent and let him dust around his stacks of books and neatly arrange his papers. A light knock and Noel's blue head appeared with his coffee. Divine caffeine fueled coffee.

'Thank you Noel. Aya will be coming home later so please leave the door unlocked.' His Furniture nodded his thanks and departed. Ion placed his coffee on the desk and eyed the red light blinking on his telecom screen for a moment and he sat down in his chair, clicking the receiver on his telecom link.

'Katze.' Ion said softly as Katze dark profile lit up the screen.

'Sir Ion.'

'I assume you are calling me to tell me the plan succeeded?' Ion took a long sip of coffee. When the three of them, Iason, Katze and himself had 'discussed' the plan on how to best capture Guy without a public spectacle. Iason had suggested luring him to Dana Burn and who better to lure him there then Riki. _Riki is going to kill me when he finds out_.

'Indeed. Guy is in custody. Sir Mink was correct in believing Guy would follow him and Riki to the ruins. He had a syringe filled with a high dose of a sleep sedative on him. For who it was intended for is unclear.'

One could guess. 'And Riki? Is he all right?' Ion was worried. Especially about Riki's mental state.

'He is…well.' Katze hesitated which meant all wasn't 'well.'

'He didn't change, did he?'

'No. he managed to calm himself.'

Interesting. 'Will he be coming home tonight?'

'That I can't say.' This meant 'no.' When talking to Katze, Ion has realized many years ago, one must read between the lines or just take what he says as the opposite of what he was really saying.

Ion finished his coffee and sat back in his chair. He stared at his hand for a moment before he spoke. 'I…really don't want to ask this but…what does Iason plan to do with Guy?'

'Sir Mink's plans are his own. As far as I'm aware, Guy is to be taken to the Darkman's headquarters for questioning.'

Katze was lying but Ion let it go. 'Thank you Katze.'

Ion pressed the 'end call' button and Katze's bleak, scarred face disappeared. For several minutes Ion just stared at his blank com screen. There was no doubt in his mind what Iason had in store for the wanted mongrel. Cold hard revenge was ever in the fore front of Iason's mind. And the only thing that would satisfy that dark craving would be having that fucker bound and gagged, ready for the Blondie's pleasure. He liked to think of himself as a forgiving man but if someone tried blow him up he would be pretty pissed. But Iason's revenge went deeper than that. No, Guy tried to take Riki away. In Iason's eyes, an offense punishable by any means of torture.

Riki was something special. No doubt about it. Ion twirled the ownership ring around his finger and sighed, looking at his empty cup of coffee.

Fuck it. He was getting some cake.

…..

Whoever said revenge is a dish best served cold knew what they were talking about. With Guy now in his hands, the thing he has longed for for far too long as finally arrived. And the mongrel thought he would be lead to the Darkman's headquarters for questioning but Iason had…other plans in store for him. Except at what price. Riki now knew the truth and he had not spoken a word about it. It was troubling. And now the name of that female had been uttered, Iason had to wonder what was going on inside that mind. He sat on a crumbling bit of stone, looking down at his hands. Wet locks of black hair hid most of his face but what Iason could see troubled him. Sorrow and guilt. He dismissed the Darkman he was talking privately to and walked over to where Riki sat. He had dispatched Katze a little while ago with special orders and to remain in place until he arrived.

Riki didn't even look up when Iason stood in front of him. 'Let's get you home, Riki. It's been a long night.'

'Yeah.'

'Here let me help you.'

Riki didn't protest when Iason helped him stand. Tanned hand on his elbow, he lead Riki through the ruins once more and over to his hover car without a word. A grumble. Even an argument would have been something. Nothing which was troubling. Iason opened the door and Riki slid in smoothly. He got into the seat beside him and started the car, smoothly pulling away towards Midas. As Iason drove, he could see out the corner of his eye Riki staring out of the window, his dark head resting on the headrest. Silence filled the space between them. Riki was in the seat beside him but it felt like he was miles away. Most likely about Guy. Dana Burn. Who was Mimea?

'Riki.'

'What?'

'I believe it's 'pardon.'

'What's the diff.' It wasn't a question. Riki was just being smart. Now we were getting somewhere.

'I did not intend for you to meet your old friend like that. I apologize.'

'After the convo I just had I wouldn't exactly call us friends. It's not every day a friend cut's your cock off. And don't bother trying to deny it. I know you had this planned all along. Ion was in on this as well. Don't deny it. You were just waiting for me to suggest a trip to Dana Burn to spring your trap. God, you must think I was born yesterday.'

'Yes, I don't deny it.' Iason admitted.

'What do you intend to do with him?' Riki sounded reluctant.

'Do you feel sorrow for Guy?'

Riki hesitated before saying, 'Yes. Is that so wrong?'

'Why?'

'I don't expect you to understand.'

'Try me.'

Riki remained silent for a moment before sighing. 'I'm the reason Guy is the way he is. You can say it isn't but it is. I did that. He was probably my only true friend in this world and look how I repaid that loyalty. He tried to save me, misguided and fuck up as it was, but I drove him to it. The man he once was is dead, because of me.'

Iason's hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly, his knuckles turned white. 'He acted on his own free will, Riki. He would have hurt you again given the chance.'

'Would you?' Riki didn't even lift his head.

'Pardon?' Iason's eyes narrowed in confusion.

'Never mind.'

'Riki?'

'You and Guy aren't so different you know.' Riki said sadly. 'Guy hurt me and he has paid the price with his life. You, I wish I could hurt you Iason, the way you hurt me…but I know if I had the chance, I wouldn't do it.'

Iason's heart, the useless organ in his chest began to hurt. 'Whatever your memories are telling you Riki, we made some good ones too.'

'Really, cause I can't find em.'

'You'll find them. I promise.'

'I've began to realize, promises are just lies with pretty ribbons tired around them.'

Iason opened his mouth but closed it. He had nothing. The silence returned and neither said anything. Forgiveness was something he wouldn't get from Riki, he knew that when Riki eventually got his memories back. But at least this was a start. The lights of Midas's uptown quarters in Mistral Park passed them by, the brief flashes falling over Riki's dark form. Iason's crystal blue eyes roamed Riki's body and realized he was shivering. His stubborn mongrel was trying to hide it but Iason was attune to everything Riki did. Every movement. Every sound. And Riki needed to be peeled out of those wet clothes and into a hot bath. Eos was still too far away, besides he did not want anyone to see Riki so vulnerable, Ion didn't count so he took a little detour to one of his apartments just south of Mistral Park.

'This isn't the way to Tanagura.' Riki said sleepily. 'God, I'm so tired.' This was good. He would pamper Riki well enough that he slipped off into slumber easier so Iason could leave and prepare for his later…activities. Dark anticipation coursed through his veins and the adrenaline had yet to leave his veins. You could say he was pumped.

'You are shivering, Riki. I have an apartment not too far from here where you can get out of those wet clothes. Sir cassis would not be pleased if you caught cold while with me. You can rest there.'

'Figures. You rich types.' Riki was quite for a moment before he said, 'Thank you.'

Iason looked at him from across the seat. 'You're welcome.'

He spotted his quant little apartment complex overlooking the large gardens of the park up ahead. The whole top floor was owned by him and no one, save Raoul and Cal, his Ex-Furniture knew he came here to get away. His home away from home. And having Riki within in his private domain was an added joy. He drove down into his private carport and parked. Riki was actually dozing softly, trusted Iason not to ravish him. Iason almost allowed him to sleep but little tremors still racked Riki's body so Iason leaned over.

'Riki, were here.' Iason whispered in Riki's ear. Riki tried to swat him away.

'Buzz of Ion. Five more minutes.'

Iason chuckled. 'Come on.'

Riki mumbled a protest but didn't struggle as Iason got him out of the car and over to the private elevator. Once inside he pressed the button to take him to his apartment and supported Riki with an arm around the waist. His head lolled into the crook of Iason's neck and sort of tried to snuggle into him like a cat. Who would have guess Riki was a snuggler.

'You smell nice.' Riki murmured against his neck. Iason knew it was because he was half asleep but it was…nice to hear. His heart did that beat skipping thing again. The elevator ascended quietly and opened its doors to a small foyer of black and white marble. As this was his private sanctuary he did not keep a Furniture here so Cal came here once a week to keep it maintained. He shuffled Riki inside and through the foyer, turning on the wall lamps as he went until they came to the sitting room with his large white couch and chaise. Riki was still shivering slightly but Iason's body seemed to be warming him up more or less. He guided his mongrel to his bedroom and turned on the bedside table lamp. Delicate light lit up the room and casted soft shadows over Riki's form. He looked down into his beloved's face. Tracing every dark feature. He ached to touch that bronze skin. Feel those muscles bunch up underneath his hands. Fuck the bath, Iason wanted it now Very slowly as not to jolt Riki out of his dreamy haze, Iason began to remove Riki damp clothing. One. Piece. At. A. Time. Touching as he went. He knelt down and began to unbutton Riki's pants.

'Are we going to have sex?' Riki asked. His voice deep and smoky. His bedroom voice.

'Yes.' Iason had just undone the last button on his pants and it pleased him to see Riki wasn't wearing any underwear. He usually didn't and that beautiful cock bounced free, an invitation if Iason ever saw one. He stood up and let his eyes feast all over that bronze skin, over that erotic tattoo swirling down his arm.

'About time. I was wondering how long you could hold out.'

'Wicked, wicked mongrel. So you were just pretending to be sleepy. But I should warn you, it's dangerous to poke a bear while it's hibernating.'

Riki smiled at him innocently and drew circles on his chest. 'But it's so much fun.'

Iason struck hard and fast, swooping down to take Riki's fuck me mouth in a brutal kiss, but Riki gave as good as he got, making Iason work for it. He opened his mouth and instantly Iason's tongue went in for the kill. Riki's tongue dueled with his, Iason tasting the dark spices that made Riki so fucking intoxicating. He lightly bit Riki's lip before bathing it with his tongue, relishing in Riki's moan. Fingers wove through his hair and down his neck until they stopped at his chest, trying to find the buttons on his coat. He didn't bother to help, Riki knew where they were. His jacket was slipped from his shoulders, his shirt quickly followed and Riki's talent fingers found his nipples tweaking them until they became hard. Hands roamed down his chest and abdomen until stopping at his pants, talented fingers brushing his straining erection.

'Mmmm. This must really hurt.' Riki teased and undid the top button and pulled down the zipper. Iason's cock sprung free and into Riki's waiting hand. He hasn't lost his touch.

'Yes, this must really hurt. It's almost as big as Hamel's. Almost.'

Iason growled and using Riki's long mane of hair, Iason pulled Riki's head back sharply, continuing to nip and kiss that devilish mouth, while distracting his mongrel he slowly pushed him backwards towards the bed. The backs of his legs hit the bed and he fell onto the silk covered mattress. Smiling with devilish intent Riki climbed slowly backwards, beckoning Iason to follow him. With one knee on the bed Iason climbed over him and his larger body mounted Riki's. Iason's mouth once again found Riki's and his hands once again found smooth warm flesh. Stroking, kneading. Riki moaned and arched up into his touch, his cock brushing up against Iason's. Sweet mercy. Sparks of pleasure shot through his veins and he wanted more. With a flex of his hips, his straining cock stroked Riki's once more.

Riki tore his mouth away. 'Fuck.'

'Indeed. Is this what Hamel did to you?'

'I would be lying if I said he didn't. But no need to be jealous. Hamel has nothing on your monster.'

'That pleases me.'

'Well, don't stop.'

As if he would. With one hand, he slid Riki's pants down his coltish legs and on to the floor. Legs Spread, he eyed Riki's beautiful, leaking cock standing proudly between his legs, white beads pearling at the tip and decided he wanted that instead. Iason leaned over and captured Riki's mouth, biting and nipping those wicked lips and traveled to his neck, licking the salty skin he found there. Riki wrapped his legs around his waist, bucking his hips up to stroke Iason's cock with his own. Down, down until he found a dusky nipple and bathed his tongue over the hard nub. Riki withered and his hands latched on to his head, trying to hold him there. But he had other plans. He paid equal attention to the other nipple before kissing a trail down that cut abdomen and without pause, lick his way up Riki's cock. He bucked up off the bed.

'Fuck me.'

'With pleasure.'

Iason nuzzled the base of Riki's cock before he pulled back and took Riki's erection into his mouth, swallowing him down, that leaking head touching the back of his throat. Riki swore again and bucked up in to his mouth. Up and down Iason sucked, his cheeks hollowing out to increase the suction, his tongue following the vein on the side of Riki's proud solider. Not able to get enough of his mongrel's taste. He tasted like ambrosia. Rich and succulent. Riki's fingernails dug into his scalp and pumped his hips in time with Iason's suction, with the muscles on his stomach coiling and straining, his heavy panting Iason knew he was close. Only a little bit more.

Just a little bit more.

With one hand he curled it around Riki's base and used his mouth to swallow him down and with the other he fondled Riki's balls, pulled tight against his body. Iason glanced up and Riki had his head thrown back, a light sheen of sweat coating his ravishing body. Iason licked his way up and swirled his tongue around the purple head, the tip spearing the glistening slit like an arrow and Riki came undone. His screams echoing in the air as his essence shot down Iason's throat like ribbons of tasty cream. And he drank down every drop. Waste not, want not. With a last long lick, he nuzzled Riki and crawled up his body to find with surprise and amusement, his mongrel had passed out.

Iason laughed. He must have been more tired than he thought.

….

Guy was fucked. Utterly and royally fucked. Should have seen this one coming. After the fucking Darkman had hauled his ass away he was expecting to be taken to their headquarters located in Area four. A place where, once you go in, you never come out. But instead he was left in a black padded cell in some run down police station before he was hauled into a Darkman's black cruiser and went for a joy ride downtown. When the black hover car pulled up beside a dark abandoned building, well it looked like one but he couldn't tell with his black eye, he knew he was in for far worse. Fighting was useless, his only hand was being held behind his back since wrist restraints were useless. Not to mention the dog collar around his neck, which began to burn when you struggled. Iason was pulling out all the stops. His two mute body builders dragged him from the car and up some stone steps. Inside, the hallway was dark but well furnished. So it wasn't abandoned.

A bright red and gold rug lay at his feet and the walls were a dark grey. Soft light from a lamp sitting on a small table shadowed most of the hall and Guy stared at the bright light as he was once again dragged down the hallway, up a flight of rickety steps and down another hallway. Instead of a lamp, a lone candle sat on a side table, emitting more shadows. Passing many doors they finally stopped at the on the end and the Darkman on his left opened the door, pulling him inside. There was no candles, no lamps. The whole room was dark. Pitch black. And cold. So fucking cold. Even the windows had been shuttered up. And without so much as a word, not that he was expecting any, the Darkman stopped him and pushed his arm up, cuffing a pair of restraints over his wrist so he dangled there like a piece of meat. They stripped him of his shirt, kindly leaving him in his pants and shoes, left and shut the door, shutting out any light from the hallway. Encased in darkness, Guy tried to see what was around him but the blackness was so thick, Guy felt like he was drowning in it.

Then a rustle of clothing, like some was re-crossing their legs came from behind him.

'Good evening, Guy.' A smoky voice came from within the darkness.

Iason. Iason was here.

'I didn't think we would be meeting again so soon. And I must say the accommodations suck.'

The sound of glass touching a table vibrated through the room. 'Oh, I have been waiting for this day for far too long to wait and now that it is here I thought we would start early.'

'Patience is a virtue Iason. Of course, Riki was never one for patience either. And the funny thing is, he doesn't remember you, me, anything. We both lose, Blondie.'

A strong, cool hand suddenly jerked his head back and warm breath ghosted his ear. 'You ever mention Riki's name in my presence again and sound of your heart being ripped out of your fucking chest will be the last thing you ever hear.'

Guy's laugh was maniacal 'My heart is dead. Do your worst, you sadistic motherfucker.'

'Don't worry. I don't intend to disappoint.'

Iason footsteps retreated to across the room before coming back and those hands nimbly undid his pants and slid the material off his legs, leaving him bare. There was no way Iason could see in the dark but somehow he did because he grabbed Guy's flaccid cock. He jumped and Iason whispered into his ear. 'We are going to have so much…fun together.' He slid something metal, a band of some kind, no a _ring_ over his cock until it sat snug around the base of it, tightening with a mumbled word from Iason. _No. No!_ And suddenly Guy had the feeling he was about to find out the meaning of the word 'pain.'

To be continued...

I can't believe how long it's been since I posted a chapter. Time has just flown by. And I know a lot of people have been patiently waiting for this chapter so I hope I have not disappointed you. And I made it long so everyone can be happy.


	20. Chapter 19

Hey there all. I bet you're all surprised about the early update. I thought I would give you all a treat. To answer the question that 'Visitor' asked, I have finished all Ann Rice's vampire books and I have just bought Gena Showalter's latest book 'The Darkest Craving.' Haven't had a chance to read it yet. What book was your favorite? Mine was 'The Darkest Seduction.' I've read it about three times, and every time it just keeps getting better and better but her latest might top that.

I have recently just got my braces off and let me tell you, it feels so fucking good. But now I have to wear a retainer, probably for the rest of my life. Oh and I have to get my wisdoms out. Joy. It just doesn't stop. And has anyone noticed, or is it just me but don't you think Jupiter in the new version of AnK looks like something from Alien Vs Predator. Ok, so now I'm rambling.

And I don't know if I have mentioned it before in my earlier chapters but a very talented author by the name of 'serenemichaelis' did some amazing pictures to go with my story. View them at a website called Diviantart and type in her name. The pictures are called 'Remember' and 'Reverse Metamorphosis.' Check them out. I'm sure the creator would be most please to know what you think of them.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed the last chapter just as much as I hope you'll enjoy this one.

Ai no Kusabi does not belong to me.

Enjoy

Chapter 19

'_Riki's quite cute when he sleeps. Do I detect a hint of drool.' _Iason watched Riki sleep from where his head rested on the pillow. Watching the first rays of the sun glide across his peaceful face. Across his half covered body, his skin uncovered and glowing. Lush lips parting to sigh every now and then. Despite the red scratches around his eyes, Riki was breathtaking. Of course it was something he would never say to Riki directly otherwise he would get a very sever tongue lashing. Iason smiled. He fingered his onyx pendant, appreciating the view very much. Sometime during Iason's absents the night before, Riki had managed to kick off the blanket he had covered him with before he left, so when Iason had returned, Riki had been lying on his stomach, naked, with his arms cradling a pillow and a look of contentment on his face. Iason's mouth lifted up in a small smile, but it fell from his lips a moment later, the dark thoughts cluttering up his mind caused the happiness he felt to disappear, replaced with something darker.

'_The cock ring is a very effective device.' Iason whispered in Guy's ear. His blue eyes nothing but glowing jewels in the dark.' I designed it for Riki to bind him to me, an instrument of pleasure and pain, squeezes the base of the cock to prevent ejaculation. The only one of its kind, but the one I had designed specifically for you does something a little different. With just a small turn of my ring it distributes a very small but potent electric charge through the groin. Excruciating, I imagine. A small price to pay for don't you think for cutting Riki's cock off.'_

'_It must be killing you having Riki belong to someone else. Having him look at you and not knowing who you are. You poor, pathetic bastard. Sympathy is too good for you.' Guy's raspy laugh made Iason's eyes narrow. He turned his ring a good turn to the left. _

Guy's screams of pain had echoed through his mind like a beautiful symphony as his thin, broken body hung by the chain. His dyed red hair clinging to his face. Guy had defiantly fallen on hard times. Iason smiled cruelly. He had kept his hands to himself, for now, but the whips on the table that had been laid out for him had been put to good use. The cock ring vibrating with every small electric charge Iason administrated. The fuck had stared at Iason right in the eye, refusing to show any submission. Refused to give in, even to the constant torment and pain the pet ring he had placed around his cock constantly admitted. But Iason wasn't done yet. Not by a long shot. The plans he had for the mongrel had just begun.

But what troubled him was the mentioning of Mimea. The female pet he had banished. Never to return to Eos. Never to have contact with Riki again or face termination. He would think Riki would be on it like a dog with a bone but he had been strangely silent. It was troubling. Which was not a good thing where Riki was concerned? He would have to keep an eye out for any activity involving the female Ex-pet. Silently, he had undressed and with careful hands covered Riki's beautiful body up when all he wanted to do was sink inside it and forget the world. But, Riki had looked so peaceful and in need of a decent rest, so Iason left him bee. He brushed a lock of hair off his face, causing Riki to sigh into the pillow but he didn't stir. It amazed Iason how much trust Riki was willing to give to sleep so deeply. Although the blow job Iason gave his mongrel before he left probably played a large part in that. Iason felt pride in that fact. He had crawled in beside Riki and gently pulled him against his chest, his hand on Riki's heart, relishing the feel of his steady heart beat and even breathing. He knew he was being frivolous but he had to know that this was real and not a fabrication of the mind.

Now, Riki was on his side, one hand lightly curled up to his face with the other folded close to his chest. His long black hair hung messily around his shoulders and down his back. Iason reached out and curled a lock of hair around his finger then uncurling it to move his finger down Riki's tanned tattooed arm, back up and down his side, his hip until he stop where the sheet unfortunately covered his lower body. He mumbled something incoherently and brought his arm closer to his body. It made Iason smile; despite how hard his cock was at that moment. But he ignored his throbbing desire to cultivate this rare, quiet moment when Riki let his walls come down.

He realized then, that in all their years together, he had never seen Riki sleep so peacefully. So unguarded. He was too busy dominating his mongrel, Riki fighting him every step of the way that moments like this had been nothing but a fantasy. And he no one to blame but himself. He had pushed and pushed Riki until he had nothing more to give but still he fought on. And nothing but pain, coldness and brutality ruled their memories. He recalled Riki's quite, troubled voice playing through his mind like a never-ending recording.

'_You and Guy aren't so different you know. Guy hurt me and he has paid with his life. You. I wish I could hurt you Iason, the way you hurt me…but I know given the chance, I wouldn't do it.'_

'_Whatever your memories are telling you Riki, we made some good ones too.'_

'_Really, cause I can't find em.' _

Riki was right when they drove home last night, they didn't have any many good memories. Maybe this time they could get it right. Hopefully the damage could be fixed.

'_Thank you.'_

Those two little words and Iason became undone.

Iason watched Riki for a few minutes longer, not long enough for him, and when Riki moved his hand again, he caught sight of the gold around his finger. Ion's gold ring. Iason frowned; the reality of their situation was not lost to him and just the sight of that ring caused the burning hot possessiveness he had managed to keep on the low burner to be rekindled. _It must be killing you having Riki belong to someone else._ He clenched his fist. He suddenly wanted to take Riki by surprise. Fuck him so thoroughly that Riki would have no choice but to stay in bed. His bed. But…Iason didn't. For the first time, he hesitated. So he allowed him to sleep.

He leant over and kissed Riki's forehead and shoulder before slowly getting out of bed and heading to the shower. Turning on every shower head full pelt, hot water flowed through the large nozzles and within seconds heavy steam coated the air. Iason stood under the spray, his hands up on the tiled walls, his blonde hair plastered to his back and arms as he closed his eyes and turned his head up to the water, allowing it to clear away the unseen grim of last night. The filth that had clung to every pore.

Revenge was certainly a dirty business.

'_Before you embark on your journey to revenge, you first have to dig two graves.'_

He would gladly go to his only if Guy was rotting away in his first.

Turning off the water, Iason stepped out and took a large white towel off the rack and dried himself in front of the mirror, ignoring his still semi-hard erection. He stopped and looked at himself, his tangled wet hair and tired blue eyes. He almost didn't recognize himself, glad that Riki couldn't see how haggard he looked. He stepped back and clicked his tongue, turning away, cursing his own foolishness and wrapped the towel around his hips before grabbing another and walked out, towel drying his hair.

He was at his dresser when he heard a pain moan coming from the bed. Riki had kicked off the bedding again and was tossing and turning. Iason dropped the towel, not worried that he was still dripping wet and went over to see what was wrong. Riki mumbled, 'too hot,' and he moaned again. His face became lined with pain and his breath became choppy and shallow as if he was having trouble breathing. His body began to glow faintly. Shit. Was he going to transform into his…other self? Light beads of sweat formed on his forehead, causing his hair to stick to his skin and the pillow beneath his head to become damp. Was he dreaming about Dana Burn? Iason frowned but brushed the hair away from his forehead and saw the lone tear glistening in the corner of Riki's closed eye.

He was crying.

With a steady hand he caught the lonely tear and brushed the hair off Riki's forehead and whispered in his ear, trying to sooth him. 'Shh, Riki. Everything is alright. You're safe now.'

Riki whimpered but began to calm down, enough that he drifted back into a restful slumber and his body lost its glow. Again, he covered Riki with the blanket. On the ground beside the bed he found Riki's pants from the night before and knowing Riki would be looking for them when he woke up, placing them on the foot of the bed where hw would be able to find them. Watching him for a moment, making sure Riki was alright; he quickly and quietly got dressed in a clean long sleeve ivory shirt and green gold-threaded tunic, silently thanking Cal for remembering to press his favorite white pants, he tugged them over his hips. He brushed out the damp tangles in his blonde hair until it shone and hung down his back like a golden liquid stream.

Iason's blue eyes took one more look at Riki lying in his bed, now calm and at ease, and because he wanted to, he kissed Riki's brow. Iason walked out of the room and closed the door just as Cal came into the living room from the kitchen. From the smells coming from the kitchen, Cal had been here a while. He held out his coat for Cal to put on him and it was slipped up his arms and over his broad shoulders.

'Thank you for coming so early, Cal.'

His Ex-furniture bowed his head and clasps his hands behind his back. 'It's my pleasure, Sir Iason. Breakfast will be ready in just a moment.'

'I'll have to decline, Cal.' Iason fixed the collar and pulled down the cuffs. 'Please tell Riki that I have some pressing matters I must attend to. But please see that he eats. There are new clothes for him in my dresser. He is still sleeping so see to it he is not disturbed. Oh, I left something for him in the foyer. It's a cane and for him to use to get around more efficiently. Make sure he receives it. Oh, and sunglasses as well.'

'Yes.'

'And have a car organized for him to take him back to Eos when he's ready.'

Cal bowed lightly. 'As you wish. Your car is ready out front.'

Iason nodded and was about to leave when Cal's quite voice stopped him. 'Sir Iason. I'm glad that…Riki is back.'

Iason turned and smiled. 'As am I, Cal.'

He didn't miss the look of surprise on his Ex-furniture's face. Was a smile from him so strange? He smiled sure, but it was never one of elation or pure enjoyment. When Riki was…away, Iason had no reason to smile with any emotion except cruelty and sarcasm. Now, a smile came easy and he didn't really care why to be honest. It was refreshing in a way.

Iason nodded to his driver when he opened the car door and as it was quite cool outside, the warmth of his car was a welcoming feeling. _'Hmm hopefully it doesn't rain again.'_ His driver closed the door and got into the driver's seat, taking off and easily flowing into the early morning Midas traffic. Iason took out his phone and dialed Katze. It was still early but Katze never slept, as far as Iason knew.

'_Iason.' _Katze's no-nonsense tone said as he picked up.

'Have you found out how Guy managed to get through security unchecked?'

'_Yes. He disguised himself of as a guest using an invitation belonging to one…' _Iason heard a few taps on a key board, _'Sir Edmond Latchford. He was found unconscious in his penthouse early this morning. No one suspected anything due to the fact that Guy had the invitation and a prosthetic arm.'_

Iason's eyes narrowed. 'I see. Have the head of security fired. His incompetence will not be tolerated.'

'_I will see that it's done.' _Businesslike, that was Katze.

'One more thing Katze.'

'_Yes.'_

'I want you to keep an eye out on any unusual activity on the pet registration records database.'

'_Has something happened?'_

'Guy mentioned Mimea to Riki last night. He hasn't asked anything about who she is and…it's troubling me.

'_He will try to find her?'_

'I have no doubt he will try. Even without asking for aid. He's stubborn.' Even though Iason wanted this little piece of the past left buried because, if Riki were to find out about Mimea, Iason would defiantly be in the dog house.

'_I'll monitor the searches very carefully and report to you if any red flags arise.'_

Iason hung up and looked out the window as his car passed through the gates and into Tanagura. Wishing, wanting to be back in bed, holding Riki tight for he had a feeling the honeymoon might be over by tonight. Iason tapped his phone against his lips and flipped it open and dialed.

He waited four rings. '_Ion Cassis. Speak to me.'_

'Cassis.'

'_Ah, Iason. I was expecting your call. Hang on a mo,'_ Iason heard Ion leave the phone and then a door close. He must be at work._ 'I trust everything went as you planned? Katze contacted me late last night with his debriefing. So, did have a pleasant night, did you?_' Ion asked when he came back and Iason knew what the question was implying.

'He is secure and is monitored around the clock. He will not be escaping so easily' Iason had someone monitoring him this very moment. Daryl was more than willing to babysit and Iason had a tracker implanted into the ring. If Guy took even a pinky tow outside, Iason would be there quicker than the bastard could get the other toes out.

'_Is your revenge sweeter then you imagined?' _

Sweeter then the grapes of wrath. 'Riki suspects that you had a hand in capturing Guy last night.'

'_I see.'_ Ion clicked his tongue._ 'I guess the games up. Then I am to expect a very nice phone call from him then. It was quite foolish of us to think we could keep him in the dark for so long. From the red flashing dot on my screen, it says he's in Mistral Park and not moving.'_

'I was concerned about his health, and since one of apartments in Midas was close I took him there to recuperate.' Half-truth but he really was concerned about Riki's health. Especially mentally. Iason decided to keep the information about Mimea and Riki to himself for now. No need to feed the blaze. It was already hot enough as it was. 'I have not had a chance to discuss the situation.'

'_It was lucky he didn't transform. That would've been a right kafuffle. I'm pretty sure I'll get the low down when I speak to Riki. That and a major Q and A. But at least Guy is captured and Riki and you yourself can have some closure.' _

Closure, is that what he wanted? No, he just wanted to get what was rightfully his. Closure could go to hell. 'Closure is the least of my concerns.'

'_I best go then and prepare for a major shakedown from my own pet. Try and get some rest, you sound tired.' _Ion said and hung up before Iason could say anything. He looked at his phone for a moment then pocketed it and sat back in his seat, rubbing his eyes. Ion was right, he was fatigued. Drained when he should feel strong. Iason shook the feel off as just a case of the long nights and thought about more pleasant things like having his lips around Riki's gorgeous cock or Guy's beautiful pain-filled screams. But still that did not make this unwanted tiredness go away, and it didn't help that he had a feeling today was going to be a long day and it had only just started.

…..

Mikhail's furniture stood at the door, dumbfounded, staring at the Faeierian, Aya, her name was holding her squirming baby in her arms. At her feet were two very heavy looking bags full of what looked like toys, bottles and other items he couldn't place. She smiled and moved the fussing female baby more securely in her arms. The beads in her hair clinking with every movement she made. 'Hi. I was wondering if Mr. Train was in. I know it's early.'

Blane tried to find his voice. This must be the female his master helped to deliver her baby. It was still the talk of the town. 'He…He is, miss. Please come in.'

'Thank you. I hate to be a bother but do you mind just getting my bags for me. There a little hard to carry a baby. It was a mission just getting here.'

'Of course.' Blane had to drag the two heavy bags inside after the Faeierian who looked around the apartment in wonder. He placed them next to the chaise.

'Could you be a dear and put these in your fridge.' She bent down and with one hand and great maneuvering; she produced two bottles with little…teats on top and handed them to Blane. He looked at them in confusion then nodded and bowed.

'I'll just get Master Train.' He rushed off and knocked on his Master's door. He heard the muffled 'come in' and opened the door. Mikhail was in bed reading, papers were scattered all over his bed. Must be working from home today. His blonde hair was tied loosely at his neck and he was wearing only a pair of white sleeping pants and a black robe. Steely sage green eyes looked up over the rim of his glasses and Blane just noticed the dark half-moons under his Master's eyes. Had he stayed up all night? He did get back from the party rather late. Also in some sort of daze. He said nothing, had just walked past Blane, right to his room.

'What is it? I thought I told you I didn't want to be disturbed?' Mikhail went back to reading, obviously thinking whatever it was, was not worth his time. Not at the moment. When he didn't hear the door close he looked up and his Furniture was still standing there, moving from foot to foot. He was about to reprimand his Furniture for disobedience but Mikhail realized that Blane carried two…bottles. Babies bottles.

'Apologies, Master but Miss Aya is here with her child.'

Mikhail's head snap up so fast, Blane was afraid he'd break his neck. He whipped his glasses off and stood up. 'What? Right now.'

'Yes.'

'Shit.' Mikhail cursed. 'Where's Remy?'

'I took him to the saloon about an hour ago. You approved of the outing.' Blane said, looking as if he did something wrong. _I completely forgot._ He threw off his robe and quickly snagged a black turtle neck out of his draw, putting it on and almost tripped on the robe he had thrown to the floor. He got up and finally got to the door, almost unintentionally knocking Blane out the way to get out. He came into the living room and Aya was looking at his mass collection of art work, slowly swinging Alkina back and forth. Looking at the two of them, he suddenly got the fear. Of what he had no clue. He wasn't _scared_ of a little baby, per se just what the little one was making him _feel_. _'Dai-fu' _that was what Aya had called him. _Father_, it meant_. _And that wasn't the half of it. He had read about Faeierian customs and births, curious and scared shitless about what being a _Dai-fu _meant. Alkina had apparently imprinted on him, since in their society, Faeierian man deliver their children so they can be the first person they see and form an ever-lasting bond with them.

He had helped deliver Alkina.

He had been the first person Alkina had seen when she opened her eyes.

Now she thinks that he is her…_Father._

'I have quite a collection, don't I?' He managed to find his voice. Aya turned around and smiled, looking around the room.

'You certainly do. Blondies are certainly material creatures.'

Alkina spotted him with her light grey eyes and she held out a chubby little arm as if she wanted him to hold her. She was bundled up in a rather cute pink and white onsie with a little white rabbit on the legs and a little white beanie. And there was something in her mouth. It looked like some sort of white pacifier. She started to squirm and Aya moved her to her other arm. 'I apologize for coming so early.'

'It's not a problem. I was just doing some work. What can I do for you?'

'Well I know what I said at last night's party… made you feel uncomfortable. I guess it's not every day you get told you're a father. Well sort of a father. In Alkina's eyes anyway.'

'No it isn't, but I'm learning that it's not unpleasant. She has…grown on me you could say.'

Aya smiled and her hair began to sway. But there was no breeze. Was it because of her emotions? 'You don't know how glad I am that you say that. I admit, I was afraid you would reject her, being…what you are, but you've surprised me with how gentle you are with her. Who would have thought, Blondies having a gentle side.' She teased and before Mikhail could protest, Aya put Alkina in his arms and instinctively he held her against his chest. Alkina began to fuss and squirm but once Mikhail gave her his index finger she grabbed it and gurgled around her pacifier thingy, seemingly pleased as punch. It was then he noticed the bags by the chaise.

Aya followed his eyes, 'Oh, I thought you could look after her for a few hours while the girls and I do a bit of shopping. Those boys eat us out of house and home. Poor Noel can barely keep up with the demand. Plus it would be nice to get out once in a while. I have brought all her necessities. Nappies. Baby formula. Toys. It will only be for a few hours.'

Mikhail felt his eyes widen and he no doubt had a stupid look on his face. 'Why not ask one of your other companions? Or Sir Cassis?'

'The boys have been drinking all night. Riki hasn't come home yet. And Ion left early this morning. We've only know each other for only a short time but you're the only one I trust with her, other than Ion. And any way she likes you.'

Mikhail's eyebrow rose at Riki's absence but there was no doubt as to who he was with. He looked down at Alkina who yawned, looking quite sleepy. It was just so cute. Why not. How hard would it be to look after a baby? 'Ok, I'll look after her.'

'Great. I have brought everything you'll need. Nappies. Bottles. Her blanket. She has already been fed but she'll need another feeding at about twelve. I have asked your housekeeper to put some bottles in your fridge. Make sure the milk is warm, at least body temperature. Try a bit on your wrist or on the tongue. Burp her straight after or she gets very fussy. A soft bed would do for her nap. She usually has one after her feeding and play a bit of music. She's out like a light. She likes her rattle. It's the pink bell looking thing. Oh, and have you ever changed a nappy before?'

Mikhail felt as if he should be taking notes. Maybe looking after a baby was harder then he thought. 'No. I have never heard of such a thing.'

'Well today's you're lucky day. Oh, _yasashii kyojin._ The guys clear the room whenever I ask them to change her. Bunch of wusses. Even Ion pretends that he's busy. Ok. Do you have a soft but firm surface I could use? The floor will do. It's a good thing I packed her changing towel.'

Then for the next few minutes, Aya instructed Mikhail in how to change a nappy, on his expense rug and he could safely say he understood why Aya's male companions would decide to bail. It wasn't the most pleasant of experiences but once she was dressed again, she looked at him as if in appreciation. So, he would grin and bear it. He had asked Blane to dispose of the soiled garment and he almost laughed when his servant scrunched his nose up in disgust. He tried to hide it though. But it was interesting that when Aya had finished, she blew a loud raspberry on Alkina's little stomach.

It was cute.

But really, what had he gotten himself into?

'Thanks again.' Aya said at the door. Mikhail held Alkina who tried to grab his hair. 'I'll make you something sweet. If all you Blondies have appetites sweeter then Ion's then I'm sure you love cake. I nice chocolate one. Be back later. Bye boo.' She gently picked up her daughter's hand and gave it a little shake before smiling in thanks, winked and was out the door. Mikhail raised an eyebrow but then looked back down into his little guest's eyes and walked back into his apartment. He stopped short and looked down at the little female again. 'Did she just call me 'Gentle Giant?'

…..

'_Shh, Riki. Everything is alright.'_

Riki slowly opened his eyes. Greeted with his dear old friend darkness and the sounds of traffic outside, the memories of the previous night that led him to this very comfortable bed came rushing back to him. He had fainted and it made moaned into the pillow. What a loser. Although, he had a very good reason for having a brain malfunction. _'What a clusterfuck this has turned out to be. But damn, Iason knows how to give a blowjob.'_ He groaned and turned onto his back, rubbing his forehead. The dream he had hadn't made things any better either, just gave him a giant headache. He became aware after a moment of pre-waking slowness that there were no snores or breathing beside him and reached out with his hand to find his royal highness was not beside him, had been for some time going by how cold his spot was. _'Typical.'_ He didn't even hear or feel him leave. Although he could vaguely recall a warm hand touch his forehead and soft lips brushing his brow, telling him that everything was alright, that he was safe through the red haze that clouded his dream. He must have been so out of it but he supposed it was a good thing what with everything that went down.

Guy, his best mate.

Guy, his partner.

Was responsible for everything. Every- fucking- thing. But, Riki couldn't fault him. Couldn't find the will to hate the fucker. He was a hollow shell. Cracked, mutilated. Yeah, he did get his cock hacked off and he was the reason he lost his memories. but Riki was broken man even before that. Though he still had his cock then. Inside he was shattered. Broken. Like millions of pieces of glass. It reminded him of a rhythm Maddy would sing,

_Humpty dumpty sat on a wall. Humpty dumpty had a great fall. All the kings' horses and all the kings' men, couldn't put humpty together again._

He now knew how poor fucking humpty felt.

Riki sat up and ran a hand down his face and felt the slight breeze coming from an open door. It felt nice. Calming. And listening to the hum of the traffic was nice. Sort of homey. Something he doesn't get to feel very often. He heard a dull thud and suddenly turned his head when he heard someone outside the door.

He listened for a moment and sure enough there were tell-tale sounds of someone moving around outside the room, whoever it was, was humming quietly. Riki swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, realizing he was naked and sore, in a pleasurable sort of way. He wasn't a shy wall flower but he didn't want to scare whoever it was outside with his bare backside. Probably a Furniture?

Now all he needed was a pair of pants.

Easier said than done. Maybe Iason, gentlemen that he was, was thoughtful enough to leave his pants somewhere he could find them. Like the end of bed. He felt around the silk covers, there was no el cheapos amongst these Elites, and found the familiar material of his pants amongst the never ending waves of material. Awesome. He put them on over his hips and headed slowly towards the door, recounting the steps it took to get from the door to the bed from the night before. Difficult when he had his hands full of Blondie, but he remembered. He found the door handle and opened it, listening out for whoever was out there.

'Hello.' Riki called.

'Oh, Hello. You're awake Riki. I hope I didn't wake you?' A voice, a familiar male's voice came from the right. It made Riki frown. He turned his head and spotted the glowing shades of yellow and green. Quite a difference to Iason fiery red an orange and Ion's many blues and greens. Riki ran a hand through his probably already messy hair.

'No I was already up.' And he had one hell of a headache. One of Ion's drug shots would go down a treat right about now.

'I hope you slept well. I have breakfast prepared for you at Sir Iason's request.'

As the Furniture approached him, Riki was listening to see if anyone else was anywhere in the apartment but nada. 'Where did his highness run off to?'

'Oh, he told me to tell you that he apologises for not being here but he had some pressing business to take care of early this morning but he left me with exact instructions to make your stay as comfortable as possible. He has organized a car for you to take you back to Eos. I also have new clothes for you to change into. I'll have your other clothes washed, if you like.'

'Thanks kid.' He wasn't staying anyway. 'What's your name?'

The Furniture hesitated for a moment. 'Cal.'

_Cal? Cal?_ Riki wanted to smack his forehead, hoping the answer would just pop out of nowhere. He recalled calling Iason current Furniture by that name. Oh and Iason had mentioned that he came around to clean and shit. But… _Could he have been Iason's slave boy when I was his pet? Probably, it wouldn't be a surprise. _'You're Iason's other Furniture, aren't you?'

'Ex-Furniture, yes. But I maintain this house for him.' He sounded happy to see Riki. As if they had known each other for years. Riki stared right at his bright aura, right at Cal.

'We've met…before haven't we? Before Dana Burn.'

The boy hesitated again. 'Yes, we have Riki. I used to be Sir Iason's Furniture when… you were his pet.'

_Knew it. _'Guess the group's all assembling then. I'll skip breakfast. But I would like those clothes now and I would like you to take me to your phone. I got to make a couple of calls.'

'Of…Of course but you must be hungry? Please, Sir Iason insisted you eat something.' Cal was almost frantic. Iason didn't seem like the type of guy who would discipline his furniture, well Ex, for not getting his house-guest to eat but he didn't want Cal to get into trouble. He seemed alright. He was kinda hungry.

'Ok, but just a small portion for me. Can you take me to your phone now?'

Cal must have been beaming with happiness. His aura became dazzling, as if the boy shoved his finger in an electric socket. 'Yes, of course. This way.' Cal gently took his hand and placed it on his elbow. He was led away from the bedroom and through the apartment. And it was a big apartment for the amount of time it took to get to where they had to go. Finally, Cal opened a door to the left of them and ushered him into what was probably a study. He was led into a very comfortable chair and Cal got the phone connected for him. God he hated feeling like an invalid.

'Ok all you have to do is call out the numbers and the phone will automatically connect for you.'

'Ok. Thanks man.'

'I'll have your breakfast and clothes waiting for you when you're done.'

'Cool beans.'

'It's…' Cal paused. 'It's good to have you back.'

Riki smiled sadly and pointed to his head. 'I'm not back yet, kid. I'm still only half a person.'

Silence fell on them for an awkward moment. 'I'll be right outside if you need anything.'

He nodded to let him know he appreciated and waited until Cal had closed the door and was defiantly out of ear shot until he lowered his head and spoke quietly the numbers into the phone's speaker. A second later Riki heard the dial tone and it rang five times until someone picked up. _'Hello.'_

'Hey, Noel. Is heath alive enough to receive calls?'

'_He has yet to awaken. Master Heath was drinking with Master Seiren until quite late. Ion told me to check on him and make sure he hasn't choked on his own vomit.'_

Riki laughed. 'Well, could you get him please. Poke him with a stick if you must.'

'_Of course._' Noel was gone and a moment later he heard angry mumbles coming closer to the phone.

'_You're such a douche, douche. A little sympathy for the sick and dying.' _

'Stop complaining. It's what you get for drinking all night. It wouldn't have to do with a Blondie by the name of Gideon, would it?'

'_You better tell me what you want or I'll hang up on you.'_ Heath said, sounding irritated and pissed '_And who are you to throw stones. Not to mention, you didn't even come home last night. Did something happen?'_

_Yeah, too much._ 'Nothing worth mentioning.'

'_Did your Blondie wear you out?'_ Heath snickered but underneath there was a hint of worry. Was he aware that something happened last night?

'Maybe. I'll give you all the sordid details later. I need a favor. And you owe me a few.'

Heath sighed._ 'Speak now or forever hold your peace.'_

'Is Ion there?'

'_No, his gone to do, whatever it is he does. Why? What are you up to?'_

'Good. I need you to hack into the pet's registration records.'

Heath paused. _'Excuse me?'_ He sounded shocked. To see the open-mouthed look on his face would be priceless.

'You heard me.'

'_Ok. Why would you want me to do that? Do you know what would happen if I get caught? The Darkman's noose, that's what.'_

'You're a big boy. I'm sure you can get around it.'

'_Gee, your concern for my safety is touching. You planning a little soirée or something. A little coming out party and you need a guest list.'_ Heath sounded suspicious. It wasn't every day that Riki asked for these kinds if favors. He might be suffering from a case of severe stage three amnesia, but he wasn't stupid. He has learned, in a short amount of time, that if he wanted to find the truth, it was better that he find it alone. Relying on the two Blonde bobbsey twins to give a straight answer was like waiting for the sun to shine on Iduberga and that happened once a year. So what better then to do a little digging into his past. On his own. Take a little control back from the freak show that was his life.

'Because, asshole I want you to find someone. Someone from my… past. She wouldn't be a pet anymore but where her previous master sent her might be in her records. And don't bullshit me about how you aren't in the hacking business anymore and you're a changed man. Ion told me you could greasy grind your way out of a computer hard drive like an old pro.'

'_I see. I'm gonna kill him. And I hate repeating gossip- but really, what can you do with it. Does this mystery woman have a name? A description?'_

'Yeah, it's… Mimea. And no I don't remember what she looks like. Only that she was a pet. Check records as far back as five years ago. Oh, and you might want to be discreet, if you can. I'll bet my left nut that the records are being monitored. Iason would want to cover his ass.'

'_Alright, but keep your left nut, I don't want it. Give me a couple of hours to dig up the info on your girl. Sifting through pet records without the big blonde cheeses finding out will take me a while. And I know it's none of my business, but what do you plan to do with the information once you get it? Was she an old fling? Why don't you just ask your Blondie? Or Ion?'_

'You're right. It isn't any of your business. But I would really appreciate it if you could find for me what I want. It's important.'

'_Fine. Fine. I'm yours to command. Oh, gracious one.'_

'Smartass. Oh, there is something else.'

'_Ain't we just the favor queen today? And what else can I do for his royal highness?'_ Heath said sarcastically.

'Find an Ex-Furniture by the name of…' Riki tried to remember the guy's name, 'Daryl. I just want to know if he is still on Amoi.'

'_And if he is? What then?'_

'Then nothing. At least I'll know. I don't have to tell you not to let Ion know who we're looking for.'

'_What do I look like, an idiot? Ok, don't answer that.'_

'I wasn't going to. I didn't want to hurt your feelings. Please, do this for me. You know I would never ask this of you if it wasn't important.'

Heath huffed; clearly he wasn't happy about this. _'Consider it done, homes. Mum's the word. Laters.'_ And he was gone.

Riki sat back in the chair and closed his eyes. _Ask him about…Mimea._ Yeah he could ask him. But he didn't. Why? It was time he stopped relying on his two blonde compadres to come clean with the truth. And he knew that whoever this, Mimea was, she had some connection to his past, Maybe this was a sign to right a wrong? Maybe this would give him a little closure? He took a deep breath and ran a hand down his face. Maybe not but it was a start. All of a sudden he felt tired. So tired. Riki waited a moment to collect his sorry self before he called out the next phone number. Riki wondered if he was in a truthful mood today.

It rang before it was answered. _'Ion Cassis.'_

'Hey.'

'_Riki. Are you well? You had me worried. My poor nerves. No phone call. No text. Nothing.' _

Ion was such a drama queen. 'I live to see another day. No pun intended.'

'_Iason called me early this morning informing me of last night's dealings. I am sorry you had to find out this way.'_

'I bet you are. Were you ever, in your brilliant mind, going to tell me about Guy or were you just going to wait for me to find out then kick your sorry ass?'

'_Well I rather like my ass. It's a vital part of the body. I also like to look at how gorgeous it is in the mirror in the mornings.'_ Ion teased. Riki realized long ago that Ion did it to diffuse tense moments. Or when he knew he was in trouble.

'Ok, thank you for that very disturbing mental picture.'

'_Riki if I did, and I would have when the time was right, tell you about Guy, you would have tried to find him on your own. Don't deny it. It was too dangerous, especially now. Guy is not your most stable of people. I thought, Iason thought we were doing what's best. You can't fault us for that since you're a bit of a handful.'_

For who, he wondered. 'That's a fucking lie and you damn well know it. You were just protecting yourselves.'

'_Riki, you're being-'_

'He cut my cock off, Ion.' Riki said quietly. Too tired to argue with a man he knew from experience would clam up like a stubborn mule when he was trying to hide something he wasn't wishing to discuss.

'_I know. Listen, you have an appointment scheduled with me in two days' time. I'll move some things around and you can swing by today. I have some very good news that you might want to hear. And I can tell you have a killer headache at the moment. A nice dose of your favorite medicine will perk you right up. The noggin never lies.'_

How the fucker knew that still tripped him out. He sighed. As if he had anything else to do. He could go back to Eos. Maybe do what pets do and attend the saloons but just thinking about it made him think twice. 'Ok. I see ya in a few and don't say noggin, you sound like an idiot.'

Riki sat back in the chair and rubbed his tired eyes with his palms, causing the scratches he had given himself, to burn. What news could Ion possibly have? If it was that he had discovered some state-of-the-art medical procedure that would make him see the light then he was on fucking board. But, the fucker had a point. If he did find out about Guy, before all the shit that happened last night, he would have defiantly walked right into Ceres and demand the bastard come out. Memories or no memories. And now he was angry. Angry and moody. And he had nowhere for these unwanted nuisances to go except inward where he was already in tatters. '_Grow the fuck up, asshole.' _Riki sighed deeply and waited for a moment, taping the desk with his finger before he called out for Cal. Quick smart, the boy was at the door.

'How about that breakfast.'

Fed and with new clothes, Riki felt actually refreshed, Iason's shower being fucking amazing, Cal dutifully led him downstairs and as promised, to the car that waited for him. Iason sure made his guests feel special. Cal opened the door for him and Riki was about to get in when the Furniture stopped him. 'Sir Iason told me to give you this. He said it would be useful to you.'

Cal put some kind of contraption in his hand. It felt like a folded plastic stick. 'What is it?'

'It's a cane. It will help you move around a little easier. You just shake it out like so, and it extends.' Riki had heard about these, made moving about a little easier so he did just that. The cane reached the ground and he tapped it around to feel the curb and the car.

'Neat, thanks.'

'No problem. There are also these sunglasses as well. The car is programed on autopilot so just tell it where to go. Please come again. It has been…really good seeing you. You have made Sir Iason smile again.'

Riki opened his mouth but closed it. Talk about throwing him a curve ball. What was he supposed to say to that? Nothing, because he had nothing to say. And his heart did a funny lit gig inside his chest. It made him want to rub it to make it go away. It made him feel embarrassed and if he was anyone else, he probably would have had a goofy look on his face. And could Iason even smile. The man seemed to have two modes- dominating and pushy. Happy just seemed weird. No, sorry there was jealousy too. Especially after mentioning Hamel's…talents in the bedroom.

'Thanks kid. I might just take you up on your offer.' He put on the sunglasses and got into the already running car. Cal shut the door and immediately the car asked him where he wanted to go. He closed his eyes and told the car where he wanted to go.

To be continued…

Well there you go kids. Another chapter. What a week I've had. I was supposed to have a nice relaxing few days off, get my hair done, do some things I haven't been able to do for the last couple of weeks but what I got was a headache, a broken down car and a house to clean. But I don't like to let things get me down so happy, happy, happy. I just had to add Mimea to my story because nobody knows what happened to her so my best bet would be that Raoul sold her off and then her new master sold her off to a would have been out earlier but I didn't like the first five pages so I deleted them and started again.

But then I still had a little bit of trouble with this chapter. Nothing I wrote sounded right so I was always second guessing myself or retyping something but I can tell you that the next chapter is underway because there was so much I wanted to fit into this chapter but decided to cut it shorter and add the rest in the next chapter. So please read and review oh and enjoy as well. Especially all my new subscribers.

Oh and _yasashii kyojin_ means 'Gentle Giant.'


End file.
